26 Days
by infinite vertigo
Summary: Spend 26 days with me at the Hyuuga summer house. 26 letters, 26 days. One activity each day starting with a letter, in alphabetical order. By the end, I guarantee you will be falling for me. NejiTen AU
1. The Bet

Disclaimer: Don't own

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Edit: Rewritten.**

**Chapter 1- The Bet**

_"No_._"_

That single word rang through the hallways.

Students stopped to stare, even after the bell rang. No one moved; it was like time froze. No one cared they were going to get tardies.

Even those students with no tardies stopped to stare.

Tenten, the best athlete in the school, not to mention one of the most unreachable girls and prettiest, has just turned down _the_ Hyuuga Neji.

Neji stared at her. How could Tenten turn HIM down? He knew he was the heartthrob of the school; why would she turn him down likethat?__

__Neji quirked an eyebrow, trying to hide his disappointment. After all, he was _the_ Hyuuga Neji. He could get any girl he wanted. Or so he thought. And has been told.

"May I ask why?" he questioned quietly, staring into her eyes, hoping to find the answer.

Tenten smiled prettily. "Sorry Hyuuga-san. I mean, I've heard you're nice, smart, and handsome, of course those are all true," she added hurriedly, when he frowned, "but I'm not the kind of girl that goes out with anyone," she shrugged. "Besides, you'll find someone better than me. After all, _the_ Hyuuga Neji won't give up, will he?"

Neji let out a thin stream of breath slowly, "What if I told you that I'm not interested in any other girl?"

"What, you're interested in a guy?"

A round of snickering went through the crowd of students, but shut up when Neji glared at them. Although being silent didn't kill their curiosity. An update on the love life of Hyuuga Neji, the school heartthrob and prodigy? It was better than figuring out how to be immortal or how to stop time.

Tenten snickered quietly at the look he was giving her.

"Oh come on, I was joking!"

"Tenten."

"Yeah?"

"I've liked you ever since the sixth grade," Neji said with a deadpan expression, ignoring random gasps and the gobsmacked look from Tenten, "That is exactly 5 years now. I will not take a simple 'no' for an answer," he said coolly, turning around, "Think about it, then tell me your answer."

Tenten stared after him as he opened the door to the staircase, and let it slam behind him. She tuned out all other sounds.

_The_ Hyuuga Neji liked _her_?

For _FIVE_ years?

Shit, the world's ending.

**-X-x-X-**

"I don't know! After that he just left!" Tenten cried, throwing her hands up in the air, accidentally slamming her head into the tree trunk behind her. "Ow…"

Sakura frowned thoughtfully. "Tenten… I think he really does like you. I mean, five years is a long time to stick to one person… He's really serious about you."

Ino nodded. "Yeah! You don't know how lucky you are! If it were me, I'd say yes! Damn, that Hyuuga Neji is _fiiine._"

"Well I'm not you Ino," Tenten rolled her eyes at her blonde friend's immaturity, "I mean, he is smart, nice, I guess, and really hot, but I just can't see myself going out with him. And I'd feel bad if I went out with him because I don't like him back a quarter as much as he likes me if what you guys said was true."

"Well, it's almost summer," Sakura added grinning, "He could be your summer boyfriend."

"I guess…" Tenten said slowly, "But still, I'd feel bad for not liking my boyfriend…"

Sakura and Ino looked at each other. "Tenten, we're not going to force you to say yes. It _is_ your own decision."

"It sounds like it," Tenten grumbled, trying to shove her history book into her bag, "Stupid big book."

"Well… Oh! There's Hinata! HINATA-CHAN!" Ino yelled, standing up and flailing her arms around to attract the female Hyuuga's attention, as well as attracting the looks of some other people as well.

Hinata glanced over and smiled at them, then she glanced back at the person she was with, and waved good-bye to him. She paused then shook her head, then watched him leave and she hurried to her friends.

Tenten squinted her eyes for a better view. He looked awfully familiar… not that many people in the school had that gorgeous physique, dark brown locks, and not that many people could run that quickly from a mob of girls…

Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji," Tenten muttered under her breath, "I barely know him so why the hell should I say yes to him? It's like having an oompa-loompa randomly pop out and say he's going to offer you a lifetime supply of chocolate if you'd be willing to live with him…"

"Because he doesn't only like you," Hinata said softly when she was within earshot of the other three girls, "He's in love with you."

A lot of people would shrug it off and say there's no difference. But there really is. If it's just a crush, it's a mere infatuation. You like the person for looks, reputation, whatever. But if it's love, it'd be accepting the other for who they are, flaws and all. They can look past the bad qualities and focus on the good ones; they'd want the one they love in their life forever.

"Oh really," Tenten said sarcastically finally fitting her book in her bag, "Why would he love _me_? He's Hyuuga Neji, for God's sakes!"

Hinata shrugged politely and sat down on the grass next to them, "I'm not sure of his reasons, but I just know he does."

Tenten stood up abruptly, and swung her shoulder bag onto her left shoulder, while holding her Biology textbook in the other, "Right right Hinata-chan, I'll keep that in mind. I'm gonna go home, see you guys tomorrow," she called as she disappeared into the mob of students.

**-X-x-X-**

"SHE TURNED YOU DOWN??"

"THAT MUST BE ONE TOUGH CHICK!"

Neji closed his eyes to calm himself as Naruto and Kiba howled with laughter. Killing his friends wouldn't be very smart of him to do, but damn that temptation was hard to resist.

Sasuke smirked in amusement. It was odd to see his rival get turned down. He'd laugh and tease him but then again… he didn't even have the guts to ask out the girl he liked.

…Whatever.

"Nice going Hyuuga."

"Let's see you ask out Haruno."

The Uchiha blushed lightly and turned in other way, while Naruto and Kiba howled in laughter again.

"YOU GOT OWNED NEJI! SO OWNED! THAT TENTEN CHICK MUST BE HOT!"

"NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THE DAY HYUUGA NEJI WOULD GET TURNED DOWN! _THE!_"

"Let's see the two of you try to ask out Hinata-sama," Neji interjected coolly, smirking at them, "Can't even gather up to courage to ask her?"

The two hyperactive teens fell into a sulking silence, "…He's right…"

Neji rolled his eyes as he managed to shut his friends up. He took a sip of his water, still contemplating. Was there a specific reason she said no? Did he do something to get her mad at him? Or did she just not know him enough? Hyuuga Neji was a persistent man; he wasn't going to take a 'no' for an answer.

How would he make her say yes? If he just asked her out again she'd obviously say no…

"Vodka please."

"Man Neji, cut down on the alcohol."

**-X-x-X-**

Toss, twirl, catch.

Tenten threw her baton up in the air and repeated her routine. She used to take baton twirling classes but quit a few years back. She wasn't that serious about it; it was more like a stress reliever for her.

"TENTEN-CHAN!" she heard a door slam shut and something crash. _Ino._

The mentioned brunette cringed as she resorted to twirling the baton between her fingers, watching Ino hurry to her house, "Dude, I forgot…"

"Homework's in my backpack, in the living room, next to the coffee table."

"Thanks!" Ino grinned and ran into the living room.

Toss, twirl, jump, catch.

What was she going to do about Neji?

"Tenten! I'm so stupid I…"

"History book is on the dining table, next to the candle."

"Thank you!" Sakura grinned and ran towards the dining table, narrowly avoiding chairs and tables.

Twirl, spin, throw, catch.

It'd be mean to just outright reject him again, but she really wasn't attracted to him.

"Tenten, maybe…"

"I don't want to go out with him."

"Tenten you are such a psychic!" Ino declared as she stuffed her now complete homework, copied from Tenten's, into her bag, with Sakura emerging behind her, holding the large textbook. "You know exactly what we wanted!"

Hinata frowned lightly. "Shouldn't you give him a chance? He's not a bad guy. I know he cares for you, and if you went out with him, I'm sure he'd treat you like a queen."

"Hinata, not to be rude or mean, but he's had five years, right?" Tenten asked airily, twirling her baton expertly between slender fingers. "Five years. That's a long time to try to impress me or something, but he just randomly pops up one day and asks me to be his girlfriend."

Hinata sighed. "I suppose… well, tomorrow's the last day of school anyway—"

"YES!" Ino yelled, punching the air with her fist, jumping around happily, "SUMMER IS GOING TO BE…"

"Kurenai-sensei is going to give us a book to read over the summer," Sakura pointed out, "But it won't be long. 300 to 400 pages? 450 max. Not that bad."

"…Are you serious?" Ino was sullen and slouched, dropping down into a chair. "Damn…"

Toss, twirl, jump, catch.

"So what should I do?" Tenten asked, looking at her friends for help. "You guys usually have some kind of a plan."

__They looked at each other. "We would say just say yes to him. Honestly Tenten, we can't help you with this. We can't control your love life. You have to make this decision yourself."

"Whatever you do," Hinata smiled soothingly, "Just make sure you're happy."

**-X-x-X-**

"…What?"

"Aw, c'mon!" Naruto whined, "Help me get Hinata-chan first! I don't want Kiba to get her! He's smarter than me! He got one less 'D' than me on the last report card!"

"…You want me to use my own cousin. As a tool. In your pathetic rivalry with Inuzuka," Neji said slowly, trying to process this.

"No, of course not! I'm not heartless! I like Hinata-chan too, and I know Kiba does too! I'm sick of him always getting what he wants!"

"No."

"Aw!" Naruto whined kiddishly.

"Go ask her out yourself," Neji muttered, "I don't want to be caught in this love triangle."

"Why not?"

"My cousin is desired by two completely hyperactive idiots."

"Ne ne, I'll help you get Tenten if you tell me what Hinata likes!!" Naruto bounced up and down happily.

"…I'm listening…"

"Well, I don't really know."

"…"

"She likes astrology and Chinese food. Oh oh, if you're gonna give up…" Naruto paused and looked around before randomly pulling out a flashlight and shining it below his chin, giving him that 'creepy' effect, "She'll never go out with you!"

"So I shouldn't give up?" Neji asked, "That's your advice?"

"Yeah yeah! So, what does Hinata-chan like?"

Neji shrugged, "Hinata-sama likes peaceful things. Zen, gardens, flower tending, origami, et cetera."

Naruto frowned, "Oh… I don't like any of that!"

"Thought so," Neji grumbled, heading towards his house.

"I'll get Hinata-chan to like something loud!" Naruto punched the air victoriously, "I'm a genius!"

"…"

"Bye Neji!" Naruto called as he sped off cheering for basically nothing.

Neji readjusted his backpack, one hand holding it, and the other shoved into his pocket, he started to walk home towards the Hyuuga compound. He needed a plan to make Tenten say yes to him. One night to think of a plan…

"Yo Neji."

"Hey," Neji stopped walking and glanced up.

"I heard you wanna know how to get Tenten."

"…"

Kiba grinned in that I-have-news-for-you Kiba style, "What the stupid ramen addict said was right, don't give up. If you do, she'll think you're a loser. And don't go all romantic and crap, because then when you become yourself again she won't like you. That's all I have to offer though, I don't know much about love life," Kiba shrugged, leaning against a lamp post. "Anyway," he pushed himself off and headed towards home, "Time for me to be heading home. Hana's probably wondering where the hell I am…"

"Don't you want to know something about Hinata-sama?" Neji called as he watched the Inuzuka head off.

Kiba turned around and grinned goofily again, "Nah, unlike Naruto, I'm going to get her myself. It's not like I need to know anything. If I'm going to get her I'm going to get her myself, without anyone's help. If you need help to get a girl, you're not very manly."

"…"

"…Unless… of course… she rejected you…"

**-X-x-X-**

_Riing…_

Groan.

_RING…_

"STUPID ALARM CLOCK, SHUT UP!" a fist came flying out from under the covers and made contact with the poor device. It was sent flying, then crashed into the wall and fell to the ground with one last 'ring'.

"God…" Tenten murmured and rolled over, smiling as she sank into the warm haven of her bed. "Summer vacation…"

"…" her eyes shot open. "…Starts tomorrow, SHIT!" she swung her legs over the side of her bed and jumped up, searching through her closet. "Shit shit shit shit shit! I CAN NOT BE LATE!"

**-X-x-X-**

Neji sat down at the table, staring at his bowl of cereal. He was satisfied with himself; his prodigy brain had come through. Just as he had planned.

"Good morning Neji-niisan…" Hinata yawned, coming downstairs dressed in a blue tie-dye tank top and beige shorts, "Good morning Hanabi-chan."

"Morning Hinata-neechan," Hanabi grumbled, "Neji-niisan ate the rest of the cereal. Bastard."

Hinata rubbed an eye then caught sight of Neji, who was smirking. "Neji-niisan? Why are you smirking?"

Neji glanced at her, still smirking.

"Oh lord," Hinata moaned, sliding down into the chair across from him. "Neji-niisan… oh God… poor Ten-chan…"

"Hinata-neechan, do I want to know what Neji-niisan is planning on doing?"

"No Hanabi. Forget about this. Do not grow up like Neji-niisan."

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten groaned as she literally fell into the seat, panting. It had taken everything she had to run from her house to the school to make it in time. But she wasn't going to let herself get a tardy on the last day of school and tarnish her perfect record.

"Hello Tenten, nice of you to join us."

_Shoot…_

Tenten looked up and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Kurenai-sensei, I… NARUTO?"

Naruto grinned, "It's me! Dattebayo!"

"…"

"So…. KILL ME IF YOU CAN CATCH ME TENTEN-CHAN!" he yelled as he sprinted off for dear life, breaking through mobs of students.

"UZUMAKI, WHEN YOU GO TO HELL, I'LL MAKE SURE THE SATAN WORKS YOU EXTRA HARD! NOW GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE!" she roared as she sprinted through the mass of students looking for the blonde.

And so when she turned to find Naruto, she did _not_ and I mean, did _not_ mean to bump into a very muscular chest. It was kind of odd; it wasn't everyday she would bump into Hyuuga Neji.

"…Hi?" she offered, grinning, "Sorry, but I'm in a rush. I'm going to try to kill one of your friends, bye!" she waved cheerfully then sidestepped him, chasing Naruto.

Neji blinked, watching her run off.

_I knew Uzumaki would screw this up._

**-X-x-X-**

Naruto looked back and his eyes popped out of his head, to see a furious Tenten still chasing him. Dang, did he screw up?

"NARUTO, STAND STILL!"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TALKING TO NEJI!"

"AFTER I KICK YOUR SORRY ASS TO JUPITER!"

"NO I DON'T WANNA GO TO JUPITER!"

Tenten stopped suddenly, realizing she was dealing with the student who got the lowest score on his midterm. Not to brag, but she was up there… so why not use that brain of hers?

"Hey Naruto!" she stopped running, calling his name, "I'll kick your ass to ramen land if you want!"

Naruto stopped abruptly and bent over, showing his rear end to her, "GREAT! Free trip!"

Tenten grinned, raising her foot. Thank the lord for blessing her with a brain.

Off flew a Naruto screaming, "RAMEN LAND HERE I COME!"

"And that's it! Have a great summer everyone!"

Wow, time flies when you're having fun. Tenten turned around, meeting Neji for the second time that day.

"Neji. Hi!" Tenten greeted him, waving and swung her bag over her shoulder and took her books from Ino who had retrieved her stuff.

"So, uh…" Tenten frowned slightly, clutching her books to her chest, "Listen, I thought about it again, and I really don't want to go out with you. I mean, you are nice and all but—"

Neji smirked, "I don't give up. If you won't say yes, why don't I _make_ you?"

Tenten blinked wondering what he had in mind, "Oh? And how? You can't force me to do anything. What's your plan?"

"A bet," was his answer.

"A bet?" she tilted her head, interested.

"A bet," he nodded, confirming what he said.

"What kind of a bet?" she was genuinely interested, watching him with earnest eyes.

Neji turned around and leaned against the door, switching his Algebra book from one arm to the other casually, "Spend 26 days with me at the Hyuuga summer house. 26 letters, 26 days. One activity each day starting with a letter, in alphabetical order. By the end, I guarantee you will be falling hard for me. Up to the bet?"

"What the…"

"Do you accept it or not?"

Tenten put a hand on her hip and stared at him, "What are the stakes? You _do_ have them right? If not there's no point…"

"If I lose, I'll stop annoying you. If I win, you'll go out with me."

Tenten smirked, "I don't fall in love easily. Are you willing to take the risk of having your heart shredded, possibly patched up, then ripped apart before it's been completely healed?"

Neji smirked arrogantly again, "I'm prepared for anything. Do you accept? Do you _dare_ to accept?"

Tenten's smirk stayed intact and stuck her hand out for a handshake, "You bet."

Neji snickered slightly and shook her head, then he pushed himself off the wall, switched the text book under the other arm again, and adjusted his backpack on his right shoulder again, "I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"I can't wait," she said sarcastically.

One more arrogant smirk, "I bet you can't."

**Author's Note: I really have nothing to say because I rewrote this…**


	2. Day One: Letter A

Disclaimer: Don't own

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Thank you all for the reviews –hearts- This is now officially the most popular story I have ever written! THANK YOU ALL! –COUGH- I was actually sitting around and seeing if I'd actually get 50 reviews, and I passed it…**

…**I LOVE YOU ALL –cries dramatically- Now all the reviewers please review this chapter again :D**

**Edit: Rewritten.**

**Chapter 2- **_**Day One: Letter A**_

__"Okay!" Tenten muttered softly to herself, "Last minute check… toothbrush, hair brush and hair ties, a mirror… some pads and crap, bandages, first aid kit, pajamas, my favorite panda bear, summer reading book…"

Tenten flipped through the rest of the contents in her suitcase, nodding to herself as she checked them off.

Just as she closed the suitcase, hoisted her backpack onto a shoulder, the doorbell rang. What impeccable timing…

"Tenten, get out here, I have been waiting for 15 minutes."

Tenten rolled her eyes. _Well, nevermind then._

"COMING!" she yelled, grabbing her suitcase and headed towards the front door.

Neji wasn't sure what was going on inside that house of hers, but he did hear a lot of crashes. Needless to say, he was relieved when the door was opened and Tenten looked fine, grinning. "Hi!"

Neji arched a perfect eyebrow as he turned around. "Let's go," he motioned towards his car.

Tenten frowned as she picked up her suitcase with difficulty, following the Hyuuga leading the way, muttering a string of _very_ colorful words.

"I just love your word choice," Neji commented sarcastically, grabbing her suitcase to her relief. "I expected more from the team captain of all the sports teams."

"Oh yes, I love them too. And can it."

Neji stopped by a car, "Well, put yo--"

"Wow, I love your car," Tenten commented, staring at the beat up minivan. It kind of clashed with who Neji was…

"No… that's not it…" he said slowly, tugging on Tenten's wrist, much to her annoyance, leading her to a shiny black convertible.

Tenten stared, "_This_ is more like it," she said, with a smile creeping onto her lips to her dismay, watching him throw her suitcase into the trunk.

"Does it meet your standards?" he asked politely, starting the engine as she buckled in.

"Oh yes."

"Excellent. It's a six hour drive. I hope you charged your iPod or whatever you're going to use."

**-X-x-X-**

"Are we there yet?" Tenten whined, turning her head over to look at Neji for the umpteenth time.

"No," he answered easily, just as how he had answered all the other times she had asked him.

"…" Tenten's eyes widened as she glanced at the water bottles by her feet, a sinking realization dawning over her. "Neji…"

"What?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"…I have to pee…" she said in a small voice, bring her knees together.

Neji nearly slammed into the car in front of them, "Ex—"

"Oh come on! It's a human need! Everyone needs to pee!" she cried exasperatedly. Messing with a girl who has to pee isn't very good. "Even you pee, okay?!"

Neji blinked under Tenten's intense glare. It was so weird how she can be so damn furious at him but looked absolutely adorable as well. But the factor that everyone from different cars were staring at them kind of ruined the whole atmosphere.

"All right, I see a rest stop…" he gave in, very amused.

Tenten grinned and leaned back, looking very satisfied.

**-X-x-X-**

Neji half snorted as he saw Tenten return from the rest rooms, looking incredibly flushed. She was happy that she had gotten him to do what she wanted earlier, but now what she had said finally took its toll on her pride.

"Are you better now?" he asked tauntingly, tilting his head back slightly and smirked, glancing at the gas meter.

Tenten frowned as she sat down in the car and slammed the door shut, looking away from him. _Stupid Neji… why the hell did I scream that I had to pee anyway?!_

Neji glanced at his total and frowned lightly. _Stupid gas is so overpriced… _Nevertheless, he pulled out a credit card and let the machine suck it up. Of course, Hyuuga Neji wouldn't just run away from some overpriced gas.

Neji sighed as he sat down next to the fuming Tenten and started the engine, "Almost there."

"Can't wait."

"Your enthusiasm overwhelms me." Neji glanced over and smirked in amusement, seeing her looking very pissed off. She was staring out the window with her arms crossed over her chest.

_This,_ Neji chuckled, earning a look from the girl,_ will be fun._

**-X-x-X-**

_"Tenten…"_

Tenten frowned as she turned over again, not wanting to wake up from her very nice nap.

_"Tenten…"_

"Go away!" that voice was very persistent and annoying.

_"Sorry, it's a bet."_

Tenten cracked open a brown orb groggily finally remembering, "What??"

"We're here," Neji announced opening the door for her and watched her stumble out.

"We are?" she asked, looking around.

"We are," he confirmed for her.

"Great!" she grinned, giving him a thumbs up, "You take the bags, I'll go get the room ready!"

"Oka—WAIT, THE ROOMS ARE ALREADY…" he snapped up realizing he had fallen for her trap, watching as she pranced into the house.

"Exactly!"

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten stuck her tongue out at Neji as she flopped down onto the soft, white suede couch and looked around, "Nice house."

"Thanks," Neji dropped the bags near the door.

The house wasn't a mansion, but it was a cabin either. The floors were made of polished wood, and the walls were pure white, and everything inside was very modern. Everything in the kitchen, actually the sink, stove, dishwasher, the refrigerator, etc, were made of stainless steel, and it looked as if--

"Wait, why is the kitchen so shiny?" she inquired, staring at the stainless steel gleaming from the sunlight.

"No one's ever used it," he answered with ease.

"Why?" she continued asking, still curious.

"With the exception of Hinata-sama, all Hyuugas suck at cooking," he glanced at her, "Well, we're not horrible, but we have maids to do it so we don't cook very often."

"…Suckers…" Tenten was glad to find a weakness.

"Yeah, and would you like to tell me how you burn hardboiled eggs?"

"Oh shut up."

Neji glanced over and sat down next to her on the couch, "So. Shall we start?"

Tenten sighed heavily and pushed herself up into a sitting position and nodded, "So are we going to alternate or something? I mean, I wouldn't want you to pick what we're going to do for 26 days, and vice versa… wait. Let's set some rules here."

"…Rules," he picked up a magazine, and began skimming it.

"Yeah rules," Tenten glanced over, "I'm not a sissy like the other girls in the school. All right. We'll alternate each day, you cannot force the other to do something that includes any sexual intercourse, such as kissing or making out, unless the other agrees to, if the activity suggested is not of that type in any shape or form, you have to do it. And the other has to do it willingly. Okay, that's all I request."

"I have one rule."

"Oh?"

"You are not allowed to punch the crap out of me."

"All right. Deal?" Tenten stuck her hand out and tilted her head, grinning devilishly, her eyes still holding that innocent gleam.

Neji smirked and shook her hand with his own, "Deal."

After a moment, he released her hand quickly, and cleared his throat, regaining his composure. Luckily she didn't' seem to notice anything.

"Ladies first," he said smoothly and smirked glancing over at her, "An activity for 'A'?"

Tenten tapped her chin, staring up at the ceiling, "Let's see, for 'A'…"

"…"

"Accordian lesson!" she exclaimed with a burst of inspiration.

"…What the hell?" He stared at her oddly.

Tenten glared at him and crossed her arms tightly across her chest, "You said anything!"

"….But… it's so… random…"

"Oh come on. It could be fun!"

Neji twitched. "Where are we going to get accordions?"

**-X-x-X-**

"Now… hold the accordion like so…"

Tenten glanced down at her accordion and adjusted her hands to the positions of the teacher, while Neji sat there, giving the instructor the evil eye. He was not very happy with this.

"Neji!" Tenten whispered.

"…"  
Tenten glanced over and glared at him, and gently nudged his foot with her own, "Neji! Pay attention!"

"…"

"Oh come on! This is part of the bet! You have to do it _willingly._ Okay you don't have to _like_ it, but you can't sit there, moping!" she glared at him again.

"…I would prefer to sit here moping…" he muttered, but gave in to her again and adjusted his hands.

"…"

"And then you press these keys… and push the bellows… and voila!" the instructor smiled, beaming.

"…What?" Tenten asked dumbly, staring at her accordion.

The instructor sighed impatiently and glared at Tenten, hands on her hips, "You weren't listening were you?" she continued glaring at the brunette.

"Well…" Tenten racked her brain for an excuse, wishing dearly she was a genius like Neji.

"…" the instructor was still waiting for her answer.

"…No?" Tenten offered, hoping honesty would get her out of this.

"…Well your own fault, missy!" she said, pointing at Tenten accusingly, "It's your boyfriend's problem now since he paid for it!"

Tenten glanced at Neji, who seemed somewhat startled of being accused as her boyfriend, "Miss, he's not my boyfriend. We're just friends, honestly."

"Now now sweetie-pie, no need to fret. He's a damn hot one too, so don't let anyone else get him!" the instructor was happy now; probably happy about giving out love advice.

"But…" Tenten sweat dropped, "We're not going out…"

Neji sighed and leaned back, his accordion still on his lap making himself comfortable to watch this dispute between the two women.

The instructor glared at the two disapprovingly, "My my. You seem like such a hot-tempered, feisty little girl, and he seems like a cold… bastard… but you two do make a nice couple…"

She gasped dramatically very suddenly and bent down next to Tenten, clutching the bewildered girl's hands, gazing at her with watery eyes, "Now now dear… if he wants to have _it_ with you, refuse immediately!"

Both teens snapped, "WHAT?"

"If he _rapes_ you, break up with him! IMMEDIATELY!" she shook Tenten's hands, staring at her earnestly.

"…I'm not going to _rape_ her!" Neji was finally paying attention, glancing at the clock desperately to get out of there.

"Like I'd even let him!" Tenten snorted, "I'm not a black belt for nothing!"

"Good girl… but he seems like the type that knows how to fool women so be careful!" the instructor beamed at Tenten, and moved to Neji next, "Now, if she starts flirting with other men, it's because you aren't treating her right!"

"…" Neji watched her. There was something wrong with this woman.

The woman sighed again dramatically, placing a hand on her chest, "My my… young love these days… HOW ROMANTIC!" she cried, pulling a handkerchief out of nowhere and blowing her nose into it.

"Yeah so we should be going now, right Neji?"

"…Yeah…"

**-X-x-X-**

"IT'S YOUR FAULT."

"IT'S YOURS. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THOSE LESSONS COST?"

"I DON'T KNOW, AND FRANKLY I DON'T CARE!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD CARE."

"WELL I DON'T! SO NOW _YOU_ HAVE TO TEACH ME."

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO LEARN ANYWAY?"

"I'VE WANTED TO LEARN EVER SINCE I WAS LITTLE!"

"WHY?"

Tenten paused and glanced away, and speaking in a low voice, "Before my parents died, my dad would always play the accordion and my mom and I would listen happily."

"…Oh," Neji glanced away, "Sorry."

She shook her head, and glared at him again, "So teach me then. You're a genius."

"I don't know how."

"You're supposed to be smart though!"

"Yeah Tenten, I have a degree in accordions," Neji rolled his eyes and threw himself onto the couch.

"Really?" Tenten seemed impressed.

"No. I lied," he glanced over and smirked. How gullible…

Neji sighed and closed his eyes in frustration, and reopened them, to see Tenten on all fours, staring at him with innocent eyes.

"…"

"Hey Neji wanna tell me something?" she asked innocently and sweetly.

"…"

"…Why do you like me?" she tilted her head, genuinely interested.

He frowned at her lightly, "I'll tell you another time. Anyway, put your hands here…" he moved his hands on the accordion he had apparently rented from the class.

"You said you didn't know how to play!" Tenten accused, picking up her own.

"I lied. Now listen up."

"Fine!"

Tenten glared at him and adjusted her hands, or tried to, to where Neji's hands were on the accordion. After a few minutes of her fumbling, he sighed and reached out to try to adjust her hands, but she slapped his hand away.

"I said nothing sexual!"

"I wasn't trying to hold your hand, I was trying to adjust them to the right positions," he was getting agitated with her.

"Yeah right!" she frowned at him and readjusted her hands again, still not getting them to the right positions though.

"Am I that revolting to you?"

"…Sorry," she muttered, looking down flushing, "Natural instinct I guess. I'm not used to letting guys touch me."

"It's okay," he gently reached forward, moving her hands to where they were supposed to be, "Get it?"

**-X-x-X-**

"I'm hungry," Tenten declared, putting her instrument aside.

Neji glanced up and laid the accordion down gently, "Go cook something then."

"I manage to burn a hardboiled egg. Imagine what I can do to a nice shiny kitch—"

"Hello? Yes, I'd like to place an order…"

"I NEVER SAID I WASN'T GOING TO COOK!" she wailed suddenly.

"Tenten, Hiashi won't be pleased to see his summerhouse go up in flames."

"I won't do that!" Tenten replied, grabbing the phone and slamming it down, then marching out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, "I'll prove you wrong Hyuuga!"

Neji groaned as he heard Tenten start swearing at the oven, and banged his head against the headboard when he suddenly realized that he'd have to eat whenever she was going to cook.

"Damnit."

**-X-x-X-**

"Neji!" her sweet voice was summoning him, "Dinner is ready!"

Neji sat down on a silver chair, staring at the concoction the brunette made. It was steaming, brown, lumpy, and slightly burnt.

"…What's this?" he asked, staring at it.

"Curry!" she announced proudly, sitting down across from him with her own plate of it.

Neji stared at the steaming mess and poked it cautiously with his fork, "…Is it edible?"

"Of course it is!" Tenten laughed.

"The chef should have the honor of eating first," Neji smiled politely at her. "Will you do the honors?"

Tenten glared at him, "I just love the trust you have in my food," she paused and took a forkful, shoving it into her mouth, "See it's," she paused to chew, "Edi--"

"…" Neji was surprised and he was about to take a bite until her eyes began watering.

"Wah…" she paused and put her hand up to her throat, "ter!"

Slightly worried for her life, he grabbed a water bottle and chucked it at her. She caught it expertly, and twisted the cap off, and put the bottle to her lips, chugging down the liquid.

"Yes, I have great confidence in your cooking skills," Neji smirked as she put the water bottle down, panting.

"…Oh shut up…"

"Shall I order?" he reached towards the receiver, stopped by her hand slapping his sharply.

She frowned and glared at the food, "No. Eat my food."

"…What?" Neji looked terrified at the thought of it.

"EAT IT!" she growled and forced it into the unsuspecting Hyuuga's mouth, only pausing to let him chew and swallow, "EAT IT ALL NEJI."

Before the poor Hyuuga even got a chance to wail in despair, he was forced to eat it.

**-X-x-X-**

"Neji!"

"What?" was the monotonous reply as Neji stepped into the master bedroom, and his eyes widened and he blushed wildly as he caught sight of Tenten holding up a pair of his boxers, an arm's length away, "TENTEN."

"I WAS LOOKING FOR MY PANDA BEAR!" she yelled back in defense.

"..." Neji twitched, "Please put my boxers down."

"My pleasure," she wrinkled her nose then threw them onto the floor with a disgusted expression, "Now where am I sleeping tonight?"

He paused and stepped into the bathroom innocently, "Well you see, there's only one bed in the entire house so I suppose for tonight we'll have to _share the same bed,_ but tomorrow we can go buy another one—"

"WHAT? I AM NOT SHARING A BED WITH YOU."

"It's the only way."

"WELL WE'RE GOING TO SOLVE THIS PROBLEM. MY SOLUTION IS TO KILL YOU!"

"Exactly why doors were invented," he said simply, slamming the door shut in her face, and locking it with a satisfied _click_.

"SCREW YOU HYUUGA."

"Yeah yeah."

"I HATE YOU!"

"Yup."

**-X-x-X-**

"Neji you have a big foot, move over."

Neji gave a grunt in response and moved over slightly, pulling the blanket with him.

"Give me that!"

"No."

Tenten growled again and yanked the blanket towards her, and curled up within it, giving Neji one last kick before smirking and finally sleeping peacefully.

Neji winced as he felt her heel collide with his leg, and swore under his breath, _Stupid woman._

_Stupid Neji._

But even though he wouldn't admit it…

_Thank God there's only one bed._

**Author's Note: Rewriting is a pain.**


	3. Day Two: Letter B

Disclaimer: Don't own

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

…**.-staring in shock- Holy crap I really didn't expect 100 reviews, I was putting that there so I could um… procrastinate… -starts bawling- I LOVE YOU ALLLLL!**

**Edit: I rewrote it. Kind of. Just skimmed over and tried to revise some things.**

**Chapter 3- **_**Day 2: Letter B**_

__Neji opened his eye and squinted when the bright sunlight hit him. It was a nice morning; but he just found it slightly odd that Tenten would be so peaceful sleeping. She seemed like the time to…

WHAM.

Neji growled and grabbed the hand that slapped his face and turned around furiously, a bright red hand print on his face, "Tenten."

He received no response.

"Tenten," he hissed, trying again and shook her lightly.

"Shut up Neji I'm still sleeping," she murmured, grabbing back her hand and turning the other way, obviously not willing to carry on a conversation with him.

Neji rolled his eyes, probably at her immaturity and laid back down with his hands folded behind his head and looking up at the ceiling. Unlike Tenten, he quite enjoyed this bedding arrangement. You couldn't blame the guy, he was a guy after all.

"Neji. We are totally going bed shopping today. If I have to spend one more night with your freaking big foot…"

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten yawned and opened her eyes, smiling as she heard the birds chirp happily outside. She always enjoyed hearing the birds chirping happily when she woke up; it would seem like a good day. In fact, it was a lovely day.

It was like nothing could ruin it.

Feeling very happy, Tenten sighed and rolled over, catching sight of something that was usually _not_ in her bed. It consisted of a sleeping man. A very gorgeous one, she might as well add.

After a moment of staring, trying to register the fact that she was sleeping with a guy, it finally clicked and she let out a blood curdling scream.

Neji shot up at the noise and rubbed his left eye looking very agitated, "What?"

"YOU… YOU… YOU RAPIST!" Tenten accused, pointing at him, "THE ACCORDION TEACHER WAS RIGHT!"

"WHAT?!" Neji glared back at her, not believing that Tenten would actually believe what that psychotic teacher had to say.

Tenten glared at him a final time before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, heading towards the bathroom. "I'm going to brush my teeth."

"Hey Tenten," Neji called as she headed towards the door.

"What?" she stopped and turned around, glaring at him.

"I can see your underwear."

Tenten flushed and yanked her top down, then marched into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Neji raised an eyebrow hearing a string of colorful words, "Ah, so I've fallen in love with a feisty tomboy?"

He smirked, closing his eyes. "Excellent."

**-X-x-X-**

"NEJI!" Tenten screamed, disturbing the morning peace in the kitchen.

Neji turned around, ditching his toast for a moment. "What?"

"Another rule!" she announced sauntering in and grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

"Again?"

"Yes again!" she said stubbornly, pouring herself a glass of orange juice, "You pick an activity, and you either do that the number of times the letter is in the alphabet, or you pick different activities."

"…What? Sorry Tenten, I didn't get that."

"Okay. So since it's 'B', it's the second letter of the alphabet. So you either do the activity the person chose twice, or pick two activities."

"…Okay…" Neji obviously didn't really get it.

"So!" she said happily, taking a huge gulp, "Pick!"

"…"

She stared at him and frown, "Damnit Neji, 'B' isn't that hard."

"…To stop you from whining…"

"HEY!"

"Bed shopping."

"Okay!" she seemed to be satisfied with his decision, then her face fell when her stomach suddenly gave a loud growl, "…I'm hungry." Her eyes trailed over to his plate.

Neji followed her gaze to his toast and glared at her, his hand instinctively moving the plate away from her, "My toast."

Tenten sauntered over to Neji and bent down in front of him, grinning kiddishly, "_Good morning Neji-kun_…"

"Get your own," he obviously wasn't getting seduced by her.

"How mean!" Tenten pouted, catching his attention. Smiling suddenly, she grabbed the piece of toast and stuck it in her mouth, giving a thumbs up. "What now genius?"

Neji glared at her as he stood up suddenly, and pinned her against the wall, surprising her slightly. "Tenten. Give me back. My toast. Now."

Tenten blinked and kept chewing, indicating she was not going to give him back his toast anytime soon.

He frowned lightly and leaned in, dangerously close until their noses brushed, "Tenten."

"Personal space…" she muttered, trying to worm her way out of this.

"Give it back," he demanded, his lavender eyes glaring holes into her head.

"Do you really like toast that much?" she seemed amused with his obsession with toast.

"Yes."

She swallowed the final piece happily. "Unless you're going to open my stomach, you're not getting that piece of toast back."

"I know," Neji pushed himself off the wall, letting her go.

"Really?" she was genuinely surprised that he had given up so easily.

"That's why you have to make me another piece of toast."

"Can I burn it?" she asked, heading towards the toaster.

"No."

"Drat."

**-X-x-X-**

"Tenten, you may burn hardboiled eggs and destroy curry, but you make good toast," Neji shoved his hands in his pockets and walked along side with her in the peaceful small county.

"Thank you!" Tenten smiled brightly, looking around. "It's really peaceful here isn't it? Of course the whole morning factor does something…"

Neji sighed, stopping in front of the store proudly displaying a lot of beds, "Well, here it is."

Tenten stared at it, "Yeah..."

"…So… are you going to go in or what?" Neji stared at her. It was like watching a child staring at a candy store display window.

"Of course!" she said, grabbing the front of his shirt and dragging him into the store, ignoring the small bell, "And I'm gonna waste your money!"

"…" Neji didn't seem too thrilled with this decision, but gave in to her anyway. "Tenten just pick one and let's go."

She glanced at him, "I need a mattress, bedding, and pillows too you know."

"All right," Neji shrugged, not really caring.

"Mm…. and a nightstand," she added after some consideration.

"All right," Neji paused by a dresser and leaned against it.

And a lamp," she exclaimed with a burst of inspiration.

"Okay."

"And…"

"Just hurry up and choose," he snapped, finally getting fed up with her demands.

She frowned lightly and stopped by a bunk bed, "Nah."

Silently, like a good little boy, he padded behind her to the beds.

"Too big…" Tenten murmured, staring at it.

"If you're scared of the dark I'll sleep with you again," Neji muttered teasingly.

"…Neji that really sounded wrong," Tenten turned around and looked at him, slightly amused.

"Then that means you're a pervert."

Tenten stood up again and looked around, finally stopping by a low bed. The wood was a somewhat tannish yellow, the headboard completely rectangular. It was only around five inches off the floor, but apparently Tenten liked it.

"This one!" Tenten grinned brightly, pointing at it. "I want this one!"

"…Tenten it's king-sized," Neji glanced at the tag; more at the size than the price.

"Neji you know I roll around when I sleep, don't you?"

He sighed, "Fine. Don't you need some other…"

"Got it!" she said, smiling as she showed him the bedding she picked out, "There's a nightstand that goes with it, and I picked out a lamp too," she continued, but stuffed the bedding in his face, "What do you think of the bedding?"

The first thing Neji saw were brown and blue polka dots and circles from the bedding. Apparently Tenten liked those colors.

The second thing he saw was his money being handed over; more like his credit card he had swiped from Hiashi.

The third thing he saw were boxes being carried into the truck, and Tenten standing by him looking very content.

The last thing he saw was one of them hitting him and blacking out.

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten scowled as she threw Neji onto his own bed, letting the workers from the store set hers up in the guest room a couple rooms down, "Neji!" she scolded staring at him.

Obviously she got no response.

She glanced at the white gauze and noticed it was beginning to stain red from his wound. "Neji, you're an idiot…"

She gently tore the wrappings off another one and laid it on the bedding next to him, sticky side up, while she dabbed the wounded area with a clean towel, "You have eyes for a reason, genius."

Then the brunette picked up the gauze and closed an eye, tilting it until she was positive none of the sticky sides would touch the wound, she slapped it down.

Literally.

"AUGH!" Neji yelled, bolting up right from the sudden pain. "What the…" he felt the left side of his forehead and fingered the gauze, "…"

Tenten held up her hands in defense, "I didn't do that. They were carrying the parts of the bed and the mattress, and apparently a box hit you, so you blacked out. Pretty stupid, if I do say so myself."

He sighed then swung his legs over the side of the bed, prepared to stand up. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Tenten asked innocently, still sitting in the chair as she watched him stand up.

"Tenten, I don't know you very well," he stated, looking over his shoulder at her, "But I know you're going to want me to move stuff around in your room until you're satisfied. The workers have left already."

Tenten smiled lightly, "You already know me too well, Hyuuga."

**-X-x-X-**

Neji stared at the mess of furniture in the guest room, then his eyes trailed to the bed. "…I refuse to move the bed."

Tenten sighed and made her way to the other side. "I'll help you, alright?"

He glanced over at her, surprised. "Really?"

"Well you're injured," she said, stepping over to the sofa, "If you're going to listen to me, I might as well help."

He sighed but his signature smirk appeared again in less than a second, "Well then let's get moving."

"Put the sofa next to the window!"

"The nightstand next to the bed! I'll get the lamp!"

The peppy brunette headed towards the lamp, but she felt her foot get tangled in some bubble wrap. She felt herself falling and braced herself for pain, but surprisingly, it never came.

"…Thanks," Tenten muttered as she felt Neji's arms encircle her waist, stopping her from falling.

"You need to eat more," he stated as he helped her up.

_She's too thin._

"Oh well. Now anyway," she said looking around, "I like it."

The room was smaller than Neji's, since his was the master bedroom, but this room was pretty big as well. Her bed was in the middle, headboard pushed against the wall, bedding neatly spread out. Her bedding had weapons of all kinds on it, scattered around, with her panda bear proudly propped up against the pillow. The nightstand was to the left, and a small maroon lamp was on it, as was the book she had brought. There was a bright red sofa next to the large window, two pillows on it. Next to the sofa, in the corner, was a wardrobe, still empty. Then, at the front wall, there was a huge bookshelf, a space in the lower middle for the television, and sure enough, one was there. The bookshelf had no books on it, but DVDs and videos. Then there was the door to exit the room, and the door to the bathroom.

"So, Neji," she said, turning around with her hands behind her back, "What's the second activity?"

He looked around and picked up a pair of binoculars randomly lying around, "Bird watching. But let me shower first."

Tenten rolled her eyes as he left the room, "I never heard of a guy who kept himself so sanitary!"

"You should shower too, you smelled pretty bad when I caught you."

"Jerk!"

**-X-x-X-**

Neji stepped out of the bathroom, in only his boxers and a towel around his shoulders.

He slipped on a pair of khaki shorts and let the towel drop, reaching for a navy shirt with the numbers '01' on it, when the door suddenly opened.

"Neji, I left my… suitcase…" Tenten's voice trailed off as her eyes trailed from his eyes down to his chest. It was quite awkward; just the two of them. Tenten staring at the chest of the hottest bachelor in her school, and Neji staring at his crush.

Neji's lips twitched, "Tenten, would you mind getting o—"

Like a whirlwind, she was gone.

"Thanks," he called, then chuckled slightly.

Neji slipped on his shirt, his lips still threatening to let out a chuckle when he opened the door, revealing a flushed Tenten, hair hastily put up and in one of the bathrobes hung in the bathroom, "Where's my suitcase?"

"Next to the bed," he answered, stepping aside to let her in.

He let out a half snort as she left his room, still fuming and bright red, "Hey Tenten."

"WHAT?"

"Next time knock first."

"OH SHUT UP."

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten flopped down onto her bed and pulled out a pair of camouflage shorts and a pastel pink spaghetti strap shirt, and glanced at them without much interest, then sighed, closing her eyes.

"Stupid, arrogant, cocky, conceited ass…"

"I heard that."

"Don't you dare come in," she threatened, throwing her brush at the door to emphasize it.

"I know how to knock." She was getting pissed off at how amused he sounded.

Tenten frowned as she slipped her outfit on and redid her hair. She checked her appearance in the mirror one last time before opening the door, "Well let's go stare at birds."

"Ladies first."

Tenten smiled politely, mocking him as she held onto the handrail, and descended down the stairs, Neji following her, holding two binoculars.

"Are we going to walk there?" Tenten asked when the reached the door, slipping her sandals on.

"Unless you don't have enough energy too," he answered easily, opening the door.

"I have enough. Are you sure you do?" she asked, slightly worried still about that wound on his head.

"Positive," he said, handing her a pair of binoculars, and leading her towards the forest, "Hope you have bug spray," he added quickly.

"Why?" she inquired, thinking of a bunch of bugs chasing her.

"Mosquitoes."

**-X-x-X-**

"It's so…" Tenten looked around and unconsciously smiled, "Pretty…"

They were in a secluded part of the forest, where the sun shone in just right, bright enough to navigate easily, dark enough so they wouldn't have to squint or get sunburned. The sun shone through the leaves, so ground looked kind of as if it sparkled, and the water definitely sparkled. Next to the small pond were a couple of small trees.

"Tenten," Neji motioned as he began to climb a tree, "Let's go."

She hung the binoculars around her neck and followed Neji up the tree, occasionally accepting his hand to help her, until they reached a decently large branch. She crawled next to him and sat down, swinging her legs.

Tenten looked around, "So…"

_Chirp._

Tenten looked over and bit her lip to stop from laughing out loud at the sight, "Neji there's a bird…"

"I know," he said gently, reaching up and nudged the bird with his index finger, waiting patiently for it to get on. Once it stepped on, he lowered it and held it between him and Tenten, "Hummingbird."

"It's so cute," she whispered, reaching out a finger to stroke it.

_Chirp._

Tenten froze as she felt something on her head, "…Neji is there…"

"A bird. Use one finger and nudge its stomach area gently to let it know you want it to get on."

Tenten reached up and did as Neji said; her smiled widened as it stepped on. She lowered her hand and looked up to Neji, as if to ask for him to identify it.

"Starling," he answered almost immediately.

Tenten smiled lightly gazing at the bird perched on her finger, "It's cute."

She looked up and saw Neji's face a couple centimeters away, his eyes downcast on the bird, looking very focused. The sun was going to set soon, but the remaining light cast shadows on his face, and she had to admit, he looked pretty hot.

She didn't notice until now that they were sitting in such close proximity…

"Neji…" she murmured softly.

He looked up, "Hm?"

What came over her, we'll never know, but she subconsciously leaned forward and brushed her lips against his for the shortest period of time. It was like something had controlled her; but she felt nothing. The kiss had done nothing or meant anything to her.

Tenten's eyes suddenly shot open and her mind cleared like whatever was controlling her suddenly disappeared. She shot backwards and pushed Neji away, "I-I mean, I wanted to thank you for taking me here."

"…" he watched the birds fly off, not looking at her.

"That… kiss didn't mean anything," she confirmed slowly.

"…I know," he said lowly, "We should be getting back."

Tenten watched him sadly as he descended down the tree; and she followed a few moments after.

_Maybe… I shouldn't have said that. He looked sad._

Tenten crawled down the tree with ease, and landed next to Neji, who led the way back to the house in a stony silence. He refused to look at her, and she looked down at the ground the whole time.

_I was stupid to think she meant that kiss._

**-X-x-X-**

_BOOM._

Tenten's eyes fluttered open and she squeezed her panda bear until she was positive it would be choking if it were alive.

"Thunder…" she whispered, curling up into a small ball, shaking.

_BOOM._

Tenten fell off her bed from shock, and crawled over to the door, keeping her head low as she opened it, and began to crawl towards Neji's room, her panda bear under one arm.

**-X-x-X-**

Neji ignored the loud booms outside and flashes, staring at the ceiling.

_She obviously didn't mean that. It was a fling._

"…Neji?" Tenten squeaked, his door opening.

Neji closed his eyes and tilted his head, giving her an impression he was asleep. Obviously it worked, because he heard her stall for a moment.

"Oh…" she said softly, a bit disappointed he was already asleep.

_I should…_

_BOOM._

Tenten screamed and jumped onto his bed, landing, on accident of course, on him. The action caused him to jerk in pain from her elbow in his ribs.

"Tenten get _off_ me. We went over this, there are two beds, you get one, I get one, you're happy, and I don't care!" he growled, moving away from her bony elbow.

"I'm scared of thunder," she whispered, clutching onto his shirt, obviously not letting him go anywhere.

"You're scared of _thunder_?" he sounded incredulous at her phobia.

"You can make fun of me tomorrow, just… let me stay here tonight, okay?" she pleaded softly, shaking.

"…You're really scared, aren't you?" he sighed, and pulled the covers over, watching with amusement as she crawled under them in a hurry and curled up next to him, still holding onto him and still shaking.

"You know I'll tease you about this tomorrow," he said after a beat of silence.

"I know," she answered softly. She had stopped shaking; he took it as a good sign.

He sighed and closed his eyes, until he began to get an odd feeling. "…Tenten?"

"Wh-what?"

"…I'm beginning to loose blood circulation in my right arm," he moved it slightly, a sign for her to let go.

"O-oh, sorry," she released her grip on his arm but clutched onto his shirt.

Another moment of silence.

"…Neji?" she asked softly.

"What?" he snapped, getting tired of not being able to sleep.

"…Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now if you were really grateful, you'd shut up and start sleeping."

_BOOM._

Tenten jumped and snuggled closer to him, her breathing labored and stared shaking in fear again.

Neji smirked as he closed his eyes, his arm gently releasing itself from her grip and he put it around her shoulders gently.

_Suddenly… I love thunder._

**Author's Notes: Okay so yeah, I rewrote it. There's not much different, it just severely annoyed me when I reread it. If you wanted to read the first draft, you didn't miss much. It was just a lot more… immature, I guess. I took nothing out, I added nothing in.**


	4. Day Three: Letter C

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

**I'M SORRY. MICROSOFT WOULDN'T COOPERATE, THEN I FORGOT, AND SO… **

**…That's why this chapter was soooo delayed :D **

**Chapter 4- Day Three; Letter C **

Tenten sighed and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

Or what she thought were blankets.

"Tenten, you don't have to use me as your pillow."

…What?

Tenten's eyes snapped open, "WHAT. THE. HELL."

"Your fault, you pounced on m—"

"SHUT UP!" she wailed, blushing as she pulled the covers over her head.

"..I can tease you right."

"…" Tenten thought to the previous night and sighed, "Yeah. I keep my word. Go ahead."

Neji grinned sadistically as he dove under the covers, earning a loud shriek from Tenten as he mockingly said, "Can't believe Tenten is afraid of thunder. _The_ whatever-your-last-name-is _Tenten_, the---"

"OH SHUT UP!" Tenten screeched, hitting him with a pillow.

"STOP THAT!"

"NO!"

WHAM.

"OW!"

SLAP.

KICK.

Rumple.

Tenten's chest heaved as she towered over Neji in an awkward position.

Like… he was lying on the bed, she was on top of him, her hands on either side of his head, his legs between hers.

Get it?

Yeah.

Now, they shouldn't be in that position…

Neji glanced at her, "…Tenten…"

"…………..What?"

"…Your um…"

"WHAT?"

"…Your um shirt shows a bit… or a lot of cleav—"

"PERVERT."

**XxOoOoOoOxX **

Tenten crossed her arms tightly over her chest and turned away when she caught sight of Neji entering the kitchen.

"Tenten."

"Pervert."

"Tenten."

"Bastard."

"Tenten."

"Pretty boy."

"TENTEN."

"WHAT?"

"There's a piece of toast flying at you."

"Yeah right like… WHAT THE HELL? NEJI, DON'T THROW TOAST."

"You said you liked toast."

"I DO, BUT NOT WHEN IT SMASHES INTO MY FACE."

Neji smirked as he sat down across from Tenten, and opened the newspaper, scanning the headlines, "So, activity one. It's 'C' today."

"I know my alphabet, unlike you, Neji. Hm… three activities…."

"…Oh, Uchiha Enterprises almost crashed… suckers."

"To make up for your pervertedness, I want a cat!"

"Great. Oh, Uchiha asked Haruno out and she said 'maybe'… whoa."

"Catnapping!"

"She said she might… WHAT?" Neji bellowed, ripping the newspaper by accident, "YOU WANT TO STEAL A CAT?"

"YES!"

"TENTEN. THAT'S AGAINST THE LAW."

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"…Well, no it isn't. BUT IT'S NOT RIGHT."

"FINE, WE'LL KIDNAP A STRAY!"

"I REFUSE TO HAVE A CAT IN THIS HOUSE."

"ONLY FOR TODAY!"

"…FINE! But."

"What?"

"…Gimme that piece of toast."

**XxOoOoOoOxX **

"Neji!"

"What?"

"That one!"

"Tenten that's an owl."

"No it isn't, that's a rat! I'm pointing to the thing next to it!"

"That's a bush."

"Idiot, the other side!"

"OH."

Neji sighed and stared at the cat, "…………Why do you want a cat?"

"I just want one."

Tenten frowned, "Neji, you're too tall!"

"…You're five eight. I'm five eleven, I'm only--- WHAT THE—"

"SHUT UP!" Tenten hissed loudly, locking her arms around his neck, "Okay, LET'S GO!"

"…Tenten you realized I'm giving you a piggyback ride, right."

"Yeah."

"You realize I like you right."

"Yeah."

"You realize I have hormones right."

"Yeah, and you realize I can knee you, right?"

"…"

Tenten frowned lightly, "Okay, when I tell you to, start running towards it."

"…Why do I have to carry you there?"

"Because I don't feel like running."

"You're an athlete Tenten."

"Fine fine, my foot hurts from kicking you too much."

"Burn."

"Oh shut up!"

Silence.

Silence.

"…Now!"

Neji groaned as Tenten thwacked his head and began to run towards the cat, "Tenten, I can't pick that cat up with you on my back."

"I know," she answered simply, as she placed her hands firmly on his shoulders, and hoisted herself up, like standing on her hands. Only the floor was Neji.

She expertly flipped over and landed in front of Neji, stumbling lightly. She regained her balance quickly and scooped up the cat, "Ohayo, neko-chan!"

Neji rubbed his left shoulder, "Nice trick."

"Thanks."

"Too bad you have to get me an ice pack now."

"Screw you."

"OI YOU KIDS, GIVE US THAT CAT, IT BELONGS IN THE ANIMAL SHELTER."

…

"WE'RE ADOPTING IT, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX **

"Tenten."

"Whaat?" Tenten asked irritably as she stroked the cat's back with the back of her hand.

"We stole a cat."

"Not we. You!"

"I didn't even…"

"Oh shush Neji! Now anyway… for the second activity…"

"………………………."

"……..Ceiling climbing!"

"…I think you should stop drinking."

"I'M NOT DRUNK!"

Tenten cooed lightly at the cat as it fell asleep before returning her attention to Neji, "So. Let's climb the ceiling."

"What about rock climbing?"

"That's 'R'. Not 'C'. C'mon, you're a genius… and I really really wanna climb a ceiling."

"…Suction cups."

"…YOU ARE SO SMART."

**XxOoOoOoOxX **

"Are you suuuuuure I won't fall?"

"Positive," Neji confirmed and glared at his hands and knees, "I look like an idiot."

"No you don't."

"…That's actually nice of you to say…"

"Because if you look like an idiot, I look like an idiot because I'm wearing these too!"

"…Great."

"Sooo… how do I do this?" Tenten asked, staring at the ceiling.

Neji shrugged, "You just go I guess."

"All right! Let's go!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX **

"…Er Tenten…"

"What?"

"…How long are we going to stay like this?"

"……I have no idea," Tenten answered truthfully.

The two had indeed successfully climbed the ceiling. And now they were hanging upside down.

Lovely.

"………Tenten…"

"What?"

"…I'm er… getting kind of sick.."

"…Well then don't choke on your throwup!"

"…That's just gross."

"Well it's true!" Tenten snapped, "So go throw up!"

"…What's the next activity first?"

"Canoeing."

"…That's normal. Okay, while I go… throw up, go get whatever you need. I'll meet you in the front hall in an hour and then we'll go."

"Okay okay, now just go!"

"…Tenten…"

"Now what?"

"How do I get down…?"

"….Good question."

**XxOoOoOoOxX **

Tenten looked around in the boat and tugged firmly at her life vest, "This is a pretty place."

"Hn," Neji muttered, and grabbed the two oars, "Are you ready?"

"Yup!"

Tenten put her hand over the side of the canoe as it began to move, letting her fingers brush the surface of the clear water. "…It's really really cold…"

"Yeah."

"What if one of us falls in?"

Neji glanced over, "If you fall in, I'll dive in after you to save you."

"………..Neji, you remember that I don't like you, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm just telling you I would," he smiled slightly at her light blush.

"D-don't say things like that!"

"Why?"

"I said so!"

They sat, or in Neji's case, rowed, in silence for a while, taking in the view. Until Tenten's sneeze disturbed the silence.

"Take my jacket under your bench," Neji said plainly, his eyes still staring past her at the trees.

Tenten reached her hand under the bench and pulled out a dark blue sweater. "Do you want it?"

"That has got to be the most considerable thing you've ever said to me."

"Shut up! Do you need it or not?"

"No," Neji glanced over at her with an amused expression as she pulled it on hurriedly after discarding her life vest.

"Tenten you better put that life vest back on."

"I don't wanna, it'll be uncomfortable."

"You know," he glanced over at her airily again, "There's rumored that the Loch Ness monster's cousin lives here."

"…………………………………You can't be serious."

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I DON'T WANNA DIEEEEEE! _

"Can I?"

Tenten looked over the side of the boat nervously, "Th-there's nothing…"

…Wait, was that a ripple…?

………………….Something's emerging….

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IT'S GONNA EAT USSSSSS!" Tenten screamed shrilly and jumped up, causing the boat to rock.

"TENTEN!"

Tenten could feel herself falling backwards, losing her footing and she would hit the cold water anytime now…

Or that's what would've happened if Neji hadn't grabbed her wrist and forced her to sit down. In exchange, he was the one that plummeted head first into the cold water.

"……..NEJI DAMNIT YOU ASS!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX **

Tenten dragged Neji to shore with difficulty, tugging at his arm and hoping it wouldn't dislocate.

Because then he would be really really pissed off at her.

Tenten sighed as she laid him in a small cavern she found, not too far from the shore where the canoe remained.

She stuck her tongue out at him and glared at him before turning around and attempted to start a fire with the dry sticks she had collected earlier.

"You know, this never would've happened if you didn't tell me about that Loch Ness monster crap."

Silence.

Tenten smiled as the warm fire blazed while she returned to the unconscious Hyuuga's side.

"…Are you dead?" she asked, prodding his cheek.

Silence.

"…You're not dead, you're still breathing!"

Breathe.

Tenten sighed, "Considering it's cold… and you fell into cold water… ugh. I have to do it, don't I? Well at least I don't have to do mouth-to-mouth…"

Tenten frowned at him before sighing again, "I really really really hate you right now, you know."

Tenten sat there for a couple minutes.

_Eww… I don't wanna do this… it's like… like… ew. Agh, but I have to, don't I? _

**WARNING, THIS SECTION IS KINDA PERVY. DO NOT READ IF SENSITIVE. IF YOU READ THIS PART AND THE WARNING AND YOU FLAME ME, NOT MY PROBLEM. THIS IS A FAIRLY OBVIOUS WARNING. **

"Neji you stupid jerk," Tenten hissed as she gently pulled his dark blue sweater over her head and then unbuttoned his shirt, opening it to reveal his bare chest, "You are such a handful."

Tenten shivered in her tank top and put the back of her hand on Neji's cheek, frowning when her warm hand felt the chilliness, "I'm sorry about doing this, but I paid attention in Health, unlike you, and this might save you. Damnit Neji, why'd you insist we canoe here? There's no damn signal here!"

Tenten pulled her shirt off, her face heating up with a blush as she reached behind her, "Well… it's my fault for wanting to canoe. If you dare breathe a word about this to anyone… Oh God I'm talking to an unconscious bastard who literally threw himself into the water so I wouldn't."

"……Oh. Well… thanks I guess…"

She glanced down, "Maybe you aren't such a bastard after all."

She let the last garment fall away and leaned down, her eyes softening, "I'm going to kill you."

Tenten tentatively leaned down and paused for a second, glancing at him. He was definitely unconscious, but he was frowning slightly, and shivering from the cold.

"I'm sorry for doing this…"

She sucked in a huge breath and pressed her bare chest against his, hissing as a wave of coldness washed over her, "But it just might save your life."

Tenten closed her eyes and relaxed as the coldness slowly disappeared, "By the way Neji, if I feel anything _down there,_ my knee will make sure you'll never be able to have kids."

**END PERVYNESS. End of the chapter too LOL **

**Author's Notes: Nn… it wasn't that pervy was it? T-T It was not a lemon, it was not a lime, it wasn't even a makeout scene, and they're not even completely nude okay. Sorry I got high off chocolate… Aaaaand I saw that part in Kamichama Karin, the manga, so yes, it actually would help save a life. I think. She doesn't like him, but she doesn't hate him that much either… Aaand, I know the transaction from the ceiling climbing to canoeing could've been A LOT better and smoother than just jumping from one thing to another, but I got lazy… **


	5. Day Four: Letter D

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Note: I lied. I know I said everything would be updated, but most of you don't have the time to read 10 chapters LOL. Anyway, this was long delayed, so enjoy :D**

**...Yeah. Uploading a lot at a time lowers review rates, soo... uh huh. -shot-**

**I'm sooo sorry this chapter was so delayed, I um… got lazy.**

**Chapter 5- Day Four: Letter D**

Neji awoke the next morning with a weird feeling.

Like something was on top of him.

Something very warm.

Something suspiciously like…

"…Tenten…?" he asked slowly as he glanced down.

Baaaaaad choice.

See ahem, with a girl on top of him sleeping, and her back is bare, and he has hormones, so then…

…

Cha ching.

He sighed and closed his eyes, a satisfied smirk on his lips. This has got to be the best bet ever.

Meanwhile, Tenten stirred slightly. Her brows furrowed, and she turned her head, and clutched onto whatever she was clutching onto.

"Tenten by all means, please do not kiss my chest or clutch onto my shoulders."

"…WHAT THE HELL?"

Tenten started to lift herself, but thought against it and laid back down, blushing angrily, "Stupid perverted creep…"

"By all means. I did not strip you."

"I know," she sighed, "You were a dumbass and fell into that water. Hypothermia treatment."

"…Thanks."

"For what?"

"Saving my life."

Tenten blinked and smiled softly, "It's nothing. You'd do the same for me, I hope."

"Of course. Now Tenten… not that I mind or anything but…"

"…..Close your eyes while I get up."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"DON'T LOOK," Tenten called over her shoulder and began to get dressed, a dark flush settling on her face.

Yeah right Tenten. Unfortunately guys don't listen to us girls.

Soo…

Neji turned his head slightly and…

WHAM.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT FISH?!"

"I CAUGHT A BUNCH YESTERDAY," Tenten frowned and turned around once she got dressed, and dangled another fish, "I'LL CHUCK ANOTHER ONE AT YOU IF YOU KEEP BEING A PERV."

Neji grumbled something incoherent, probably another swear, and sat up, running his hand through his hair. He glanced over at Tenten as she turned around and started a small fire.

"Umm… you might wanna get dressed, I'm not so good at making fires… but once I get it we'll have fish for breakfast then go back, 'kay?"

"…Tenten, since when were you nice to me?"

Tenten glanced over her shoulder and grinned, "You're not that bad. You literally saved my life, and after all the stupid and mean things I did to you, you still didn't get mad. I just may like you…"

Neji's hopes rose.

"…As a friend."

Came crashing down.

Neji sighed and laid back down as he heard Tenten try to start a fire.

"Tenten."

"Mm?"

"…I… think I love you."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Tenten froze instantly and let the sticks she were holding fall. Well yeah he confessed to her before school ended, but saying 'I like you' and 'I love you' are two waaaaay different things. Sure most people would go 'oh that's the same thing.' Well you're wrong. It isn't. 'I like you' is more of a crush confession.

'I love you' is more of a true love confession.

Stop thinking this is cheesy. It is but it's the truth.

"…I'm sorry Neji but I still…"

"I know," he smiled lightly and closed his eyes, "I… just want you to know that."

_It feels nice to have someone care for me again._

"Then… thanks I guess," Tenten couldn't help the small blush that arose and the butterfly feeling in her stomach. She crawled over to the prodigy and brushed his bangs out of the way of his forehead before she leaned down and brushed her lips against his skin.

Neji's eyes shot open and relaxed as Tenten lingered for a second longer than necessary. She pulled back and grinned. "And that's your reward for being the first person to really care for me in a long time."

"…If I say it again do I get another kiss?"

"No."

"Damn."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Here Neji!" Tenten grinned and held out a stick with a dead fish on it. It was slightly burnt, but it gave off a lovely aroma.

Neji reached up and took the fish, staring at it.

"Did you…"

"Neji, I can't mess this up."

Neji sighed and took a bite.

Tenten watched him carefully.

…

…

"Ugh, scales."

"…Well then that's YOUR fault, not mine!"

He chuckled, "I know I know. Aside from that it's pretty good."

Tenten smiled before breaking into giggles.

"…What?"

"…You have something on your face… I-I know it's rude to laugh but I never thought the oh-so perfect Hyuuga Neji could be a messy eater!" she laughed.

Neji blinked before he joined her, and wiped the corner of his mouth.

_I don't care if she doesn't love me. If I can make her happy and have her laugh, that's all that matters._

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"So anyway…" Tenten sat down next to Neji, "Your turn. Letter 'D'."

"Distinguish that fire."

"Yeah Neji that's… HOLY…"

"DISTINGUISH THE –censored- FIRE BEFORE WE GET BURNED TO DEATH!" Neji yelled and jumped up as the fire spread.

It's really odd when you don't notice a flame right in front of your eyes until its friends join it.

Tenten blinked as Neji proceeded to attack the flames with the thin blanket.

"Neji…"

"Freaking…"

"Neeeeji…"

"Fire…"

"NEJI."

"DIE."

"IDIOT!" she yelled and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the cave. "The fire'll distinguish itself soon enough! Wind'll blow in here, there isn't a LOT of oxygen I guess, it'll die out soon! LET'S FREAKING GET OUT OF HERE."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"I'm cold, tired, sore, and I have an idiot," Tenten moaned as she collapsed onto her bed in the Hyuuga summerhouse. "Sweet, sweet beds…"

Neji chuckled from her doorway. "Love that bed that much?"

"Hell yeah. Anyway, let's continue where we left off," Tenten sat up and held her panda close to her as Neji joined her on the bed.

"…Can you change that rule about having to pick as many activities as the number of the letter in the alphabet?"

"Why?"

"Can't think of 4 things."

"FINE." Tenten crossed her arms over her chest. "Pick as many activities as you want, but the maximum number is the number of the letter, okay? So the maximum of activities today is four." (A/N Oh God thank you, that saves me so much time.)

Neji smirked. "Duck hunting."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious." Neji answered and glanced over. "Let's go."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Where are we going to find a duck…?" Tenten asked and glanced around, looking for any signs of a flying mammal.

Neji shrugged. "We have plenty of… Hey Tenten…"

"Mm?"

"Do you know what two people walking by a lake looks like?"

"…Two teenagers walking by a lake during summer vacation?"

Neji's lips twitched. "Actually, I'm pretty sure we look like a couple."

SMACK.

"Neji!"

"What? I'm stating the obvious!"

Tenten frowned and crossed her arms over her chest tightly, and continued to search for a duck. "Well let's just find a duck and get this over with. It's so freaking hot out here…"

"It's a duck!"

Tenten stared at where Neji was pointing. "…Actually Neji… that's a goose."

Neji frowned and handed his bread to Tenten. "It's a duck. And I'll prove it," he called over his shoulder and headed over, then squatted down, and put his hand in front of the goose, "See, geese bite but ducks—"

CHOMP.

"…"

"…….."

"Hissssssssssssssss."

"GET OFF OF ME YOU DERANGED DUCK!" Neji yelled and shook his hand wildly, but no avail. The goose held on.

"It's a goose Neji."

"I DON'T CARE!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Neji hissed as Tenten dabbed some more ointment onto his… ahem, geese wound. "Stop it Tenten, I'm fine."

"No you aren't. You got bitten by a goose, and hell knows what it might've been carrying! Besides, I'm not paying for your funeral!"

"Tch."

"Well anyway," Tenten took a roll of bandages and began to wrap his injury. "What activity next?"

He grinned and took his hand back the second she was done bandaging it, and leaned in closer. "Dance with me."

Tenten blinked, unable to suppress the sudden blush rising. "W-what?"

"Dance with me. It starts with the letter."

She flushed. "I can't dance!"

"I'll teach you."

"There's no music!"

"We're in the twenty-first century. Ever heard of the_ radio?_"

Tenten flushed a dark crimson again. "Yes damnit!"

"Great," Neji grinned crookedly. "I'll meet you in the living room in half an hour."

"Fine!"

_I'm so screwed._

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Tenten threw herself on the bed, face down and screamed into her pillow, kicking her legs, flailing her arms. Looked like a tall five year old having a tantrum.

After a few moments of trying to suck oxygen from her pillow, Tenten rolled over and glanced at the clock.

Five more minutes until her doom awaited her.

It wasn't as if she was that bad at dancing. She just… didn't dance that much. DDR didn't really count, it was more of feet and eye coordination, and what physical state you were in. Of course, Tenten was in excellent shape.

But dancing… it seemed more like having someone hold you, and walk around slowly, having your head against your partner's chest…

A sudden image of her and Neji slow dancing together popped in her mind.

"NO. BAD HEAD. BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD!"

Tenten moaned into her hands again. "I'll see you tonight, 'kay Panda-chan?"

Stare.

"Bye!" Tenten called as she pushed herself off the bed and opened the door. "Wish me luck!"

Stare.

"Or you're sleeping on the floor!"

Stare.

"Thanks!"

Close. Click.

Tenten leaned against the door, and smiled slightly as she heard Neji begin to yell at the radio.

Yeah. And exactly who accused her of not knowing what a radio was?

Uh huh. Want some ice for that burn, Hyuuga? BURNN.

The brunette descended down the staircase slowly, her heart rate speeding up, her palms getting sweaty.

"Neji," Tenten called as she arrived at the living room. "I can't dance to save my life."

"You probably can't. And that," he added as she opened her mouth to retort to that insult. "Is why I'm going to teach you."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "I bet you can't."

"Bet I can."

Neji chuckled as the music started to play, and offered her his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Neji, cut the etiquette. You look more badass than a gentlemen."

"I'll pretend that was a compliment," he muttered as she took his hand. "Do you know how to waltz?"

"No."

"Tango?"

"No."

"Cotton-eye Joe?"

"Very funny."

Tenten felt blood rising to her cheeks as Neji pulled her closer. "Stop me if you think this is sexual assault, okay?"

"Stop making jokes! They're not even funny!"

"To you they aren't." Neji smirked. "Why so embarrassed?"

"I'm not!" Tenten insisted.

"Alright. You step back, left, forward, right, and repeat." (A/N Honestly, I don't know.)

"Hey Neji…" Tenten muttered as she followed his lead. His right hand was on her lower back, his left hand held her hand gently, and her other hand was on his shoulder.

"Mm?"

Tenten blinked. "Why do you love me?"

"Why are you curious?"

"Because I just am."

"I can tell you the surface reason why I love you."

"…Okay then."

He grinned and leaned down next to her ear, his hot breath tickling her. "You're unlike any girl I've ever met."

And here goes her temperature zooming way above boiling point, for the umpteenth time that day.

Tenten smiled softly. "Not what I was expecting from cold Hyuuga Neji, but it was nice."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Shoot for it."

"Are you glad you took this bet."

Tenten laughed. "Yeah. You're not that bad, and I'm kinda glad I didn't spend the entire summer thinking you were this cold, badass jerk with a stick up his ass."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. And I have a final request…" she looked up at him, grinning.

"Mhm?"

"The Cotton-eye Joe."

"You can't be serious."

"Yes I am," Tenten reached over and pressed another button, a fiddle started to play.

Neji sighed. "Alright then."

**Author's Notes: Did I reach two thousand? Yeah I did. Okay, review please**


	6. Day Five: Letter E

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Many asked what the Cotton-eye Joe was, it's a form of line dancing. I like it :D I like Footloose too, but it's harder D:**

**Ah, the long, long, LONG awaited chapter of 26 Days… :D**

**EDIT: This chapter is dedicated to Aoiro Kuma for being so freaking awesome :D**

**Chapter 6- Day Five: Letter 'E'**

Tenten raised her eyes and snickered as Neji sat down across from her.

"What?"

"Never imagined I'd be the lucky gal to see Hyuuga Neji do the Cotton-eye Joe."

Neji rolled his eyes. "It's your turn. Pick, letter 'E'."

"E… e… e… elephant riding!"

Neji lowered the pamphlet he got out of nowhere. "…Where do I find an elephant?"

"There's an elephant show tomorrow!" Tenten grinned. "Let's go!"

"…Fine."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"This is going to be so cool," Tenten clasped her hands behind her back as she and Neji walked over to a huge elephant. "Aw…"

"It smells," Neji commented and wrinkled his nose. "A lot."

Tenten ran her hand across the trunk of the huge animal. "It's nice! Say hi to it Neji!"

"…Hi?" Neji said cautiously, staring into a huge eyeball. "Tenten, let's go home. You can make me eat your eggplant salad or… WHAT THE…"

"GET ME DOWN!" Tenten screamed shrilly as the elephant used it's trunk to lift up the light girl, wrapping the trunk around her waist. Tenten was evidently embarrased by this, and she proceeded to kicking the poor animal. "LET GO OE ME, DANGIT!"

Neji blinked as she was turned upside down and her skirt slipped, giving him a nice view of…

_Thank God we're the only idiots that actually came to an elephant show._

"Hey Tenten…" Neji said cautiously, hoping he would be beheaded for what he was going to say next.

"WHAT?"

"Nice strawberry panties."

"PERVERT!" Tenten flushed and tried to keep her skirt down, but alas, it failed. She gave a final kick with her heel, and the elephant, finally sensing some pain, let her down gently.

Neji chuckled as she was let down. "So, would you like to ride the elephant still?"

"NO. LET'S GO HOME." She 'hmphed' and started to stomp off.

"Tenten…" Neji called, almost teasingly.

"WHAT?"

"Fix your skirt."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Neji sat down at the table and drummed his fingers against the table. He sighed. "Tenten… I can live with your horrible cooking."

"Shut up Neji, it's almost done."

A second later, Tenten came out of the kitchen, holding a large bowl of salad and set it down between their plates, and took her seat across from him. "Okay!"

"How is this eggplant salad…?"

"Well uh," Tenten blinked. "Eggplant tastes nasty raw and cooked, so I left it out, and…"

"Put one in the middle of the salad."

"Yeah. So just eat around it, because as long as there is eggplant, it's still eggplant salad!" Tenten clapped her hands together, happy with her brilliance.

Neji rolled his eyes and filled his bowl quickly. "I'll live with that. I'm starving."

Tenten put down her fork into her filled bowl and watched Neji as he put a forkful of the green leaves with dressing in his mouth, and closed his eyes, tasting it thoughtfully.

"…Are you dead?"

"…"

"Is it good?"

"…"

"…?"

"…It's delicious," he opened his eyes and smiled warmly over at her, causing her heart to skip a beat. "It really is."

Tenten couldn't help the small blush and grinned sheepishly. "See, I'm not that bad at cooking."

"…Well maybe this was just a fluke. After all, all you had to do was take out salad, dressing, and an eggplant…"

"…You suck Neji," Tenten muttered, poking her salad, pretending to look dejected and sullen.

Neji's hand froze in midair as soon as he saw her expression and thought she was serious. He glanced down. "…I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

Tenten glanced up, half smiling. "…I'm not really that insulted Neji, I know I suck at cooking."

"Yeah, but I guess what I said was uncalled for," he muttered, not taking his eyes off the table.

Tenten tilted her head and reached across the table, smiling softly putting her hand on top of his gently, but barely. "It's okay, I know you really didn't mean it."

Neji glanced up and smiled almost shyly.

_I love her._

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"So Tenten…" Neji began. "What's next? Lying in a field doesn't count."

Indeed, the two were lying in a field. After their eggplant salad, Neji had taken Tenten to a huge open field, perfect for lying and staring up at the sky. It stretched endlessly, fields of luscious green grass and bright, vividly colored flowers everywhere. A few trees for shade were around, but today was one of those perfect days, neither too hot nor cold, and the soft breeze felt wonderful. They lied down next to each other, hands behind their heads and stared up at the blue sky, watching clouds drift by aimlessly.

"Um… Let's… just… enjoy wasting time."

"…Sounds good to me," Neji rolled his eyes and chuckled. "While we're enjoying wasting time, let's…"

"Play Truth."

"…Fine," Neji muttered, honestly hoping Tenten wouldn't pry too much. "You can go first."

"Okay!" Tenten grinned and scooched closer to him, but a few feet away still and continued to stare up at the sky. "Hm… if Hinata and I were the only people left on earth, and you had to save one of us, who would you save?"

"…At the beginning of this bet, Hinata-sama. But right now, you," he turned away at the last part, heating up.

"…That's so sweet," she cooed semi sarcastically. "Didn't know Neji-chan could actually love someone that much."

"Oh shut up. Tell me all of your crushes."

"What the…"

"Truth."

Tenten puffed out her cheeks and flopped onto her back next to him. "Sasuke for a week, a really hot senior for two seconds before I saw he was gay, and that's about it."

"Never liked me?"

Tenten could detect the sarcasm and playfulness in his voice, missing the slight, almost invisible hurt. "Naw, sorry. I thought you were pretty hot, like all the other girls, but I didn't fall for you."

_This girl speaks her mind._ "Only two people?"

"Yeah. I look for personality, intelligence, and looks."

"So, on a scale of 1 to 10, rate me on being Mr. Perfect."

"For the entire girl population? 10."

"No, just for you," he glanced, strands of his hair falling over his pale face.

Tenten sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment, thinking. "Well, before this, a three, because I thought you were just hot and an ass. But now, probly a 7 or 8. You're pretty sweet, caring, and nice. My Mr. Perfect is someone that is almost impossible to find."

"I'm an almost impossible person."

Tenten laughed. "You definitely are. Now it's my turn."

"Go ahead," he said nonchalantly. Because nothing she hurled at him could really damage his ego, because he was Hyuuga Neji, after all.

Tenten frowned and rolled over to her left, then her right and crashed into Neji conveniently. "…Ow." Neji said plainly with a monotonous voice.

Tenten sighed. "I can't think of anything I wanna know from you…:

Neji glanced over. "Am I that uninteresting to you?"

Tenten groaned and slammed her head against the soft grass. "E… eat out at a fancy restaurant for dinner tonight."

Neji frowned. "…All right, I'll accept that as an activity. Wear the prettiest thing you own or brought, and meet me at the entrance at seven or so."

"Until then?"

"We lay here and do nothing."

"Excellent plan."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"DON'T YOU DARE COME IN," Neji heard Tenten yell through the door as soon as he rapped his knuckles against the white door. "Okay okay, I'm going to take a shower, so don't YOU come into MY room."

"Okay, go away!"

Tenten huffed as she heard a door in the distance slam shut and went back to sifting through her clothes. Her hair was slightly wet and put up messily into two loose buns, and she wore a light pink tank top and pink tie-dye shorts, obviously a spare change of pajamas she had brought.

She sighed. Her cheeks were flushed from avid searching. Being a tomboy she was, she didn't bring that many fancy things. In fact, she planned to bring nothing, only shorts, tanks, shirts, jeans, regular summer clothes. But Yamanaka Ino had slipped something in, or rather, she slipped an ensemble in.

While Tenten had been busy looking for her panda, Ino had managed to slip in a pair of black heels, a black spaghetti strap dress with a white sash below her chest, and a black clutch purse. The purse and the dress were made of a silky fabric, and so had the hair ribbons Tenten managed to unearth a few seconds later. The minute Tenten saw the note 'Keep the dress, purse, and ribbons darling, but return my Miu Miu heels', Tenten knew Ino was not going to let her live it down if she didn't wear that ensemble.

After all, the girl HAD let one of her best friends borrow her precious Miu Miu heels. Hell, even some best friends wouldn't tell the others they had precious designer shoes, for fear of them being stolen.

But this was Ino, the girl that was going to make Tenten get a love life, even if they both died in the process.

Tenten sighed. "You are dead meat when I get back Ino. Be thankful if your damn heels aren't broken."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Neji stepped out of the shower, clean, and with a burst of steam. He glanced over at the suit he had laid out on the bed. It was crisp and black, one of those deep black suits that looked expensive and were.

He smirked slightly.

This was going to be a fun night.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

As she gave a final tug at the zipper, the dress was fully zipped, her hair was done neatly, her feet were already aching but that's not the point, and the purse had been left outside. Tenten turned around and glanced at herself in the mirror, disgusted by how girly and how much she had dressed up for Neji.

She frowned and gave herself a scrutinizing glance. Silky black ribbons covered the plain back hair ties and bobby pins used to keep her buns in place, and they contrasted slightly against the chocolate brown hair. Whenever she moved, the plain but elegant necklace and earrings would move slightly and catch the light's glint. The earrings matched, but they weren't the same. They were the long dangly kind; one brushed her shoulder slightly, the other ended around her chin. Tenten wasn't sure what it was made out of, she just saw silver and something shiny, either crystals or diamonds. The necklace was a treble clef with diamonds embedded in them, hanging on a silver chain. (1) Moving down, the black dress Ino had let Tenten borrow showed off her curvy figure quite nicely. Tenten wasn't thrilled at how much cleavage it showed, but hell it didn't show that much. The white sash drew attention to her chest area, much displeasure, but she had to admit the dress itself was very pretty. The heels? They were high, black, fancy, and they hurt like hell.

Tenten shook her head sadly and began to use a brush to powder the foundation on. She rarely wore makeup, but she had to admit, she liked using the soft ticklish brush. Unfortunately, it took the least amount of time.

After putting on red lipstick and using eyeliner on her eyes and a bit of mascara, Tenten glared at her reflection.

"Tenten, you are such a girl," she declared as she stalked out of the bathroom and turned the light off. She grabbed the clutch purse lying on the bed and yanked open the door, and headed downstairs, hoping she wasn't _that_ late.

Hey, a girl takes time, no matter if it's a girly girl of a tomboy.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"You're late."

"I'm sorry."

Neji glanced at her and smiled softly. "Limo's outside," he paused and offered his arm. "My lady?"

Tenten rolled her eyes and put her hand on his arm and let him lead her out. "You are anything but a gentleman."

"I will take that as a compliment," he muttered as she stepped into the shiny black limousine, and he went in after her. As the vehicle began to move, he gave her a thorough glance.

"…This was completely Ino."

"…You look very pretty tonight," he said softly, glancing away with an evident blush on his pale features. "And I mean it."

Tenten blinked a couple times. "…Am I causing Hyuuga Neji to blush…?" she said innocently and scooted towards him. She was evidently enjoying making him feel uncomfortable.

"…Yes. You are," he muttered.

Tenten grinned as the door opened and the chauffer raised an eyebrow at how close they were sitting when it was so spacey. "Master Neji and Miss Tenten, we have arrived."

"Master Neji?" Tenten tugged on his sleeve as they walked into the restaurant, her hand on his arm. "Sounds kinky."

"Hyuuga, reservations for two," he said to the matre'd then grinned slyly over at Tenten. "Admit it. Master Neji sounds sexy."

Tenten rolled her eyes as they were lead to their table. "Whatever."

_It sure as hell does._

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"There's a problem," Tenten stated. "When the menu is bigger than your head."

"Tenten, isn't every menu bigger than a human head?"

"True, but these are huge and fancy," she sipped her Coke and glanced up at him. "…You don't look too bad, _Master Neji._"

He glanced up, smirking. "Why thank you, Lady Tenten."

Tenten grinned back and resumed to staring at the menu. She'd never admit it, but that smirk send her heart beating and blood zoomed to her face, turning it a pleasant shade of pink.

She did not like him. Absolutely not. No way.

"May I take your orders?"

"Tenten?" Neji glanced at her.

"Uh, oh yeah," Tenten lowered the menu so the waiter could see her face. "I'd like the four cheese pasta please."

"And for you sir?"

"New York steak. Medium rare," he said, handing the menu to the waiter. He let out a sigh and leaned back against the soft booth. "Tenten, I know I'm hot, but please refrain from staring at me for too long."

Tenten puffed her cheeks out. "Who said I was staring at you?"

"No one said you were, I could tell."

Tenten frowned. "Hey Neji…"

"Mm…?" he asked lazily.

"Why do you love me?" she asked with a child's innocence and a 23 year old woman's slyness.

Neji looked up without missing a beat. "You're kind, humane, and you're unlike any girl I've ever known."

"There's more to that."

"There is," he said simply, and glanced up and smirked. _The_ smirk that was so seductive she could swear her heart melted and she'd die within ten seconds. "But until the time comes…" his eyes glazed over and she couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked. "It's a secret."

"…Drat."

"…Drat. Who the hell uses that word anymore?"

"I do!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Thanks for dinner Neji," Tenten said as they stopped at the top of the staircase, and she graced him with a peaceful smile. "I had a wonderful time."

"It was an honor to dine with you tonight," Neji murmured, gazing into her eyes. He took hold of her hand and kissed it gently, then let it fall back to her side. "Good night," he called over his shoulder as he headed towards his room.

"Night Neji," she grinned and slipped into her room, and threw herself onto the pillow, closing her eyes, trying to calm her racing heart and flushing cheeks. She slipped out of the evening dress and into her pajamas, and threw herself onto the bed, clutching onto her panda, burying her face in the covers.

During dinner she had found it impossibly hard to keep her eyes from staring at him, watching his every move. Everything he did had grace to it, even picking up the fork she dropped.

_I don't like him._

_I don't like him._

_He's an arrogant, cocky, stupid, cold bastard._

_I don't like him._

_I don't like him._

_I do not have a crush on Hyuuga Neji._

_I do NOT like him._

_…Okay, so maybe I like him._

Tenten opened her eyes and let go of her panda, and crawled off the bed and headed for the door. The door creaked open and the slim girl slid between the crack and tiptoed to the male Hyuuga's room, and opened his door, trying her best to keep quiet. "Neji, are you awake?"

No response.

"Guess not," she murmured, and padded over to his bed. She climbed on, careful not to wake him up, and gazed at him for a second. He made a slight irritation at the extra weight, but aside from that, he was still sleeping peacefully.

_I'll… just kiss him and if I don't feel anything, I don't like him._

She leaned down onto his sleeping figure and pressed her lips against his for a brief moment. Their lips brushed, but it was longer than the first one. Tenten smiled softly against his lips and then straightened up again, but not all the way, just enough to gaze at him softly, her hair barely brushing his face. She could've sworn he looked a bit happier after the kiss, but even Hyuuga Neji didn't know what was going on when he was unconscious.

She sighed, her heart was racing and she put her hand over her chest, trying to calm it. Her eyes softened and her lips curled up unintentionally as she watched him sleep. It was amazing how innocent and peaceful he looked while sleeping when he was such a jerk.

"Damn you Hyuuga," she breathed. "You're winning this bet already."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

**Author's Notes: I planned to have Tenten develop a CRUSH on him on letter H or so. This is a CRUSH. She'll fall in LOVE with him later. Ah why'm I even telling everyone this… this is how I give away endings by accident. Dang.**

**(1) I have a necklace like that and I looove it :D My parents gave it to me for a piano recital or something. Or was it my birthday…**


	7. Day Six: Letter F

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**WARNING STRONG LANGUAGE. :D**

**Chapter 7- Day Six: Letter F**

"God…" Tenten murmured, covering her face with her hands. She hadn't slept all night, explaining the well made bed. "Stupid Hyuuga caused me to not sleep all night… Ugh."

_I can't believe I like him. It's only a crush. It's only a crush, it's only a crush, it's only a crush._

_**Right girl. Now don't you go falling in love with him or letting him know you like him, cuz if you do, you'll get his hopes too high and both of us know, there's no way you're going to like him as much as he loves you. Don't hurt the poor fella, okay?**_

_Gotcha._

Tenten stood up and stretched. "NEW DAY!" she announced, and stalked over the bed and opened the window, welcoming the warm summer breeze. She rested her elbows on the windowsill and rested her chin in her palms and gazed out. "Day six, letter 'F', Neji's turn. Who knows what that retarded genius is going to pick…" she murmured.

_**Better hope it's not 'fuck me senseless'. Of course, you wouldn't mind…**_

_…You are such a pervert._

Tenten shook her head furiously, her bangs swishing back and forth. Why must she have such a perverted inner self? Well, Sakura did always say that everyone's inner self is perverted, no matter what type of person they were. Of course, Tenten didn't believe that at first, but the minute she saw Hinata's tiny blush, she had to accept the truth: everybody's inner self was perverted.

Tenten straightened up and threw on a white tank top with a pink heart and a pair of denim shorts that were about a few inches, say two, shorter than mid thigh, cuffs rolled up, and a beige belt with a brass buckle. Simple, but comfortable. Kind of, at least.

She took her time walking through the large summerhouse, and found Neji at the table, eating toast. Again. Memories of the kiss that took place last night came flooding back to her and she squeaked and hid her face behind her hands, unfortunately noticed by Neji.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine," Tenten stuttered and pulled out the chair across from him. "So," she started, trying to regain composure. "What activities do you wanna do today? It's letter 'F'."

He looked around her room, with his hands in his pockets casually, the soft summer breeze blowing strands of his hair around lazily. "Food. I'll trust you with my life, and let you make breakfast."

"…You're eating… toast…"

Neji glanced up, half amused. "And toast is enough?"

"…Chauvinistic little pig."

Tenten 'hmph'ed and turned, heading towards the refrigerator. "So what do we have here…"

"Everything there is expired. You've got flour, milk, eggs, maple syrup, and something else to work with. Anything come to mind?"

"Um…"

"…Tenten, even I know what you can make with that."

"Hold on I'm still thinking!"

"Pancakes, idiot."

"I totally knew that."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Tenten…" Neji looked over the brunette's shoulder, wondering if this was edible. "Did you put any shells in?"

"No."

"Then why's it all… sharp?"

"I don't know!" she frowned and smacked a particularly pointy part on the pancake and watched it sizzle. "I'm sure it's edible."

"I _hope_ it's edible," Neji muttered and went back to reading the newspaper, sitting at the table. His eyes skimmed over the paper and his lips curled up into a smirk as he heard Tenten start cursing behind him, and something crash.

"Tenten, please don't burn down the house."

"I'm NOT, the stupid pancakes aren't working! Don't you have a chopstick?"

"Don't you mean a pair of chopsticks?"

"No, one will be fine."

"I'm not even going to turn around," he continued to skim through the papers, and sighed at the thought of eating her creation.

_Maybe it's time to get a dog…_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Tenten, are you SURE this is edible?" Neji's eye twitched as he poked the pancakes with his fork. Well, if you could CALL them pancakes. They were some sort of a distorted shape, you couldn't even fit them into the blob category. "And are you positive there are no eggshells in here?" he asked, reaching for the maple syrup, hoping the sweetness could make this taste better.

"Absolutely positive!" Tenten grinned brightly, and sipped her orange juice, her spoon in her absolutely glorious bowl of cereal. How Neji envied her. "Taste it!"

This was what absolutely sucked about having your crush make you something. If you didn't taste it, she'd be sad. If you did, your life was endangered.

Neji twitched and cut off a small piece and soaked it with the thick syrup. Tenten watched with avid eyes as it neared his mouth, and finally his lips closed over the fork.

Tenten's brown eyes widened and she leaned forward in anticipation as he started chewing. His eyes were closed and there was a kind of strained look on his face, but as soon as he swallowed he opened his eyes and managed a smile.

"It's delicious."

"Really?" Tenten clapped her hands together happily. "I'm getting better!"

Neji smirked and continued eating, his eyes on the paper. Tenten tilted her head as she watched him eat, noticing the strained look, and difficulty swallowing. She frowned as she finished her cereal and he got off, one last piece remaining on the plate. "Excuse me," he said and excused himself, heading off to the bathroom.

Tenten puffed her cheeks out. "He said it was good, so why does he look like he's killing himself eating it…" she muttered, and picked up the fork, stabbed the remaining piece of the creation. She eyed it for a few minutes, frowning. "It looks normal enough."

She smiled and popped it in her mouth.

_Oh God this is horrible_ was the first thought that popped into her mind. She felt her lips pucker, and almost spit it back out, but forced herself to swallow it. She managed to force it down her throat, and picked up her cereal bowl, chugging down the milk.

"…WHO MADE SALT AND SUGAR LOOK SO ALIKE ANYWAY, DAMNIT!" she wailed, and set the bowl down carefully, sighing.

_Bastard lied to me. Said this was GOOD. This salty thing I call a pancake. Lying creep,_ she hmphed in her mind, ignoring the tiny part of her brain that consistently chimed, _But he lied so I wouldn't be upset._

Tenten let out a wailing sigh as Neji returned, coughing. "I see you've had a taste of what you've made."

"Shuddup."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_That was the most revolting thing I've ever tasted in my life,_ Neji thought lazily, lying on the couch with an arm over his eyes to block the sunshine as he was sleeping. _…But it was worth it for that smile._

_…God, I'm mushy._

He sighed and turned over onto his side, burying his face between the pillow and the couch, his rest disturbed by the chiming of a female's voice.

"Oh Neejiii!"

Neji rolled over. "Wha?"

"What's the next activity? I'm bored."

"You're always bored…" he sighed. "Let's be falconers for the day."

Tenten tilted her head. "What's with you and birds? It's like you…" she was cut short as the "prodigy" rolled over again and landed on the floor with a THUD.

"…Shut up."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"All you do," Neji instructed her, "Is make sure the glove is on correctly and nudge the bird's stomach or chest area lightly to let it know you want it to get on your arm. If it doesn't, keep trying. If it makes a weird noise, try a different bird."

Tenten watched in awe as he had a falcon step on his arm and gently retracted his arm from the cage, showing her the regal bird. "It's simple."

"You make it look so easy…" she murmured, looking more at him than the bird. The way he was standing with his arm and the bird on it made him look like a prince almost. Elegant and mysterious. _And you look good doing it._

Neji shrugged. "Nothing hard. These are birds of prey, but they usually don't bother humans."

"Can… can I pet him?" Tenten asked timidly, averting her eyes to the bird.

"Go ahead."

Tenten reached her hand up, and as soon as her fingertips brushed the bird, the falcon's wings spread out and the bird kind of shook violently, featherings fluttering away. Tenten jumped back, surprised. "D-did I hurt him?"

"Shh…" Neji soothed the bird. "No, he probably thought you were going to harm him because you tried to touch his back, which meant approaching from behind. Try approaching from the front, and making sure he can see you."

Tenten padded to in front of the bird and reached her hand up slowly, the back of her fingers stroking the soft feathers of the bird's chest and stomach area. She smiled softly. "He looks scary but he's really soft…"

"All birds are soft."

"Well I know THAT."

Neji smirked. "Would you like to try to hold him?"

Tenten grinned. "Sure!"

"You can take this one," he offered his arm. "He's usually the calmest."

"Usually…"

"Well Tenten, you're not so typical."

"Hmph." Tenten extended her arm and reached up to the bird. The moment her arm brushed the bird, it gave a loud screech, and flapped it's wings violently, one of it's claws scratching Tenten.

Both teens fell back, and the bird flew around, accidentally unlocking all the other cages. A swarm of birds came flying out, and soon the room was filled with the squawks of birds and the sound of wings flapping violently, the room filled with feathers.

"Eek!" Tenten squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands over her head as a swarm headed towards her. She felt twinges of pain all over her body from the scratches and peckings of the birds. Suddenly, almost as if as soon as it happened, it ended. She found herself being lifted in someone's arms and carried out of the room, the door slamming shut.

Neji leaned against the door, the girl still in her arms covered in scratches. "…We'll call animal control tomorrow to tame them. Are you okay?"

She blushed. "Yeah. Sorry, uh, it was my fault, I guess I scared him somehow."

Neji shrugged. "It's okay, it was exciting. Let's get something for your wounds."

She blinked and blushed again smiling. "…You're not such a bad guy, Neji."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"There," Neji gently applied the last bandage on her cheek, and looked her over. "I guess birds love to hate you. Not a single falcon came in my direction."

"Lucky you," she muttered sarcastically, looking over herself. "These birds… didn't have any… diseases, right?"

"Of course not," he smiled slightly. "They were all vaccinated."

"So!" she clapped her hands together, ignoring the stinging pain in her palm. "Another activity?"

"You sure are energetic. Anyway, I'm out."

"Liar."

He glanced over almost slyly. "I've got another activity, I'm not sure if you're willing to do it though…"

Tenten twitched from his look. "…What?"

"French kissing."

She frowned. "Why don't you think I'd agree to it?" _I've already kissed you once…_

Neji shrugged. "Judging by the fact you're a girl, I'm pretty sure you care where you stick your tongue."

"You chauvinistic little…" Tenten twitched, and literally jumped on him, landing them an awkward position. He laid down on the sofa, with her hands on either side of his head, her knees on either side of his hips. Neji blinked. "…Tenten, there are many things wrong with this position. And the main one is that I'm supposed to be on top."

Tenten rolled his eyes. "You are so traditional," she said before leaning down. Her lips were just centimeters away from his, when he put his hand over her mouth, smiling slightly. "Tenten, I wasn't completely serious."

"Vy not?" she asked, her voice muffled, blinking. She sat back up, and he did too, and his hand went back to his side. "I know you want me to kiss you."

Neji shrugged. "I do. But I know you don't."

"Stop assuming things you…"

"_Assume_ things?" Neji looked over slowly. "Are you implying I'm winning this bet?"

"…No," Tenten answered promptly, hoping she didn't answer too quickly. Apparently it worked, because Neji looked just a bit crestfallen.

"Tenten," Neji glanced at her. "Why don't you like me?"

Tenten sighed. "Not this again."

Neji sat back and leaned against the couch, looking at her seriously. "I want an answer. There has to be some reason you don't like me."

"I don't know, okay?" she snapped and stood up, and to her displeasure, Neji did too. "I don't know why I don't like you."

"There has to be some reason, there's a reason for everything, so please, just tell me," his voice was almost pleading at this point. He couldn't sense how ticked off Tenten was getting.

"Why do you keep asking?" she glared at him, clenching her fists. "I don't know why I don't like you, I know you're a great guy and all, but it's not like I can make myself like you!"

_There's no way I'm going to tell him I like him._

"But if you think I'm a great guy then…"

"I HATE you, okay?!" she screamed, and clutched her head, angry tears spilling out of her eyes. Neji seemed shocked and backed off a little. "T-Tenten…"

"I DON'T like you, I never DID like you, and I never WILL like you! You're a freaking pain in the ass, you're cynical, you arrogant son of a bitch! I freaking hate you! I never wanted to come here, but no, you dragged me! Stop being so freaking selfish, did you ever think about my feelings, if **I** ever liked anyone?!"

Neji stayed silent and looked away guiltily. "…I'm sorry, you were right, I'm selfish. I shouldn't have kept pressuring you and trying to make you like me. I'm sorry."

"God," Tenten muttered again and stomped off to another room in the summerhouse, leaving the Hyuuga alone in his own thoughts, staring out the window.

"I'm a bastard."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Hey Tenten? It's eleven, shouldn't you be going to…" Neji opened the door to the room with the lights still on, and found Tenten sleeping on the couch. He sighed and scratched his head and walked over to her, and slipped an arm under her knees and another under her shoulders and hoisted her up easily.

Neji sighed again as he reached Tenten's room. He glanced down at the sleeping girl in his arms and set her down on the bed gently, so she was sitting on the edge, facing him. He kneeled down so their faces were at the same level.

He watched her peacefully. Her eyes were closed and he never noticed how long her lashes were. Her cheeks were pale with slight color to them, and her lips were rosy red and slightly agape, looking _so_ inviting, even Neji couldn't help himself.

He knew it was wrong to kiss her when she wasn't even awake or without her permission, but you can't blame a guy with hormones.

He leaned in slowly and closed his eyes as their lips met. He pressed against her soft lips, almost jumping as she unconsciously clutched his shoulders and responded. He could tell she thought she was in a dream kissing someone, not that she would actually kiss him back if she were conscious. Hell, if she were conscious he'd be slapped right now.

He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, and it became more savage as she moaned, pressing herself against him. He gripped her waist tighter and she clutched onto his shoulders. Neji could barely tell what he was doing until one of her nails accidentally dug into his shoulder too hard, bringing him back to reality.

He jerked back, and in return, she smiled softly. Her lips looked swollen, and her features looked slightly frustrated and made a clumsy attempt to kiss him again. He laid her down gently, gazing down apologetically. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, kissing her forehead gently. "It was wrong and I knew it. I'll never take advantage of you again, especially since I know you don't feel the same way towards me as I do towards you..."

His response was a huff of breath and she turned to sleep on her side. Neji rolled his eyes. Typical Tenten. Stubborn even when asleep. He stood up and left the room softly, whispering a soft 'I love you' before leaving the room.

_What they didn't know was that each had received a kiss while unconscious. Makes it just about even now, doesn't it?_

_Now the question is… who's going to crack first and admit it?_

**Author's Notes: A late and crappy update. :D My specialty. Uh, anyway, please review :D Ahaha… counting that Heiji and Kazuha story I uploaded yesterday, I now officially have 12 stories open, including drabble series.**

**I might as well write my will.**


	8. Day Seven: Letter G

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Last chapter, credits to Aoiro Kuma for falconing. This chapter, credits to Nekaii. Gambling is just my own dream… -sighs wistfully- **

**Chapter 8- Day Seven; Letter G**

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Tenten opened an eye wearily, looking up at the darkness. "Why the hell did I wake up at…" she glanced over at the clock. "Two A.M. Haha… carrots do make you see better at night…" she laughed stupidly. Out of sudden curiosity, she brushed the tips of her fingers against her lips and blushed. _Why are my lips swollen… has some… pervert been…_

Her entire body literally went up in flames and she jumped out of bed, running to Neji's room. "HYUUGA!"

"Nn?" Neji opened an eye tiredly, glancing at the door and the huffing teen. "What? It's only two in the morning. And are we so friendly now that you're willing to come murder me in mussy hair and pajamas? By the way, I can see your bra."

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" she screeched, clutching her shirt closed. Neji shot upright and moved back as she advanced towards him. "Wh-what?"

"YOU KISSED ME DIDN'T YOU?"

_Shit._

"Why would you think that?" his heart was beginning to accelerate as she jumped on the bed, glaring at him, both too busy to notice that she was between his legs.

"Because you're the only guy in this house! Correction, only PERSON. Actually I'm glad you're a guy…"

Neji twitched. _Maybe I can get out of this without directly lying to her._ "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe a burglar snuck in? Or maybe you're delusional," he leaned towards her. "Your lips really don't look that swollen."

Tenten blinked. "Really?"

_…She's so easy to trick early in the morning…_

"Yes."

She frowned and sat back down. "Oh. Well then, since I woke you up so early in the morning… It's letter G today!" she grinned.

"You want to start at two in the freaking morning?"

"Yeah…"

He yawned and lead back against the headboard, closing his eyes. "Okay, what's the first activity then?"

"Um… Gastroeconomics."

"Tenten, that's not a real word."

"Damnit, forgot you were a genius."

Neji groaned. "Can I please go back to sleep?"

"No!" she flicked his nose stubbornly. "I'm awake and I'm bored!"

"G. Going back to sleep."

"No! It's my turn!" Tenten pouted and closed her eyes, pondering. "Hm… are there any casinos nearby?"

"What, you wanna gamble at two in the morning?"

"Naw, I wanted to gamble later."

"No casinos."

Neji smirked and closed his eyes, asking a very personal question incredibly casually. "Tenten, when it was the letter F yesterday, you were thinking about 'he better not say let me fuck you senseless', right?"

Tenten's eyes widened and she flushed, and almost spit her spit out, since she wasn't drinking anything. "Wh-what the, o-of co-course n-not!"

"Your blush gives it away," Neji smirked crookedly. "I'm irresistible. Admit it."

Tenten growled. "I HATE you!"

"I'm sure you do."

"G is for GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!"

"Sorry, it's my bedroom."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Tenten woke up on Neji's bed.

She woke up with her head on his chest.

She woke up with her arms around his neck.

She woke up screaming her head off.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Neji shot up, and rubbed his eye. "You woke me up at two in the friggin' morning, and now you wake me up again at seven. What is WRONG with you, woman?"

"Wh-why was my head on YOUR chest!"

"Because you fell asleep that way."

"I hate you!" she whined. As soon as she said it, she remembered what she had said to him the previous night and clapped her hand over her mouth, flushing with shame. "I-I mean…"

Neji sighed and put his hand on her head, smiling down softly at her. "It's okay," he said and got up, retreating to the bathroom.

As the bathroom door locked, Tenten was left sitting on the bed alone, lost in her thoughts.

_He's still so nice to me even after everything I said yesterday… If I were him there's no way I'd be as nice as he is. I'm such a horrible person…_ she covered her face with her hands, feelings of guilt and shame washing over her. _**"I DON'T like you, I never DID like you, and I never WILL like you! You're a freaking pain in the ass, you're cynical, you arrogant son of a bitch! I freaking hate you! I never wanted to come here, but no, you dragged me! Stop being so freaking selfish, did you ever think about my feelings, if I ever liked anyone?!"**_

Tenten groaned into her hands as her own voice echoed, screaming in her head. "I'm such a bitch…" she muttered, "And I feel horrible for saying that."

Tenten looked up and out the window, sniffing slightly, her eyes teary but she wasn't crying.

_I'm sorry Neji. I don't deserve the attention and feelings you have for me._

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Yeah I know but… No you retards, I don't like him! But…"

"LISTEN GIRL! What you said was totally unacceptable. Neji's like, madly in love with you, for real, and you can't just say that and be okay if he forgives you for it!"

"NO DUH INO, I FREAKING FEEL HORRIBLE FOR SAYING THAT!" Tenten whined into her cell phone.

"Make it up to him baby. Be extra nice to him or something. Don't lie to him about your feelings, that'll crush him even more."

"Yeah but how?"

"Tenten-chan, Neji-niisan is usually a hard person to please, but he really loves you, so if he can just spend time with you I'm sure he'll be very happy," Hinata's shy voice came from the other end of the receiver.

"Geez, bit old fashioned, is he?" Ino muttered.

"Even if I do that, I'll screw it up somehow and be mean to him! I can't do this anymore!" Tenten wailed miserably.

"Sweetie," Sakura spoke up suddenly. "Just say whatever you want to. If you spend time with Neji, but if he knows you're being fake to make him happy, he won't be happy. Just be yourself, even if you're a bitch. He'll at least appreciate the fact you're not afraid to be yourself around him. And a friendship kiss doesn't hurt either, but he needn't know it's a friendship kiss…"

"…Okay."

"By the way, darling…" Ino spoke up again.

"What?"

"What'd Neji say when he saw you in the special outfit I packed you?"

"She looked incredibly sexy that night."

"HOLY SHIT!" all four girls squeaked together. "N-Neji! When did you get here?" Tenten flushed and stared at him. "…HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?"

"Not much, all I heard was Ino asking you about that outfit."

"Aha! He did like it! See you later Ten-chan!" Ino giggled and hung up before the brunette had a chance to reply.

Tenten stared at the phone, a feeling at the pit of her stomach. _Bastards._

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Okay. G."

"Tenten, what is the correlation between an activity starting with the letter 'G' and the two of us in a meadow?" Neji asked, his feet in the cool water.

Tenten shrugged and sat down next to him, splashing her feet into the water. "I don't really know, but it's really pretty here, isn't it?"

Neji shrugged. "I guess. By the way, you look uh…"

"What?"

"…Pretty with your hair in braids."

She blinked and looked at him, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks. She tugged at her left braid sheepishly. "Thanks." After a few minutes, she spoke again.

"Um… let's play Guess. You guess what the other person is thinking of."

"You just made that up, didn't you?"

"…Yeah."

Neji sighed and leaned back, using his elbows as support. "But it's nice to get out of the house."

_Girl, be yourself around him. Maybe he forgave you for being mean to him, but that doesn't count until you forgive yourself._

"Hey Neji…?"

"Mm?"

"…I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday, it was really mean. You're a really great guy, and I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry," she looked down, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"I told you, it's okay, I pushed you too far."

"Yeah but I still feel bad…" she murmured sorry. "The entire time so far you've been nothing but incredibly nice to me, and all I've been doing is be a bitch back. I don't deserve you." _He's forever the perfect gentleman towards me, no matter how bitchy I am._

"Tenten," Neji sat up, obviously getting exasperated. "I told you, it's okay. I pushed you too far, and I deserved it; it's okay, just forget about it."

"But I can't!" she whined. "Tell me what I can do!" she turned to him suddenly, her eyes almost frantic. "I feel so bad for doing that to you! At least yell at me or something, then we can be equal!"

Neji watched as she began rambling, her eyes frantic, her cheeks red. He tilted his head and smiled, gently tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, gazing down at her gently. She stopped abruptly and looked up at him.

"You get really cute when you're frantic," he murmured, a slight smile tugging on his lips.

Tenten's cheeks flamed up even more if possible as he ruffled her hair.

"…Well, do something, dangit!" Tenten pouted. "Do ANYTHING, or I seriously won't forgive myself."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Neji grinned and put his hand on her back casually. Tenten frowned. "…That's it?"

"No."

And then he pushed her into the meadow.

Tenten surfaced moments later, spitting water out of her mouth and pushing stray strands of hair clinging to her face away, smirking at a, for once, chuckling Neji. "So that's how it is, eh?"

"You said _anything_."

"Oh yeah?" She splashed her hand into the cool water, and water, being water, splashed the Hyuuga, who feebly tried to defend himself with his arms and hands. "H-Hey!"

"I never said I wouldn't get you back!" Tenten grinned innocently, sending another wave of water towards the male.

Neji chuckled and used his feet to send a mini wave at the brunette, who fell back in surprise. "HEY!"

"You started it," Neji smirked and rolled up his sleeves and joined the girl in the water. "So, as you were…"

"PAYBACK TIME!" she announced and pushed him under the water, happy with her flawless revenge. Flawless, until he pulled her under water with him.

Moments later, the two teens resurfaced, Tenten sputtering. "THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" she splashed him again, only to be splashed back.

"You're the one that said ANYTHING!"

"Yeah but anyTHING. Not anyTHINGS!"

"That's not a word!"

"Well!" Tenten splashed him with a final wave of water. "NOW IT IS!"

"St-stop it!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"I'm drench," Neji muttered as he and Tenten walked together back towards the summerhouse, their shoes in one hand, both of them soaking wet.

Tenten grinned and pulled at one of her braids. "But that splash fight was really fun, wasn't it?"

"I guess…" Neji pulled at his shirt, obviously not liking the fact it was clinging to his chest.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while until Tenten broke it. Typical.

"Hey Neji?"

"Yeah?"

Tenten grabbed his wrist to stop him from walking and leaned up, pressing her lips against his cheek. It was like one of those romance scenes, only deprived of the heavy downpour of rain. (1) The two were standing on top of a grassy hill in a lush meadow, soaking wet, their shoes in their hands, and the girl was on her toes with her hand on his free wrist, kissing the guy's cheek, and the guy, being a guy, was standing there stupidly.

She pulled back, her face showing no evident sign of a blush, much to many MANY people's disappointment. She grinned. "Thanks for being so nice to me."

He smirked and leaned down, his cheek brushing hers, with his mouth next to her ear. "_Te amo._"

At that, Tenten's cheeks flamed up; because really, what girl wouldn't totally be blushing when the hottest bachelor at her school confessed to her? In _Spanish_, nevertheless.

"U-uh Neji…"

"I know," he shrugged and continued down the hill, tugging on her wrist gently. "I felt like I had to say it."

Tenten blinked and smiled softly, letting him pull her along and going along with it calmly for once.

_Thank you for being so nice._

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"You called animal control?" Tenten asked as she caught sight of him putting the receiver back.

"Yeah, they said they'd send someone over in ten minutes or so."

Tenten leaned over and stretched, touching her toes. "Well until then, I'm going to go upstairs and start reading that book Kurenai-sensei gave us."

"You're not done?"

"…You are?"

"Yeah," Neji replied, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "In the end…"

"SHUSH!" she covered her ears with her hands and ran upstairs, crashing into a few walls here and there.

Neji glanced over as she stubbed her toe on something, swearing like hell.

"Should I have told her I'm not really done with the book…?"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_Ding._

_…Ding._

_…DING._

_DING DING DING DING DING DING DI-_

"WHAT?!" Neji roared, yanking the door open.

A slightly short black haired and pale skinned girl stood at the door way, cerulean eyes blinking innocently. "I'm here from animal control! And I rang the doorbell, but nooo, no one ANSWERED! So of course, I ring it AGAIN and THIS is what I get? Geez, talk about rude…"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just calm the birds before they go on a rampage again."

The girl grinned and hopped into the house, and gave Neji a thorough glance. Neji blinked.

_Dark silky hair… sexy eyes… white shirt… probably toned chest underneath… black shorts… geez, talk about hot…_

"I'm Mei!" she stuck out her hand happily. "What's your name?"

Neji smirked and shook her hand. "Neji. Hyuuga Neji."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Bastard already finished this book…" Tenten muttered, her eyes moving at a demonic speed across the words, barely taking them in to fully understand them, but she took them in enough to know what it was talking about. "Bastard bastard bastard bas-"

Tenten's head snapped up and her book was forgotten when she heard a horribly girly giggle from downstairs. Her heart hammered in her chest as she leaped off her bed with grace and flew down the stairs.

Blood pulsed through her veins, adrenaline pumped through her body as she ran around, searching for that girlish giggle.

A new girl.

A sexy guy.

Another girl who has this tiny crush on the sexy guy.

This will not turn out well.

Rounding a sharp corner, Tenten came face to face with Neji and a strange new girl, talking, the birds back in their cages. Immediately, the girl's brow creased. Sure, Neji looked bored as hell, but he, being a gentleman was being polite and not telling her to piss off. It was the girl that was pissing her off; she was acting so _girly_ and being so…

_Flirty._

Tenten tilted her head and coughed to get their attention. "Who're you?"

The girl grinned. "Hey, I'm Mei. Animal control sent me here to calm these birds down. Geez, some idiot really managed to get these pissed…" she noted, knowing full well Tenten was the one who pissed them off. Mei sneaked a glance at the brunette, and sure enough, she was pissed. Real pissed.

Neji twitched as he saw Tenten twitch in anger. "Er, I think it was because the birds haven't had a human in contact with them for a while, so it's not really her fault that they all flew out…" he tried desperately to ensure that Tenten wouldn't go flying off the handle.

"Yeah, but Hyuuga-san, if that's true, you are amazing!" Mei gushed, grinning at Neji.

Tenten twitched visibly again, and stomped over to Neji. "I'm sorry, but are you done? The birds look calm enough, isn't it time for you to be leaving?"

Mei frowned and matched Tenten's glare. "Why do you want me to leave? Scared I'll steal your boyfriend away? True though, you should be scared, Miss A-cup…"

"He's not my boyfriend. And damnit, it's called wearing a baggy shirt!" Tenten fumed, mentally slapping herself for just randomly grabbing an oversized shirt to throw on the moment she pulled off her soaking tank top.

"Then there's nothing for you to be worried about. Come on Hyuuga-san, I know of this great little place…" she grinned and latched onto Neji's arm.

At this point, Tenten was steaming with rage. _Bitch, you can't just saunter in and take him…_

"I'm sorry Mei-san but," Neji smiled politely, but it was obviously a forced one. "I have plans with Tenten for tonight. Maybe some other time."

Mei pouted, and shot a glare at Tenten. "Mm… okay then, Hyuuga-san. See you around!" she grinned and waved, skipping out of the house. The moment the front door was slammed shut, Tenten marched up to Neji, standing in front of him.

"Do you like her."

"What?"

"I asked," she growled and grabbed his collar. "If you liked her."

Neji raised his eyebrows in amusement. "A bit jealous now, are we? Relax, I don't like her, she's not really my type." He put his hand on hers and pried her hands off his shirt gently. "Now let's go, Mei was talking about this Italian villa place, and it doesn't sound half bad…"

Tenten frowned, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed.

_That bastard is in a strangely good mood now… I wonder why…?_

_**Darling, because you're jealous of him talking to another girl.**_

_…Oh._

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"This place looks expensive…" Tenten swung her feet back and forth, taking in the restaurant around her. "Are you sure you can pay for this?"

"If not we can always wash dishes to pay off what we spent," Neji shrugged, leaning back, blending in perfectly with the high class environment.

"WHAT?"

"I'm kidding," he smirked, holding up a credit card. "I swiped Hiashi-san's credit card. No big deal."

Tenten smiled, resting her chin in her palm, elbows on the table. She sipped her water, looking around. The restaurant looked like a small villa in Italy; cobble stone streets, vines growing on the walls, old fashioned windows, and there was a pleasant aroma of pasta in the air. Tenten sighed. She could get used to this. (2)

"Hey Tenten…"

His voice caused her to snap out of her daydream and focus back to reality, which sometimes, isn't so great. "Yeah?"

But that wasn't the case right now.

Neji glanced at her carelessly, which is basically a synonym for being sexy without even trying. "You didn't really pick an activity today because of everything that happened. Want to try again tomorrow?"

Tenten grinned. "Nah, I couldn't think of anything. Besides, I had a really great time today!"

Instead of smirking, this time Neji smiled softly, so incredibly softly that Tenten found herself and her brain in a fog. She found herself thinking one thing, and one thing only.

_…I wish he'd smile like that more often._

"I'm glad you had a good time today, my lady," she hadn't noticed he was holding her hand gently until he kissed it, his lips pressing against the soft skin.

Tenten blushed lightly as he set her hand down gently. _He's such a gentleman… whoever ends up with him really will be happy._

"I'm going to go to the washroom," Neji said, standing up. "I'll be right back."

"Okay."

"Are you sure you don't need someone to protect you?"

"Shut up and go, damnit!" Tenten flushed. _Freaking teaser._

Tenten glared at his retreating back until it was swallowed up by the other people. She sighed again and stared at the roses on the table.

"Hey."

The brunette turned around to see who had greeted her in that incredibly snotty voice. Her question was answered when a fist was sent flying her way, knocking her out of her chair, and knocking the table over as well.

"You know what," Tenten got up, wiping blood away from her mouth. "That hurt."

Mei rolled her eyes. "No _duh,_ Einstein, it was—"

The sudden impact caused Mei to stumble back, growling. A nice sized crowd had gathered around two.

"Now," Tenten cracked her knuckles. "We're even."

Mei growled again, and charged towards Tenten.

"Neji would never go for someone like you; for one thing, stop getting plastic surgery and breast implants, because really, that just makes you look fake. Another thing, acting fake around him really pisses him off, but then again, if you act like your real self, you'd be pissing him off even more, so in your case, I don't even know if you should be fake or wha-" Tenten was so busy rambling on she didn't actually notice Mei charging towards her until it was too late.

"SAY THAT AGAIN, MISS A-CUP!" Mei screamed, grabbing Tenten's collar.

Tenten smirked, and grabbed the girl's wrist. "Sorry for you, I'm a C cup." With a flick of her wrist, Mei was sent flying behind her, landing face down.

Ouch.

Tenten smirked sinisterly again, and raised her head, so her bangs weren't covering her face anymore. She had the girl's arm behind her, so there was no way she could really move without dislocating her arm; which probably hurt a lot.

"Now, _stay away from Neji, you little slut._"

"Make me, bitch," Mei muttered, managing to flip Tenten over with some difficulty. She used the back of her hand to wipe the blood away from the corner of her mouth as Tenten easily did a back flip and landed on her feet.

"Is that all you have?" she taunted the pissed off black haired girl. "Bring it."

Tenten got into a fighting stance as Mei charged towards her, preparing to punch the brunette, hoping to knock out a couple teeth or so. Tenten easily caught her right palm, assuming she was right handed.

Well, she wasn't.

"Ho shi—"

Mei smirked as she held Tenten down with her right hand, her left fist raised.

"Say good bye to those pretty teeth, Tenten-_san._"

"Mei-san."

Neji's voice cut through the silence, and everyone froze in place. Everyone's attention reverted to Neji; the witnesses, the pissed of manager, and both girls. Even Mei's hand was frozen in midair; she was about to land another punch on Tenten.

Neji made his way through the broken furniture and spilled food, stopping at the girls. The silence was almost unbearable as he gently pried Mei's hands off Tenten and helped the girl up. Then the silence was finally broken.

"What the hell?!" Mei glowered at the two. "Why would you pick someone like HER over me? She's a reckless little bitch, she doesn't even deserve you! She disrespects you, insults you, so why would you…"

"Because she's Tenten and I'm in love with her."

Tenten felt all eyes on her and she blushed, unconsciously clutching onto Neji's shirt. "N-Neji, let's leave…"

_What kind of a guy can he loves me so seriously and sincerely with a straight face?_ Tenten thought to herself, her face well over a hundred degrees.

"But…"

"She's reckless, she's annoying, she's a child, and she's a nuisance. But she's Tenten, and I love her for that." Neji gave her another polite yet forced smile and led Tenten out of the restaurant, his arm still around her. When they were a good distance from the restaurant and almost back to the summerhouse, Tenten broke the silence.

"…Thanks."

He shrugged. "It's nothing."

Back in Tenten's head, in her own universe, her inner self answer her own question.

_What kind of guy can say he loves me so seriously and sincerely with a straight face?_

_**Baby, a guy that really loves you.**_

**Tenten**

Tenten shot upright and glanced at the clock. Eleven.

"I can't do this…" she muttered, covering her face with her hands. "I can't just kiss him and walk away like that I can't I can't I CAN'T!"

She threw the covers off and swung her legs over the bed. "I'm going to tell him.

**Neji**

Neji's eyelids fluttered open. Eleven. What an odd time to wake up.

"…I can't just kiss her and walk off. It feels wrong…" he decided, getting up and preparing to tell her and receive a huge beating.

"NEJI!" Tenten yelled, slamming the door open.

Neji was nowhere to be seen.

"Odd, isn't this his room…?"

"I'm right here," Neji growled, rubbing his nose, shoving the door away.

"Oh hi!" she grinned, her palms were sweating and her heartbeat was accelerating. "I have something to confess."

"So do I."

Tenten pursed her lips and 'hmph'ed. "Okay, on the count of three. One."

"How lame…"

"Two… THREE!"

Both teens stared at each other and opened their mouths, speaking at the same time, not really listening to what the other was saying.

"Well the other night when you were sleeping…"

**Author's Notes: Okay, so they didn't do much with 'G'. But a lot of people said Tenten was really mean last chapter, and yeah, she was, so I tried to center this chapter more around how she, hopefully, felt really guilty and was nicer, hopefully, to him. Mostly NejiTen fluff. **

**Right. Mei is ILUVMYNEJIKUN's own character, yeah um, I think I kinda bashed her a bit. –cough- BEFORE ANY OF YOU GET ANY IDEAS, she won't have a huge role in the story, maybe a few appearances every chapter if I manage to fit her in. Hell, she might end up pushing them to get together. :D**

**By the way.**

**This IS a cliff hanger. Review or you don't know who cracked first, because they're no way they're cracking at the same time. I dunno if I'll update this, cuz school's busy. 480 reviews equals a definite update before the end of May, or 2 to 3 weeks, depends on the number.**

**Geez. 4,578 words, aren't I amazing?**

Credits to Nekaii. It was 'only minus the' and she changed it to 'only deprived of' which totally sounds better. :D She also came up with 'get your ass outta here'.

(2) I'm imagining.


	9. Day Eight: Letter H

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Wow, I really didn't expect that many reviews for an author's note and my lovely story of how my social life is crashing down. Thank you to everyone that reviewed :D Your reviews made me feel happy and smile –insert heart since I can't do less than three…-**

**Credits to ****kuriouskyra8D**** for horseback riding with one horse. I dunno if I spoiled it but she gets credit. :D**

**Also, credits to Wolfie559933 for a scene in this chapter, it's amazingly adorable. You'll know which one it is. It'll have uh. Something by it.**

**5-24: …Did I seriously say 15 pages… damn… I mean darn.**

**Chapter 9- Day Eight: Letter H**

"Well actually I…"

Both teens stopped abruptly, staring at each other. This was odd, why did the other have something to say when the other was trying to admit stealing a kiss?

"Uh, you were saying?" Tenten asked tentatively, fidgeting slightly.

"Uh…" _Be a man Hyuuga._ "The other night… you…"

"Yes?"

"…You were kicking around so I stuck duct tape over your mouth to shut you up then ripped it off before you woke up the next morning. I'm sorry." _Shit, I lost my nerve._

Neji was so preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't realize what he said infuriated poor Tenten, who had the false idea this man had stuck duct tape over her lips.

"You WHAT?"

Now he remembered.

"Er… I'm… sorry?" he offered, both forgetting Tenten had something to say. He edged back towards his bed nervously. "Let's go to bed, it's really late and we need rest to…"

"SON OF A…"

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten returned to her room about ten minutes later, ignoring the sounds of pain from Neji's room.

"Bastard taped my mouth shut."

Another groan.

"…He deserved it." She realized she had stopped walking.

A hiss of pain.

"…Maybe… I should check on him…" she turned around sharply and ran back to his room, throwing the door open. "Hey Neji, are you okay?" she found him crouched over on his bed, looking as if in extreme pain.

A sudden worry shot through her, as she approached him slowly, worried. "Hey… are you okay?"

A chuckle escaped the male's lips, confusing Tenten. Did she hurt him that badly that he was now delirious? Shoot…

"I knew you'd be worried," he sat up straight, smirking at her. "Worried about me, eh?"

Tenten's face flushed. "St-stupid! Of course I was worried!" she spun around on her heel, her face still burning red, she marched out of the room, ignoring whatever Neji was saying.

Upon reaching her room, she swung her right fist out and conveniently hit the wall.

"BASTARD DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

Meanwhile, back in Neji's room, he had managed to climb onto the windowsill. He sat there, enjoying the cool breeze and gazed at the stars peacefully, while one hand absentmindedly pushed up the sleeve that he had used to cover the actual wound so she wouldn't be worried.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the edge of the window, a gentle smile grazing his lips, so peaceful in fact he didn't notice someone creep into his room.

The shadowy figure padded softly across the room, holding a plastic box. Setting the box down, she reached up her hands and grasped the Hyuuga's arm gently, one arm around his upper arm, the other on his hand. As predicted, he jumped slightly, his gaze falling upon her quickly.

"I knew you were hurt," she muttered, taking out a roll of bandages and pushing his sleeve up even further. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't want you to be worried," he answered lazily, watching as she applied ointment to the wound.

"I guess I should cut my nails…" she observed the long scratch marks on his arm. "I'm sorry, really."

"It's okay," he shrugged, ignoring the stinging sensation. "I'm sure it was an accident."

Tenten bit her lip as she began to bandage the long scratch marks, her tears began to tear up a little as thoughts ran through her mind.

_Idiot. That looks really painful, and they're still bleeding… stupid man ego, why didn't he just tell me? Stupid guy. He has to learn to put himself before me because I'm not worth it. Each time… each time I just end up…_

Tenten gave a loud sniff and paused to wipe the tears with the back of her hand; she had long given up trying to stop crying. Neji glanced over. "Are you okay? Ointment in your eye?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm okay," she said softly and finished bandaging his arm, mustering a smile. "There. Now stop thinking about me and think about yourself for once. I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are," he said softly, gazing at her with the gentlest gaze she had ever seen upon anyone. She bit her bottom lip as it began to tremble, guilt washing over here. Neji, sensing something was wrong, thinking it was his fault, was alarmed when she broke down into tears.

"Hey Tenten… did I… do something wrong again…?"

"Yes you bastard, yes you did." she muttered, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

_He's so nice but each time…_

Neji sighed and pulled her towards him, embracing the crying girl softly. "I don't know what I did… but I'm sorry."

Tenten gave a loud hiccup and continued to sob into his shirt, her hands clutching the fabric. Neji smiled softly down at her, resting his chin on her head.

_But each time, I just hurt him._

Neji gazed out the window softly, holding the crying girl to his chest.

_Be mine, and mine alone… until the end of the night. (1)_

**-X-x-X-**

_Splash._

Tenten took a dry towel and patted her face dry of the cool water she had splashed on earlier. She blinked and stared at herself in the mirror. _At least my eyes aren't red and puffy anymore._

She closed her eyes and held the towel up to her chin, smiling slightly. Neji had stayed with her until she fell asleep, and she didn't know how much later it was, but she awoke in her own bed, tangled in her bed sheets, hugging her panda bear, and a small tray with toast and juice on it on the nightstand with a small note. _Meh, forever the perfect gentleman…_

When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was the fresh rose. Then the food. And then the note.

_I'm going to go for a walk outside, I'll be back later. Eat the food and I hope you feel better. Today is letter H and it's my turn, so—_

Tenten could tell he had spent a few moments trying to figure out what the first activity was. There was a big blob of ink from leaving the pen point on the paper for too long.

_--have the breakfast I made you and relax. I'm not used to girls crying so please don't do that again. But my shoulder is always there for you to cry on if you need it._

He was totally teasing her.

But she'd let it slide, Tenten decided as she returned to her room and took a sip of the juice, the toast was devoured a while ago. After all, he had made her breakfast. The least she could do is not get mad at him.

As she replaced the glass gently, and leaned against the headboards, resting her arms across her stomach and closing her eyes, she smiled serenely as the warm rays of the sun bathed her in sunshine.

Whenever there's a perfect scene, there's a pervert.

**-X-x-X-**

Neji Neji Neji, my dear boy.

"It takes all the scores of the 100 stupidest people in the grade to get half the score I do on the finals, but it only takes one girl to turn me into a pervert…" Neji muttered, staring at Tenten through the window.

He knew she was pretty, oh boy, everyone knew Tenten was pretty. But he didn't know she was _this_ pretty. Being energetic and not so girly, it was rare for him to see her so calm while awake. His eyes started from her feet, traveled along her long, creamy legs, then to her flat stomach and those slender fingers, up to her thin but not too thin arms. It took a lot of willpower not to linger in her chest area for too long; that would be too disrespectful for someone of his standards. Along her long, swanlike neck, to those luscious pink lips, perky nose, long lashes, soft, chocolate hair… it was like a piece of…

"Hyuuga Neji, stop staring at me."

"…Yes ma'am."

**-X-x-X-**

"Give me that."

"Aw, poor little Neji-chan wants this back?" Tenten crooned, holding a notebook that resembled a sketch pad and a photo album at the same time. Rely on the Hyuugas for the latest thing.

Neji growled, panic seizing his heart and a blush claiming his face. "Tenten please, give it back."

"Can't I just peek in it?"

"No!"

Tenten puffed her cheeks out, and opened it, her eyes still on Neji, who had given up on the stubborn girl. "It can't be…"

Her eyes trailed on the pages as she flipped through, her heartbeat accelerating and her cheeks turned a pleasant shade of pink. What was in that notebook? Simple. Pictures of her. Not just school pictures, but pictures someone had taken of her when she was out with her friends, and it had been Photoshopped to make her the primary focus. Most people would be offended and feel like they were being stalked, but as for Tenten, she was glad someone like Neji, who was one of the most desired people in the world, would actually spend some time on her, one of the more unnoticeable people in the world.

But what really shocked her were the sketches. They were so accurate, they couldn't have been simple five or ten minute sketches. These took _hours._

"…sorry."

Tenten snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry," Neji flushed guiltily. "I know it's wrong to be taking pictures of you secretly and drawing you…"

Tenten blinked and grinned, crawling over for him. "It's okay, I don't mind. At least I know you aren't stalking me and I'm glad someone like you would take the time to do this about someone like me," her eyes softened and she held the notebook out. Tenten grinned and patted him on the back. "Cheer up Neji!"

Neji silently put the notebook away, smiling slightly, his back towards her.

But even with his back towards her, she knew it was a sad smile.

_And I just hurt him again._

**-X-x-X-**

"And tonight, it's a one hundred percent chance of thunderstorms in the area!" the weather forecaster announced rather brightly in Tenten's opinion.

"Dangit…" she muttered, hugging her knees to her chest and turned the plasma T.V. off. "Why does it have to thunder…"

"It's okay Tenten, you can hold onto me."

"Shuddup Hyuuga."

Neji chuckled and sat down next to her, taking a sip of Pepsi. "So, why are you scared of thunder anyway? You don't seem to be scared of loud sounds or flashing in general."

"When I was younger… when my dad was still alive…" her voice was slightly muffled as she rested her forehead on her arms, and Neji had to strain to hear. "We were going back to the car because it started thundering and we were having a picnic… so my dad told me and my mom to go ahead. So we did, and then it thundered, and there was this sudden crack and a scream of pain. So my mom and I turned around, and we see my dad being crushed by a tree. He had a few broken rips, a sprained wrist and a shattered leg and ankle. So I'm still scared of thunder."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Neji muttered, not sure what else to say.

Tenten shrugged clumsily. "Not like you could've done anything to stop it…"

The two sat in a moment of peace, a warm silence.

"Let's go horseback riding."

"Eh?"

Neji glanced over. "I heard you used to be a pretty good horseback rider. Maybe it'll cheer you up, I know of a place near here. H for horseback riding."

Tenten blinked at him with wide eyes. _Stop putting me before yourself._

**-X-x-X-**

"What kind of a shitty stable has one horse?"

The stable owner shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, people borrowed them to go on the trail. But if you two wanna share a horse, go ahead. He's pretty strong."

Neji glanced over to see Tenten petting the horse adoringly, feeding him a carrot. _I can't believe I wish I were a horse. _"No it's okay, she's the one that wants to ride. I'll wait here."

"Your choice dude but," the stable owner shrugged again, handing Neji reins for the horse. "The path can be pretty scary for a girl sometimes. There are rumors of drug dealers and murderers and bugs and stuff…"

"She's tough."

"And I heard the drug dealers drug the girl so they're all woozy and have sex with them."

"I'm going on that horse with her."

**-X-x-X-**

"Neji," Tenten frowned as Neji sat behind her on the rather large horse. "Explain to me exactly why we're both on one horse."

"There was only one horse."

"Did you really wanna ride? Because if you do, I can wait."

"No it's okay," Neji shrugged.

"Neji."

"What?"

"Put your arms around my waist."

"…Why?" Neji stared at the back of head weirdly.

"Because. I want to gallop. And I don't want you falling off."

"Oh. Okay," with that, Neji put his arms around her slender waist. He couldn't tell if she was embarrassed, but he sure as hell was. He felt like he was literally holding her.

"I don't have a disease," her voice was kind of incredulous. "I'm not going to hate you if you press yourself against me. I'm giving you ten seconds before I take off."

"Eh? O—"

"One two skip a few nine ten, LET'S GO!"

**-X-x-X-**

"This is a pretty trail," Tenten commented, looking around happily at the quiet forest, the rays filtering through leaves and branches, the only sound was the horse occasionally snorting and the sound of its hoofs on the dirt and stone path. "Very very pretty, ne?"

"Hn," Neji looked around like Tenten, but watching for any rapists or drug dealers. His arms were loosely around his waist, her back against his chest briefly. Both teens didn't seem that embarrassed, but who knows what goes on in those heads?

"Hey Neji…"

"What?" Neji answered, still on the lookout for any drug dealers or U.P.P, unidentified perverted person. So this was what a lighthouse felt like all the time.

Tenten glanced at him for a second, nudging the horse for it to slow down. "Why'd you come along? It's not like I mind, but… two people on one horse is kind of odd…"

"I'm making sure you don't get raped by a drug dealer."

A figure in the shadowy woods went unnoticed by the two, who were busy chattering away.

"Yeah, like I'd let myself get raped Neji."

"He might drug you."

"Like I'd allow myself to get drugged."

"…I was just worried about you…"

Tenten's face heated up a bit from shame and stopped the horse immediately with a jerk. She turned around smoothly, and faced him, putting her hands on his face, his eyes downcast. She smiled softly, tilting her head and leaning in. "I'm sorry, I know you were. Thank you for worrying about me."

Neji glanced up, smiling gently. Tenten's smile slipped slightly when she realized her heartbeat was normal, and it didn't matter to her that they were this close.

_Oh crap. _

The sound of a twig snapping broke the trance the two seemed to be under. Neji immediately, turned around and caught sight of a dirty man, holding up, Neji squinted, a bag of ecstasy.

_Shit._

In a swift move, he switched places with Tenten, and took charge. "Hold on," he commanded the brunette. Still slightly confused, she obeyed, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing herself against him as he pulled at the reins, the horse rearing back and taking off.

_I'm sorry Neji, I thought I could at least do one nice thing for you by liking you but…_

She squeezed her eyes shut as the horse turned and went into the woods, off the trail. Branches seemed to be clawing at them, leaves slapping them in the face, leaving a stinging sensation.

_I can't even do that anymore._

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Hey Neji…?" Tenten asked, lifting her head.

"Mm?"

"…Do you know where the hell we are?"

At that, Neji stopped abruptly and looked around. The one thing he could see was green, brown, and sunshine. "…No, I don't."

Tenten sighed, looking around. "Well, genius, how do we get back?"

"…Er…" Neji hopped off the horse, Tenten following him. He looked around, frowning. "Strange, there's no moss on the trees… otherwise we could've used that…"

"No signal either," Tenten snapped her phone shut, looking around. "So should we just wander around?"

"I guess," Neji turned to get back on the horse. "We'll go on the horse, it'll be…"

The previously quiet horse gave a sudden whinny, and reared up, causing both of the teens to back up. Without warning, the animal took off with such amazing speed that Neji didn't even bother groan. Instead, he just proceeded to say, "Well, no use now. We'll walk."  
"…Friggin' horse." Neji muttered under his breath as he and Tenten started to poke their way through the forest. "…Hiking."

"True," Tenten pondered. "Hiking. It is an activity and it does start with the letter H…"

"Hey Neji," Tenten spoke again suddenly. "Can you teach me how to draw?"

He blinked. "Why?"

"Because you're really good!" she smiled. "And I've always wanted to be able to draw something decent!"

He smirked. "All right. If we ever make it back alive, it'll be 'How to Draw 101'."

Tenten laughed. "'How to Draw 101'? Nice naCRAP!" Tenten let out a sudden scream as she stepped on a piece of loose earth, and it broke. She expected to land a painful landing with a few broken ribs, but instead, she felt someone holding onto her wrist. She opened her eyes, hot tears springing to them. "N-Neji…"

"Hold on Tenten," he managed, looking as if in pain. "I won't let you go, I swear."

All Tenten could do was look at him with admiration as he managed to hoist her up. Once close enough, she snapped out of her trance and crawled a fair distance away from the valley they hadn't noticed before. "Thanks," she flushed. "Sorry, I'll be more careful next time…"

"It's okay," he shrugged, then winced. "It was just a mistake and this is unmapped area so it is potentially dangerous."

Tenten sighed as he helped her up. Her gaze traveled from the ground up to his face to talk to him, but upon reaching his neck, she moved her gaze back down to his right hand clutching his shoulder, blood oozing through his fingers.

He caught her looking and tried to shift his position so she wouldn't be able to tell how bad it really was. "It's fine it's just a scratch, I'll be…"

"Can it Hyuuga."

"…Yes ma'am."

**-X-x-X-**

"Is your arm okay?" she asked, finishing tying the clothe around the bleeding wound.

"It's fine, you really didn't have to rip your sweater."

"It's okay, I didn't like this one that much anyway," her eyes softened. "What'd you to it?"

"Oh uh, a sharp branch got caught on my sleeve and when I moved… yeah." Neji frowned, looking at the wound. "I wonder if I'll die here…"

"NEJI."

"Today's not optimism day."

"Well when it's the letter 'O' it will be!" she pulled his other arm up. "C'mon lets go. We need to get you back to the house so I can treat that properly; who knows how many germs were on that branch…"

"Thank you so much for making me feel better."

"You are welcome, Sir Hyuuga."

_Damn it, I did it again._

**-X-x-X-**

"Do you see the summerhouse yet?"

"No. Do you?"

"No."

Tenten groaned and slumped down against a tree. "It's been hours, what if we never find the summerhouse?"

Neji sat down across from her rather calmly. "Does your phone have reception?"

She dug her hand into her pocket, producing her phone. She flipped it open and waved it around wildly. "Nope, none. Maybe AT&T does have more bars in more areas…"

"…Don't you have AT&T?"

"…Oh. I do. What a misleading saying, why is there no reception in the woods? This is a more area isn't it?!"

Neji watched amusedly as he watched her start freaking out. She was kind of like a wind up toy. Once you wind her up, she goes on and on and on until she stops.

"—I knew I should've stuck to T-Mobile, maybe they would've had some friggin' reception in the friggin' woods. These phone companies only care about money, well you know what, if they had more reception in woods, they'd have a LOT more money! What's the use of a phone if you can't use it because there's no signal? Geez, what if you lived in the freaking woods and you had a phone? It'd be useless, stupid phone companies, I am having a good talk with them when and IF we get out of this stupid place, they are so dead when I get my hands on them. All dressed up in their damn suits, and chatting away on their lovely phones, looking oh-so professional with briefcases in their hands… I'd like to rip whatever hair those bald men have, stomp on their briefcases, spill coffee over those three thousand dollar suits from Prada—"

"Tenten, I'm not sure Prada makes men's suits…"

"Whatever. And I wanna short circuit their phones—"

"Can you even do that?"

"I can now. I am so sick of those high and classy business men pretending they're oh so awesome just because they probably have six digit salaries. Who CARES if you're rich if you're not happy, you gotta be happy to truly have a good life. Money can buy things that make you happiness, but it can't buy you the simple things that really make you happy, like true friends and true love. It's cheesy but money really has no use. I think the world would be much better if there was no money everything as free. Sure there'd be a surplus of stuff, but everyone would have everything they ever wanted, and since everything is free, the makers don't have to buy anything to make the stuff! They'll get it for free! No poor people or poverty, isn't it great? No depression, no spoiled… I take that back, every kid would be spoiled, but this is the solution to world hunger and poverty! Why did no one think of this before? Seriously…."

"Tenten, try taking that up with Bill Gates, okay?"

"Okay so maybe it won't work but it was worth a try! Geez Neji, you gotta at least TRY in life, if you don't you'll get absolutely nowhere, and you'll be stuck as a pessimistic guy for the rest of your life and—"

Neji rolled his eyes. Boy, she was really wound up this time. He glanced idly over, and froze for a second, then smirked. "Tenten…"

"Life is what you make it, live as if you'll die tomorrow, as I always say! Because even if life screws you a couple of times, it's still precious. Oh, did you ever hear the saying 'All of us aren't virgins, life fucks us up.'? Or… oh yeah, Ino heard this one, 'Life is like a penis, when it gets hard, it fucks you.' (2) It's so perverted, but absolutely true. Maybe we should make one up later, just for the fun of it, like like… oh, well I don't really know, but it could be fun. But let's not make it perverted, because the world is already perverted enough… can you believe how many perverts there are in this world? I mean seriously, why can't they just stick to their freaking porn instead of molesting girls in real life? Actually, I think if we banned porn and like all that, the world would be a better place. There would be less perverts and we would ALL be happier…"

"All?"

"Yeah Neji, don't you get sexually harassed by guys and girls? Pretty boy. Oh that's right, I don't get why guys can be pretty but girls can't be handsome. …Wait no, that would be gross a handsome girl… but pretty boy sounds really weird, don't you agree? Makes you sound very feminine. I guess that's what they mean by tomboy, but no girl really looks like a guy, except a couple, but you don't see those very often too. You know there's a problem when you can't tell what gender a person is… Oh and…"

"TENTEN."

Tenten paused from her ramblings. "Yes?"

"The house is right over there."

"Are you SERIOUS?" she jumped up, and sure enough she caught sight of the Hyuuga summerhouse. "…" she turned to Neji, a deadpan expression.

He held up his hands. "Not my fault. One, I just spotted it. Two, I'm an invalid. You wouldn't dare kill me."

"…You got lucky Hyuuga."

"I get lucky a lot around you."

**-X-x-X-**

"Okay, first things first!" Tenten dragged Neji into her bedroom, throwing him gracefully onto the bed, and she grabbed the first aid kit. "We are taking care of that nasty wound."

Neji glanced at his arm. "Yeah it is pretty nasty. The area around it is starting to look purple…"

"…Didn't have to know that."

"Not like you weren't gonna see it."

Tenten gently undid the cloth wrappings and chucked them into the garbage can nearby.

"You better throw that out quickly. You don't want the stench of blood in your room, do you?"

"Thank you mother. I will do that," she replied sarcastically, opening the first aid kit. "…Okay, what do I do… I don't think I should apply ointment because like… well, I don't think ointment and raw flesh goes well together.

"Spread it on gauze, put that on my arm, and use bandages to secure it."

"Right. Thank you," she pulled out a huge piece of gauze and folded it once, then spread the ointment on it, making sure it was thin so it wouldn't sting that much, but not too thin so it had no effect. "This is going to sting a little, okay?"

"Uh huh." His face remained motionless as she gently pressed the gauze on, but she saw his finger twitch. "Good boy."

Next she unrolled the bandages and wrapped them around his arm tightly, then secured them. "Okay, you're good. Now, avoid using your left hand too much."

"Okay. Let's start your drawing lessons," he stood up and headed towards the counter which had her backpack on it.

"…NEJI! I just told you to not use your left hand!"

"Don't deny it Tenten," he grabbed a notebook and two pencils and erasers, chucking a pair at her. "You were looking forward to drawing lessons."

She looked down guiltily. "Well, yeah I was, but your arm is injured so…"

"I'll be fine," he answered briskly, sitting down next to her. "Okay, so when you draw, the first thing you do is draw the basic shape."

"But…"

"Well that's the professional way, if you're trying to draw something amazing. If you're just sketching, I usually start with eyes. It's instinctive how big the eyes are and how far apart they are for me, usually beginners start out with guidelines, and after a while you get used to it."

"Oh so you don't need great talent the gods have given you."

"Actually you do."

"Damnit."

**-X-x-X-**

"…Okay Tenten," Neji's eye twitched. "Must we go back to the basics?"

"No I swear, I have this!"

"Tenten, that's an oval."

"…So? An oval is a type of a circle."

"It's easier to draw a head with a circle."

"Says who?"

"Says I."

"Says I? Isn't it says me?"

"If you want to sound like a five year old, go ahead."

"Bastard."

"Thank you."

"Have you ever seen Spirited Away?"

"…That was random…" Neji stared at her, putting the notebook and pencil behind the two. "And no."

"You _haven't_? And you call yourself Japanese with pride."

"…No I don't."

"Well, we're going to watch it!" she grinned, tugging on his right arm. "Let's go! And to make you feel better, it's not all romance. It's kind of like horror too."

"Joy."

**-X-x-X-**

_"What the hell is that??"_

Tenten grinned, watching Neji's disgusted expression when the "Stink God" appeared at the bathhouse. "Just keep watching Neji!"

"It's revolting."

"It's supposed to be. I would love to meet Miyazaki-sama," she sighed dreamily. "He's a genius for creating this movie… but I'm going to kill him for not making Kohaku and Chihiro kiss at--"

"Who the hell is Kohaku?"

"Haku."

"…"

"Keep watching."

A few minutes later, Tenten piped up again. "Neji?"

"Yes…?"

"Why don't you turn into a dragon?"

"Because I'm not the apprentice to some wacky old lady."

"Oh I see…" Tenten puffed her cheeks out. "Neji?"

"Now what?"

"Can you get Miyazaki-sama's signature on a movie poster for me?"

"…Am I your slave?"

"No, but I bet you have connections. You _are_ a Hyuuga after all…"

"Hn."

She sighed. "Oh, guess you're right. I'll ask Sasuke when I see him next time, I'm sure the Uchihas have connections…"

"I'll get you that signature before the end of this month."

**-X-x-X-**

"It's a pretty night…" Tenten commented, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Mhm," Neji took a sip of his water and replaced the glass on the table in front of them.

The two sat on the patio with the evening breeze, a comfortable silence between them. Tenten sneezed once, breaking the silence, as usual.

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

"Mhm."

Another silence hung between them. Neji was totally relaxed, gazing at the sky, not noticing his female companion, literally spazzing.

_I have to tell him._

_…I can't._

_I HAFTA._

_…I'm scared._

_DO IT GIRL._

_Butbut…_

_DO IT NOW._

"Hey Neji…?"

"Yeah?"

Tenten turned to him slowly, still holding her knees to her chest, her heart thumping wildly. "I… I have something to tell you."

Neji frowned, his eyebrows creasing. "Did you do something to me while I was sleeping?"

Tenten blinked. _This was easy._ She blushed, and nodded slowly, her next words shaky. Dangit, she hated it when she stuttered. "Ye-yeah, I-I'm so-sorry…"

Neji sighed. "I really hope you didn't try to kill me with a fish, because _that_ would've been _really_ pathetic."

Tenten's head shot upright, and she could've sworn something happened to her vertebrae. "…What?"

"Well, I know you hate me but…" he shrugged. "Trying to kill me while I'm sleeping is pretty low. And anyway, a fish is missing from the freezer so..."

Tenten twitched, clenching her fist. "You… ignorant… little… BASTARD!" she screamed and jumped on him, knocking him out of his chair.

"HE-HEY! WAS I WRONG?"

"YES EINSTEIN, YOU WERE WAY WRONG!" (W)

**-X-x-X-**

The male Hyuuga crawled into bed with boxers and a plain t-shirt on, letting himself sink into the soft bed that was a prison in the morning. A warm, comfy, heavenly prison.

A flash illuminated his room for a second, and he remembered the thunderstorm that was going to happen tonight. He rolled his eyes and got in bed, making sure to take up only half the bed. It was only a matter of time.

Neji sighed, lying in bed, wide awake with his hands behind his heads, the room still and quiet, lost in his own thoughts.

_I know I shouldn't be doing this, she's never going to like me I'm just using her to make myself face the truth, I can't get what I really want. But… I really love her, and I want to spend as much time with her as possible before she's with someone else. It's selfish of me but… Geez, I am a conceited bastard. But I guess… I guess what I really want is for her to be happy,_ Neji closed his eyes as he heard the distant thunder rumble. He used his foot to gently pull the cover over to make it look more inviting.

As predicted, a slender figure appeared at the doorway, holding a stuffed animal. She seemed hesitant to enter the room, deciding to enter or just go back to her own room and deal with the storm like she usually did.

"I knew you'd come."

Tenten looked away bashfully, clutching onto her panda bear tightly. "Sorry…"

_It's okay if she just views me as an object instead of a human._

"Its fine, come here."

Tenten scurried over and ducked under the covers next to him just as it thundered again. He put his arm around her shaking shoulders, feeling her small body tremble against him, her panda between them.

_I'll protect her._

"You're going to be okay," he muttered softly, wondering if she heard it at all. He felt something slightly wet on his shirt, and assumed she was tearing up from fear. He wasn't worried that much, that was pretty normal.

_I want her to be happy and live life to the fullest._

"Hey Neji…?" her muffled voice came through the covers, and he felt her shift positions.

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks."

_I love her._

"That's why I'm here."

**Author's Notes: Okay let's make this clear. Tenten doesn't like Neji anymore. It's too soon for her to be liking him, I'll add it in again later. I dunno about the last few scenes, I wrote it before I wrote the part she realized she didn't like him anymore. She likes him as a friend, it's just that she'd say no if he asked her out. **

**About the 'Spirited Away' scene, I tried not to give out too many spoilers but um… those who haven't watched it, you got Haku's middle name. But Haku is very hot. And he turns into a dragon. What else does a girl want in a guy? ;D**

**Anyway. Thank you Wolfie559933 and ****kuriouskyra8D**** for letting me use their ideas. –bows-**

**(1) I remembered this line from Fruits Baskets, or something like it, when Kyo was being nice to Kagura and letting her sob into his shirt. :D **

**(W) This was Wolfie559933's scene, where Neji thought Tenten tried to kill him with a fish when she was trying to tell him she kissed him. Uh… it sounded better when she gave it through a review… I have a talent for screwing things up. :D I'm sorry, Wolfie559933 D:**

**(2) Kristina told me that on AIM. It was so funny LOL**

**I dunno when to update next. This killed me. Okay… one… two… three… I have a number in my head. It's not too high because most of you reviewed that author's note, and I dunno if those'll disappear when I delete that chapter. Review please :D If the number isn't hit within the next week, I'll put it up in my profile.**

…**IF YOU HIT THE NUMBER, DO NOT EXPECT AN AUTOMATIC UPDATE.**

**...What a long author's note...**


	10. Day Nine: Letter I

Note to self, FF automatically adds disclaimers

**Note to self, FF automatically adds disclaimers. I think?**

**Just in case, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 10- Day Nine: Letter I**

"Nngh…" Tenten rolled over, conveniently falling off of the bed. "Shit."

The thud awoke the previously sleeping Hyuuga, who made some sort of an irritated grunt, before rolling over, and looking down upon the girl. "Good morning."

"Can it." Tenten growled, pulling on the sheets to get back in bed. Neji watched in amusement as she struggled, then finally plopped into the empty space next to him.

"Good night's sleep?"

"It was okay. Your stupid big foot got in the way."

"Mine could've been better as well. A certain someone," he laid back down, folding his hands behind his head, glancing over, "kept clinging onto me."

Tenten's face turned a bright red shade, and glared at him. "Don't deny it. You liked it."

"As a matter of fact, I did." He smirked over crookidly and she found herself blushing, even though she knew she had stopped liking him.

But…

_…That smirk is so hot on him._

_**That's it baby. Less denial, more obsessin'.**_

**-X-x-X-**

"This…" Neji closed his eyes, putting a bite of the waffle in his mouth, feeling her eager eyes on him, "is actually… good."

"…Are you just saying that?"

"No, really, it's delicious." His eyes widened, he raised his eyebrows. "Really."

She grabbed his fork and took a piece, stuffing it in her mouth, squealing. "Omigod, it IS good! I'm getting better!" she grinned. "And I even made it from scratch!"

_Staying up all night studying those cookbooks paid off… now I won't be killing him!_

_Geez, she didn't have to go through all this trouble, like not sleeping to study cookbooks just to make us food… we can live on take out._

Neji picked up the newspaper, his eyes scanning the headlines. "Your turn. Letter I."

"Ice cream testing. I found this really cool place yesterday—"

"While staying up all night study cookbooks."

"—that lets you test new flavors for free!" she continued, as if he had never interrupted her.

"…"

"Don't worry. You can torture me tomorrow."

**-X-x-X-**

"HEEEEEELLOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Tenten. When a talking ice cream come comes out to greet you, it's a warning sign."

"Neji, don't be silly!" she laughed it off, pulling him inside the store with her. "It's a man IN an ice cream suit!"

_I'm keeping my eye on you._ Neji glared at the fake ice cream cone and walked in after Tenten.

Unaware to Neji, the poor man, in the ice cream cone suit, had been scarred for life.

**-X-x-X-**

"And, of course, Fabulously Fishy!" the woman exclaimed, spreading her arms out. "These are all the flavors we'd like tested, so please test all of them, and rate it one to ten on this sheet of paper…" she handed Tenten a notepad and a pencil. "Have fun!"

"Er, thank you!" Tenten called, as the door closed.

"…Fabulously Fishy? Gross."

"Okay we'll give that a one."

Tenten glanced at all the small bowls, each with two scoops of a flavor in them. "How about… I try the left half, and you try the right half?"

"…The right half has the Fa—"

"Exactly. One less for you."

"Oh I see. And I get the side with the most sugary flavors."

"Geez FINE. God you're impossible."

"Thank you."

**-X-x-X-**

_He gently brushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ears, and gazed at her softly. The only thing that she was aware of was of his gaze penetrating into her soul through her cerulean eyes. She couldn't feel anything else; she forgot it was raining, she forgot about the gash on her foot; she was completely frozen and numb. Her pink lips were parted and panting softly, gazing back at him. The perfect arch of his eyebrows, his luminous deep green eyes, his dark hair plastered against his porcelain like skin; he seemed like the type of character an author would try to describe, but after a chapter he would have only covered his eyes. Those jade green orbs gazed at her gently, as if cradling her with just a look._

_"My lady…" his deep voice pulled her back into reality. It was hoarse, but she still loved the sound of it. "I…"_

"TENTEN IF YOU DON'T ANSWER RIGHT NOW I AM GOING TO CALL INO AND TELL HER THAT YOU ENJOY SLEEPING WITH ME."

"HEY DON'T DO THAT!" Tenten threw her book aside and ran downstairs, fearing he would seriously call Ino, then the blonde would lecture her to no end. "What do you want? I was trying to finish the book Kurenai-sensei gave us."

"It's vile. Too romantic. The two characters literally drool over each other. Too gushy."

"It's _sweet_ but yeah it is kind of gushy. I don't like those kind of relationships…" she said down next to him on the couch and grabbed the remote from him, flipping through the channels carelessly.

"So what kind of a relationship would you like?"

"Well, I'd want a guy… that was hot, possibly badass but still polite somehow, cold and distant but caring at the same time, smart, prodigy if possible. I wouldn't mind him being arrogant or cocky, as long as he truly cares for me and accepts me for who I am and he won't pressure me into trying to change myself for him, even if I try to. As for the relationship…" Tenten paused for a second and glanced upward. "I don't want it to be too obvious we're dating, but subtley showing it is fine. Holding hands or a quick kiss, nothing like hugging each other and walking, bumping into people, and basically having sex around every corner. But in private, I want him to show that he really does love me."

"Talk about picky…" Neji muttered, staring at her. "Typical women."

"Neji, did you realize most of those applied to you?"

"…"

"You _retard_." She flicked his forehead playfully grinning. "You're almost Mr. Perfect, and I know you'd fulfill all of those, even more probably. You'd exceed my standards, which is hard. But the most vital thing is missing…" she leaned in, her hot breath tickling him. "A _spark_."

"Does Ino know of your standards?"

"Yeah, she always yells at me about having high standards."

"That blonde can be pretty smart sometimes…"

**-X-x-X-**

"Interest me."

"That makes no sense at all." Neji looked up from the newspaper, raising an eyebrow at her. "Interest you?"

"I'm bored. Interest me."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know!" she jumped on the bed next to him and made herself comfortable, lying on her stomach and propping her elbows up against the pillow, resting her chin in her hands. "You're the smart one. Find something that interests me."

"Go find that cat we kidnapped or whatever."

"I sent it back to the pound."

"Call that girl from animal control here. It'd be nice to see a bitch fight."

"NO."

"Neji, are you always a gentleman?" she asked suddenly, picking up a pencil and carelessly twirling it like a baton.

"No. What're you talking about?" he flipped through the newspaper carelessly, threw it on the floor, then picked up a magazine. "You think I'm one?"

"Well you're really polite and sweet… I always expected you to be a total rebel and badass… well actually you are pretty badass. But I always imagined you in a leather jacket and baggy jeans and a motorcycle and shades or something…"

"…No. Just no. And I guess so, if you call how I act around you polite." He looked up from his magazine and glanced at her smirking. "It's how I'd treat my girlfriend."

"…Damn your girlfriend would be lucky then. It's hard to find a guy that's badass and polite at the same time, distant but sweet, and a genius and hot. Whatever happened to the hot guys…"

"They all dated preps."

The two fell silent, the only sound in the room the flicking of pages and the sound of Tenten's feet hitting the bedding, with a soft 'poof' sound.

"Yamanaka tells me you used to be a model."

"…She told you that?" Immediately Tenten pushed herself up with her arms, staring at him. "Damnit."

"Can't imagine you as a model but," he took one arm and poked her in the side, earning a squeak and she fell over, "then again, I can. But your personality doesn't seem like a model's."

"What does that mean?" she retorted, slightly offended.

"You're not a snobby stuck-up bitch who only thinks about herself."

"…Oh." Tenten sat up, scratching her head. "Yeah I used to be a model. It was a part time job to get some money and it was kinda fun. I did it for like three or four years then quit. I had enough money saved to get my own apartment for a couple years, and I had studies so I couldn't waste time on being pretty and taking photos anymore."

"Do you like rich guys?"

"…You're one of those people that stereotype models as being gold diggers, don't you…"

"I guess," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't care for them much. If my boyfriend happened to be rich, that's great. If he isn't, that's fine too. And if he's dirt poor, but he still cares for me a lot and I care for him a lot too, then it's fine. Love doesn't need money."

"How philosophical and expected," Neji put down the magazine, knowing Tenten was going to retort back at him.

And he was right.

"Whaddya mean expected?"

"All girls are like that. They say love doesn't need money, all it needs is dedication, all that crap. Everyone knows that's the truth, but when they realize that to be successful in life you need certain things, they twist what love needs," he looked up at her calmly, seeing her seething. "I'm not saying you're like one of them, I'm just saying what you just said might be changed in the near future. Simple pure love would just take dedication, honest, trust, all that crap. But a lot of people add materialistic things to the list, and it's hard to find someone that truly believes all love needs is the bare essentials. Damn I talked a lot… and overused love, gross… I'm gonna go clean out my mouth," Neji swung his legs over the edge of the bed, only stopped by Tenten, who threw her arms around his neck.

"Hold it mister. You are not cleaning your mouth yet."

"Oh?"

"I stick to my beliefs. Stick to them. _Stick_. I'm not going to change my view on that no matter how many crappy boyfriends I have, and no matter what I need to be successful. The best things in life are simple, so I'm going to keep it that way."

"Interesting," he closed his eyes, smirking. "Maybe you will keep to that."

"And what's your wonderful view of love?"

"I'll tell you later." He got up, heading to the bathroom.

"…BASTARD."

**-X-x-X-**

_Bring. Bring._

"Hn," Neji picked up the phone absentmindedly, still on his bed.

"Hn? Oh you're Neji then. Get my baby Tenten, will you?"

"All right all right," he turned away from the speaker and picked up a book, chucking it at the wall and making a huge sound, grabbing the brunette's attention from the kitchen.

"Tenten, phone."

"Okay, I got it!" Tenten called, putting her hand over the receiver from downstairs. "Hey Ino, what's new?"

**-X-x-X-**

Neji Neji Neji.

Didn't you ever learn that eavesdropping is rude?

"Tenten, my baby!" Ino crooned. "How's it going?"

"It's great here!" Tenten grinned. "Neji's been really sweet and such a gentleman, I kind of wish I could just stay here the whole summer but…"

"Do you like him?"

"…"

"Answer me, baby."

"Well I _did…_"

"You _did?_ Why don't you _do_?"

"I liked him for a while, then it kinda went away; I guess it was just a short crush… I feel guilty about it though, because he's so sweet and I don't wanna hurt him by raising his hopes up that I did like him then squashing them by saying I don't like him anymore. Not romantically, at least."

"…Did you hint that you liked him?"

"I don't think so…" Tenten paused, then shook her head quickly. "Enough about me, how are things back home?"

She heard Ino let out a big sigh. "Well, Naruto and Kiba still like Hinata, and we don't know who she likes, and Sasuke and Sakura got together. It was about time, and I kinda stalked them on their first date in case that freaking Uchiha did something to make Sakura sad, but he was surprisingly nice…"

"…_They got together and didn't tell me?"_

"…We were GOING to call you, but we were thinking that maybe you were in a hot make out session with your own Prince Charming, and we didn't want to disrupt so… ANYWAY!" Ino cleared her throat to change the subject before Tenten blew up on her. "I'm really jealous of Sakura actually…"

"Ino, you're jealous a lot…"

"No, this time it's different. Imagine loving someone then having them love you back, you'd be like, the happiest person on the earth, right?"

"Then a lot of people are the happiest person on earth. But…" Tenten paused. "You're right."

"Imagine loving someone but they don't love you back, but they don't love anyone else. It hurts a bit, but you still know you have a chance right?"

Neji smirked slightly. This blonde actually broke some of the blonde stereotypes.

"Yeah… I guess how that's Neji feels…" Tenten pondered softly.

"Then imagine loving someone, and they love someone else. You'd be really upset and hurt because you know you've lost your chance." Ino sighed heavily.

"…You love Shikamaru?"

"…" Tenten could tell she got Ino right where she wanted her. "And and he loves Temari?"

"…Damn girl. You can read me even through the phone. What I'm saying is that it's a really bad feeling in the pit of your stomach; you feel like you're really low and there's nothing you can do to feel better. The only thing you want in the world is already taken, and you know you're not getting it back. So Tenten," Ino paused for an effect, "Don't like anyone else. Don't fall in love with anyone else. Don't even show remote interest in anyone else. I'm not best friends with Neji…"

The Hyuuga snorted, then covered his mouth immediately. _Shit._

"…What was that?"

"Probably something with the connection."

"…As I was saying. I'm not the best of friends with Neji, I don't like him that much, but no one deserves to know what it feels like to be part of an unrequited love."

"…I never knew you were this deep Ino…"

"Are you even LISTENING?"

"I know I know." Tenten laughed slightly. "I won't. I already feel really bad for not being able to like him a bit. I promise you; I swear on your Miu Miu heels, that I won't fall for anyone. And if I do, it'll be him."

"All right!" Ino cheered. "But if you see a hot guy, I express permission to flirt with him and get his number for me, all right?"

"I gotcha. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye darling."

After hearing both ends of the line click, Neji hung up quietly and leaned back, closing his eyes.

_She can't keep that promise. She can't make herself not feel attracted to anyone else. It's impossible._

"Neji! Let's go somewhere, I'm bored!"

"Okay okay, give me a second."

_But as long as she's happy; I'll support her._

**-X-x-X-**

"IQ tests!" Tenten chirped happily, holding up a laptop triumphantly.

"You're not serious."

"I'm dead serious."

Neji frowned as Tenten pushed him into a chair, handing him the laptop. "You can go first."

"…Tickle."

"…Yeah. Shuddup."

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten's eyes ran down the screen, scanning the words quickly. "…147?" she questioned softly. "That's a bit too high… I'm not that smart…"

Neji glanced over her shoulder. "Sounds about right."

"What'd you get, Mr. Genius?"

"200."

"…"

"Ah… that was boring… now what…" Tenten closed the laptop and put it on the coffee table. "I… I… I… am a good kisser?"

"…What does that have to do with anything?" Neji asked incredulously, looking at the flushing girl.

"…Nothing."

"I…" as Tenten pondered into her own world, the phone start ringing again, and as usual, Neji picked it up, answering it.

"Hello?" _Damn the phones been ringing a lot today._

"Is Tenten-dearie there?"

"Just a sec." Neji looked to his right where Tenten had been a moment earlier, but the spot was empty. "…"

He looked around and caught sight of her coming back with a grilled cheese sandwich, looking very happy.

"Tenten. Phone. Again."

"Got it!" she grabbed the receiver out of his hand and motioned for him to move over, plopping down on him. "Hey."

After a beat of silence, the happiness disappeared. "…Hello. What would you like me to do? Bend over backwards and make shrimp alfredo with my feet?"

Another beat of silence.

"My love life is fine, thank you very much."

And another… Neji was beginning to think the sports section was a bit boring.

"Yeah but…"

Neji looked out of the corner of his eye at Tenten. She didn't seem too pleased with this conversation.

"MOM, I'm old enough to decide for myself, okay? I don't need you planning out every aspect of my life!"

Ah. Family feud. He should stay out of this.

"…MOTHER. I LIKED HIM IN FOURTH GRADE. I DON'T LIKE HIM ANYMORE."

Ooh. This sounds interesting.

Tenten slammed the phone back down on the receiver, turning around, huffing. Catching sight of Neji, her mood lifted. "…Neji?"

"…" he didn't like that sugary sweet voice. She was going to make him do something. "…Yes?"

"Will you pretend to be my boyfriend?"

"…Why?"

"Because my mom thinks I'm lesbian and wants to arrange a marriage for me."

"…I see."

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"…Fine."

"YAY!" she clapped her hands happily, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck. "You're the best, you know?"

He smiled softly, and closed his eyes. "Of course."

**Author's Notes: It's about time I updated… I've become addicted to Pokemon Diamond, and I can't find my Sapphire version to get some of my pokemon, namely Gardevoir D: Ah the good old days… I'm breeding Eevees and Piplups so if any of you want one… :D Drop a review, I might have another one just laying around… waiting to have some use…**

**Summer's boring. I can't wait for high school to start because, this may sound nerdy, but I'm looking forward to homework so I have something productive to do to spend my time. Lying around and gossiping doesn't do it anymore. Sadly.**

**The review number was hit a long time ago but I didn't have any idea. And now I throw in an overused arranged marriage thing. Genius, right? The review number basically means I won't update before that number is hit, but I will update after that's hit. This time it's… 630 or so. :D**


	11. Day Ten: Letter J

Disclaimer: Don't own

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**630 wasn't reached, but 628, close enough.**

**Chapter 11- Day Ten; Letter J**

"Why are we preparing so much for your mother?"

"Because my mother is the offspring of the devil from Hell."

"Oh. Interesting," Neji raised an eyebrow, and smoothed the tablecloth. "So I'm you're pretend boyfriend."

"Yea—oh sorry," she stopped suddenly and apologized sheepishly blushing.

He smirked, walking over to her and grinned leaning in, brushing his cheek against hers, causing her to flare up immediately. "_I don't mind being your fake lover to save you from marrying someone, my love._" (1)

"Oh my Tenten-dearie. You really did find a boyfriend!"

"MOTHER!" Tenten broke away from Neji, her face still deciding on a shade of red. "Y-You're early!"

"I couldn't wait to see my darling little girl again!" she smiled happily. "Oh, you've grown so much! So pretty now! …Darling," her face suddenly fell, noticing Tenten's rather 'tight' fitting clothes, "Are you sure you should wear something that shows off your figure so much around a guy?"

"He's my, er, _boyfriend._ It doesn't matter."

"Nice to meet you," Neji smiled, offering his right hand, the other in his pocket. "How do you do… er…"

"Good to meet you to!" she grasped the Hyuuga's hand tightly. "My, my daughter certainly did get a good catch… But you never know! Remember your fourth grade crush? He's a very fine gentleman now…"

"No Mother. I can find a fiancée myself."

"Really? Then prove you're dating, darling."

"…" Tenten glanced at Neji. "…How?"

"Well, kiss each other of course!"

"…"

Neji cleared his throat, knowing Tenten didn't know what to do. "Er, in our generation… kissing… your cherished one is… ahem… usually quite a private matter…"

"…Oh that's right…" she said sadly. "All you kids are getting so private now… it used to be all public! Radios… computers… now it's all those MP3s and laptops! I guess showing affection is rather private now too…"

_Wasn't it always…?_

"Well! It's off to my room for me! It was a long flight from America to here…"

"Oh, er," Neji spoke up suddenly. "…What should I refer to you as?"

"Mom!"

"…"

"MOTHER."

"Kiriko then," she smiled. "My surname is private; even Tenten-dearie doesn't know it."

"So that's why I've never had a last name."

"Yep!" she grinned cheerfully, disappearing upstairs.

"…"

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

"It's okay. I'm sure it'll be… resolved soon."

**-X-x-X-**

"Tenten-dearie!"

The brunette cringed visibly as she heard her mother's sing song voice summon her from her bedroom upstairs. Neji glanced over and smirked, seeing Tenten close her eyes and breathe slowly, trying her best not to blow up. "Tenten, you should go check on your mom."

"Tenten-dearie!"

"Yes mother!" Tenten called back, mustering a cheery tone, then whispered under her breath, "Bitch."

Neji chuckled as Tenten stormed upstairs, her fists clenched and teeth gritted as her mother summoned her poor daughter yet again, and she called back with a sickly sweet voice.

Neji sighed, leaning against the counter absentmindedly pulling out a thin silver chain with half a heart, the other half on another, identical, chain. He pulled both out glancing at it and smiled half heartedly.

_Looks like I'll never have a chance to give her one._

**-X-x-X-**

"MOTHER! DAMNIT…"

"TENTEN-DEARIE, YOU SHOULDN'T SWEAR AT YOUR MOTHER! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAS IN LABOR FOR--"

"OKAY OKAY I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Tenten ducked as another pillow was chucked her way. "STOP THROWING PILLOWS AT ME!"

"You never told me you got a boyfriend!"

"Well, it's kind of hard to contact you when you're on a different continent and I don't know how to reach you!" Tenten flushed, crossing her fingers behind her back; a habit of hers when she was making an excuse.

"Dearie…" Kiriko started then stopped, shaking her head. Suddenly, the phone began ringing and immediately she picked it up, letting her daughter crash into the nightstand, rubbing her forehead. "Hello?"

"Tenten-chan?"

"Oh my! Ino-chan! It's been so long!"

"Omigod! Kiriko-san!" Ino squealed on the other end. "How have you been?"

Kiriko smiled, rolling over as Tenten lunged herself on the bed, continuing to talk to Ino. "Did you know Tenten-dearie got a boyfriend?"

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line. "She did? Who?"

"Oh so she really hasn't told anyone… he's a very nice young man, very tall and lean. His name is…" Kiriko put her hand to the receiver using her foot to step on Tenten's face to prevent her from reaching the phone. "Tenten-dearie? What's your boyfriend's name?"

"Hyuuga Neji," Tenten growled, still trying to get the phone.

"Hyuuga Neji!" Kiriko chirped into the phone. "Very fine young man. Tenten-dearie looks like she's going to rip me apart for the phone, so I'll hand it to her!"

"Hello?" Tenten snatched the phone, running out of the room and into her room.

"_You're making Neji be your fake boyfriend for your mom??_" Ino screeched, causing Tenten to hold the phone a foot away from her ear and towards the opposite direction. "_I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO STUFF LIKE THAT._"

"Sorry sorry," Tenten sighed, rolling back onto her bed. "Otherwise I'd have to get an arranged marriage, and I'm not sure Neji would like that either. Besides, he seems fine with it…"

"You're talking about the human ice cube here. He looks like he's fine with anything. He's really hurting Tenten, so be nice to him, okay?"

"I'm_ trying_ Ino, really, I am. It's just not my personality to be sweet and caring like Hinata to everyone."

"I'm not asking you to change yourself! Isn't today letter J for you guys?"

"How the hell…"

"Baby. Everyone in the school knows about the bet. If Hyuuga Neji is involved, it's hotter than the new Prada bag or the latest celebrity gossip. Anyway letter J; Just be yourself. He likes you for that, so don't change yourself."

"…Fine," Tenten sighed, "But really, he seems _fine_."

"Tenten," Ino sighed, "You can't compare to what he's feeling right now unless you've ever been in love and rejected. A lot."

"Okay okay," Tenten couldn't help but smile a bit. "I'll try my best to me nice to him. Anyway, why'd you call?"

"I wanted to know if you got together with Neji for real."

"…Good bye," Tenten growled and hung up, throwing the phone on her pillow and rolled over, closing her eyes.

**-X-x-X-**

"My mother wishes for lunch," Tenten announced, returning to the kitchen where Neji was.

"What does she want?" he asked monotonously, glancing up from the newspaper.

"She said pasta, so pasta it is!" Tenten opened the pantry, retrieving a box of rigatoni. "Are you okay with it?"

"I don't really care," he muttered, watching as she set the pot of water on the stove and turned up the heat. "But today is letter J so…"

"Mm?"

"Just don't burn the house down."

"Right right. I get it," she smiled slightly, sitting down across from him as she waited for the water to boil. "But seriously, letter J."

"J is hard," he sighed, looking upwards. "I feel bad for whoever gets Q, X, or Z. Anyway… Jackpot. Go buy a lottery ticket and see if you hit the jackpot," he smirked, looking at her.

Tenten puffed her cheeks out, frowning. "There's like, one out of a thirty million chance of that!"

"I'll buy one too then. Then it's one out of fifteen million."

"Think of something better!" Tenten huffed, resting her chin in her palm, her other hand drumming against the table impatiently.

Neji paused, then his eyes widened, and he smirked and stood up, the chair scraped against the smooth wooden floor.

"Neji?" Tenten asked innocently, looking up at him.

"Jousting."

**-X-x-X-**

"Neji, I'm not sure about this…" Tenten looked at her horse nervously, the brown chestnut mare pawed at the ground, snorting and throwing back its head occasionally. She glanced at the lance she held in her right hand, her left hand holding the reins.

"Relax. We won't actually hit each other off, just a light tap," Neji pulled at the reins to calm his gray mare, smirking at Tenten.

"Tenten-dearie!" the voice caused Tenten to cringe suddenly.

"Yes Mother?"

"That's dangerous!" Kiriko called from her bedroom window. "Come back inside this instant!"

"No need to worry Kiriko-san," Neji interrupted, "I'll catch her if she falls."

"Oh thank you Neji-chan! Tenten-dearie, you should…"

"Go back inside, damnit!" Tenten yelled, pointing her lance at the house. Apparently it frightened her mother, because the next thing she knew, the window slammed shut and Kiriko drew the emerald green curtains.

"Thanks," Tenten let out a sigh of relief, turning to Neji.

"Mhm," he shrugged it off carelessly, smirking. "Ready?"

"Er… I guess," Tenten's aura suddenly turned uneasy.

"I meant what I said. If you fall, I'll catch you."

"…Okay," Tenten straightened up, gripping the lance firmly. "Let's go."

She saw Neji tug at the reins slightly, and she copied him, their horses walking toward each other. It turned to trotting soon, then galloping, then flat out sprinting at each other. Closer… closer… closer…

Tenten could hear her heartbeat beating maniacally in her ears. White spots danced before her eyes as she saw the other horse and Neji grow larger. Her hands began to sweat, and her mind went into a frenzy.

_I'm going to die._

_…Where'd Neji find these horses and this jousting field…?_

_Oh shit what's for dinner._

_SHOOT MY MOTHER IS HERE._

_…Why is everything turning black?_

**-X-x-X-**

"Tenten? TENTEN!"

"Nngh…" Tenten groaned as she felt cool water splash onto her face, hearing someone's voice call her name urgently. "Nn…?" she opened her eyes slowly, squinting from the brightness of the sun.

"Thank God you woke up," she heard Neji's voice, and looked towards him. He glanced back at her and saw her confused look. "You fell of your horse, I guess you fainted from the heat or fear or something. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through her left arm.

"Don't move," he commanded gently, pushing her back down. "You sprained your wrist when you fell, and there's a gash near your waist. C'mon, let's go back," he slipped his arm under her knees and shoulders, and hoisted her up gently.

"Sorry," he muttered as he noticed her wince, "I'll call for a doctor at the house. I made a makeshift bandage, but…" he glanced at her waist, the blood seeping through and staining her camisole, "…It isn't holding up so well, as you can see."

Tenten glanced down, frowning as she noticed the gash went vertically instead of horizontally, as she had thought. And it went up horizontally to her…

"Neji, what color bra am I wearing today?"

"Pink."

"Perv."

**-X-x-X-**

"Ow," Tenten whimpered as he placed her onto the couch as gently as he could, still moving her wrist slightly.

"Sorry," he responded, grabbing the phone, and put it up to his ear after he dialed a number. "Hello? This is Hyuuga Neji, I'd…"

Tenten turned her head slightly, watching him.

"…Well, thank you, er, I… appreciate… having pictures of me on your wall…"

Another pause.

"…And, in your whole house as well. Yes thank you but…"

Tenten was beginning to think whoever he was talking to needed a life.

"I need a doctor. Here. Now. My friend sprained her wrist and she has a huge gash on her abdomen."

"…No, I'm fine. Thank you for worrying."

Tenten chuckled as he finally hung up, looking at the phone with disgust. "Fangirl?"

"Yes," he shivered, putting the receiver back. "She's managed to get a hold on my permanent file… and is now on probation."

"Did she change anything?"

"No, she just wanted to see my record for some reason."

"Creepy…" Tenten tried to turn to face him better, but shifted her swelled wrist slightly, and winced. "Ow…"

"Here, put this on it for the time being," Neji gently placed an ice pack over her wrist, which she had gently placed on a stack of pillows to be about chest high. "Better?"

"What's the point of ice anyway? To numb the pain?"

Neji nodded, then sighed, leaning against the couch. "…I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have suggested jousting; I should've known it was dangerous."

"It's not your fault, I should've just toughed it out!" Tenten gave a thumbs up with her good hand, "Besides, it was fun! Until the fact I kinda fell off… but aside from that it was really fun! And it's your turn today, so you can choose anything you want! What's our next activity?"

"Just rest."

**-X-x-X-**

"Doctor!" a bright voice chirped at the door, then the handle jiggled and the person let herself in. "Hi Neji-san!"

"WHAT IS THAT BITCH MEI DOING HERE? NEJI, WHAT THE FREAKING—"

"Tenten I swear I didn't know," the Hyuuga calmly placed his hand over Tenten's mouth, turning to Mei. "Good afternoon Mei-san, good to see you again."

"Hi Neji-san!" Mei chirped happily, bouncing over to the couch, grinning broadly at Neji. "I took medical lessons, so I should do fine here! I felt bad about last time at that restaurant, so I wanted to come to apologize by fixing up Tenten-san!"

"You're not coming near me bitch," Tenten growled, glaring at her, "Neji, you take care of my wrist."

"Tenten, I'll be right here. I'll make sure she doesn't do anything, okay?" Neji sighed exasperatedly, sitting in the couch near the couch Tenten was resting on.

Tenten watched the short haired girl carefully as she set a first aid kit on the couch next to Tenten's waist, purposely shifting the pillow a bit. "Watch what you're doing bitch."

"Whatcha gonna do, baby girl?" she smirked, pulling out some medical cream, and rubbed it on Tenten's wrist roughly.

Tenten closed her eyes and her back arched, she stifled a scream of pain in her throat. Her other hand clenched into a tight fist, tears forming at the edge of her eyes as she felt Mei begin to wrap the bandages around Tenten's wrist.

"There you go!" Mei chirped, patting Tenten's wrist, earning another pained look from the girl.

"Thank you, Mei-san," Neji smiled politely, putting down the magazine when he heard her announce she was finished.

_I'm keeping my eye on you…_ Tenten sent telepathic waves to the girl as Neji gently ushered her out. Mei turned around, sensing Tenten's glares, and glared back. _I'm not giving up Neji._

"So Tenten, at least she…"

"I hate her."

"…" Neji sighed, remembering what his father had told him before.

_It's best to stay out of fights between women._

Wise words.

**-X-x-X-**

"Here," Neji handed her a roll of bandages, his face burning red and facing away from the bathroom door, slightly cracked open, "Bandages for that gash."

"…Neji," Tenten was slightly amused by his embarrassment, "I can't put these on alone. Can you help me?"

"But…" his face heated up even more at the thought of him helping her put on the bandages. That wasn't the worse part; he had seen how high the gash went, it went to far up she couldn't put on her bra, which meant…

"It's fine!" Tenten reassured him, cracking open the bathroom door to make him come in. She turned around, dropping the towel around her feet. Neji found it hard not to focus on her white panties.

"Neji, I know you're not a pervert. Just help me put these bandages on, okay?" she was beginning to get exasperated. She knew a lot of guys that would die for this chance to help a girl put on bandages while she was basically naked; why was he even hesitating?

"Tenten… do you even have a sense of privacy?" he asked, finally overcoming his shyness, gently wrapping the bandages around her abdomen; he'd hand the bandages to her, she'd cross them and hand them back to him.

"Of course I do. I'm just used to showering and changing in front of teammates after sporting events. I'm still kind of self conscious actually; Ino and Sakura have no trouble stripping down to nothing and running around when we have sleepovers. Hinata and I usually sit on our sleeping bags, blushing red and looking down. But usually…"

Neji's mind wasn't comprehending her melodious voice, he was finding it hard to concentrate at all. The bandages now covered most of her bare upper body, so he found it easier to concentrate on the bandages; but it seemed to enhance her generous curves; her thin waist, her wide hips, her soft and feminine figure…

"Neji? Are you done?"

"Uh… yes," Neji hurriedly tied a quick knot to keep the bandages in place, and turned around, running out of the bathroom, his face so red Hinata would be put to shame.

Tenten slipped into her nightgown and stepped out of the bathroom and made her way into the kitchen, where Neji was, his head covered by the newspaper.

"Hi Neji!"

"…Hi," he glanced up quickly, then down again. Tenten raised an eyebrow in amusement catching a swift glance of his beet red face.

Tenten chuckled; it was a bit of a treat to see Hyuuga Neji embarrassed. In fact, she had seen it quite often this summer. God must like her.

But…

"I'm sorry," she sat down across from him with a cup of coffee, a gentle smile playing on her pink lips, "I shouldn't have made you do that. It was embarrassing I know, I should've just asked my mom or something…"

Neji coughed, slightly. "I-it's okay. Besides," he glanced up, smirking. "You're very attractive."

This time it was the brunette's turn to flush bright red. A bit from the compliment, because Hyuuga Neji rarely gave out compliments; but that look seemed to give her heart a jumpstart. He pulled it off with so much ease, but it was so flirtatious and sexy and mysterious; she was wondering if some people were born with expressions like that, which some people could never pull off.

"Oh and," Neji turned the page, the newspaper making a loud rustling sound. "Your mother wants pasta with chicken for dinner."

"Okay okay."

**-X-x-X-**

"Neji?"

"Yes?"

"Am I fat?"

"…Is this a trick question?" he looked up, "No matter what I say, it's never the right answer. If I say yes, you'd kill me. If I said no, you'd accuse me of lying. I have no answer."

"So you think I'm fat, eh."

"…NO," he looked up again, watching as Tenten bit into her chicken viciously, glaring at him. "You're slender."

"…So I'm not skinny, eh."

"Damn you women. You keep twisting around words."

"So I'm fat, eh."

"…Forget it."

"Bastard…" Tenten muttered, returning to her pasta, mutilating the poor already dead chicken.

"TENTEN-DEARIE!!"

"Oh the lord."

Tenten's mother appeared at the end of the couch, holding her empty plate. "May I have another serving?"

"Dang you've got a big stomach," Tenten sighed, and stood up, putting her plate down and grabbing her mother's. "Let's go."

"Watch your mouth, young lady!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Is this enough?"

"No!"

"This?"

"No!"

"This?"

"No!"

"Neji gimme your plate. My mother demands food."

"Oh no I'll just eat your serving. Let Neji-chan eat his," Kiriko skipped happily over to the living room where Neji and Tenten were. She smiled brightly at the Hyuuga then took her daughter's plate of pasta and skipped upstairs, while Tenten continued banging her head against the wall. "It's only a few days… it's only a few days…"

Neji looked up at her and smirked. "Nice mother you've got there."

"She's my mother. She's my mother. She's my mother," she chanted, sitting down next to him.

"Do you want some?" he offered his still untouched plate of pasta to her.

"I'm not hungry."

_Growl._

"Really, it's fine," he chuckled, "You can have it. It seems pretty good to."

"…But then what'll you eat?" she asked, taking the plate and fork. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I'll find something."

Tenten finally turned her gaze upon the plate in her hands and stabbed the chicken viciously with the fork, holding it in front of Neji. "Eat."

"…You're going to feed me?"  
"Yes. Eat. You need the strength," she pushed it against his mouth, "Eat."

"Eat it yourself," he moved away, "I'm fine, really."

"Neji…"

"…"

"I don't like guys who don't eat my cooking."

"Give me that."

**Author's Notes: They didn't do a lot of activities with J. I couldn't really think of anything, jousting was Aoiro Kuma's idea. Now, what else?**

**I still have no idea how to search for NejiTen on Narusearch. I've given up completely.**

**I cannot wait for school to start. I hate not knowing what I need for school. I go into an absolute frenzy when I sleep and kick anything in my way. One day I will kick a burglar where it hurts, assuming it's a male.**

**I want a Sidekick. Or the AT&T tilt phone thing, that slides up both ways for a keyboard and it's a slide phone like the one I have now. I need a texting phone. Eff.**

**690 to 7xx please. **

**Please send in suggestions. I cannot think of anything. **

**(1) Someone said this in a review, lemme check it was… breenarose. Thank you :D**

**Editor's Note: I just ate instant ramen at Silence's house. Are you jealous? I know I know it's great but I ate it all already!! Uh, please review! Thanks!**


	12. Day Eleven: Letter K

Disclaimer: Don't own

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**OLYMPICS ON 08-08-08!! I updated today just for that. **

**GO TEAM CHINA! Except swimming; GO PHELPS. GET THOSE 8 MEDALS MAN. Other than that, GO TEAM CHINA! WOOHOOO!!**

**Oh my God. I was glancing at earlier chapters, and like earlier chapters SUCKED. God…**

**Credits for activities are at the end of the chapter, if you suggested something but someone else got credit, um, they probably reviewed first? I just took the name of the first reviewer that gave the idea; and if you suggested, but there's no credit, well…**

**That just means I managed to think up of something myself. :D**

**Chapter 12- Day 11: Letter K**

"Neeeeeeeeeeeji!"

Tenten stood on the last five steps and made a giant leap, landing safely on her feet on the cold hardwood floor. Happily, she ran into the kitchen, and slid, stopping right in front of the Hyuuga. "Whaddya think?"

"…That's totally not you."

"How mean!" she pouted, looking down at her dress, her hands pulling on her white bonnet. "I like it!"

Neji had to admit, even though it wasn't like Tenten, she did look very pretty. She was wearing a white sundress, a satin ribbon just below her chest, and it ended a bit below her knees. The top was very simple, it was just spaghetti straps. In fact, the whole dress looked simple. The only reason the dress looked pretty was because Tenten was wearing it surprisingly well.

"…And why are you wearing this?"

"Because that daughter of a bitch is making me," Tenten hissed, glaring at him. Neji smirked. _I knew it. She hated it._

"…No offense to Grandma, Grandma's awesome," Tenten paused, and straightened up, remember she was referring to her grandmother as a bitch.

"Tenten…" Neji sighed, sipping his coffee. "Today's letter K. Your turn."

"Tenten-dearieee!"

"Kill me. Please," she moaned, sliding down onto her knees, clutching onto Neji's shirt.

"Sorry, that's one thing I cannot do," Neji chuckled as Tenten continued to moan in despair. "C'mon, get up," he finished his coffee and stood up, dragging her up with him. He leaned down, his cheek brushing against hers, his hot breath tickling her neck. "You'll be fine. Trust me."

Tenten's eyes widened at the close contact and she blushed heavily, feeling the cool air seemingly rush in as he pulled back. "Then…" she paused and remembered what Ino had said about making him happy, "Kiss me."

"…Excuse me?" he seemed genuinely started to hear her command.

"You heard me. Kiss me," Tenten grinned, "Or would you like to pass on that as well?"

"…This is too good to pass up," he smirked and leaned in, pressing their lips together. Tenten unconsciously pressed herself against him, her hands clasped behind his neck, she was on her toes; she never realized he was this tall. Neji gently wrapped his arms around her waist; he loved how she felt so small and delicate in his arms.

Tenten had kissed before, but this kiss was almost surreal. It was almost as if she really did like him; her mind was hazy, her body was hot, she wasn't aware of anything but the two of them. Her lungs were crying out for air, but she didn't care, all that mattered was that…

"TENTEN-DEARIE!"

"DAMNIT MOTHER."

The two broke apart suddenly, reluctantly, at the sound of her mother's demanding voice.

"Dearie! You two really are dating! Oh I shouldn't have come down…" Kiriko looked distressed, in her emerald bathrobe and her hair still wrapped up in a white towel, her face concealed with bunches of green goo.

_…Will my wife look like that…?_ Neji was suddenly worried he'd awake to the sight of a monster every day.

"Oh dear oh dear…" Kiriko sighed, shaking her head sadly going upstairs. "I shouldn't have come down… oh dear oh dear…"

"Effin mother…" Tenten muttered, collapsing into the chair Neji was sitting in previously.

"Would you like to continue?" he asked mockingly; teasing her. She looked up and gave him the best glare she could muster while totally red.

"Kite flying."

"How elementary…"

"It keeps us away from my mother."

"Let's go."

**-X-x-X-**

"Is this supposed to be fun?"

"Yes!" Tenten grinned, sipping her juice box happily, sitting on the picnic blanket with Neji she had set up earlier. She watched him watch the kite, an expression she couldn't really read.

"…Since you can't kill me…" she said slowly, remembering how she had pleaded for her death earlier, "Kill Mei."

"I can't do that either."

"Damn."

"K… Kick her ass?"

"I wasn't raised that way."

"Damnit."

"Here you go," Neji handed her the spool of string.

Tenten glanced at it, then him, blinking. "You're sick of it?"

"I want to lie down."

"Oh," she took the spool of string and watched their box kite, rainbow colored, fly against the clear blue sky. Or was the sky getting smaller or was the kite getting bigger? How odd. The sky couldn't get…

…

Oh.

"SHIT TENTEN WHAT THE FU--"

"I'M SORRY NEJI!"

**-X-x-X-**

"Tenten-dearie!! Neji-chan!!" Kiriko bounced downstairs happily when she heard the front door open, then stopped suddenly, letting out a shrill scream as she caught sight of Neji holding a bunch of bloody tissues to his head, Tenten holding a kite with a corner stained with blood, and Neji looking very pissed off.

"…Tenten-dearie… maybe it's just me but… are you supposed to be killing your boyfriend?"

"No Mother. No."

"Neji-dearie, let's go to the kitchen," Kiriko sympathized leading Neji into the kitchen and shooting a glare at Tenten over her shoulder.

Tenten glared back. "IT'S NOT LIKE I ASKED THE KITE TO CRASH INTO HIS HEAD."

**-X-x-X-**

"Are you okay Neji-chan?" Kiriko gently pressed the gauze onto his forehead; hidden mostly by his bangs but the gauze still stood out quite prominently, more towards the left side above his eye.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you Kiriko-san."

"TENTEN-DEARIE! APOLOGIZE!"

"SORRY NEJI."

"PROPERLY."

Tenten growled and swung herself over the couch; she was probably lying on it, staring at the television trying to get rid of her guilt. After a brief, loud, crash on the floor, she stood up, quite flustered and mumbled a sorry then ran upstairs.

"Oh she's bashful!" Kiriko squealed, "Go comfort her!"

"I think she'd like to be…"

"_Go comfort my daughter you bastard._"

"…Yes ma'am."

**-X-x-X-**

"Tenten?"

"Go away."

Tenten buried her face in her pillow when she heard the door slowly creak open, and a new pressure on her bed. "What part of go away didn't you get?"

Awkwardly, he put a hand on her back. "Are you okay?"

"…I'm sorry for steering a kite into your head."

She heard him chuckle, and her face heated up. "It's okay. Really, it is."

Tenten moved her head to the side so she could breathe, and glanced up at him. He was staring out the window, his hand still on her back. He looked serenely peaceful, just sitting there letting the sun's soft rays hit him at just the right angle, his long hair just seemed to cast the most perfect shadows on his face, his lavender silver eyes hazy, his expression blank.

"Neji?" Tenten sat up, surprising him a bit. She sat next to him on the bed, dangling her feet, "What's the capital of Lithuania?"

"Vilnius."

"Good. Your brain still functions!" she grinned, grabbing his hand and hopping off the bed. "So, what's the next activity?"

**-X-x-X-**

"As I thought such a guy activity…"

"Yeah yeah. You like it though."

Tenten grinned at him through her helmet, and prepared to go around the track again. "Ready to go again?"

Tenten grinned as Neji gave her a thumbs up and she started the kart she was on, the engine making a rumbling sound as she waited at the starting line patiently for Neji.

"Ready… set… GO!" as soon as the checkered flag was waved, both teens shot off in a blast of smoke.

Tenten loved the feeling of the wind against her; the speed, the feeling of barely being able to breathe, she _loved_ it. She _loved_ speed. The danger, the thrill, the…

"TENTEN-DEARIE THAT'S DANGEROUS!!"

"GOD DAMNIT, MOTHER."

Tenten screeched to a stop and glared at her mother who was in by the road, with her hands on her hips, and had a glare as well. Neji realized these two have a lot in common.

"Hi Neji-chan!"

"Good morning, Kiriko-san."

"My mother likes you better than me…" Tenten muttered, taking Neji's hand to help her up.

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Here Neji-chan! I got you a bottle of water, oh Tenten-chan, you go buy your own."

"I take that back," Neji chuckled, accepting the water bottle as Tenten stormed off somewhere to buy one.

Kiriko stayed silent for a few moments watching Tenten storm off. "Is Tenten-dearie okay here? Has she gotten hurt? Fevers? Colds?"

"A few minor injuries yes, but other than that it's fine. You…" Neji closed the water bottle watching her painful expression watching her daughter, "Honestly, deeply care for her, don't you?"

"…Yes."

**-X-x-X-**

"Stupid freaking mother. She probably adopted me, she hates me I swear she hates me…" Tenten grumbled, throwing herself onto Neji's bed, the genius glanced over at her, yet again reading something.

"Need something?"

"My privacy."

"Ah."

"TENTEN-DEARIE!"

"Aw f…"

Kiriko burst into Neji's room, looking very happy, holding three spools of thread and three sets of, as Neji was calling it, very pointy sticks that Tenten would love to stick into his eyes someday.

"Let's knit!"

"…."

"Isn't it your bet, dears? Something about alphabetical days with activities?"

"How did…"

"Ino-chan told me!" Kiriko grinned and made herself comfortable on the bed between the two teenagers, handing them eat a set of needles and a spool of threat. "So let's start!"

"…" Neji glanced over at Tenten, who seemed to have totally given up.

"Okay okay."

Tenten's mother looked very genuinely happy.

**-X-x-X-**

"So you came by mainly to check on Tenten?" Neji and Kiriko were only in the room, Tenten had given up after poking her fingers too many times and stormed off, muttering killing everyone with dinner.

"Yes, I haven't seen her for a while, so I thought I could just drop by and check on her. See if she's still as feisty as I left her… and unfortunately the gap between us is still quite noticeable, as you've seen…" Kiriko laughed uncomfortably, stumbling slightly on her knitting.

Neji raised an eyebrow. _Tenten's not telling me something._

"Neji-chan dear, when you knit a scarf you don't make it long that way. It's time to start another row."

"…Oh."

**-X-x-X-**

"Freaking mother…" Tenten winced as she finished bandaging all ten of her finger tips, all poked by the needle at some point. "She's out to get me, I swear."

"Your mother loves you."

"Yeah that's what they all say," Tenten answered as Neji sat down next to her on the couch, taking the remote from her lap, "I don't think she cares about me at all. Where is she anyway?"

"Upstairs, napping. What does your mother do anyway? I've just noticed she won't be caught in an outfit that sucks."

"Yeah my mom's a fashion critic," Tenten continued to stare at her fingers, hoping they wouldn't hurt tomorrow too, "She travels the world to designers and shows. She works for Vogue, and just like, does a fashion column; what not to do, what to do. She's pretty famous for it, all the fashion loving girls worship her; like Ino."

"I see, but you don't?"

"She's my mother. I don't worship my mother."

"I see again, you've got a good point. But your mother," Neji paused, "Does really genuinely care for you."

Tenten was silent for a few moments, gently rubbing her thumb, not looking up. Neji was sure he saw a flash of pain go through her eyes, but it was so brief he was sure his mine had tricked him.

"…Yeah. I'm sure she does."

**-X-x-X-**

"This is an activity?"

"Kiwi starts with K."

"That's true," Tenten commented, and took another spoonful of the green fruit, "I always thought kiwi was sour."

"It's sweet and sour."

"Ah that's true," Tenten finished a half and threw it behind her, watching proudly as it soared into the trash flawlessly. "Perfect."

"Not bad," Neji smirked, throwing his carved out half into the trash; then the other half followed a second later, both making it in perfectly. "So? Miss captain of the girl's basketball team?"

"Not bad. Your form is a bit off but, not bad," Tenten shrugged playfully, grinning.

Neji chuckled, leaning against the small island in the middle of the table, watching her gently. "Tenten, um…"

"Yes?" she turned to him, a happy expression still etched on her face. Neji froze up for a second, then he felt his hand move on his own, accidentally pulling the two necklaces out of his pocket, both of them landing on the floor at the same time with a simultaneous 'ping' sound.

"What's this?" she asked lightly, picking them up before he could bend down. He was silent as she looked at the two halves of the heart, piecing them together, taking them apart, then putting them together again.

"Tenten, I know you…"

"Omigosh this is so fun!" she squealed, pushing the pieces together then pulling them apart. Neji sweatdropped.

"Oh oh I get it! This is a set! It's one of those sets that you give one half to the person you cherish then… _oh._" Tenten's eyes widened, finally getting the message of the necklaces.

"I know you don't have feelings for me that way, but I just bought them on an impulse so…" Neji closed his eyes as he felt her gently take his hand and open it, gently dropping something in, "I'm sorry I… what about the other one?" he asked, looking down only seeing one of them.

"I like it," Tenten smiled, putting it on, "I can't say I'm your lover or your girlfriend but…" she closed his hand gently, smiling earnestly up at him, "Aside from my girlfriends, you _are_ the person I cherish most."

Neji smiled softly, hiding his racing heartbeat. "Thank you."

**-X-x-X-**

"K is for kicking her butt out of here…" Tenten whispered, looking very happy. She glanced at the clock; it was 8 at night.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you dears, time for me to take my leave!"

"It was good to see you, Ki…"

"Oh you're such a gentleman!" Tenten's mother squealed, pinching the Hyuuga's cheeks. "Tenten dear, why didn't you tell me earlier that you were with this young man?"

"Because Mother, you were too busy screaming in my ear about my fourth grade crush and an arranged marriage with him."

"Oh yes, I was, wasn't I?" her mother frowned, then brightened up again. "I should make you get married to… what're your name again, dearie?"

"Neji. Hyuuga Neji."

"Yes, I should make you get married to Neji-chan! You're already going out, aren't you?"

"MOTHER."

"Who was the other guy anyway?" Neji asked suddenly, ignoring Tenten's sharp jab.

"Oh… Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"…Mother."

"Yes? Changed your mind? He's quite good looking now…"

"He's going out with Sakura. One of my best friends. Haruno Sakura. I'm not marrying her effin boyfriend."

Her face dropped. "Oh… then you can get married to Neji-chan!" her face cheered up happily.

"MOTHER."

"Okay okay Tenten dear, I get it. You can take care of yourself and make your own decisions." She picked up her bags, grinning at the two again. "I do hope you two enjoy your summer. As for me, it's back to Italy! Bye!"

"She's gone… thank God…" Tenten muttered through gritted teeth, waving as the cab pulled away.

"So, my fiancée…"

"…SHUT UP."

**-X-x-X-**

"HELL YEAH I'M A MOTHER F--"

"Great song you chose. Great song… great great song…" Neji muttered, looking through the song book. He and Tenten had celebrated her mother's leaving by going to a nearby karaoke. Tenten was enjoying it very much.

"My mother's gone! _Finally!_" she grinned and sat down next to him, "You sure you don't want a turn?"

"I don't like singing."

"I'm sure you're one of those guys that don't like to sing but have an amazing voice. Why'd you suggest karaoke if you didn't like it? It's your money we're using anyway," she asked simply, skimming through the song book at rapid speed.

"Because I can tell you're one of those people that like karaoke."

"Oh so you can tell eh?" she grinned, looking at him again. "Can you sing something? Please?"

Neji glanced at her and was going to glance away again, with a stern 'no' but something about those adorable puppy eyes and pink pouting lips kept him from.

"…"

"…I don't like men who don't sing."

"…Okay."

Tenten grinned as he took the microphone, and 'Everything You Want' by Vertical Horizon started playing.

_I can make him do anything I want…_

**Author's Notes: Yeah… I like that song, 'Everything You Want' by Vertical Horizon, it's amazing, and… credits as follows:**

**Aristaella-Shintani: Kite flying, kiwi eating, kart racing**

**AwesomeDogLvr1010: Kill Mei**

**AGENT JUDS: Karaoke**

**Kyra-Mitsu: Knitting**

**TeMaRi – SwEeTeSt SiN: Kicking someone's ass**

**I don't have much to say. I think I'm alone for lunch and Spanish in high school, but I have a friend or two for everything else. I think I'm going to regret taking all honors…**

**What's it at… 740 to 750 :D**

**Oh actually a lot, well kind of, people requested kickboxing but… I'm not so good at action scenes… Suggestions for 'L' please D:**


	13. Day Twelve: Letter L

Disclaimer: Don't own

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I see you people wanted an update. School starts on Wednesday, which is tomorrow. Hopefully I updated this on Tuesday, so updates will be a **_**lot**_** slower. My first priority would be HOMEWORK and not getting a C or B, hopefully, then it'll be updating :D Tennis and pep band aren't so important LOL.**

**Chapter 13- Day 12: Letter L**

"Nngh…" Tenten opened her eyes, then immediately regretted it, seeing the blinding sun and Neji's face hovering in seemingly midair. "What do you want?"

"Listen to me."

"We're starting at…" she glanced at the clock, and rolled over to let him sit down, "12:01? Geez…"

"Do you… like me?"

The question caught her off guard. Before she would've gotten pissed off and yelled at him, but after getting to know him better, she was starting to think of him as a close a friend as Hinata and the others. And after seeing how much he really did care about her, she just couldn't bring herself to be brutally honest anymore; because honestly even she saw that he was hurting.

But aside from that, what really caught her off guard was how her heart began to speed up, and she suddenly couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. She knew she had liked him a bit before, but stopped, but the more she spent time with him, the more she realized what a great guy he really was.

How he was always willing to help her even putting himself in danger, she was his first priority, and he always tried to treat her like a queen. So he really _did_ love her; she was touched, really. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata always talked about being in love, but Tenten was pretty sure she was the first of them to actually _know_ what it was like to have someone really be in love with you.

She knew she stopped liking him, but the way she was recently enjoying his company more than just a friend would, how that kiss yesterday was really something magical to her, how she wanted to do nothing wrong around him…

_…Yes Neji. I like you._

"Uh well…" Tenten fidgeted nervously, her eyes downcast with a blush spreading across her face. "Neji I…"

"Forget it," he flicked her forehead playfully, "I shouldn't be asking. I'm sorry."

"But…"

"Get some sleep. It's still early."

"…" Tenten watched him as he got up, the bed creaked slightly, and he turned the lights off, about to turn the door. "…Neji?"

"Yes?" he turned around, she detected something hopeful in his voice and his eyes.

"I…"

"…"

"…Can't sleep."

"…"

"Tenten?" Neji asked, abruptly breaking the delicate silence.

"Yes Neji?"

"Your mother is coming back."

"…I am totally asleep."

**-X-x-X-**

"My mother is coming back… she's out to get me… to get me… to get me… she's…" Tenten was shivering violently, her eyes wide, her hands clutching onto the sheets. But suddenly it was as if a wave washed over her; suddenly she was relaxed, her eyes sad, "…Coming back…"

"I lied she's not coming back."

"…Oh," Tenten curled up as Neji entered the room and pulled the sheets over her head. "I should've known she wouldn't be coming back… I can't believe I was… WAIT, WHAT? YOU BASTARD YOU--"

"Lied. It's letter L today."

"WHY YOU…"

"It's our bet."

"…You little…"

"Don't you even dare. I have your favorite breakfast," Neji smirked, knowing Tenten wouldn't dare punch him, risking destroying her breakfast; chocolate pancakes with powdered sugar and maple syrup. "And as revenge for your mother…" he pulled out a salt shaker, handing it to her. "Lick salt."

"But… but but but…" Tenten tried protesting, staring at the salt shaker; she could only imagine what her face would be like, "But but…"

"Do it."

Tenten pouted, but took the salt shaker nonetheless. Neji was thoroughly enjoying putting the girl he was in love with through this torture; he even had a camera ready for her expression. Tenten closed her eyes, hoping for the best, and opened her mouth, tilting her head backwards and gently shook the salt into her open mouth.

It was like licking a very sour lemon; the moment that salt touched her tongue, her eyes widened and it was like her throat closed up. She heard a vague click in the background, and she heard him chuckle, then felt something being poured down her throat.

"Thank God for orange juice," she gasped, coughing and pounding her chest. "You're evil Neji. Very evil."

"I have another activity."

"Oh?"

"Let's just lounge around."

**-X-x-X-**

"Neji's going to torture me to no end today…" Tenten muttered, clambering downstairs, "He's going to torture me for making him put up with my mother… damn woman…"

"Laundry. Have fun," Neji walked by, throwing a pile of dirty clothes into her arms then walked off, throwing himself onto the couch.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO LOUNGING AROUND?"

"I changed my mind," Neji glanced at Tenten, who had thrown his dirty clothes into a laundry basket and was hunting around for anything else. "And…" he heard the screeching of Tenten's bare feet on the wooden floor, "You have breakfast. Again."

"Again?" she craned her neck to get a view at the table, "…Lucky Charms cereal?"

"It starts with L," Neji shrugged, and opened the newspaper, flipping to the business section. "Get to the laundry. I'm going to work you like a slave. Your mother was torture."

"It's not like she made you do anything! She was the one that…"

"She made me give her foot massages."

"…I'm sorry Neji-sama. I will do whatever you wish."

**-X-x-X-**

"Hey Tenten?"

"Yes?" Tenten paused and walked over to Neji, balancing the basket of clean laundry on her hip, peering down at him, "What do you need?"

"There's a lantern festival tonight…" his eyes skimmed over the newspaper, then flitted up to meet hers. "Want to go?"

"I'd love to!" Tenten found herself grinning broadly, "But you don't seem like the type to like festivals and stuff…"

"To be honest," he sighed, closing the newspaper and throwing it onto the pile of clothes, earning a glare, "I don't. But you seem like the type that likes them. I can deal with it."

"Really?" she smiled slightly, a fuzzy feeling inside her, "Thanks then."

"Mhm… now…" he rested an arm over his eyes, the other over his stomach, "Let me sleep. Relax. Whatever."

"Neji you're getting really lazy with these activities."

"I know."

**-X-x-X-**

"Laundry is a pain…" Tenten murmured, hanging up another shirt on the clothesline, securing it with some pins, "I will hire a maid when I get married to Neji."

"…I mean, married at _all,_" Tenten shook her head, poking herself in the forehead with a clothes pin. "Get a grip Tenten… it's just a small crush…"

She shook her head again and returned to the laundry, a nice breeze in the air cooled her off and she could feel the clothes drying already. _Neji's a really good guy… I mean, he really doesn't want to go to that lantern festival, but he knows I'd love to go so he's just going to suck it up and go…_

Tenten paused for a second, her hands faltering. _I… don't deserve him. Really, I don't._

Memories of her yelling at him came flooding back to her, and guilt washed through her. She yelled at him for the stupidest reasons, she was being such a bitch to him the first few days, she was treating him like _scum_ but he still didn't give up and was still such a gentleman to her. She honestly didn't know how he could stand her. She knew she had problems, her faults. She had a pretty sharp tongue to people she wasn't familiar with; but to the people she held close to her heart she was sweet and caring to them and them only.

But to Neji, calling herself a bitch wasn't even enough. Saying she was mean was just scratching the surface; Tenten couldn't believe she actually said half the things she did to him. Why didn't she think about how he felt? The impact of her words? The consequences? Why was she so selfish? The poor guy was in _love_ with her, all she did was shred his heart over and over again.

"Neji…" Tenten smiled softly, her eyes pained. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

The deep baritone voice caused her to jump in surprise, dropping a shirt she was going to hang up. "N-Neji! U-up already?"

"It was just a nap," Neji shrugged it off, picking up the shirt for her, "What were you apologizing about?"

"…For being such a jerk towards you before," Tenten muttered, her eyes downcast, "All you've done was be nice to me. Like, really nice. You're such a great guy and I was so self centered and selfish. You should find someone else to fall in love with, I'm really not worth your feelings."

"Tenten, letter G was passed a while ago. Still feeling guilty?" he seemed amused at her ashamed state and bent down slightly, his face at the same level as hers. "Honestly, it's fine. It's odd to have someone come out of nowhere and proclaim they're in love with you and drag you to their summerhouse to make you do a bet for 26 days. It's not your fault."

"Neji…" Tenten looked up, smiling softly, "Thank you. Of all the people I've met in my life, you _have_ to be one of the nicest and most caring people _ever_."

"Only," he leaned in, his breath tickling her and causing her body to flare up, "to _you_."

Tenten smiled softly. "What makes me so special, Prince Hyuuga?"

"You're different from everyone; and you're not _fake_ like some other people I know. You're one hundred percent natural and unique," he grinned at how red she was getting.

Tenten could hear the blood pounding in her ears. "Neji?"

"Yes?"

"How can you say that with such a straight face?"

"Because it's all genuine," his grin turned into a soft smile; so soft Tenten found herself smiling back shyly. It was like time stopped just for the two of them, gazing at each other, losing their way in each other's eyes…

_Slam._

The sudden noise brought them out of the trance and they both immediately looked at the porch door. And to their displeasure, it was in fact, closed.

"Damn wind," Tenten breathed as Neji tried to open the door, but no avail.

"…We're locked out," Neji muttered, trying to open it still.

"Was that an activity? Locking ourselves out?" she asked mockingly, joining him next to the door. "…Now what?"

"Lock picking," he put a hand out, "Give me a bobby pin."

"How'd you know I'd have one?" Tenten reached up to her hair and pulled one out, a few strands of hair falling loose.

"You're a girl. They almost always have at least two in their hair if it's put up somehow," Neji muttered, sticking the bobby pin in the doorknob and rattled it. He made a slight grunt of irritation as it still refused to open. "Damnit."

"Let me try," Tenten pulled out another bobby pin and pushed Neji over, "It can't be _that_…"

_Snap._

"…Shit…?" Tenten offered meekly as her bobby pin broke off in the knob. She had heard it break but couldn't see it, so it meant she couldn't try to lock pick their way back into the summer house.

"Yes, shit is quite appropriate," Neji sighed, running his hand through his hair casually. "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this…"

Tenten suddenly had an image of Neji using her as a log and using her body, head first, to break the glass door. "…What?"

_SMASH._

Tenten could've sworn her jaw dropped as she saw the prodigy Hyuuga Neji pick up a shovel and oh-so _casually_ swing it, breaking the glass. Looking as calm as ever, he reached in and opened the door from the inside, letting it swing open. "Problem solved."

"Y… y-y-y-y-you j-j-j-just…"

"Yes. You do not tell Hiashi-sama about this. We'll call someone to fix it in the morning."

Tenten still couldn't get her head around the fact the gentlemanly and ever so polite Hyuuga Neji just smashed the door open with a muddy garden shovel. "Th-th-the l-l-l-laundry…"

"L is for leave it and come in."

**-X-x-X-**

"I ordered a yukata for you," Neji gestured towards a brown cloth package on the dining table, "I guessed on your measurements."

Tenten opened the package, holding the kimono out in front of her. "…This is way too good for guessing. Who'd you call?"

"Hinata-sama."

Tenten returned her gaze to the yukata, smiling slightly. The fabric felt smooth to her fingertips, unlike some scratchy ones she had to deal with a few years ago, so she was thankful for that. It was a light orange color, like the color of a Clementine, with the edges a golden yellow silky material. It had a swirly design with different colors all over, red, yellow, or orange with a few flowers embroidered here and there.

"…Do you like it?"

Tenten lowered the yukata to see him, a soft smile playing on her pink lips, "I love it. Thank you."

Neji glanced over his shoulder and smirked back. "Glad you like it. What time is it?"

"…Is this a riddle?"

"No. It's a simple question."

Tenten craned her neck to see the clock, hugging the yukata to her chest. "It's… 11:42."

"What time is it?"

"…You just…"

"Time for lunch. Let's make lunch."

"..Let's as in, let _us_? Didn't you say you sucked at cooking? With two people that suck at cooking we're _really_ going to burn the house down, Neji! Think about it!"

"I said Hyuugas suck," he turned on the stove, smirking over at her, "I never out rightly stated _I_ suck."

"…You and your wording…"

**-X-x-X-**

"Onions."

"Peppers."

"Carrots."

"Salt."

"Is the rice ready?"

"Knife."

"Neji, why are we going to eat a knife…?" Tenten asked, watching him as she handed him what he had requested.

Neji turned around, an amused expression playing on his features. "I'm going to use the knife to cut the vegetables and fruits."

"I _totally_ knew that," Tenten murmured, walking over to the rice cooker. "When did you know how to make curry?"

"I learned when Hinata-sama needed to make it for her culinary class."

"So that's why hers was perfect…" Tenten shuddered, remembering her own burnt mess of curry, "Never knew Hinata would cheat."

"Hinata-sama…" Neji paused to shake in a couple of pepper flakes, "Can be a different person when she feels like it."

"Like when she PMSes."

"…Yes, that's one example," he said slowly, tasting the curry. He paused for a second, then continued stirring, "Can you stand spicy things?"

"Are you kidding?" he turned around and almost jumped, seeing her eyes literally glowing. "I _live_ for spicy!"

"Good," Neji smirked, dumping the rest of the pepper flakes in, "Because I do too."

**-X-x-X-**

"W-W-W-WA-WATER!"

"You said you liked spicy things," Neji chuckled, handing her a glass of water, watching as she gulped it down.

"I _love_ spicy things! This is the first time it's actually been _too_ spicy! But it's _sooo_ good!" she wailed, taking another bite, her cheeks immediately heating up.

Neji chuckled again, watching her eat the curry and take a swig of water after every bite. "I'll make it less spicy next time."

"Hey Neji?" she asked, finishing her sixth glass of water, her plate of curry completely gone, "You should cook all the time."

"Too much trouble," Neji finished the last of his lunch as well, Tenten glaring at him for showing basically no sign from the spiciness, "besides, you probably need practice. At least you know that fish has to be _cooked_."

"…Shush."

**-X-x-X-**

"Tenten?"

"Yeah?" Tenten finished rinsing off the last plate and set it in the dish rack, and wiped her hands on her towel. She paused for a second, and receiving no response. She called out again. "What do you want Neji?"

"Let's go."

"Let's go where?" she poked her head around the corner, seeing a two fishing poles by the door. "…We're going fishing? But fishing starts with the letter…"

"F. Yes, I know that. Thank you for the lesson," he glanced over and rolled his eyes sarcastically, "_Lake_ fishing. Can you tell me what letter lake begins with?"

"…Shut up," she muttered, following him out the door, "What about the bait and the canoe?"

"They're at the dock. I already rented them."

"Is lake fishing hard?" she inquired, catching up with him, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Do you have the patience to try it?" he asked glancing over at her, "You're not the most patient person I know, after all."

"That sounds like a bet," she smirked lopsidedly, "Up to it? First person to catch a fish wins."

He looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "What happens to the loser?"

"…The winner makes them do whatever they want."

"That's lame."

"Would you die for the chance to make me dress up in lingerie, Neji-_chan_?"

"The bet's on."

**-X-x-X-**

"…"

"…"

"…THIS IS AS BORING AS SHIT," Tenten cried, flailing around suddenly causing the boat to rock a bit.

"I told you you needed patience," Neji remained unmoving, not surprised with her sudden outburst. It seemed like he was waiting for it to happen.

"DAMN YOU FISH!" she screamed, leaning over the side of the boat, "COME GET THE BAIT, DAMNIT! DON'T YOU WANT FOOD? STUPID FISH."

"I'm not sure they can hear you."

"WELL IF THEY CAN'T HEAR ME, THEY SHOULD FEEL MY ANGER."

"Not sure they can feel that either…" Neji rested his chin in the palm of his hand, glancing over his shoulder at Tenten. "But besides the fact the fish aren't biting, it's a nice day, isn't it?"

Tenten paused and took in the scenery, listening to him. He was right, it _was_ a nice day to be out on the lake. It wasn't too hot or cold, it was perfect weather for shorts and a t-shirt. The wind was just the tiniest bit on the chilly side, but the sun's warm rays made up for that. The boat would rock gently whenever the wind blew, but neither of them minded it. If the boat had stayed still, Neji was sure Tenten would've fallen asleep by now.

The water was crystal clear, looking into the distance, it seemed to be the same color as the sky, the few clouds there were reflected in the water. Tenten could see a few minnows swimming occasionally, but then again she wasn't trying to catch the minnows. Their canoe was in the middle of the lake; the water just barely rippling.

"Yeah," her voice broke the silence suddenly, "it is a really nice day today." After a moment, she seemed to realize how stupid she looked just standing there and sat down awkwardly, returning to just holding her pole as steadily as she could.

"…This is _boring_," Tenten announced in a monotone voice that could challenge Neji's.

"What'd you expect? Fish jumping out of the water and performing?"

"Of course not! But I _did_ expect to catch some fish!" she gestured at the empty bucket half filled with water.

"You just need to be patient…" Neji murmured, gazing out at the peaceful lake.

"Maybe only boring people like fishing…" Tenten commented, looking rather thoughtful, "I mean, it's mostly you and old people…"

Neji turned around, glaring at her. "I'm not boring."

"Fine fine… Non active people!"

Neji glared at her. "I don't consider myself non active Tenten."

"Okay okay. Non active people enjoy fishing; minus _you_ O Great and Might Hyuuga Neji, captain of all the boys sports teams, valedictorian, Konoha Preparatory Academy's heartthrob!"

"Much better."

**-X-x-X-**

"Neji…" Tenten whined, scooting over and leaned back so she wouldn't fall, her back against his. "This is so _boring_…"

Tenten waited for a couple moments, then when she still got no response, she frowned and looked at him, poking the back of his neck. "Neji?"

After still no response, she set her pole down gently, and looked around, to look at his face. "Neji? You there?"

She watched him for a bit, taking in his dark strands framing his pale complexion, his lavender eyes closed, his mouth slightly agape, a steady and peaceful breathing…

"Wait a sec…" she frowned again, leaning in slightly. Her eyes widened and a her lips curled up into a grin. _He's asleep…_

She giggled slightly, smiling slightly. _He's so cute when he's asleep…_ she pondered, wondering how she never noticed this before. After all, whenever it thundered, she did crawl into his bed. But her fear of thunder was quelled a bit, she didn't need to go running to him every time she heard it but…

What girl would give up the chance to sleep in the same bed as the hottest guy in the school?

She closed her eyes and leaned forward, half her brain was yelling at her to stop, but she suddenly had this overwhelming desire to kiss him. She didn't even know why, it was just a sudden urge to press her lips against his.

She could feel his breath; it was just a bit closer…

It was like God hated her; just as she was about to press her lips against his, her rod began to reel; she literally jumped and rushed back to her rod, yanking it just before it was about to go splashing into the lake.

"N-NEJI! WAKE UP DAMNIT!"

Her shrill scream woke the Hyuuga up. He jerked awake, and spun around immediately, catching sight of the poor girl about to go over board, and splash into the water. He immediately encircled his arms around her waist just as the force of whatever was tugging at her fishing pole had her off the bench she was sitting on.

"Geez Tenten; what kind of bait did you use?"

"THE KIND YOU USED!" she wailed loudly, hurting his ears slightly, seeing as how his left ear was right next to her mouth, "SAVE ME!"

"T-Tenten," he found that this fish was crazy strong, "Let go of the fishing pole before we both get soaked."

"But… but but…"

"_Either you let go or I let go._"

Immediately, she released the fishing pole, watching the pole go flying, land on the surface of the lake, then go down immediately where there was a sickening _crunch_.

"…" both teens eyes were as huge as saucers. "Let's… go back… to the summer—" before Tenten got a chance to finish what she was saying, Neji was rowing at full speed.

**-X-x-X-**

"You know, I really wonder what that fish was like…" Tenten sighed propping herself up with her elbows on Neji's bed; the Hyuuga was flipping through the channels.

"I do too; but then when I remember that noise, I'm glad we didn't."

"Hey, what time is it?" Tenten rolled over casually, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. "Whoa, we were fishing for like, five hours…"

"Time flies when you're having fun…"

"Or when you're sleeping," Tenten snorted, the Hyuuga flushed a bit from embarrassment.

"Shut up. Anyway, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Oh yeah! I should!" she shot upright and hopped off the bed, "What about you?"

"I'm fine like this."

"In your _boxers_?"

"…Right."

**-X-x-X-**

"WHOEVER SAID GIRLS TAKE A LONG TIME TO GET READY, OBVIOUSLY NEVER MET YOU HYUUGA NEJI."

"I CAN'T FIND MY PANTS."

Tenten rolled her eyes but laughed slightly nonetheless. She leaned against the door, fully dressed in the yukata he had given her earlier, wearing a pair of zori she had brought; she had no idea she actually brought them; and a pair of orange ribbons in her hair. She dug out a pair of yellow-orange flower earrings from her suitcase, and put them in, hoping some little kid wouldn't yank them out.

"Okay okay I found them… apparently you washed them," Neji sighed, coming downstairs in a pair of beige khaki pants, a white shirt and a blue checkered one over it.

"You look so casual."

"You look," he slipped on his shoes and opened the door, letting her go first, "beautiful."

Tenten blushed slightly, smiling over at him. "Thank you."

"There's a cicada in your hair."

"…GET IT OUT THEN GENIUS."

**-X-x-X-**

"Wow…" Tenten murmured, looking around, "There are so many people here…"

"What'd you expect? Five people?"

"Well no but it's… really pretty!" she grinned, looking around, "Though it's kinda surprising that it got kind of dark so early… And there are so many lanterns…" she paused at a stall, and dropped a few coins on the counter, receiving an onigiri in return.

"It's a lantern festival… I'd be surprised if there weren't any lanterns…" Neji chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking around with her. "Is there anything you really want to do? There's a ring toss… fishing…"

He noticed her disgusted look at the mention of fishing.

"There's more food too…"

"Let's just…" he was surprised slightly when he felt her small hand intertwine with his, "Just walk around, enjoy spending time with each other, and do whatever we feel like it."

He looked at her, smiling softly. "That sounds perfect."

**-X-x-X-**

"That," she yawned, pausing by her bedroom door, "Was tiring. Fun, _really_ fun," she added quickly when he opened his mouth, "Just tiring. So let's just skip dinner and sleep!"

"You had enough to eat at the festival…" Neji muttered, laughing as she sent him a dark look. "Night."

"Night!" she called, hearing the door to his bedroom slam shut. She retreated into hers right after, pulling off her yukata and folded it carefully, placing it on the dresser. She smiled at it then headed into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, and let it head up as she sat on the window sill, smiling.

"Neji…" she breathed, gently touching the necklace he gave her. "…_Thank you._"

**-X-x-X-**

_BOOM._

_Flash._

Tenten's eyes shot open. True, her fear had been quelled a bit, but it didn't mean it didn't scare the total _shit_ out of her.

With another loud _boom_ she fell off her bed, hitting her head against the nightstand by accident. She paused for a moment, and closed her eyes, counting to ten, then slowly crawled towards the door, reaching up and turned the knob, then headed towards Neji's room.

She had memorized this path so well she could now get to his room without slamming into anything. That, or she had eaten a lot of carrots, which really did improve her vision.

"Neji…?"

"I knew it," she heard him sigh, then the rumpling of his sheets. "C'mere."

Gratefully, she crawled onto his bed and curled up next to him as he covered her with the sheets gently. She could feel his arm around her shoulders, and it comforted her greatly, but it still didn't stop her from jumping slightly as it thundered again.

"Neji…?"

"Hmm?"

"I know… it's not my turn but…" Tenten jumped, causing the bed to shake as she heard a loud clap of thunder outside, "Can you sing me a l-lullaby…?"

"You want me to fucking what?" Neji was very pissed off the love of his life had woken him up to demand a lullaby.

"Please," she whispered, clinging onto his arm, "I-I can't sleep…"

"Can't you just take some drugs or something?"

"…"

"Your iPod?" he tried desperately, trying to worm his way out of this.

"…" Tenten curled up next to him, "N-nevermind, it was a st-stupid request…"

Neji sighed and leaned over, the sheets making slight rumpling sounds. She could feel his hot breath on her ear and neck and she squirmed slightly, hearing something. She was a bit confused until she realized that the sound was his voice _singing_ to her.

_"Rock a bye baby, in a tree top…"_

She'd rather die first than admit it to him but…

His voice was simply amazing.

**Author's Notes: As you see, I've given up on myself, and this story now basically solely depends on the suggestions I receive through reviews. I hope this chapter didn't seem rushed; by the time I got to lake fishing, it was already at 7 pages. I was going to take some activities out, but because of the overwhelming number of reviews, I decided to try to stretch it out. **

**Credits to Namida, my lovely awesome editor who looked up the sandal shoe things women wear with their ** Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; -- **yukatas ****LOL**

**820 or more please. :)**

**Please ignore the (d). They're mental notes for myself.**

**totalnarutofangirl85: lick salt (d)**

**AGENT JUDS: laundry (d)**

**PurplePanda1010: lucky charms cereal, lock picking (d)**

**Bitto: Lullaby, Neji sings to Tenten on a night with thunder (d)**

**Dreaming101: Lantern festival (d)**

**Teera-chan: lie (d)**

**Aristaella-Shintani: lake fishing (d)**

**Pselia: Let me… (d)**

**Editor's Notes: HIII, everyone!! This is Namida, the editor! Since this is the chapter for L, I have a confession to make..I like Lolita stuff. And, um, not in the really gross way. Onto another subject, when I read the part about how Hinata had Neji cook curry for her culinary class, and how she PMSes and all, I had this slight, slight feeling that my dear author was making a reference towards ME. So what if I PMS and burn popcorn in a microwave even after taking a cooking camp! Come here and let me smack you, Silence!! ****  
****OH SNAPBANANAS I JUST SPILLED WATER ****  
****(AAAGH!)**

**  
I need to clean this up fast before my daddie comes up here and finds out (panic panic panic!!) Byebye! I LOVE you all!! Review please, and see you next chapter!!**


	14. Day Thirteen: Letter M

Disclaimer: Don't own

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I'm going to laugh at myself for my stupidity when I write out the wrong letter too early or something LOL. As I suspected; making-out was a huge favorite. I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you all. :)**

**Chapter 14: Day Thirteen: Letter M**

"Mm…" Tenten stretched her arms and legs, taking up quite a bit of room in the bed, "Nn…"

"Tenten get your foot off of my crotch."

Hazel orbs snapped open and she swung her leg over, the momentum causing her to tumble off the bed. "Aw… shoot…" she moaned, rubbing her head and sitting up. "That hurt…"

"I expect it did… at least you didn't do like a sharp _jab_ with your foot or anything… then you wouldn't be the only one in pain…" Neji muttered and rolled over and went back to sleep, his arm under his pillow.

Tenten glared at him then crawled back onto bed and closed her eyes, being disturbed when she felt him poking her back. "What?" she snapped irritably.

"Today's…"

"Give me one more hour. I want to sleep."

He seemed grateful for the extra hour of sleep.

**-X-x-X-**

_"Neji…"_

_Tenten let out a breathy moan, feeling Neji tug at her bathrobe, seemingly determined to get it off her. She opened her hazy brown orbs, almost jumping when her gaze met his silver lavender eyes. The look in his eyes was making her body heat up to almost unbearable temperatures._

_"Say my name," he breathed, her bathrobe slipping off of her easily, the sudden rush of cool air causing her to shudder._

_"N-Ne…"_

_"Mm…?" he nipped at the sensitive skin on the crook of her neck._

_"Jesus Christ, _Neji,_" Tenten's back arched off the bed, her slender fingers gripped at the bed sheets. "I…_

_"Tenten?"_

_"TENTEN."_

_"Lord Tenten, what the hell are you doing?"_

Tenten's eyes snapped open, her breathing labored. Her grip loosened on the bed sheets she was clutching to her chest, and the first thing she saw was Neji's face hovering over hers.

"…Neji?" she remembered her dream suddenly and her face flushed up and pulled the sheets over her head, unable to look him in the eye.

"You were having a wet dream weren't you."

"…" Tenten glanced at him, her face still beet red.

"My bed is now wet. Thank you."

"WHAT?" she screamed, jolting upright and pulling the sheets off, looking for a puddle, but finding none. "What the…"

"I was _kidding_," Neji chuckled, and managed to avoid being jumped on by her. "But you were moaning. A _lot_."

"YOU BASTARD."

"So who were you dreaming about?" he was smirking at her looking unfazed, but she knew on the inside he was upset that she was having thoughts about _that_ with someone maybe other than him.

"…Just… someone…" she muttered. _There's no way I'm telling him._

"Is it someone you know?"

"Of course it was. No I have dreams of sex with a guy I never met."

"Ah, so you _did_ have a wet dream."

Tenten's eyes widened and her heartbeat quickened, realizing she had accidentally confirmed it for him.

"It's none of my business," he sighed and got up, walking towards the bathroom.

"Neji?"

"Yeah?" he turned around, his hand resting on the doorknob.

"If I told you… it was you, how would you react?"

"I'd make it happen for real."

"NEJI."

"I'm kidding," he laughed at her flushed face, and turned the knob. "But honestly, do you want to know?"

"…Do I?"

"I'm a guy."

"No."

**-X-x-X-**

"Let's mail prank letters!" Tenten announced brightly as soon as Neji set foot in the kitchen. She held up a bunch of plain stationary, pens, stamps, and envelopes, her face beaming. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"…Who are we going to mail them to?"

"Everyone we know," Tenten's lips curled up deviously, waving three envelopes with Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke's addresses on them, "Or would you pass this up…?"

Neji smirked and took the envelopes, grabbing a pencil and some pieces of paper. "What are we waiting for?"

**-X-x-X-**

_To Miss Yamanaka Ino,_

_I'm sure you know that we, _Vogue,_ enjoy keeping our most loyal readers up to date. This year's latest in trend for the starting school year would be the Grandma sweater, running sweat pants, and high heel Jimmy Choos. You are the only one we have told; please do not leak this information to anyone else. We believe you deserve to know before anyone else and look the trendiest. Please…_

"What the hell?"

"You have no idea," Tenten forged a quick signature of the editor in chief of Vogue and slid the letter into the envelope, "How much Ino listens to Vogue without any hesitation."

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Do you think someone who appears on the first day of school in sweat pants, designer shoes, and a Grandma sweater is going to live it down? Especially _Yamanaka Ino_?"

"It's still lame," Neji chuckled as she stuck the letter in the enveloped and closed it, "But you know your best friend's weak points."

"…Hey Neji?" Tenten paused from scribbling a letter for Sakura, her eyes stared out the window. "About yesterday's fishing thing… no one… won… because the fish kinda…got away…"

"…So?"

"…So we both make each other do something!" Tenten clapped her hands together and startled him slightly, pausing from writing quite an insulting letter to Sasuke including many profanities unknown to man and a few chicken insults here and there. "_What_?"

"You can go first!"

"But that's not fair," he frowned slightly, "If I make you, say, dress up in lingerie, you'll probably make me run outside in my boxers and attract hoards of girls…"

"Oh I wouldn't do _that…_" she rolled her eyes and leaned closer, her finger on his chin and her face so close to his Neji found himself blushing ever so slightly. Her eyes turned sultry and her pink lips looked _so_ inviting and luscious, he almost couldn't help himself, but he held himself back. She smelled nice today; he liked the shampoo she was using.

"_You're mine, Neji-kun."_

The simple statement startled them both to some extent. Neji was _very_ surprised, yet pleased at the statement. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, his brain registering what she just said then he smirked, deciding two can play at this game. "I'm yours, eh?"

Tenten's eyes widened when she realized she had just said what she thought she had said. He was hers? Didn't she just basically confess to him? She really had meant it; there was no way she was sending her crush, the hottest guy in all of Japan and possibly the universe, outside, naked except for a pair of boxers.

A girl can be very selfish with her crush.

"U-uh…"

"You'll have to _claim_ me then, _darling,_" he chuckled, and Tenten felt something brush against her lips before he stood up and headed towards the kitchen, leaving the poor girl on the chair confused. She brought her fingers to her lips and brushed them against them briefly, wondering if he had just kissed her or not. She felt something brush her lips, but it might've been too light too actually be considered a _kiss_.

"…Neji?" Tenten called over, hearing the Hyuuga fill a pot with water for their lunch probably.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… like anyone else?"

She heard him turn on the stove then he appeared at the doorway, leaning against the wall, drying his hands on a towel. He glanced at her state and seemed amused. "Well, there's this chick I'm digging…"

"WHAT?" her screech hurt his ears, he actually winced and covered them.

"You wanna know who she is?"

Tenten had an image of herself stabbing this girl with a large knife, then setting her on fire. After watching her writhe, she would extinguish the fire and make sure she was still alive, then tie her up and kick her around for a while, then finally toss her off a cliff and deny knowing her.

"Yes."

"She's amazing," he sat down in the chair across from her, ignoring the pencil she snapped in half, "She's sweet, caring, and considerate. I've loved her for forever, and she's just… amazing, there's no other word to describe her."

Tenten's hands loosened on the second pencil she was about to snap. She was watching him as he spoke; he seemed to really like this girl, did she really want to kill her? If she did, he might really be scarred… suddenly, Tenten wasn't sure what to think of this girl. Hate her for stealing the attention of Neji? Love her because she made him so happy?

"She's unique, and she's not afraid to show it. She'll chew gum to church, wear a rainbow sweater to a funeral, and trip on her wedding day. But she can laugh it off, because she's just being herself, and she won't let anyone make her change that. She knows when to add humor, when to be serious, when to be a smartass, when to be laid back and stupid. She protects her friends and loved ones, and she'll do stupid things. She has too many flaws to count, but that just shows she's human, and not fake. She doesn't try to impress me like all the other girls. She doesn't wear tube tops and mini skirts, she doesn't put on pounds of makeup, she doesn't spent hours on her hair, she doesn't act fake around me. Just by being herself she made me fall in love with her."

"…" Tenten looked down, and fingered the pencil in her hands softly. He had been in love with her when this bet started, but she had taken advantage of that and shredded him. She broke him like a glass bottle, she'd be stupid and selfish to hope that he _still_ loved her. Half of her was so jealous of this girl, the other half was thankful that there was someone that made him _this_ happy.

"What… what's her name?"

He leaned forward, grinning. "_Tenten,_" he whispered hotly into her ear. Tenten sighed and looked up. "Yes, what? I want to know who she is so I can thank her for making you so happy."

He pulled back, an eyebrow raised and a confused expression, that dare she say, looked cute on him. "…Tenten."

"What? I'll do whatever you want me to do later, tell me her name!"

"Tenten. Her name is _Tenten._"

"There _is_ no other Tenten!" she threw her hands up exasperatedly, "GOD! I swear Neji, just…" she froze and something in her brain clicked. It was her. It was _still_ her. It was, it is, and it will be. "It's…"

"Still you," he smiled softly, "I don't care how much you try to push me away. I'll only back off and leave you alone if I see that you honestly, totally, truly, utterly want me to leave you alone. I don't care how much you insult me, or fight me, or drown me with tears from thunder…"

"Don't push it buddy."

"I will never stop loving you. I don't care if you marry someone else. I don't care if your husband will think you're having an affair with me. I love _you_ now and forever."

Tenten smiled slightly and closed her eyes. "Neji… so you love me so much you're going to destroy my future relationship?"

"Yes."

"So are you going to start out by destroying the Hyuuga summerhouse then?"

Neji's head jerked up and towards the direction of the bubbling pot. "Oh _shit._"

Tenten laughed as she heard him probably drop something then swear in vulgar language. She opened an eye when the commotion stopped and put a hand over her chest, her smile still as peaceful and serene as ever.

_Be mine… and mine alone._

**-X-x-X-**

Neji decided there were few things that Tenten would ask of him that might result in his death.

"Neji, do you have a motorcycle?"

"No."

"Can you rent one?"

"…"

"Please?"

"…Okay."

This was one of them.

**-X-x-X-**

"WOOHOO!" Tenten screamed then laughed, tightening her grip around the Hyuuga's upper torso. "This is freaking _awesome_!"

"Sure sure," Neji rolled his eyes, pretending he didn't care, but he was happy that she was laughing and having a good time. "Where to? Or did you just want to circle around endlessly?"

"I…" Tenten paused, tapping her chin. "Do you know of a farm nearby?"

"…Oh lord."

"Milking cows!"

"_How much more random and retarded can you get??_"

He couldn't see her face, but judging by the sudden quiet and her new emitting aura, he could tell the look on her face would scar children for years.

"A lot more."

**-X-x-X-**

"…You pull _down_?"

"And squeeze," Neji nodded, resting his elbow on the cow, whom let out a loud 'moo'. "Go ahead. She won't kill you. Now if her husband were here…"

"She has a husband?"

"No but I can imagine, can't I?" Neji rolled his eyes. "C'mon, hurry up. I bet you can't wait to go back to school and announce that Hyuuga Neji took you cow milking. Damn that'll be exciting."

"Your enthusiasm thrills me."

"Your sarcasm is contagious."

"Okay so…" Tenten tentatively put her hand on the utter, and when she received no kick in the nose, she smiled. Forgetting the utter had nerves, she pulled down _sharply._

It was like someone turned the cow on. One minute she was standing there, swishing her tail and grazing grass happily; the next minute she went ballistic and kicked the bucket over and ran away, leaving Tenten on the stool and Neji with no arm rest anymore.

"…Tenten…" Neji sighed and twitched, seeing the cow coming towards them at full speed. "Do you realize how many times you've put my life in danger? I need a better insurance plan…"

"Forget your insurance plan, _RUN FOR IT!!_"

**-X-x-X-**

"Poor cow… hope I didn't hurt it too badly…" Tenten looked back with a sympathetic expression, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Did you see how fast she was running? I'm sure she'll be okay."

Tenten sighed and rested her chin on Neji's shoulder, pouting. "We didn't do anything fun today!"

"…" Neji sighed and stopped at a red light, using his foot to keep balance. He took off his helmet and plunked it on the head of the girl behind him, earning a slight sound of irritation and pain. "Put it on. If we crash, I can handle it. I don't know about you; there's nothing in that head of yours and solid things do break easily…"

"HEY!"

Neji chuckled and turned at a left, ignoring some girls that were ogling at him or shooting glares at Tenten who had her arms around him firmly. He wasn't sure if she noticed them or not, but her hold on him tightened considerably.

He occasionally glanced around, realizing how peaceful the community was. It looked like a small town in Italy almost; the buildings were old but they looked cozy, with ivy growing up on the walls, the streets were made of stone, the shops were small and looked inviting, there were bakeries everywhere, people were just lounging around, chattering away under the beautiful weather tonight.

"Tenten, do you want to just look around here?"

Tenten looked around, and nodded, smiling. "Sure! Seems like a nice place," she commented as he parked next to a meter. She slid off the motorcycle smoothly and handed the helmet back to him. He carelessly threw it on the vehicle, and shoved a few coins into the meter. "We've got two hours. What do you want to do?"

The brunette looked around again. Neji watched her face carefully for any reaction. She looked around, blinking, holding her hands behind her back and fingering her bag every so often. "Let's… just stroll around," her smile widened suddenly as she slipped her hand into his, tugging him along. "If anything, we've got time to kill."

"Neji?" Tenten spoke up a few moments later, her hand unconsciously tightened its grip on his. She didn't look at him, she just kept looking ahead and at the small stores on either side of them.

"Yes?"

"What… college are you going to go to?"

He glanced at her, surprised by her sudden desire to know about his future. "Why, want to come with me?"

"Of course not!" she replied hurriedly, looking away and blushing. Before he would've felt a slight pang of hurt or disappointment, but getting to know her, it didn't bother him as much; especially since he knew she honestly didn't mean that.

He laughed at her reaction. "I'm not sure. I want to be a neurosurgeon or neurologist; but I'm fairly sure I'm going to end up inheriting Hyuuga Electronics. It doesn't matter what I want, I suppose. It's my duty to make sure the name Hyuuga is always thought of better than Uchiha."

Tenten frowned as he kept talking. Hiashi would make him do something he didn't want to just because of the stupid rivalry between Hyuuga and Uchiha? "That's stupid."

He broke off and glanced at her, both of them stopping. "What's stupid?"

"Hiashi's making you do something you don't want to do. You're a brilliant guy Neji, I know you'd make the company prosper more than it already is; you could take over the world if you wanted! But Hiashi's just taking advantage of that!" she looked up at him, "You don't _have_ to inherit the company, Hinata can do it! You can be whatever you want, a neurologist, neurosurgeon, oncologist, _whatever._ Do what you want," her eyes softened, and her heart started speeding, "Because… if you're not happy I… I know I won't be either."

It was silent for a few moments. People passed them occasionally, some emitting jealous auras, some smiling, assuming they were a couple and one of them had just said something very sweet to the other.

"Tenten." Neji closed his eyes and let out a thin stream of breath. She wasn't sure what it meant; was he going to thank her? Laugh? Yell? Either way, she was sure he was very amused. She seemed to amuse him a lot. "…Thank you."

Tenten blinked and grinned broadly. "I just… don't want to see someone… I care about have their dreams smashed by someone higher than them." She chose her wording carefully, avoiding 'friend'. It seemed to have worked, he didn't seem too pained.

"You," he leaned down next to her ear, and Tenten found herself blushing and squirming, "are simply _amazing._"

Tenten's brown orbs were half lidded; it was nice to just stand with him that close to her. It was a small crush, yes, but he was like a close friend to her now.

"I think you should treat me to something for that speech. Took a lot of brainpower, you know."

"I should've expected," Neji rolled his eyes, pulling back. The trance broke, Tenten was slightly disappointed, but it had to break _sometime._ "What do you want?"

Tenten looked around, then caught sight of a small café. "There! I've been craving broccoli cheese soup for a while now…"

She could tell by his expression that he never tried it.

"Try it!" she tugged at his hand across the street. "You never know; you may love it."

**-X-x-X-**

"Okay so maybe I was wrong…" Tenten tapped her chin, kneeling next to the white suede sofa with the Hyuuga lying on it. "But… I thought it was pretty good!"

Neji groaned, and covered his eyes with his arm. "That tasted nasty. I don't think I've ever thrown up that much before."

"But I thought it was good!" she protested, defending the soup. "Maybe it's just not for you…"

"Pick another activity. Please. Something that doesn't require much moving," he pushed himself up with slight difficulty. Glancing to his left, he caught sight of her worried expression and smiled softly. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

She blinked, then smiled brightly. "Marathoning movies!"

"…"

"Movie marathon!"

"What kind?" Neji watched as Tenten scurried into the kitchen, dumping popcorn into a bowl and set it on the table, then turned off the lights and closed the shades.

"Horror!" Tenten jumped on the couch next to him, grinning brightly. "Lights… camera… action!"

"That's for filming a movie… not watching one…"

"…Who cares?"

"I do."

**-X-x-X-**

"Don't turn around… don't… don't don't don't DOOOON'T!" Tenten screamed shrilly, and buried her face in his sleeve, hearing a sigh.

"Don't watch horror movies if you can't handle them."

"But they look so cool!"

"Are they worth nightmares?"

Tenten looked up to retort, but it was like something changed. They locked eyes and on the screen someone had just been brutally murdered, but they didn't notice. It was like the rest of the world was gone, and all that was left was the two of them; staring into each other's eyes.

It was unexpected. One moment Tenten was aware of herself clutching onto Neji for dear life, the next thing she knew was that he was leaning towards her. She was completely frozen; she didn't know _what_ to do. She liked him, oh boy did she ever. But he wasn't supposed to _know_ that. But that urge to kiss him from yesterday came back, stronger than ever. Just a bit closer…

Without even thinking, she turned away, her eyes squeezed shut.

After a moment, she realized what she did and her head snapped back towards him, but he had already gotten up, managing to release her death grip on his arm. Tenten bit her lip, watching Neji retreat into his bedroom. She was such an idiot; she liked him, so why reject his kiss? She had tried to kiss him yesterday while fishing, so why was it so different that he was making the first move? _God I'm an idiot…_

Tenten closed her eyes and gently got on her knees, clasping her hands together as if praying.

"Please God… give me a," she paused and let out a deep breath, tears forming at the corners of her eyes slightly, "_miracle._"

**-X-x-X-**

"…Hi Neji!" she called cautiously and turned around on the couch, deserting her bowl of popcorn when she heard him in the kitchen.

He glanced in her direction for a second, gave some sort of a grunt as a response and opened the refrigerator, not saying anything. Tenten chewed on her bottom lip, trying to think of something to say.

"Uh… Neji?"

"Nn."

"I… I'm sorry about… you know…" she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes and her voice was getting smaller and smaller.

"Whatever."

Tenten's eyes teared up as she heard him go back upstairs after making himself a sandwich. A bit later the door slammed shut and she jumped slightly.

"God…" she glanced outside, seeing a pretty moon over the quiet nighttime. "Please help me."

**-X-x-X-**

"Tenten, what do you want?"

Tenten looked over and smiled warmly, patting the spot on the roof next to her. "Moon gazing! It's really pretty tonight and you can see a lot of stars too!"

Neji quirked an eyebrow but sat down next to her. A stony silence hung over them. Tenten snuck a glance at him and wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't too excited about this. He made no effort to make eye contact with her, but she knew he knew she was watching him.

"…Neji?" her small voice broke the silence.

"What?"

"I'm… sorry," she tried again, all the other apologies didn't seem to work. "It was just… natural reaction I guess. I'm not used to having a guy try to kiss me…"

He shrugged and laid down, folding his hands behind his head. "It's okay. I should stop trying to make moves on you."

"You can kiss me right now… if you want."

He looked over and saw her on her knees, facing him, looking completely serious. He sat up again, and rested his elbow on his knee, the other arm supported him. "Excuse me?"

"Well none of my other apologies seemed to work," she flushed from embarrassment, "So…"

"I'm not going to kiss you if you don't want me to Tenten. I…"

"But I do." She cut him off abruptly, her eyes determined. "Please."

Neji was surprised, but she kept talking. "It'll make me feel better… please just… think of it as doing something to make me happy."

He smiled slightly at her logic. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she closed her eyes and soon enough, she felt his lips press gently against hers. His right hand supported him as he leaned forward, his left was on her hip. She relaxed; and they just stayed like that for a while. He pulled back a few moments later, smirking. "You're not a very experienced kisser, are you?"

Tenten puffed her cheeks out, and moved closer to him. "Honestly, no. But…" she blushed, not believing she was going to say what she was about to say. "That felt… nice. Could you…"

"I'd be honored to," his eyes softened as he leaned in again, pressing their lips together in front of the full moon.

**Author's Notes: Not that many activities… I just wanted to update. So sorry for the wait, I honestly had no idea high school was this hectic. Suggestions for letter N and 880 or dare I hope 9xx please. **

**PurplePanda1010: milking cows, microwave shopping**

**mxi: marathoning horror movies**

**TeMaRi – SwEeTeSt SiN: movie marathon. **_Both these kind of come to the same activity LOL_

**Sorrel-Piedra: moon gazing**


	15. Day Fourteen: Letter N

Disclaimer: Don't own

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Chapter 15- Day Fourteen: Letter N**

_"Neji…" he pulled back and she smiled slightly, her cheeks a rosy pink. Their faces were inches apart and the way they were gazing into each other's eyes…_

_She honestly felt like they were a couple. "Well that was…" she smiled slightly again and touched her slender fingers to her lips, finding it hard to keep eye contact with him. "Well… it was…"_

Tenten's eyes opened slowly, the sun's rays were brighter than usual… the air was cooler than usual… the birds were…

"Why am I sleeping outside…?" Tenten pondered. The roof wasn't as hard and cold as she had expected… she looked down and her face turned a bright shade of red when she realized she had fallen asleep with her head on Neji's chest, and his arms around her. His chest rose steadily, a sure sign he was still asleep.

Her eyes softened as she gazed at him gently, taking in his peaceful sleeping features. His mouth was slightly agape, and he looked so… _relaxed_ that Tenten couldn't help but feel a bit guilty seeing how relaxed he could be but he went through so much to make her happy. It was surprising how guilty she could feel from a mere crush.

_Do dododo…_

The trance broke as soon as Pachelbel's Canon in D started playing. The girl rolled over and grabbed her phone, checked the I.D. then put it to her ear. "Hey Ino, what's up?"

"Tenten! My little baby! How're things going?"

"Pretty good." Tenten decided not to mention the fact she was falling for Neji or the fact they kissed. "How're things back home?"

"Naruto and Hinata had this huge date… I don't know how it would've ended because Kiba pounced on Naruto when he was about to kiss Hinata, then we kinda jumped out and…"

"…Man you're good friends. How are Sakura and Sasuke?"

"They're so _cute!"_ Ino gushed over the phone, "They're so in love, but with Sasuke's coldness and Sakura's shyness, they're adorable together! How are… things with Neji?"

"He's a good guy," Tenten answered easily, playing with the hem of her night dress, "I hope, really hope, that he ends up happy because he deserves it."

"What day is it? And whose turn?"

Tenten blinked. "That's a surprising question. Well it's N today and it's Neji's turn. N for Neji! …Oh my lord."

"…What?"

"…It's Neji's birthday, isn't it??" Tenten's voiced cracked with hysteria. "SHOOT! I knew I forgot something! What do I give him, Ino? He's been such a gentleman, I can't just not give him anything for his birthday! Bastard didn't even tell me about it…"

"Calm down," she heard Ino's tinkly laugh over the phone, "When in doubt, give him your virginity."

"…"

"I kid I kid," Ino added quickly upon hearing the other girl's silence. "But seriously. Just give him a kiss or something. Or when you guys are out, sneak into a shop or something. Just spend time with him. That'll be the perfect birthday present for him. Letter M… Neji's turn? So S is your turn, right?"

"I hope so… and yeah. Why?"

"…No reason. Good luck with his birthday present, I have to call Sakura. Love ya, biatch!"

**-X-x-X-**

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Ino… it's like… what… 7 in the morning…?"

"In five days we go to Hyuuga summerhouse. I know Tenten. Pack your bags and let's go; who knows who long it'll take us to get there, knowing my direction skills and your driving skills…"

"Hush. At least I passed my driving exam!"

**-X-x-X-**

"Neji…" Neji awoke to the sound of Tenten's soft croons. He decided he'd like to wake up to that everyday.

"Nn…?" the Hyuuga opened an eye sleepily and rubbed it, seeing Tenten hovering over him, her large doe like eyes blinking. "Tenten…?"

"What would you like for your birthday?" she asked innocently, smiling prettily.

"Nothing. Just being with you is enough," he glanced over and smiled, half smiling half smirking. Tenten felt her heart deflate then inflate again.

"N-no. Seriously. I need a present for you!" she frowned, and sat back down on her knees as he sat up, yawning. "It's your birthday, and the least I can do for you for being so nice to me is give you _something_!"

"I don't need anything. I don't want anything."

"There has to be _something_ you want! I know you're one of the most selfless and generous and most caring guys _ever,_ but there has to be _something_ you want!"

Neji paused and looked away, avoiding her gaze. "Yes. There is. But you can't give it to me, and I wouldn't want you to force it either. Or fake it." (1)

Tenten paused and played with her fingers, looking downcast as well. "…Well, that's true, I guess. I'm sorry," she added softly, "Really, I am."

"It's okay. I can't force you to do anything, and I can't force you to change your feelings. No one can do that," he shrugged and looked back up, smiling, although it was painful.

Tenten looked up and smiled, leaning in and giving him a light peck on the lips, startling him immensely. Immediately, his face heated up and his hand went to his mouth, his eyes widening. "T-Tenten, what was…"

She giggled at his reaction. "You're turning 16 today, right? 16 kisses today. That was your first one. 15 more; I'll either surprise you with them or you can ask for one. Want another one?" she leaned in, smiling coyly.

He smirked and lowered his hand, the blush on his face was almost invisible now. "I'll save them. Who knows when I'd want one? And…" he leaned in, his eyes sultry and smirk seductive, "Can I steal them from you?"

"Yes," she matched his look, hiding the fact she was melting, but she was sure it showed anyway from that triumphant look when he pulled back, "It _is_ your birthday after all," she paused and leaned in, her forehead against his cheek, "_Hyuuga-sama._"

Neji smiled and leaned back down, his arm around Tenten. She had her head resting on his shoulder, her hands on his chest, and she was curled up next to him. They laid there silently, gazing up at the sky, enjoying the morning stillness.

"…You want to get moving anytime soon…?"

"…Nah. Let's just do… nothing for now."

He closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "Sounds wonderful."

**-X-x-X-**

"Neji!"

"Hm?" the Hyuuga turned around, leaning against the kitchen counter. "What're you going to do with that bag of potato chips…?"

"Let's name potato chips!" she held up about five bags, grinning widely. "C'mon, it'll be fun! I can give you a neck massage while we're at it!"

"…"

"I can't blow up food in a plastic bag. I can't mess up a neck massage either. People seriously paid for one!" she guided him to the sofa and moved the coffee table closer to him, setting the bags down on it. "So you're getting one for free! Comfy?"

"Yeah," he opened a bag and threw a chip in his mouth. "Very."

"Don't eat them! That one was Molly!"

"…What the hell?"

Tenten sighed and put her fingers to his neck, beginning to massage. "The whole point of naming potato chips is to _name_ them Neji…"

"What's the point if you're going to eat them?"

"The point of naming potato chips is to give them names…" she glared at him disapprovingly.

"Fine. This one is Uchiha," he threw it in his mouth and swallowed it. "Now, he's gone."

"How are you two best friends…?"

"Our friendship is built on rivalry and hatred. We entrust each other with almost everything."

"Right…" Tenten frowned and leaned over, still massaging his neck. "So, what about that one?" she smiled slightly, "You found a green one."

"Tenten," he smirked and placed it aside, taking another one out.

"You're not eating it?"

"I don't want you to disappear into the depths of my stomach."

"Thank you," she pretended to bow, giggling, "I appreciate not being covered in your stomach acid."

Neji chuckled and closed his eyes, leaning back. "You _do_ give nice neck massages…"

"Told you, didn't I?" her soft melodious voice made his ears happy. She leaned down, her cheek brushed his softly; her skin was so soft and smooth he yearned to feel it again. Before he could process anything, her soft lips were on his.

Neji's eyes shot open as she pulled back, her giggles filled the room. "Sorry, sorry, it's just so fun to see you get flustered over a small kiss!"

The Hyuuga smiled slightly, his blush still present on his pale complexion. "Hey Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"For K, we should've gotten you kissing lessons."

"…Don't push it Hyuuga."

**-X-x-X-**

"How many kisses would a make out session be?"

Tenten looked up, her chin in her palm, her other hand was just about to flip a page of the magazine she was reading. "A make out session? Well…" she straightened up and smiled, drumming her fingers along the counter as she sauntered over towards him. The spaghetti straps of her brown top slipped slightly and she smiled almost naughtily up at him, her body basically pressed against him. "Well… it depends how far it gets…"

"Let's just say…" he smirked and put his arm around her waist, "Your lips will be _very_ sore."

**-X-x-X-**

"That was ten."

"Seriously?" Neji smirked, "That many?"

"I don't think my lips can take anymore kissing…" she groaned, her fingers fluttered to her swollen pink lips.

"Would you decrease it?" he asked almost innocently as he leaned down, his face next to hers.

"Maybe…" she found a smile tugging one her lips, and flipped over on the couch. "Depends."

"Is there anything else you want to do?"

"Uh…" she sat up, "I need new pajamas… N… nightwear shopping!"

"…Are you _trying_ to get yourself raped?"

**-X-x-X-**

"What about this?"

"…"

"This?"

"…"

"Oh, this!"

"…" Neji crossed his arms and closed his eyes, looking away awkwardly while leaning against a while with a bright red blush spreading across his cheeks and getting redder by the second. "Tenten…"

"Come on Neji! I'm not asking you to ask what kind of lingerie looks good on me!"

"But… it's basically lingerie…" Neji tried, his brain racking for any excuse to get the hell out of here.

"…Neji?" Tenten asked brightly, pausing in the fitting room with her hand on his wrist. "Why do you love me?"

"Didn't you ask this before?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't too in depth. I really want to know!" she spun around and smiled brightly. "So tell me… please?"

Neji sighed and leaned against the wall, "Well… you're unique. You're insane. You're crazy. You're the last person I thought I'd actually fall for. But… you're sweet and caring, and you're not afraid to stand up for what you believe in, and I admire that about you. You'll do anything if it's to help someone you care about, and your so generous every time I see you I just get reminded of how much of a bastard I am but… that's what I love about you."

"Ah…" Tenten looked down, a pretty pink blush rising up on her cheeks. _Ah… he's… "real"…_

"Ahem, lovebirds…" a new voice interrupted the trance. Both teens looked over at the door at the fitting rooms, and spotted an irritated looking clerk. "Would you mind either use the fitting room or go out…?" he looked pissed off like the line of shoppers behind him.

"Sorry! C'mon Neji!"

"Wh-what? I'm going in w-w-w-_with _you?!"

"Hell yeah!"

**-X-x-X-**

"What do you think?"

"Great…" Neji mumbled with his forehead against the wall and his hands on either side of his head, blocking any possible views. "Tenten…"

"Come on Neji! I'm not stripping down to _nothing_…" he heard the rumple of clothing and the clattering of hangers behind him. He assumed she was changing again, so he didn't bother to turn around. "Tenten, please. Torture doesn't start with n… well, I guess Nazi treating does but…"

"I didn't think of Nazi treating…" Neji couldn't help but let out a sudden yelp as he felt the girl behind him leap on him, "Thanks for the suggestion, Neji!"

"Tenten, rape doesn't work well if a girl is trying to rape a guy…"

"I'm not going to _rape_ you. And you can't rape the willing!" (2) Tenten smiled and laughed brightly, forcing him to turn around. "Relax. This isn't see through and it covers my abdomen!"

Neji sighed and turned around, running his eyes swiftly over here. She was right, her nightgown didn't show much but…

"Tenten, I can see your _underwear._"

"…Oh. TURN AROUND THEN."

**-X-x-X-**

"What if your nightgown hitches up while you're sleeping… then you start crawling all over me…"

"Like I'd do that…" Tenten rolled her eyes as she handed the nightgown to the cashier.

"You did. I had to wrestle with you to get you off," Neji smirked, "Anyway… so what if my hand accidentally goes between your legs… then goes up…"

"_Neji…."_ Tenten's voice was dangerous, her brown eyes slitted, "You haven't done that… have you?"

"No," Neji had grown oblivious to her glare, "But then what if you actually moved yourself against my hand… then you liked it… would I have permission to continue?"

Tenten handed a wad of cash over, then continued glaring at Neji. "No. Because I'm _asleep._"

"Or were you?" Neji smirked and headed off, an outraged Tenten following him, her hand clasped tightly around the handles of the carrier.

"Hyuuga Neji, have I done something in my sleep that you didn't tell me about?"

Neji stopped suddenly and leaned in. His face was in close proximity with hers, his rough fingers gently brushed her soft cheeks. Lavender eyes seemed to be staring straight into her soul, and his smirk caused her anger to melt away immediately.

Tenten never knew she'd be seduced by a guy in the middle of the lingerie section.

"Maybe…" he whispered into her ear, and leaned in, their lips brushing together. Then as soon as it had started, the trance broke and he walked away, leaving her standing there, completely dumbfounded and lovestruck.

**-X-x-X-**

"I swear, I never did that to you. I _swear._" Neji realized he was regretting making that joke very much now. "…Well, my hand was on your ass once… BY MISTAKE."

"Hyuuga Neji…" Tenten glared at him, "I can charge you with friggen' rape."

"Let's forget about this then…" Neji offered a shaky smile, "Let's… any suggestions?"

"How about we do some nut cracking?" Tenten offered through clenched teeth.

Neji feared Hiashi would not have any grandkids.

"Let's…" Neji glanced up at the clock, "Go…"

_WHAM._

Neji groaned and bent over, using the kitchen counter as support. "Was that… supposed to hurt?"

Tenten shrugged and headed upstairs, "Nah. I can throw oranges _much_ harder than that."

And so she left a Hyuuga to writher in pain.

**-X-x-X-**

"Feeling better?" Tenten leaned over and looked down at him, "Guess I should start taking up softball…"

"It's okay. I took the joke too far."

Tenten's eyes softened. "Stop taking the blame for everything. I know everything I do is wrong, I end up regretting it. It's not your fault Neji, it never _was._ I doubt it ever will be. It's just that I…" _Can't let it be obvious I like you._

"Tenten…?" he spoke up suddenly as she was trailing off, almost as if he wasn't listening to her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… still hate me?"

Tenten blinked, surprised at the question and at the sudden pang of hurt in her. Upset at the fact that she liked him but he'd still think she hated him…

Was this really just a crush?

"Of course not!" she laughed brightly and leaned down over the cough, until their noses almost brushed. "I was stupid to judge you quickly; you're one of the sweetest, most amazing, kindest, most generous guys I've _ever_ met," she whispered and closed her eyes, pressing her lips against his firmly.

It was like the trance from the department store had started all over again, only this time there were no shoppers to stare at them. Time froze, their hearts sped up, their temperatures zoomed up.

"HEEEEELLOOOOOOOOOO!"

"MOTHER F—" Tenten never got to finish her vulgar expression because at the sound of that voice, she tipped over, doing a full somersault and crashing into the coffee table. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Hey Tenten! Hey Neji!" Mei bounced in, grinning widely. "Tenten, there's a puppy outside waiting for you!"

"…Sure. Let me go out there, get bitten by a dog with rabies, then you can have Neji. No way."

"Come on. Please? I just need five minutes to talk to Neji."

Tenten frowned and scrutinized Mei carefully. "…Okay then," she resorted finally and headed outside. After hearing the door close, Mei bounced over to Neji. "So so? Any progress? I hate being mean to her, but really, making her think she has competition is the only way she'll realize she needs you."

"Mei-san…" Neji sighed, smiling ruefully. "Thank you for your efforts, but you can't help it if Tenten's not going to fall in love with me. I'd rather have her see me as a friend or even brother than feel awkward around me or hate me."

"She's really sweet!" Mei grinned, "Very pretty too, you two would look amazing together! I can tell she likes you; girl instincts. She knows she likes you…"

"As a friend. Please Mei-san, just stop. I don't want her to feel pressured."

Mei paused, then turned serious. "Neji-san, you're a very sweet guy. Very kind. But I'm starting to think that sometimes she's sad or feels guilty because of that kindness." (3)

Neji fell silent as Mei got up and left. He heard Tenten mutter something vulgar, then slam the door shut and sank into the couch across from the one Neji was laying on.

"…Do you like her?"

Neji smiled, and covered his eyes with his arm. "Of course not. I only love you."

She was silent for a moment. He heard some sounds of movement, assuming she had moved to hug her knees to her chest. "…Thanks."

**-X-x-X-**

"NEJI! PHONE!"

"Hello?" Neji lifted the receiver to his ear, finding it odd someone would be calling for _him._ Naruto and Kiba would burst in through the front door, Shikamaru would just wait until they saw each other and Sasuke would call his cell or text.

"Good afternoon, Neji."

Neji straightened up on his bed, and matched his uncle's tone. "Good afternoon, Hiashi-sama."

"Today you turn 16, is that correct?"

"Yes. You know how to count. Impressive."

Hiashi ignored the comment and kept speaking, as though his nephew never said anything. "If you would just take Hinata's hand in marriage, I could give you…"

"I don't want the company. I don't want the money, the fame, or the glory. And hell I do not want to marry my cousin."

"She's your somewhat _distant_ cousin. And it's legal; I've checked. I do not want some idiotic blonde or dog lover all over my daughter and inheriting the company. I don't care how important this Ninenine…"

"Tenten."

"…Tenten girl is to you, the company should be more important. You have an obligation to fulfill as your role of the prodigy of the Hyuuga, and you must uphold it. You will be at a marriageable age when you're 18, you have two years to think it over carefully. You don't love this girl. You're simply infatuated. You _will_ marry my daughter and…"

"I love her. My feelings for her are stronger than your feelings for your wife and for Hinata and Hanabi put together. I'm not going to choose something you want over her, she's too important in my life for that. And Hinata is not a distant cousin. Good bye, Hiashi-sama."

Neji put down the receiver, feeling exhilarated. He had never spoken to his uncle like that, to some extent he was somewhat scared. But remembering what Tenten told him yesterday seemed to give him the confidence and courage he needed to make his own stand.

_Do what you want. Because… if you're not happy I… I know I won't be either._

**-X-x-X-**

"C'mon Neji! I just need some money!"

"Tenten…" Neji sighed and pulled out his wallet and handed her a ten dollar bill. "Go ahead. But if you win the national lottery… well, I'll be at a loss for words."

"Thank you!" Tenten smiled broadly and skipped towards the counter, handing the money over. "Hey…" she lowered her voice and looked around, then motioned for the cashier to move closer. "Can you like, rig this? I need a present for a guy, and hey, what better present than a million gajillion trillion…"

"Tenten, you are not going to ask someone to rig the lottery."

"…Damn."

**-X-x-X-**

"…Well it wasn't a _bad_ idea, but think of the people who really _need_ the money…"

"Admit it Neji. I suck at getting gifts."

"No you don't, receiving the lottery for a present _would_ be fantastic but…" Neji tried to cheer up the for once gloomy girl. "I really don't need anything for my birthday. You're ruining it by being sad."

They stopped walking and she looked up at his face, a soft smile playing on his features. It was apologetic but so warm at the same time; it was like he was at fault trying to ask for her forgiveness. Tenten sighed. "All right. I'll be happy under one condition."

"What?" he was glad she'd stop being gloomy, because really, it _was_ ruining his day.

"Be happy," she looked up, and smiled widely, "Don't think about me, do anything that you want or need to do to be happy."

He paused for a second then leaned down, crashing his lips against hers. It was rough compared to the previous kisses they had shared, but she had to admit, she liked it.

She closed her eyes, unconsciously smiling a bit when he pulled back.

A _lot_.

"Are you satisfied with your present?" she murmured softly, resting her head against his shoulder. She was aware they were standing in the middle of the town square, but it was like time had stopped.

"Very," he chuckled and looked down at her. "Thank you."

**-X-x-X-**

"The day passed by _fast…_" Tenten whimpered and wrapped herself up in Neji's sheets as he crawled into bed next to her.

"Tenten… it's not thundering or even drizzling out… why are you…"

"Do you not want me here? I can leave if you want, I thought you liked…"

"No. I do," his arm wrapped around her waist just before she managed to slip away, a blush evident. "Is this why you bought a new nightgown…"

"Partially…" Tenten smiled as he leaned over and turned off the lights. The room turned dark suddenly after a brief moment of the rustling of sheets. Tenten found that the world felt much smaller and more safe with him next to her.

"Neji?"

"Yes?" he glanced over at the slim girl cuddled up next to him, her head on his shoulder. "Can't fall asleep?"

Tenten paused and looked up, meeting his lavender eyes. She could make out the faint outlines of his face and features, his eyes stood out prominently in the darkness. Her lips curled up into a soft smile; one of those that made his day perfect. "Happy birthday," she whispered and leaned up to present him with the 16th kiss. It was short, but it was sweet.

Neji returned her smile as she pulled back and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. He could see her pretty eyes; and vaguely see her face. "Thank you."

_Just spend time with him. That'll be the perfect birthday present for him._

**Author's Notes: Okay so… I realized I couldn't fit 16 kisses in. I probably only managed 14 or 15 or so… whatever.**

**950 please :D I can't update a fast update, since school is so hectic. I can't wait for sophomore year… or senior. Freshman year is a HUGE transition, junior year is SATs and ACTs and I think the most hectic year of high school…**

**wishingdragon: neck massage**

**totalnarutofangirl85: name potato chips**

**C.A.M.E.O. 1 and Only: nutcracking**

**Anonymous: Nightwear shopping**

**Chidori614: National lottery**

**In case you didn't get it, he meant he wanted Tenten to love him back.**

**Aoiro Kuma says that a LOT. LOL.**

…**Yeah, Fruits Baskets.**


	16. Day Fifteen: Letter O

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**This chapter… is rated for an appearance of Hidan… and his mouth. Enough said.**

**Chapter 16- Day Fifteen: Letter O**

"Neji Neji Neji!" Tenten bounded into the sleeping Hyuuga's room and jumped on his bed, the bouncing caused him to wake up.

"Nngh?" he groaned, still not fully comprehending his love had just jumped on his bed at what felt like the dead of the night.

"Opposite Day!" Tenten grinned happily, sitting right next to him, still bouncing up and down excitedly as if she were a child and it were Christmas morning.

"Eh? But today's…" Neji opened an eye still half asleep.

"Exactly! It's your turn but it's opposite day so it's my turn!"

"How the hell does that work if I didn't even say it was opposite?"

"I marked it on your calendar for you," she pulled him up, smirking in a way that looked good on her but scared the Hyuuga, "Don't worry I only want to do one thing."

"Okay," he seemed to relax until she stuck a razor in front of his face, "Opposite Day so… time to shave those legs Hyuuga."

**-X-x-X-**

"My Neji, what smooth legs you have…"

"My Tenten, what hairy and disgusting legs you have."

That shut her up for a while.

**-X-x-X-**

"Now, onto letter O…" Neji sipped his coffee, glancing up at her and smirking. "Guess you forgot I can wear jeans."

"Bastard," she muttered, remembering she had washed all her jeans earlier and they were still drying, and all she had left were shorts, capris, and a few skirts she wouldn't wear unless absolutely, life threateningly necessary.

"You're not _that_ hairy…" Neji glanced over the top of his newspaper again, very amused. "It's not like you're a gorilla."

"Shut your face."

**-X-x-X-**

"Make me an omelet."

"Neji, you don't learn, do you?"

**-X-x-X-**

"There you go!" Tenten set a plate down in front of Neji, then put her hands on her hips. "Satisfied?"

Neji stared at it with an odd expression. "Tenten… is the egg… running?"

"…Course not. That's the oil."

"You know… I… heard oil can kill you if you ingest it in large quantities… the---" Neji was cut off abruptly when Tenten clapped her hand over his mouth. "Okay okay! Don't need to go scientific on me! Besides, you need oil in your body!"

"Yeah but… not a whole gallon at once…" Neji stared at the omelet, "What else did you put in here? Are those… raisins dipped in caramel…?"

"…Well there wasn't any chocolate…"

"What kind of a twisted world do you live in?" he looked up incredulous. He didn't mean it as an insult, but as soon as she looked down from embarrassment and shame, he immediately regretted saying it.

"I'm sorry," he apologized then picked up his fork and put a piece into her mouth, vaguely hearing her shriek.

"NEJI! That's poisonous!"

"No it isn't," he swallowed it, then took a huge gulp of water, "I'll admit, Chinese take-out beats this but you spent time making it, so I'll eat it."

Tenten felt herself smile slightly, feeling touched at how determined he was to eat her food. She sat down and watched him force everything down, even the caramel covered raisins. He winced from the sweetness and the tanginess but managed to swallow it all without puking.

She chuckled as he closed his eyes and let a sigh, leaning back into his chair. Despite eating that disgusting concoction, he smiled slightly.

"I don't believe I've eaten anything more repulsive."

She giggled. "Thank you."

**-X-x-X-**

"Neji?" The Hyuuga was aware of Tenten's face appearing in front of his suddenly.

"What?"

"Can you teach me how to open mouth kiss?"

"…" he stared at her incredulously. "Tenten, do you know _why_ people French kiss? It's because they are _madly in love._"

"Well… I want to know how it feels!" she pouted, coming up with an excuse. "C'mon. Just teach me!"

"You can't teach someone; it's instinct. You open your mouth and stick your tongue in the other person's mouth, and hope their breath doesn't smell."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Tenten grinned and put her hand on the book he was reading and yanked it out of his grasp and threw it across the room, then smashed their lips together. She pried his mouth open with her tongue, her body feeling as if it were engulfed with flames. There was no word to describe the feeling except _amazing._

"That…" Neji chuckled when she pulled back, her face a deep shade of crimson red, "Is French kissing for you."

**-X-x-X-**

_"YOU WHAT?!"_

"I kissed him!" Tenten laughed giddily into the phone and rolled over to her stomach on her bed. "More than once actually. I even made out with him!"

_"YOU WHAT?!?!"_

"He's not a bad guy, Ino. He's so sweet! So for his birthday I gave him 16 kisses, since he was turning 16. …Okay so actually only 6 kisses, but that make-out session left my lips sore I could barely eat sushi…"

"Did you eat any sushi?"

"…Well no. But I knew I would've been barely able to eat it."

She heard Ino sigh over the phone loudly. "Tenten, tell me the truth. Are you falling for him?"

"…I _think_ so… he's a really great guy and…"

"No, not are you _crushing_ on him. Are you really, truly, totally falling head over heals in love for him?"

Tenten found she was at a loss for words. Being 16, it would be stupid to just announce she was in love with him, because she believed love was something sacred, something she couldn't possibly feel right now. But she liked him a _bit_ too much for just a crush…

"I…"

**-X-x-X-**

_A four year old Hyuuga Neji sat on the sidewalk, and let out another sob. People were milling around him, going on with their regular business. Why was the world still going? Why didn't it just die with his father? (2)_

_"Hey, are you okay?"_

_Neji looked up through his tear stained eyes and saw a girl about his age, looking down at him with a worried expression. "Why are you crying?"_

_"My daddy just died…" he murmured as she sat down beside him._

_"Oh… well that sucks!" she frowned sympathetically. "It's okay! The world goes on, and I'm sure the pain will lessen as you grow up!" her bright smile was contagious. "C'mon! Be brave! Walk forward! Chin up, chest out! Show the world you're not afraid and it's not going to get you down!"_

_He looked over at her, feeling a bit better._

_"TENTEN. WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_"Oh shoot…" the girl, now known as Tenten, got up. "Sorry! I have to go! My mommy gets mad really easily!" she started running toward the source of the voice, but stopped and turned around, waving happily. "Bye!! Remember; don't let the world get you down, show the world you're TOUGH!!!"_

Neji chuckled as he woke up from his nap, his arm still over his eyes.

_I love you._

**-X-x-X-**

"Don't know," she finished weakly, "Geez Ino, I was so happy until you had to ask that!"

"Don't tell Neji you like him, unless you _know_ the feelings you have for him are the same as his to you. Don't give him false hope, I know he's strong but you're his weak point. You either make him or break him."

"No pressure, right?"

"Thanks for the sarcasm. I have to go but can you ask Neji where Hinata keeps her diary?"

"Why?"

"Sakura and I want to have a contest between Naruto and Kiba. We want to know how many popsicles the stupider humans can have, and we need a totally awesome prize for them so we know they're giving it a hundred and ten percent!"

"Will do! Record it for me, will you?" Tenten laughed and hung up, rolling over to put the phone back.

_Do you love him?_

**-X-x-X-**

"Oi," Neji popped into Tenten's room, leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets, "Let's start making lunch."

Tenten glanced up from her book and looked at the clock. "But it's only 10…"

"It'll take a long time with your help."

"Then why do you want it?" she asked as she followed him downstairs, "I don't think destroying the summerhouse would be an activity… not only because it doesn't start with O…"

"We're more than halfway through the bet," he glanced over his shoulder, smirking. "I'd like to spend more time with you."

Tenten stopped walking, unnoticed by him and tilted her head, smiling softly.

_You're not the only one…_

**-X-x-X-**

"Is _this_ basil?"

"No… that's lettuce," Neji raised an eyebrow and reached across, taking some basil, "This is basil."

"Well they're both green!" Tenten argued and cracked a few eggs and began to beat them, "I mean, as long as they're both really chopped up, no one's going to notice that one is lettuce and the other is basil! Really Neji…"

"But they will notice egg shells in eggs."

Tenten's eyes automatically turned to the egg batter she had set down a few minutes earlier, and sure enough she could see white pieces of the shell sticking out. "…Well _I_ didn't notice it."

"You also didn't notice that tarantula on your toe…"

"THERE WAS A TARANTULA ON MY TOE?"

"No. I'm lying."

"Jerk!" Tenten playfully swatted him with a wash cloth, and turned on the sink. "Need me to wash anything? I can do that…"

"Are you going to put detergent in the food?"

"No!"

Tenten puffed her cheeks out, and turned to the sink to wash her hands. The minute she turned around, she came face to face with a silver haired, violet eyed guy she had never seen before.

"Who are _you_? Are you a ghost?" she poked his arm, "I don't recall letting someone in…"

"Hey Hidan."

"Afternoon Neji."

"You know him?" Tenten continued poking him, not noticing the narrowing of the eyes, "Who is he? Is he your friend? He looks old… did he dye his hair?"

"I'm a bodyguard for the Hyuugas…" Hidan rolled his eyes, "Fucking Hiashi sent me to check in on you two… for the love of Janshin, you're not that irresponsible to start fucking in, say, the middle of town square, right? Assfu---" being preoccupied with his language, Hidan didn't notice as Tenten shoved something down his throat, and stood back, crossing her arms, until a sickly bitter and acidic feeling arrived, burning his throat.

"DID YOU PUT FUCKING TOILET WASH IN MY FUCKING MOUTH?!"

"You have a potty mouth! We need to clean it!"

Hidan leaned over and started coughing and spitting into the sink, as Tenten looked on, nodding with approval, and while Neji wondered if he was just going to suddenly drop dead.

"You fucking BITCH!" he swirled around, a venomous look in his eyes and the wash bubbling around his mouth, "I'm fucking going to…"

"You look like you have rabies," Tenten laughed, ignoring his threats, "Rabies man rabies man!" she sang, pointing at him. "Raaaaabies man!"

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING LITTLE---"

"Hey hey," Neji stepped in front of Tenten as she realized how pissed off Hidan was. Neji frowned slightly. "If you touch her, I'll get you fired."

"…You're one lucky fucking little bitch, you know that?" Hidan growled, glaring at Tenten.

"Yes I am," Tenten smiled suddenly, soft and gentle, surprising both Neji and Hidan. "Yes, I really am," she unconsciously intertwined her hand with Neji's, fortunately unnoticed by Neji, unfortunately noticed by Hidan.

"Lovers eh?" Hidan motioned towards their hands, "Guess the rumors were wrong. When's the wedding? Don't get marzipan cake; seriously. It's fucking disgusting."

"No the rumors are true," Neji smiled slightly, "We're just friends."

Hidan snorted. "Yeah, friends that hold hands constantly and look like a couple."

"Whatever you say rabies man," Tenten rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away from Neji's, pushing him back towards the stove, "C'mon genius, hurry up and look busy so old man here will go away."

"For your information, I'm only fucking 19."

"Yeah well that's old compared to me!" Tenten stuck her tongue out at him, "Now shoo! We won't want you here!"

"Yeah well, you'll need me here because your boyfriend is on fire."

Tenten blinked and turned around, shrieking when she saw Neji using colorful language, and trying to extinguish the fire on the hem of his shirt. "TENTEN, MY GOD---"

"SO SORRY NEJI! I'M SO SORRY!" she grabbed a bowl and filled it with water, then splashed it all over him, "I'M SO SORRY, DO YOU NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL?"

"You're so hot you burned him."

"Shut UP Hidan, we don't need your sarcastic remarks right now," Neji growled, wringing out his half burnt shirt. "Do you take pleasure in watching me burn?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, pretty boy," Hidan grinned, lighting a cigarette then professionally blowing a smoke ring, "Anyway, panda girl set a place for me. I'm starving. I've heard this Hyuuga's a pretty good cook too… Fucking gas station has the shittiest hot dog I've ever had… I'm gonna be shitting that for weeks…"

"Neji, where did you put the bug spray?"

"Don't even fucking think about it."

**-X-x-X-**

"You overcooked," Tenten pouted, "Now he has to stay to eat lunch!"

"You have a weird taste in chicks man…" Hidan muttered, glancing at Neji, "So why do you like her again? I mean, man, I could hook you up with some chicks… of course, they charge money, but hey…"

"Shut up and eat Hidan."

"What the hell am I eating anyway?" Hidan poked the food, "Not half ass bad Hyuuga, but… what in the name of Janshin is this shit?"

"It's food."

"No, really."

Meanwhile, Tenten ate in silence, moping that she had to eat with potty mouth Hidan, and thinking of all the disinfectants that were on sale in the supermarket.

**-X-x-X-**

"I'll be back randomly, please don't make me walk in on you fucking. I'll pray to Janshin each night to spare me that image," Hidan called and left.

"What was the freaking point of that?" Tenten muttered, jumping on Neji's bed, "It was pointless. He drops by, starts swearing like hell, eats, then leaves. I don't like him very much."

"Would you believe me if I said he had fangirls?"

"Hell no."

Neji sighed and ran his hand through his hair, not noticing as Tenten crept behind him. "So what…"

"No one's here," she whispered into his ear, grinning as she turned him around and teased him, her lips just barely grazing his, "Let's make the time pass by…"

"Hey… Tenten?" Neji murmured as she pushed him down gently onto the bed, planting soft butterfly kisses along his jawbone, her hands on his chest. His hand was on her waist then ventured under her shirt into what he was pretty sure was dangerous territory. "I don't want to ruin it but… you do know what you're doing right now… don't you?"

"Course I do…" she whispered hotly, straddling his hips. The feeling of his hand on the bare skin of her back sent shivers up her spine; she loved his touch. As his hand ventured even further up, his other arm was slung around her waist lazily, keeping her on top of him. She smiled and let her forehead touch his, gazing down at him softly.

"Neji…" she loved the way his name rolled off the tip of her tongue, and he loved hearing his name coming from her. "I think I've…" she paused and sighed, smiling blissfully. She never knew she could have a crush on someone with so much fervor. A few hours of not being by them would cause her heartache, and she only felt truly happy and secure with their arms around her.

"Shh…" his hand previously around her waist cupped her face gently and pulled it down towards him. Their lips brushed briefly. "You don't need to say anything. Don't spoil it. This is one of those rare perfect moments in life." It was indeed true; there was nowhere else either of them wanted to be right now.

"N…" she was interrupted when she felt him hand continuing to inch up her back, his hand on her bare skin, and her skirt was inching up slowly, "N-Neji… I-I need to t-tell you…"

"Save it for later," he opened an eye and smirked seductively, "I'm in no mood to stop."

**-X-x-X-**

The first thing that went through Mei's mind was an insult towards God when she opened that door. She had decided to drop by and continue trying to aid Neji with his feisty tomboy love, but seeing the two making out heavily, she decided he didn't need that much help anymore.

"Hey… you do know you're not supposed to have your clothes on while having sex… right?"

Next thing she knew, she was running out of there, dodging the lamp being thrown at her head.

**-X-x-X-**

"You guys should have a sign. 'Do not disturb; baby making in progress!'" Mei made hand gestures wildly, sitting down at the breakfast table with Neji and Tenten across from her, both blushing heavily and looking in opposite directions.

"Or make out louder so you can hear it a mile away, then no one would disturb you guys… or, oh oh! Have _ACTUAL SEX."_ Mei slammed her palms down on the table, startling both of them. "Damn Tenten, I bet you'd moan real loud. I'd be running out of this house faster than you chasing me if I kissed Neji."

"Liiike…" Mei stood up and leaned over, quickly brushing her lips against Neji's, "This!" and bolted towards the door. Neji was surprised to hear the sound of two chairs toppling over, until he realized Tenten was chasing the other girl.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!"

"OH, SO YOU'RE A TRANSVESTITE, HUH?!"

**-X-x-X-**

"RED MEANS STOP, DAMNIT!"

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" Sakura screamed back, "THERE ARE NO LIGHTS ON A HIGH WAY!!!"

"WE'RE GOING TOO FAAAAST!" Ino wailed and hugged her bag closer to her, "SAVE ME!"

"DO YOU HAVE THE DIRECTION TO GET TO THE HYUUGA SUMMERHOUSE?!"

"…Di… rections?"

**-X-x-X-**

"Tenten…" Neji was following the girl upstairs and they stopped at the end, before parting ways. "Can I… ask you something?"

Tenten seemed surprised. "Sure, you can ask me basically anything."

"Do you…" he looked away and coughed, obviously embarrassed to ask. "Like… me?"

Tenten was surprised at the question, and stared at him, trying to formulate an answer that wouldn't give everything away but wouldn't hurt him. "Let's just say…" she tapped her chin thoughtfully, smiling coyly at him. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now."

Neji wasn't expecting that answer, more like a yes or no. He smiled lopsidedly, which looked incredibly adorable to Tenten. "So it's a mystery?" he joked as they headed towards her bedroom, "Trying to conceal the fact you're falling for me?"

_I hate it when people guess so close to the truth…_ "Of course. No one can resist you," Tenten smiled, half joking, yet half serious. But she knew he thought she was completely joking. "Well, night!" she turned to enter her bedroom, but his hand on her wrist stopped her.

"I forgot something…" Neji paused by the doorway to Tenten's bedroom, and looked upwards, as if in deep thought.

"What?" she asked, and looked up, expecting to see something.

"Yesterday… was my birthday. And you gave me a present."

"Yeah…" she raised an eyebrow, "You used up all 16 yesterday, mister. You can't transfer them, even if there were leftovers…"

"I forgot to give you a goodie bag."

"Goodie bag?" she echoed. Her question was answered when he leaned down suddenly and covered her mouth with his. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt dizzy, her only support was the wall and his arm encircling her while the other was on the wall to support him as he leaned in. Tenten felt like she was in nirvana; or just achieved moksha. (1) Her soul flew away from her body and into the heavens, and she just loved the way he felt to her and made her feel; strong and safe.

He pulled back and smiled softly down at her.

"One kiss."

**Author's Notes: Um… the part where Tenten was comforting Neji over his father's death… tried to make that one of the main reasons he fell in love with her. Didn't succeed. **

**Now that I think about it I barely had any O activities.**

**It was rushed yeah, but hey, at least I updated.**

**1010 for Tenten please. :D**

**pureazure: open mouth kissing **

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: overcooking **

**Byakuxhisa4eva: omelets **

**Uchiha, Nami: one kiss **

**World history is getting to me LOL**

**Fruits Baskets; I finally realize how deep that manga is… if you're wondering why the numbered notes are out of order, no it's not because I can't count, it's because I write these parts at different times.**


	17. Day Sixteen: Letter P

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I'm alive! I didn't fall off a cliff and forget about this story… I fell into a pile of homework and forgot about typing for fun.**

**Chapter 17- Day Sixteen: Letter P**

Neji was usually not insomniac. Instead, he happened to adore slipping out of consciousness and just laying in bed, sleeping. He almost loved it more than Tenten, but of course that would be impossible.

But on this particular night, he could not fall asleep. Well, he did, but he woke up after a while, then he couldn't fall asleep again, which really pissed him off. Debating whether to just lay there or get up, the second option won, especially since he couldn't see crap in his dark room.

Neji threw his covers aside, then covered Tenten again, who was still sleeping rather soundly. He smiled gently and sneaked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. He walked downstairs, turning on lights along the way to make sure he didn't crash into anything like he usually would in the darkness. Once he reached the living room, he turned on the television to the news and headed towards the kitchen and opened a few cupboards, deciding coffee was a nice thing to have right now.

_"Earlier today, Kiriko, last named unknown, was brutally murdered. Details have yet to be known, but it has definitely been confirmed that the victim definitely_ is_ Kiriko-san, the renowned fashion critic."_

Upon hearing that, Neji's head snapped up; hearing something in his neck crack, but it didn't matter. He suddenly felt cold, very cold, almost as if this wasn't happening. "Maybe it's…" his voice trailed off quietly as he headed over to the couch and sat down, engrossed in the television and gripping the remote tightly.

A picture of Kiriko flashed up on the television screen and Neji froze. There was no mistaking it; the victim _was_ Tenten's mother. The same chestnut hair, the face shape, the eyes, everything. He couldn't believe his eyes; Tenten and her mother weren't close but her mother was the only living relative Tenten knew of, and for heaven's sakes, it was her _mother._

_"Apparently the victim had been kidnapped from her hotel room late at night. A ransom note was left, but right after the police had left the money at the door, a blood curdling scream was heard. It was later discovered the murderer had cut off the limbs of the victim, and the head was placed on a spike and displayed out the window of the building for several hours before the police finally managed to burst through the barricaded door. By then the murderer had escaped. Police investigations…"_

"Neji?"

Neji jumped and immediately turned off the television, turning immediately to the source of the voice and caught sight of Tenten wandering into the living room, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Why're you up at… like… five?"

"I… I couldn't sleep," Neji smiled slightly, "Did the television wake you up?"

_I can't hide the fact her mother died from her forever… she'd find out eventually…_

"No… I just woke up and felt strangely alone… like I lost something important to me," she smiled happily and bounced up next to him, the couch bounced a bit from the sudden extra weight. Her grin was contagious, Neji found himself smiling wider too as she curled up next to him, her arms around his. "So, what now?"

_But… I don't want to ruin this moment…_

"Let's…" he saw her reach for the remote, "…Watch a movie," he snatched the remote out of her reach and stood up, heading to where the DVDs were.

_I'll tell her later._

**-X-x-X-**

"We need popcorn!" Tenten announced and climbed over Neji and off to couch, ignoring his protests of having her foot in his face. "I'll make someone! Letter P is for popcorn popping!"

"Te—"

"I can't burn this; don't worry!" she grinned and threw the unpopped bag of popcorn into the microwave after she tore off the plastic cover. "Let's see… three minutes… but a lot of the kernels don't pop so… let's go seven minutes!" Tenten grinned and punched in seven minutes, then leaned against the counter patiently.

A few minutes later, Neji suspected something.

"Tenten, are you still popping the popcorn?"

"Yup!"

"It's been five minutes…"

"Yeah well," she shrugged, as if what she was about to say would astound him, "A lot of the kernels don't pop the first time, so I put it in longer so they'd all pop!"

She opened her eyes, expecting to see his face full of awe at her genius. Instead, she got a look that told her she wasn't as brilliant as she thought she had been.

"Tenten," Neji's lips twitched as if he were fighting back a smile, "It's true… more kernels will pop… but the ones already popping will…"

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Neji groaned as the fire alarms went off and Tenten went into frenzy, screaming.

"Burn."

**-X-x-X-**

"So," Tenten threw up a piece of popcorn, made by Neji, and caught it between her teeth, proudly showing it to the skeptical Hyuuga, "Let's play Truth."

"Okay," he shrugged; this bit of the movie was a bore anyway. He smirked, and gestured towards her, "Ladies first."

"Tell me something I don't know about you. Anything," she grinned, "Preferably something that'll make me trust you more."

"Well…" he paused, "I… wasn't always a gentleman, I guess."

Tenten blinked and leaned forward, hiding the sudden worry, but showed the curiosity. "How surprising. Do tell, O Unfaithful One."

Neji sighed and ran his hand through his hair, trying to figure how to break this to her without being too blunt.

"I cheated on three girls while going out with all of them at the same time. More than just dating three of them at once."

"You WHAT?!"

Neji cringed, realizing that what he just said was actually very blunt, and judging from her reaction, he could tell she wasn't expecting that. "Okay let me start from the beginning. I started changing when high school started. This was like… around 7th grade. Me, being hot…"

"Don't push it."

"I ended up going out with three girls because, well…" he frowned for a second, "I guess I was basically a player."

"And you said you started liking me since the sixth grade…"

"I did. But there was a rumor that you liked someone else, so I needed to get my mind off of you. Things escalated from there… and… well, it ended up with me being slapped three times, once by each girl, within two hours on the same night."

"…Why did you go out with all of them if you were going to be unfaithful?" she asked softly, fingering her nightgown, "I mean… well, it's 7th grade, I can cut you some slack there, but… still. Are you a virgin?"

"Yes; I am. I had enough sense to save that. I don't know, I just wanted to taint myself since I knew I couldn't have you," he looked away, blushing obviously. "The only person I've ever really liked… is you. And it still is."

"…My dad…" Tenten bit her lip, swinging her legs over the side of the couch, "After his death… my mother found out he had been having an affair. That shook her a bit and… things happened. I don't think highly of men who aren't faithful, Neji," Tenten stood up, and couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze, "What I'm really afraid of is falling for someone who just says they love me, but they really don't. Or maybe they do, but they're fickle, and they fall for someone else. I don't want to fall for someone that's not faithful."

"Tenten…" Neji was kicking himself; he should've thought of a way to regain her trust. "I've changed; I swear. Ever since that first class I had with you in freshman year, I've dropped my old habits and I've become who I am now. I don't love anyone else right now; at all. Only you."

"Yeah well," she pulled her hand away from his grasp, "Words don't mean much if they're not sincere."

Neji groaned and slapped himself. For the past two weeks he had been working so hard to get to the friend status, and now he was terrified of losing that and going back to the playboy status.

"Damnit."

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten closed her door, and sank down, hugging her knees to her chest. _I can't do this. I can't fall for him if he's unfaithful. Tenten, I command myself to stop falling for Hyuuga freaking-ass-player Neji!_

_…That's impossible._

Tenten groaned and covered her face with her hands, slapping herself.

"Maybe this is a dream…" she murmured, "A horrible, nasty, dream… Neji wasn't a playboy; he was always a gentleman. He never went out with three girls at once and then cheated on all of them… he's the sweet guy I know and am falling for… it's just a dream…" she crawled over to her bed, and pulled the covers over her head, repeating the words hoping if she said them enough she'd really believe them.

"It's just a dream… it's just a dream…"

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she brushed it away, hugging her panda bear closer and closer to her.

"It's just a dream."

_I don't want to fall for someone unfaithful._

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten woke up to the sound of someone at her door, knocking patiently but with determination.

"What?"

"May I come in? You haven't eaten this morning."

"Popcorn."

"It's not enough."

"…Fine. Come in," she muttered, pulling the covers over her head again. She heard him set the tray of food he probably made on the nightstand. A delicious aroma wafted over to her, but she stayed strong, not coming out from under the covers.

"…Tenten, can I just…"

"Go away."

She heard him sigh and instead of complying like he normally would, he sat down on her bed. "I'm sorry. But I really have changed. Before I used to be this sex driven—"

"You said you were still a virgin."

"I am. But I'd take advantage of girls and be a player; but I've really changed now. I only love you, you and no one self."

Tenten sighed and to Neji's relief, she sat up, the covers at her lap. "…So you've changed, have you?"

"Yes."

"Would you take advantage of me, even if I wanted to keep going?"

"…No," he stole a glance at her, "Because I know you honestly wouldn't want to."

"Really?" she moved towards him, and basically sat on him with her knees on either side of his hips. He stiffened as she put her hands gently on either side of his face and leaned in, her hot breath tickling him. "Would you really have the self control to hold yourself back…?" she whispered, planting kisses along his jawline.

"T-Tenten, stop it…"

"You know you want this Neji," she sucked on his lower lip gently, "Do you really want me to stop…?" her hands had found their way onto his chest and he found he was having a harder time controlling himself.

Finally, he put his hands on her hips, and for a split second Tenten was worried he'd actually take advantage of her.

"Tenten," his firm voice surprised her, "Stop it."

Tenten complied and let him gently push her off. It was quiet for a few moments, and Tenten seemed to realize what she just did, and looked down, blushing heavily. She had degraded herself and basically insulted him. "…Neji, I'm sorry. I should've believed you."

"I love you. I really do, you're the most important person in my life to me. I admit, there's nothing more I want to do than to take you back then and there," he smirked at her, causing her blush to multiply, "But I respect you. When it comes to you, self control defeats testosterone. Back then I was in 7th grade. I was naïve. I was stupid. Oh, and by the way," he gestured towards the forgotten food, "P for pancakes. I figured you'd probably like chocolate chip ones. You strike me as a chocolate person," he got off and left the room, closing the door behind him softly.

Tenten blinked and went over what just happened and shrugged, taking a fork and eating a bite of the pancakes he had made and nearly swooned. She smiled slightly, closing her eyes.

_You really have changed, Hyuuga._

**-X-x-X-**

"Good morning, Neji!" Tenten chirped happily, surprising the Hyuuga by throwing her arms around him and resting her chin on his shoulder, peering over to see the newspaper he was reading. He managed to place his coffee mug down safely to avoid burning his hand, or possibly even, her face.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked cautiously as she nuzzled his neck; pleasing him yet making him squirm quite a bit. He bit his lip, waiting anxiously for her answer.

"Yeah," Tenten grinned, inhaling his scent, "I was mad at first because I… kind of have trust issues I guess but," she hugged him closer, "You've convinced me you're a true blue gentleman and you're always honest with me, so I'll believe that you changed! Besides, it takes a lot to hold yourself back from taking advantage of a girl throwing herself at you…"

"You have no idea how long that damn erection lasted."

**-X-x-X-**

"Pamper me!"

"What?" Neji looked up from his newspaper, "You want to be pampered? Like a spoiled little rich girl?"

"Shush. Pamper me Hyuuga!" she threw herself over the couch and landed conveniently on his lap, causing him to drop his newspaper. "Now hurry up! I want something to eat!"

"Is this an activity?"

"Yeah."

"Okay okay," Neji got up and set the grinning girl down on the couch. "By the way, nice ass."

"_Pervert._"

**-X-x-X-**

"Here you go, my princess."

"Thank you servant," Tenten smiled slightly and took a sip of her smoothie. "Very good Hyuuga."

"You're very demanding, aren't you?" Neji groaned and sank down into a chair, "Anything else you need?"

"Actually, yeah," Tenten raised her hand and beckoned with her index finger for him to lean closer. Having him wrapped around her pinky, he obliged. "See that?" she asked, pointing at a small stain of some sort on the hem of her shirt, "I spilled some of this smoothie on it. Clean it up for me."

"Sure. Let me get closer so I can lick it off for you."

"That's _gross_," she laughed, and pushed his face away, "Get me a paper towel or something."

"You sure you can handle doing this yourself, my lady? You rub back and forth; okay? This lesson also educates you for when---"

"Why are all guys so damn _perverted?_"

"Didn't you know? It's in the Y chromosome. Perverted nature, tendency to forget anniversaries, bad breath, love of video games and burping, fighting in front of your girlfriend is the best way to prove you're a man…"

"Yeah well then you know what Neji?" she looked up, grinning. "Maybe we should check if you have the entire Y chromosome because you," she reached up, and flicked his nose, surprising the male, "Would not forget anniversaries, you never have bad breath, you like video games I guess, I've never heard you burp the whole alphabet, and instead of fighting the bad guy in front of me I think you'd throw me over a fence so I'd be safe. You sure you're a guy?"

Neji chuckled, and leaned on the couch, smiling down on her. "You know me well, huh? How do you plan on checking if I'm male?"

"Drop them boxers."

**-X-x-X-**

"Well you said you wanted me to drop my boxers…"

"I was _kidding!!!_" Tenten flushed, covering her face with her hands. "That was so embarrassing… imagine if you actually did take your boxers off…"

"Don't worry. All you saw were my boxers, I only dropped my pants. I didn't know you were so eager Tenten…"

"POOL POOL POOL LET'S GO FISHING!" she sprang up with sudden inspiration and ran out of the house, successfully dropping the conversation.

Meanwhile, Neji groaned, sinking down into the couch. Being in the same room with the girl he was in love with, and his pants down around his ankles, he'd certainly have a… let's call it a _reaction_.

"God... did she think it was tiny or something?"

**-X-x-X-**

"Tenten…" Neji paused as he was driving and glanced into the backseat of his car, "You realize… people don't fish at the pool right…?"

"Shut up I had a brain spasm! Besides, you could use getting tanner Hyuuga," she hopped out of the car and retrieved their bags, heading towards the pool area, "Or is little Neji hydrophobic?"

"Of course not," he grinned, standing by her at the edge of the pool, his hand on her back. "I'm hydrophilic. Are you?"

"Of---" She was cut off when she was gently pushed into the pool, clothes and all. The icy cold water was chilling, but in a good way, but the coldness did nothing to soothe her red hot anger.

"HYUUGA GOD DAMN FREAKING NEJI!"

**-X-x-X-**

"Hey babe…" Tenten looked up to see a very tan and also very gorgeous guy approach her, smirking. "Tanning alone? I'll join you."

"Dude, can you even get any tanner?" she rolled her eyes and went back to reading her magazine, moving her legs to, hopefully, not reveal as much skin as her previous position.

"Of course I can… getting tan depends on how hot you are and you, honey, are hotter than the sun," he grinned and sat down next to her, frowning a bit when she moved over.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I don't appreciate stupid jocks hitting on me. Getting tan does not depend on how hot you are, it depends on the sun's rays, moron."

"…Um," the guy looked uncomfortable, but shook it off, shooting her a dazzling smile, "I like smart chicks. Would you like me to you a drink? Wai---"

"Date rape? You wish."

Neji glanced over at Tenten and finished his drink, placing the empty drink on the counter and headed over. "How long are you going to keep hanging around here?" he asked in a monotone voice, glaring at the guy.

"Jesus Christ…" he rolled his eyes and wandered off to find, hopefully, some stupider girl.

"Did you have fun almost getting sexually harassed?" Neji asked sitting down next to her.

"Not almost, I basically was sexually harassed," she glanced over smiling slightly when she noticed he was trying not to stare at her exposed legs. Feeling a bit daring, she moved again, closer to him and accidentally brushing her leg against his. She bit her tongue to stop laughing when his face turned beet red. "You know, pushing me into the water wasn't very nice, Neji."

"Yeah well," he cleared his throat, regaining his composure, "You were so hot I figured you needed to cool off," he smirked over at her, and it was his turn to not laugh when her face turned bright red.

"Thank you," she managed, trying to get her face to decolor, "for the compliment. Granted, you're much better at flirting than that guy…"

"I…" he took her hand gently and she didn't realize she was standing up with him. He moved towards the pool edge slowly and leaned in slowly, "was dead serious, my lady…"

Tenten was so sure he was going to kiss her right then and there. She closed her eyes and prayed her breath didn't smell and then…

"YOU BASTARD. TWICE IN ONE DAY?! YOU'RE COMING IN WITH ME THIS TIME, HYUUGA!"

And she kept true to her word.

**-X-x-X-**

"But but…"

"But nothing! We don't need you two pushing each other in, getting out, then repeating that! Please, leave."

Neji and Tenten sighed as the gate slammed shut in their face, and they were left outside. "Stupid manager. We should've pushed him in at least." Tenten scoffed, swinging her bag with her towel and swimsuit in it over her shoulder, and hopped in the car. "Now what?"

"It's your turn. What's next for letter P? It's 4. Any grand plans?" Neji asked as he got into the car besides her. He turned to look at her, then nearly jumped out of his skin from the look on her face. "No. No. Way. In. Hell."

"Let's go parachuting!"

**-X-x-X-**

"Yes. Yes I understand… yes. Okay, tha—No, we would not like to make reservations…"

"YES WE WOU—"

"No we wouldn't. Thanks again," Neji firmly put the phone down on the receiver before Tenten would get it, and smirked at her. "Looks like we can't go parachuting."

"No fun!" she pouted, "You're no fun at all Neji! We should've made reservations! I don't mind missing a day of school to parachute!"

"And spend time with me?" he joked, grinning.

"Of course. That's a given," she grinned back and lightly brushed her fingers against his as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she ran off, leaving him standing there, blushing and wondering if she really meant what she said.

"Yes?" Tenten asked as she opened the door, blinking when she saw a nicely dressed man in a crisp black suit with a briefcase. _Eh, better than Mei…_

"Tenten-san?" he cleared his throat and frowned, removing his sunglasses. Tenten wondered if he was hot in that black suit, he certainly didn't look like it. "I am Koyiza, your late mother's lawyer. Her will…"

"Wait. _Late_ mother?" Tenten interjected suddenly, her eyes widening. "Wh-what do you mean by late? As in… not punctual… right?"

"Oh God," Neji groaned appearing from behind Tenten. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, closing his eyes, guilt pouring over him.

Koyiza frowned again. "You didn't tell her? Haven't you seen the news? Papers?"

"N-no… what…" Tenten's mouth suddenly became dry as he sighed, bring his hand up to his forehead. "You're not serious are you…?"

"Tenten," Neji gently placed his hand on the girl's shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

"Here," Koyiza handed Neji a file, bulging with papers. "Her mother's will is in there, as well as everything else. Are you 18 yet?"

"N-no…"

"I'm afraid we're going to have to find you foster parents until you…"

"It's fine. I can take her in…or something," Neji interrupted, "Leave her to me." He closed the door as the car drove out of the driveway and disappeared. Neji kept his hand on the doorknob still, scared to turn around. "Tenten…"

"Thanks. Thanks a lot Neji," she spat and turned on her heel clenching her fists. "Friends definitely keep it a secret that their moms died, don't they? That's just what jolly good friends do, don't they?" she started to climb the stairs, but he grabbed her wrist, preventing her from going any higher.

"I was _going_ to tell you but…"

"Yeah, letting someone that I don't know tell me is so much better. Thanks a lot Neji, you really have my best interests at heart," she scowled and turned sharply on her heel to leave.

Neji sighed, and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving. She turned around, her eyes still like daggers. "What?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be upset," he said softly, avoiding her gaze, "I was thinking of a way to break it to you gently."

Tenten looked away, biting her lip. She felt guilty for always making him feel guilty, but it was like a natural reflex for her. "I'm sorry, I should've known you kept it quiet for a reason. Neji," she looked at him and smiled softly, "Thank you."

"For not telling you your mother died?" he joked lightly as she stepped down from the staircase.

"Well that," she answered after a slight pause. She had been looking down and when she looked up Neji felt something in his heart when he saw her eyes were glassy with tears. "And… for being here for me… always… here for… me…" she bit her lip again and broke down into sobs. He gently embraced her, his arms around her shoulders and his chin on top of her head.

_I'll always be here for you._

**-X-x-X-**

"Neji…?" Tenten appeared at the kitchen, rubbing her eye sleepily, her other hand holding her panda like a toddler. It was just before midnight, and Neji was sitting alone in the kitchen, being insomniac, yet again. He had put Tenten to bed a few hours earlier in his bed, promising her he'd be there when she woke up.

"Hard time falling asleep?" Neji looked up from the newspaper, turning the page; away from another article about her mother's murder.

"…I… don't want to be alone," she whispered and padded over to the table, sitting on the chair next to him. "Can I just…"

He smiled softly, and put his hand on her head, ruffling her hair affectionately. "Yes."

**-X-x-X-**

This was scary.

Very scary.

Neji laid wide awake in bed with Tenten curled up next to him, even though it wasn't thundering out. One arm was around the sleeping girl's shoulders, the other behind his head, his eyes staring up at the ceiling.

This was scary. Tenten wasn't like this. She'd get over it. But the news of her mother's murder really shook her.

Not that he was implying it wasn't supposed to; if she didn't react like this, _then_ he would've been more worried.

But she was reacting so strongly to losing her mother. He knew her father had died, so her mother was the last remaining close relative she had; she never knew any aunts, uncles, cousins, or even her grandparents.

But for most people, when their parents die they don't cling almost obsessively to another person. Many just express it emotionally; but the way Tenten was clinging onto him really scared him. It was like she forgot how to be independent, and she was now dependent on him. He didn't hate it, he liked the fact that she wanted him, but he didn't want her to want him for this reason.

"Neji…?" a soft voice pulled him out of his trance, "You're still awake?"

"Yeah," he answered gruffly, smiling at her, "Did I wake you up?"

"No…" she yawned cutely, and looked up at him, her eyes twinkling even in the darkness, "Neji, you're not going to suddenly leave me, are you? You're not going to abandon me?" he realized her arms were suddenly gripping onto his arm tightly.

"N-no, of course not," he tried to loosen her grip on his arm, as he was beginning to lose blood circulation. "Tenten, what's wrong? You're reacting very… _strongly_ over your mother's death."

Tenten froze for a second, her eyes downcast and she stayed silent for several moments; Neji worried he had said something wrong. "…I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

"My mother abandoned me when I was younger," she started quietly, her soft voice almost blending in with the silent surroundings. "I thought she just went to get some milk from the store or something… it was after my dad died, like right after… we were both still kind of… trying absorb it all…" she paused and he felt her curl up slightly, her body shaking slightly with sobs.

He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her. A few minutes later, he felt her move again, her head resting on his shoulder. "So… I was just waiting for her… and… she never came back… it took me a couple days to realize she had abandoned me… I really didn't know what to do, I just went to Sakura's house and stayed there for a while… but then I moved back to my old house because I didn't want to cause her trouble…" Tenten closed her eyes again, smiling. "I'll never forget that feeling when I finally realized that she had abandoned me. I tried to forget it, and I guess I did, I pushed it so far back into my mind, I managed to forget it temporarily when she came to visit… it was just… when she died… I felt alone… again. It's a really scary feeling, and…"

"I'm here for you," he kissed the top of her head, gently interrupting her, "I'm here for you," he repeated, as she clung onto his shirt; he felt her eyes well up with tears, sobs shaking her body. "Now…" he whispered as she gently drifted off into sleep, "and forever."

**Author's Notes: I know I know, when Tenten's mother appeared, it really didn't seem like she kinda abandoned Tenten; and it's kind of impossible to just forget about something like that even with that person right in front of your eyes. Just… pretend.**

**I know I promised more activities but… hey. 4,848 words of NejiTen goodness! You can forgive me, right? :D At least I updated.**

**THANK YOU FOR 1,000 REVIEWS! :D Let's aim for 1060 to 1070!**

**Suggestions for Q… PLEASE…**

**Jzsyyq: parachuting**

**Uchiha, Nami: popcorn burning **

**SUTTON, Dreaming101, and totalnarutofangirl85: pampering **

**PurplePanda1010: pool **


	18. Day Seventeen: Letter Q

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Don't expect another quick update. I updated fast this time because the review number was hit so… freaking… soon…**

**Chapter 18- Day Seventeen: Letter Q**

"See? I told you this was a nice place to camp! You've got a mosquito on your neck by the way."

Sakura slapped her neck, glaring at her blonde companion. "This is the crappiest place ever. What if we get attacked by a bear?"

"I'll scare it off!" Ino blew lightly on her slightly burnt marshmallow and smiled. "Perfection! Pass the chocolate, will you?"

Sakura sighed and handed Ino a bar of Hershey's milk chocolate. "So how far is it to the stupid summer house? Did you get in touch with Hinata at all? I told you we should've devised a plan to get her out of that gay piano competition. Now without her we are completely and totally LOST."

"We're not lost we're just temporarily in the middle of nowhere! I don't have signal out here, at the next gas station I'll call her."

"Yeah yeah, let's find a gas station that doesn't have flies in the bathroom…" Sakura rolled her eyes then froze, her eyes widening as a shaking finger pointed to behind her friend. "I-I-I-I-Ino… b-b-B-B-BEAR!!!"

Ino spun around and frowned, planting her hands firmly on her hips when she caught sight of the huge, brown grizzly bear. She spread her arms out suddenly and jumped up and down. "I AM BIG! I AM BIG! I AM BIG!"

The bear looked up uninterestedly and padded away, while Ino smiled proudly and turned around to Sakura. "See? I told you I could--- OMIGOD IT'S A MOTH!!"

"WHERE?!?!" Sakura jumped up and ran around screaming with Ino at the thought of a moth flying around their heads.

It's surprising how someone who can chase away a bear with no fear is so terrified of a moth.

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten's eyes opened slowly to the strange feeling of loneliness. After her mind clearing a bit, she realized she was in Neji's bed.

Alone.

"…Neji? Neji?" she sat up, looking around wildly, her heart pounding in her chest, "N-Neji…? NEJI?!"

Her head whipped around looking for the Hyuuga male, but couldn't see him. Her hand started to tremble and her breathing began to get labored as her eyes started to tear up, the same familiar constricting feeling in her heart. "N-N…"

"I'm right here," a breathless voice suddenly appeared next to her ear, and two arms wrapped around her, "I'm right next to you. Don't worry."

Tenten felt her heartbeat go back to normal and she calmed down as her gently took his hand in hers, and leaned back against his chest, smiling. "I thought you…"

"I just went to shower. I wouldn't leave you; never," he breathed, closing his eyes. He loved the way she fit into his arms perfectly, how it felt all so perfect.

"But why not the bathroom here?"

"I didn't want to wake you up or wander in in only my boxers, especially after yesterday's reaction," he smiled slightly when he heard her laugh. "So," he teased, "What did you think?"

She pretended to ponder for a minute then turned around, a devilish smile on her lips and her finger on her chin. "Eh. Nothing special. Not worth a second glance," she hopped off the bed, their hands still intertwined and she tugged slightly. "Come on, let's go get breakfast."

He obliged, but as he let her lead him through the house, his mind was fixated on one thing.

_NOTHING SPECIAL?!_

**-X-x-X-**

"HI!" Ino burst through the glass doors, grinning. The cashier looked at the blonde, taking in her ripped clothing and the mud and twigs in her usually shiny and clean hair. "We um need to use the phone!"

"INO! DAMNIT, YAMANAKA! YOU MADE ME PUSH THE GAY CAR ALL THE WAY HERE?" Sakura burst in after, screaming. The cashier noted the rosette's appearance wasn't much better than the blonde's.

"Hush my friend! We must call Tenten!"

"Oh, Tenten?" the cashier asked, handing Ino a phone, "She's the girl on television right? Her mom died. You calling her about that? I remember the girl's name because I was teaching my son multiplication, and the news reporter goes 'Tenten…' and my son goes 'one hundred!' Smart little guy… real bright…"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Her mom died?" everything seemed to stop. Sakura pushed Ino out of the way, staring at the cashier. "Like… not alive anymore? Does… she know about this?"

"Probably, it was all over the news last night… pretty gruesome murder too."

Ino's jaw fell open. "…Sakura. Hand me my cell."

"Why don't you just use the one you're holding?" the cashier asked as Sakura hurried out to retrieve Ino's phone.

"I don't want to break it with any excessive screaming or yelling."

**-X-x-X-**

"Oh, it's your turn, by the way!" Tenten set a cup of coffee down in front of the Hyuuga, "It's letter Q."

"But…"

"It's okay!" Tenten forced a bright smile and sat down across from him, stirring the cream into her own coffee, "I'm not going to let something get in the way of our bet. It wouldn't be fair."

"I wouldn't mind; really, if we postponed or cancelled it all together. I really do understand if you want to go home early…"

"No," she interrupted him suddenly, "I… don't want to go home. I don't want to deal with all the questions and concerns. I like to be independent and I don't like to receive a lot of pity… ha, that's hypocritical, saying I'm independent, especially right now," she laughed lightly, then turned serious again, "But… another reason why I don't want to go home… is because I don't mind being dependent on you… and I like to spend time with you." She looked up and smiled shyly, her large doe-like eyes blinking innocently.

Although Neji had convinced himself, quite successfully, that she did not and will never like him, he couldn't help but have a little flutter of hope that maybe, just maybe she would actually fall for him. He smirked at her, "I'm glad to be at your service then, my lady."

Tenten grinned, and Neji took the opportunity while she was talking to slip the newspapers under his seat. "So, any activities? Q's pretty hard… can the Hyuuga genius handle it?" she teased, taking a sip of her coffee as she watched him over the rim of her mug.

Neji paused and drummed his fingers along the table. He needed an activity that would keep the television off, away from newspapers and magazines, and remind her as little as possible about what happened last night.

"Quality time."

Tenten blinked, grinning as she stood up. "Why not throw in quixotic as well?"

"Quixotic?" he raised an eyebrow and grinned, leaning in. He cupped her face softly and made sure to brush his lips against her forehead gently, giving her a tickling sensation that send chills down her spine. "That's for tonight, my lady."

"I like five star hotels."

"…Well, I wasn't implying _that_, but sure, if you want to…"

"KIDDING."

**-X-x-X-**

"Are you sure you're not going to leave or anything?"

"I'm positive. You have bags under your eyes. Either use teabags or take a nap." Neji tried to convince Tenten that while she was sleeping he wouldn't sneak out of the house, "Besides, it's only 8 in the morning… where would I go?"

She chewed on her lip, holding onto his hand. "…Do you promise you're not going to leave me here all alone?"

"Tenten," he sighed, putting his other hand on her back and pulling her closer to him until their bodies were pressed up against each other. She gasped lightly and looked up shyly. "I spent a lot of effort to get you here, and nearly killed myself to have you not think of me as a perverted creep. Why would I throw all that away now? I don't view you as any different. You're still the same girl I fell in love with over the years."

Tenten smiled softly, resting her head against his chest. "…Thank you."

Neji chuckled, "Tell you what, you can just sleep here. I won't leave, and if I do, you'll know. But if I need to go to the bathroom, please, let me go."

She laughed and made herself comfortable on the couch, resting her head against his shoulder. Within a few minutes, she fell asleep, her chest rose slowly in a steady rhythm. Neji moved carefully, making sure not to wake her up, and grabbed a magazine he had hidden. He flipped to the page with the main headline- the murder of her mother.

He barely got to finish the first sentence when the phone started ringing. He jumped and Tenten made some sort of an irritated sound and face, her head fell into his lap which, thankfully, had a pillow on it. Growling, he grabbed the phone. "Yes?"

"HYUUGA. PUT MY BABY ON THE LINE!"

"She's sleeping, you swine. And your damn call almost woke her up."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, I NEED TO TALK TO HER ABOUT… you know."

"Is that Ino?" Tenten opened an eye slowly and reached her hand up like a baby reaching for a rattle, "Give me."

"TENTEN ARE YOU OKAY?! I JUST HEARD ABOUT THE NEWS, I AM SO FREAKING SORRY I DIDN'T CALL EARLIER, I HAD NO IDEA SINCE SAKURA AND I WERE OUT IN THE WILDERNESS BEING SCARED BY MOTHS… ARE YOU OKAY?" Ino wailed into the phone loudly, keeping a tight grip on it to keep it from being taken away by Sakura, "Do you want anything? Mommy will get it for you baby… Neji's being good to you right?? Do you need a place to crash? I'd lend you my shoulder to cry on but Neji probably did that already…"

"It's okay Ino! Neji's been so sweet to me, even sweeter than before!" she seemed not to notice that Neji wasn't actually engrossed in his magazine, cleverly concealed behind another magazine he pulled out of thin air, and his face was heating up to be hotter than the sun soon. "I'm fine! He's here for me so I know I'm not… alone."

"You're never alone honey!" Ino cooed, and there was some kind of a crash in the background, followed by Sakura's wail to talk to her, "I'm here, Sakura's here, Hinata's here, Neji's there, and so is everyone else! If you need someone to talk to, just give me a call, all right? I heard you were sleeping so can you put Neji on the phone?"

"…Sure," Tenten blinked, and handed Neji the phone.

"You. Away from Tenten. Private. Talk now."

"Sorry, I need to take this call in private," Neji stood up, and immediately felt her smooth hand on his, "I'll be back after this phone call, I swear. Try to get some sleep, okay? You'll need your energy for what I have planned."

"…Okay," she muttered, reluctantly, and closed her eyes as he left for the kitchen.

"I'm alone."

"She told you about her mother, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Neji leaned against the counter and prepared to take the blonde seriously for once. Ino was as serious as Neji was about Tenten, especially under

these circumstances."She's scared of being alone. I know that since her mom just died, she's probably kind of… well, basically clinging to you, right?"

"That's a blunt way of putting it, but yes. I'm not going to shake her off, don't worry, I'm not…"

"No, that's the point. I want you to shake her off. I don't want her to get too attached to you, because statistics show that sixty seven percent of high school couples break up under a year. I don't want her to get too attached to you in case you two break up. I mean, I want her to be happy, but I don't want her to get attached to the wrong guy."

"Where the hell did you get that statistic…?"

"It's Ino logic."

"Which must mean it's faulty."

"Stuff it Hyuuga. Although that statistic IS TRUE, I believe…" Ino paused and sighed, "That you and Tenten will be that twenty three percent that make it past a year. I hate to say it, but she will probably treasure you more than me. It sucks to say that, but I knew it would happen eventually. I'm handing my little baby to you, Hyuuga so take good care of her, or I'll send MY Hyuuga after you."

"I'll be the only person she'll ever need."

"Don't get cocky."

Neji chuckled, "I'll be sure to make sure she can stand on her own two legs again. And by the way, it's thirty three percent, not twenty three." Before Ino could retort with something else about twenty three percent being Ino logic, he hung up, and pondered over the conversation they just had.

_Shake her off? How would I do that without hurting her…?_

To tell the truth, he actually enjoyed having her cling onto him. It made him happy to know she wanted him to always be with her but…

_I don't want her to want to be with me for this reason._

**-X-x-X-**

"So this is quality time, eh?" Neji asked, smiling. "I like quality time then," he murmured softly into her hair. The two had moved from the couch because Tenten declared she could fall off any moment and onto his bed. Neji was sitting against the head board, with Tenten between his legs. He had his arms around her and she was leaning back against him. It was so peaceful, Neji expected a dove to fly in any time now.

"I do too," she whispered back, a serene smile gracing her lips. "Any other activity? As much as I love to sit here with you… I can feel the calories building up inside of me."

"You'll never get fat. In case, you could use a few pounds," he pulled back slightly, looking at her small frame. "You're pretty thin for an athlete… Your bones don't snap or anything, do they?"

"Nah. I've always been on the tall and thin side. I'm slightly underweight, but not that much." Tenten looked back, grinning, "Don't worry, I won't go anorexic. I just worked hard to stay lean and I don't want to lose it all now."

"You won't lose it all. And if you do, I'll help you pick up the pieces," he took her hand gently and kissed it, "my Queen."

"Ah, is that so? Queen? I'd hate for you to treat me any better than you always do on a day that's your turn…" Tenten spun around and crossed her legs Indian style, not realizing the awkward position they were in. "You already treat me like a queen all the time Neji. You couldn't possibly treat me better. Pick an activity that'll make you happy; please."

"Okay," he sucked in a breath, "Questioning. Like truth, you have to be honest. We each get 20 questions to ask."

"…20 Questions?" she tilted her head, "Okay. Who goes first?"

"The queen, of course."

Tenten laughed. "All right then. I've asked this a lot of time but… why do you love me? You never give me a straight answer, it's always something about not time yet…"

"It's still not time yet," he leaned forward, "But I can give you a taste. You're the only girl that doesn't swoon at the sight of me, or automatically assume I'm a prodigal genius. You're sarcastic and you're funny, and your face isn't lacquered with make up. You don't spend hours curling or straightening your hair, and you're practical and straight to the point. You don't beat around the bushes, it's straight to it, but you tell white lies every now and then to protect those you care about. The list is endless, but that's just a taste of why I love you."

Tenten had always been a hopeless romantic, although everything else about her contradicted it. She had always envisioned the love of her life giving her a romantic speech about why he loved her, but…

Is he really the love of her life?

Tenten coughed, trying to cover up her embarrassment. "Who knew; Hyuuga Neji could be so… quixotic." She grinned at him, "Thank you… for caring about me. Friends are one thing but… someone who really loves you is another."

Neji smiled back at her softly, and rested his chin on her palm. "My turn. What's your dream date?"

"Why, planning to take me out on one soon?"

"Just answer it."

"Well…" Tenten puffed her cheeks out, "I wouldn't mind dinner at a fancy restaurant… I love to get dressed up for my boyfriend. The problem with that is that we wouldn't be able to go anywhere… so my dream date would be a romantic dinner at his house, cooked by him since you know my culinary abilities, then a walk on the beach or something. Quiet and simple. …Are you actually taking notes?"

"O-of course not," Neji hid the notebook he was scribbling in a few moments too late, a guilty flush on his pale complexion.

"That's adorable," she giggled, "But honestly, I wouldn't mind at all, if I really loved my boyfriend. Okay my turn… Have you ever been cheated on?"

"Once," he shrugged, "It was expected, especially since I cheated on all those girls. I guess God—"

"Wow, the atheist speaks of God."

"—had it planned. It was my punishment I guess."

"Did you like her?" she prodded gently, watching him.

"Yeah, I guess. I like her a lot. Not as much as you, nowhere near," he added, "But… yeah, I did really like her. Saying I loved her would be too far… but she was special. On her birthday, I had prepared a gift for her. It was just a simple necklace, but I got a part time job to buy it for her. When I went to her house that night… I saw her with another guy."

"Ouch…" she murmured, her heart aching at the thought of his being ripped in half, "I can't imagine how much that would have sucked…"

"Well, when I saw her with him I realized she wasn't the one for me. It was good in a way, I supposed, but it did stung. But you know what made me realize I never did like her that much?"

"What?"

"I got over it in two days."

"No way!" Tenten's eyes lit up as she laughed, "Seriously? So who was this girl?"

"…You really want to know?" Neji asked, looking weary.

"Of course!"

"…Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"…You're not serious," Tenten's jaw dropped, "Not. Freaking. Seriously. You… her? You… date… Sakura… Wait… Whoa. Did it hurt to realize the girl you like now is really close with the girl you used to like?"

"Not really. We're on good terms now, just normal friends I guess. We don't see each other that often and we don't talk about our past relationship that much, so no one could tell. You're the only one that I've ever told."

"Way to make me feel special…" Tenten sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "All right. Ask away. I can trust you with anything."

"I think we should cut the questions to five. I'm running out of things to ask…"

"Me too…"

"What's your favorite color?"

"NEJI!"

"Okay okay. What do you look for in a guy?"

"Are you going to take notes again?" she teased, obviously amused, "Well… I look for a good personality. Either sweet and caring… or distant, but still caring. Brains are a big part, I don't want to marry a no brainer. I'd say one that my mother approves of but," she smiled thinly, "I'll just have to please her spirit now…"

"…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No no, it's okay it's not your fault. I also like… well, common sense. A memory to remember birthdays and anniversaries. A tendency to stay clean… and thoughtful. Looks play a factor, but that shouldn't be a problem for you should it? You've got nine days left to woo me. Let's see if you can do it," she looked at him challengingly, "Can you trip me and make me fall for you?"

"Not only will I do that, I'll catch you," he answered smoothly, smiling confidently. "Answer this question honestly. Can you see yourself being with me?"

Tenten was surprised at the question. "Can I see myself be with you?" He nodded, watching her. "To be honest…" she frowned for a moment, "…Yes. I can. Can you?"

"Obviously. That was your fourth question, by the way," he smirked at her outraged look. "My fourth… What… was your relationship with your mother?"

"My mother?" she was surprised at the question, since it didn't have to do with him, her, her past crushes and boyfriends. "…"

"Sorry sorry, I shouldn't be nosy," he backtracked hastily at her silence, "I…"

"It… was rocky," she said, as if he never interrupted her, "I never got the feeling she was my mother. She was just a guardian that was there. She fed me, provided me shelter, and gave me an education. But she ran off to who knows where and got famous, leaving her daughter behind. I don't think highly of her, but she's my mother, so I still do respect her. I guess I can understand that she just couldn't handle it all and ran away… but still. I vow to never be like her. I will not leave my kids after you die---"

"After I die?" he laughed when she turned bright red, realizing her mistake. "I look forward to marrying you then. How many kids do you plan on having? I was thinking one… I don't like kids very much."

"I was thinking two, and that was your fifth question," she grinned, "I'll let you one more though. Ask away!"

"It's okay," he shrugged, "I'm satisfied. You have one left though, on the other hand."

"I know. I'm saving it," she pause for a moment, "This doesn't count but… why didn't you ask me if I liked you? The one where if I could see myself with you doesn't really count, since I'm pretty sure you knew I could've meant that yes as just friends."

"I don't want to put any pressure on you or rush you into any decisions. I want you to be able to relax," he smiled softly at her, the kind that she only ever saw him give her. "Relax. Recover. Restore yourself."

"You sound like a cheesy spa spokesperson."

"Shut up."

**-X-x-X-**

"You like birds?"

"After those damn hawks? Hell no."

"Great. Let's eat quail eggs."

**-X-x-X-**

"You're happier," he noted, watching her eat, "Are you on drugs?"

"Of course not!" she ate another one, "It's just that… when I'm with you, I feel really happy. It erases all the bad feelings in me, so I can feel pure and happy. I can't explain it but… Hyuuga, you make me feel like I'm innocent."

"Sounds like you're in love," he joked.

"Maybe I am," she looked up and smiled.

"…With the quail egg?"

"Oh God I give up."

**-X-x-X-**

"Hinata-chan!! Did you hear?!"

"Yes! I did! Oh my God, I'm such a bad friend I didn't call her!" Sakura listened to the usually shy and quiet Hyuuga wail into the phone, "I can't call her either, my father took my cell phone so I would concentrate on the piano! Is she okay? Neji-niisan is being nice to her, right??"

"Yeah, I think he is. Tenten said he was being even sweeter to her than usual… we're heading over there right now so we can check on them and make sure he really is the gentleman she says he is. But first…"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell us," Sakura looked out the window at her best friend, trying to push the car back onto the road, "How to get out of a lot of mud?"

"Oh my Lord…"

**-X-x-X-**

"Neji, sometimes I really wonder how you come up with these things," Tenten tapped her fingers along the desk, looking at the paints and q-tips in front of her. "Painting with Q-tips? Nice."

"I'm a prodigy for a reason," he grinned, "Besides, you like art, don't you?"

"I'm the smiley face and stick figure master. Even Picasso and van Gogh don't stand a chance against me!" she picked up a Q-tip and dipped it in the red paint confidentially and drew a red circle. "Even you can't beat me, Hyuuga."

"We'll see about that," he glanced at her paper in amusement. The big red streaks looked nothing like a stick figure, and she had switched Q-tips to one dipped in blue. "What will you be drawing?" she glanced up at him.

He smirked.

"Stick figures."

**-X-x-X-**

"Okay so, do I turn left here?"

"Um… you turn… at the intersection!" Sakura frowned as she studied the map. "Stupid summerhouse…"

"You mean the intersection we passed a mile ago?" Ino asked casually, popping another chip into her mouth. "You know, we should've switched driving a long time ago… with you at the map we're getting somewhere, and if we get caught by the police you can just cover up for me! Isn't this great, Sakura?"

"…Damnit."

**-X-x-X-**

"I hate to admit it Hyuuga but…" Tenten sighed, staring at Neji's paper, "There really is someone in this world that can mess up stick figures more than me."

"They're not that bad, are they?"

"Dude. The head and the body are like, on different ends of the paper." Tenten laughed, and leaned back into her chair, closing her eyes. Seeing as how calm she was, Neji decided to bring up the sensitive topic.

"Have you gotten your period at all?"

Tenten's eyes opened suddenly and she turned bright red. "WHAT?!"

"Well, you haven't been PMSing lately… I was wondering if I need to get ready…" Neji realized she might be PMSing right now, seeing as how she was calm a minute ago, and furious now.

"Neji… there are some things you just don't ask a girl… you don't ask for her bra size, weight, or age… and when her period is is WAY up there on the list…"

"Okay okay," he waved his hands, trying to get her to calm down, "Then… are you feeling better about your mother?"

It was suddenly silent, except for the scraping of the chair against the cool wooden floor as Tenten moved back a bit. He wasn't sure if she even heard him, she was staring out the window. "…Yeah. I guess so."

_I want you to shake her off._

"Then do you still need me?" he watched her with his pearl eyes. Her head snapped towards him, brown eyes widening.

"O-of course I do! Are you going to leave me…?" her voice was getting softer but it was getting more urgent. She reached across the table and grabbed his hand, her eyes screaming urgency. He wanted nothing more than to just assure her he'd be there for her forever, but Ino did have a point.

"Tenten, I love you. I wouldn't mind being with you forever. But you have to learn how to be independent again. I don't mind you clinging on to me, I like it, to be honest. But it's not healthy for you. You were always so independent, and it's almost terrifying to see you so dependent on someone you used to hate so much. All I want is your happiness and well being."

He felt Tenten's grip on his hand loosen slightly. Her bangs covered her eyes, gazing downcast. "…Is this a nice way to say you don't want me to be around you anymore?"

"No," he immediately protested. It was his turn to grab onto her hand, "I really enjoy have you want to be with me but… I don't want you to want to be with me for this reason."

"Right," Tenten's voice began to wobble and she felt hot tears press against her eyes, "I'm sorry… I didn't even think of you, as usual… I'm sorry… s-so so-sorry…"

"Tenten," Neji stood up and ignored as his chair toppled onto the ground. He pulled her towards him and embraced her gently, closing his eyes. He sighed, reminding himself to relish this feeling, the feeling that she would go to him crying, only him and no one else. He reminded himself that after this bet was over, she probably wouldn't ever talk to him ever again. He reminded himself this wasn't real, this wasn't permanent. He reminded himself…

To not listen to himself that much anymore.

**-X-x-X-**

Laying down on her vast bed, Tenten closed her eyes, listening to Neji bustle in the kitchen downstairs, occasionally swearing. She had been sent to her room like a child; to relax.

The girl sighed and flipped over to lie on her stomach, gazing out the window. She hadn't realized how quickly the day had passed, it was basically dinner time now, explaining why he was in the kitchen.

_"Tenten-chan, would you like to go to the zoo?"_

_"Yes Mommy!!"_

Tenten groaned and buried her face in the pillow, trying to block the resurfacing memories she had worked so hard to push into the darkest, most desolate corner of her mind.

_"Look! It's a panda! They're your favorite animals, aren't they, Tenten-chan?"_

_"Yes they are! Can we take one home with us?"_

_A light airy laugh. "I'm afraid not sweetie. Come on, do you want an ice cream?"_

The zoo. Tenten opened an eye. The last place her mother took her to before she disappeared. The fuzzy details were slowly coming in focus, until she could recall the whole day. It had been so fun, she had been unaware that the next day she would be left all alone. Tenten guessed her mother took her to the zoo, usually a special treat, to make her happy one last time.

_"Good night Tenten-chan," her mother bent down to kiss her daughter on the forehead. Tenten caught a whiff of the aromatic scent her mother always carried with her- Chanel number five perfume._

_"Good night Mommy."_

_"Sweet dreams…"_

Now that the memory was as clear as day, Tenten could remember her mother's wavering voice and her eyes were tearing up as she left. Being as young as she was, the door closed and she had disregarded the lonely feeling.

_"I'm going out for a while, honey! I love you!"_

_"Love you too, Mommy!"_

Tenten pushed herself up and sat down on her bed, wiping away her tears.

"Total bullshit."

**-X-x-X-**

"Okay so… turn left here… go up… then go down… NO NO NO EAT!!!"

"…WHAT?!" Sakura screeched to a halt, staring at Ino. "THE HELL?!"

"Oh sorry," Ino held up her phone, "Playing Pacman. Are we there yet?"

"Okay," Sakura put a hand up to her forehead. "Let's figure out how to get to the damned summerhouse before Neji's comforted Tenten so much there's no comforting left for us…"

"Hold on, Hina-chan's calling," Ino held up a hand, pressing her sidekick up to her ear. "'Aylo."

"Okay so, I snuck into Ten-chan's house…"

"Whoa there. Hina-chan the burglar? The world isn't ready for that…"

"Oh shush. I found…"

"Hey wait, Hina-chan," Sakura grabbed the phone from Ino, "Aren't you supposed to be practicing piano like, all the time?"

"Well yes, but I snuck out, telling my father I was going to do some research on a composer to know how to play the piece better. Anyway, as I was saying…"

"WHOA, Hina-chan the liar! Ino the frugalist is next!"

"Frugalist isn't a word dummy."

"Shush! Well then Sakura you'll be…"

"LISTEN TO ME!!!"

Both girls jumped at the sound of Hinata's yell through the phone, staring at it with bewildered looks. Hinata seemed happy with the sudden silence.

"I found this letter addressed to Tenten from her mother… It looks like she hid it. I really think she should read it…"

"Okay we'll give it to her after---"

"No. Now."

"…No."

"Yes."

"…Are you serious."

"Dead serious. I would say as dead as the dead, but that would be inappropriate for this situation."

"But…"

"Now."

Ino groaned. "Okay Sakura. It's back to Tenten's house."

**-X-x-X-**

"This is homemade?" Tenten looked at the food before her with bewilderment, wondering if Neji had secretly snuck out to buy this while she was in her room.

"Of course it's homemade. You said you liked homemade meals."

"Ah… is this why you asked that question?" Tenten grinned and picked up her fork. "Not bad Hyuuga… how did you know I like steak?"

"You were sleep talking once."

Tenten blinked then muttered something under her breath, and took her knife, cutting off a piece of the steak and put it in her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully. Neji watched her.

"How is it?"

"…" she put her fork and knife down, closing her eyes. "I may have to hire you as my personal chef, Neji."

**-X-x-X-**

"I'm so full…" Tenten complained, sprawled out on the couch while Neji put in a movie and turned the television on. "You can't make steak, potatoes, and two desserts for a girl Neji… I need to worry about calories…"

"You'll sleep it off. I read snoring burns off a lot of calories…"

"I snore?!"

"No."

She glared at him as he sat down next to her. Once he sat down, she rested her head on his shoulder. "What movie are we watching?"

"Horror."

"…" she glared at him, "Are you trying to…"

"Q is for quality time," he answered, feeling her jump and hold onto his arm, "And my definition of quality time includes having a girl scared out of her wits and clinging onto me."

"You have such screwed up definitions…" Tenten muttered, holding onto his arm. "This movie is so scary…"

"Tenten… it didn't even start yet."

**-X-x-X-**

"How was that for quixotic?" Neji asked when they reached the top of the staircase. "Your ideal date?"

Tenten laughed. "Well, my ideal date actually includes being asked out on a date, but yeah, it was as close as anyone got. The scary movie…well, it wasn't what I expected, but I got to be close to you, so I guess it was pretty good in the end. Thanks for the dinner," she grinned at him, "You can sleep by yourself tonight. You're right, no matter how hard it's going to be, I need to get over my childhood fear of being abandoned. Because there's no way I can go through my entire life without being abandoned… but Neji, thank you for being here for me, and whenever I need you. You're my guardian angel…" she ended, blushing bright red and looking away.

Neji looked surprised for a second, then smiled gently. "Guardian angel, eh? Like a brother, almost?"

Tenten realized her wording error, and looked back up, "N-no, sorry, I meant…"

"I'm kidding," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I know what you mean. It's okay. I'm used to it. I just like watching you get all tense…"

She stuck her tongue out at him then turned around, and stopped.

"My final question from the game of questions we were playing earlier," she turned around again to face him and clasped her hands behind her back, "Why didn't you ask me if I liked you?"

"I don't want to put you under any pressure right now," he shrugged, "And besides, if I don't know how you really feel, I can dream, can't I?" He turned around suddenly, and gently grabbed her wrist, his other hand on her back. She was pulled close to him and before she knew what was happening, he gently pressed his lips against hers. Soft and sweet, she almost wanted to cry from it.

"Neji," she tried her best to control her voice after he pulled back, "You can't just go around stealing kisses from girls… Although that was pretty short."

His lips, the same ones Tenten wouldn't mind kissing again, curled up into a grin.

"Q is for a quick kiss."

**Author's Notes: As you can see, I got lazy to giving credit to some of the activities, so if I missed you I am SO sorry D: **

**Just a random little fact, while I was going through the reviews looking at activities and the people who suggested them, the 'q's started to look like 'p's…**

**The part where Tenten said Neji's… yeah, was nothing special, you may recognize it from Smiling Pasta… I tried my best with the translation, and that was the closest I could get… What a guy thing to be concerned about their… yeah. It's okay Neji, Tenten will still love youuuu… and you know she was kidding ;D**

**I know this is a long author's note, but I have a lot to say. I know a lot of you are just begging or praying for them to get together, but I have everything planned out. I'm afraid you'll have to be frustrated a bit longer, dear readers.**

**If you're going to ask why Neji is still so clueless, I'll give you an answer. He's not. He doesn't want to get his hopes up. He's always thinking of the worst; aka being pessimistic. Don't look down on us pessimistic people! If you expect the worst, everything will turn out better than you expected.**

**What the frick! Why is this so long?! The chapter, I mean. I didn't even promise you people a super long chapter! Oh well… I know, the ending, the whole dinner and movie thing was rushed. OH WELL.**

**Shuuichi… Waaah…**

**Next update? Not for a while. No, I will not update this soon again even if the review number is hit or exceeded. For all you people who like numbers, here it is. 1150. Don't give me that look. Shoot for the impossible!**

**A lot of people that reviewed suggesting something: Anything with quail, questions **

**Gaara-aishiteru, Kiwipie, Uchiha, Nami, - queen **

**Serene Cerulean: quick kiss **

**Kimiko77, The Square: quixotic **

**xTsukimoonx: paint with q-tips –this is genius… she'd do better writing the story than I would…- **

**rikkulovestidus: quality time **


	19. Day Eighteen: Letter R

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**This chapter is dedicated to xTsukimoonx for being such a loyal reviewer and always giving me a truckload of ideas :D:D**

**Oh and… yay for you guys for hitting 1150! Congratulations! :D**

**My reaction to Naruto chapter 437: please do not touch Neji and or Tenten.**

**Chapter 19- Day Eighteen: Letter R**

"Neji, does this color make me look fat?" Tenten kicked the door open to Neji's room and flipped on the light switch, tugging at her pale yellow shirt.

"Dye it…" he grumbled and went back to bed.

"…Diet? Are you telling me to DIET? HYUUGA---"

"NO, I MEAN DYE IT… YOU KNOW, CHANGE THE COLOR…" he realized she'd take it offensively and ducked under the covers as she jumped on the bed, trying to strangle him, "SINCE YOU THINK THE COLOR MAKES YOU LOOK FAT…"

"DON'T MAKE AN EXCUSE, YOU JUST TOLD ME TO GO ON A DIET."

**-X-x-X-**

"So besides the whole kicking you thing, I think that was a rather nice way to wake you up!" Tenten smiled brightly, quite the opposite of her companion sitting across from her who was half asleep at the kitchen table. "Okay! So, since I got you to wake up at like, three, let's start! In honor of the letter R… and it's my turn… let's…"

Neji yawned.

"Relax!!"

"…You woke me up just to get me to fall back asleep?!"

"Yes sir!"

**-X-x-X-**

"BYE HINATA!" Sakura screamed out the window, waving energetically. After Hinata disappeared into Hyuuga estates, Sakura rolled up the window and plopped back down on the seat. "So when are we going to switch driving?"

"Next gas station. Three minutes." Ino muttered, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I wonder what's in this…" Sakura sighed, waving the enveloped addressed to Tenten in swirly, elegant writing, "I mean, if it were an acquaintance, I'd look…"

"Me too."

"But this is Tenten's… and I respect her privacy so…" Sakura took out her purse and slipped the envelope in, "She'll share if she wants to."

"But but…"

"Ino, would you want Tenten to read a letter addressed to you from your dead mother?"

"…Guess not…"

"Okay, so operation-deliver-the-letter-to-Tenten-safely-without-any-screw-ups is under way!"

**-X-x-X-**

"HYUUGA!" Tenten jumped on Neji's bed, which naturally scared the crap out of him, "I'm going to RAPE you!"

"Have fun with that?" he muttered, and closed his eyes again, going back to sleep. "I'd end up doing everything…"

"Shut up you pervert!" Tenten sighed and sat down, conveniently on him. "Wake up!" she whined, pulling at his hair, "I'm bored! No more relaxing! R is for… for… for…"

"Relaxing…"

"No! R… c'mon, talk to me!" she grabbed a few strands of his hair and tugged gently, making sure not to hurt him, "R… Review our experiences!"

"Okay… my favorite memory was when I woke up with you on top of me—topless."

"Something appropriate," she grumbled, flushing bright red and looking away. "And it was to save you. And I would've kneed you if you got horny or anything…"

"All right," he sat up and leaned back against the bed, circling his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She let out a soft 'eep' and blushed bright red, because he decided to sleep shirtless, and a guy with bed hair is pretty hot.

"My favorite memory… was our first kiss, right in front of the moonlight."

Tenten felt her breath hitch in her throat, surprised that he chose that particular moment. She grinned childishly, and leaned in, touching her forehead to his and draping her arms around his neck. "That's not nice… you stole _my_ favorite moment."

"It shows we have so much in common," Neji grinned before he leaned in for a quick, chaste kiss then pulled back before she could react. "I'm your Mr. Perfect, aren't I?" he asked teasingly, not expecting a serious answer.

Before Tenten realized it, she had smiled and uttered the word 'yes', without even thinking of what he may think. After she realized it she flushed and buried her face in his neck, hearing him chuckle.

"I don't deserve you," she muttered, tightening her hold on him, hoping she'd never have to let him go.

"Of course you do."

**-X-x-X-**

"Okay so then I was like NO WAY and then he was like just shut up and do it and then I'm like but it'll hurt and then he's like deal with it and then I'm like—"

"Wait wait. What was Shikamaru trying to make you do again?" Sakura asked, glancing quickly to Ino before returning her gaze to the road.

"He was trying to make me jump off a diving board."

"Why would that hurt…?"

"Knowing me, I'd probably belly flop in and, trust me, that hurts," Ino opened another bag of chips and popped one in her mouth, "Are we there yet?"

"No. Three more hours?" Sakura estimated, "You wanna switch at the next gas station? Or should I keep driving…"

"Whatever… COW!"

"Did you just call me a COW?! Well if we're talking about livestock, then you're a PIG!"

"NO! COW UP AHEAD!"

Sakura's eyes snapped to the road in front of her and screamed, swerving the car just before it did indeed hit a cow.

"YOU FREAKING COW…"

**-X-x-X-**

"Tenten, has anyone ever told you walking on railroads is dangerous?"

"Yeah, so that's why it's fun!" Tenten grinned and continued to walk along the tracks, "Besides, I'd hear a train coming. And even if I didn't…" she stopped and turned around, smiling at him with the sun's warm rays beaming down on her, "You would save me."

Neji blinked before chuckling and resumed walking next to her with his hands in his jean pockets. "So where are we going anyway? Not that I mind just taking a walk…"

"To the theatre. I feel like watching some movies," she hopped off the tracks to pick a daisy, then resumed to walking on them. "Ever snuck into a rated R movie?"

Neji smirked at her. "Who hasn't?"

**-X-x-X-**

"R-rated movie theatre hopping!" Tenten announced quietly as she and Neji rounded the corner. She disposed her ticket for a PG-13 movie in a trash bin and looked around. "Any ideas which of these are rated R…?"

"I don't know. The one with a little box with the letter R in it?"

"Great idea!" Tenten's eyes lit up as she saw pulled him towards one of the theatres, "You're so smart I would've… were you mocking me?"

Neji smirked in the darkness as the door behind them closed and they took their seats. "Possibly."

**-X-x-X-**

"For the love of Christ—"

"Buddha."

"There is no God or higher being."

The theatre manager glared at the two; Tenten was glaring back and Neji was staring off somewhere. "I don't care what you think I believe in Jesus Christ! Now, let's stop discussing religion and…"

"No! Buddha!" Tenten stomped on his foot, "Buddha! Buddha Buddha Buddha!!"

"This is why atheism is the way to go," Neji sighed and sat down.

"ANYWAY," the manager's eye twitched, "Don't—"

"Buddha!" Tenten interjected again, kicking the manager's shin. "Buddha Buddha Buddha!"

"Will you stop? Anyway, couldn't you two have waited just, what, one more year? Or a few months whatever… Lord…"

"BUDDHAAA!"

"ALL RIGHT YOU KNOW WHAT? NEVER COME BACK AGAIN!"

**-X-x-X-**

"Are you really a Buddhist?"

"Yeah, I'm not a devout one though."

"Then why were you screaming Buddha?" Neji looked at her when they reached their summer house, an amused glint in his eyes.

"Anything was better than hearing him lecture us, wasn't it?"

Neji laughed, and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "You're unlike any girl I've ever met."

**-X-x-X-**

Neji had finished the book that was assigned for summer reading a long time ago, therefore he decided to take up reading the newspaper. It wasn't too exciting, but it kept his interest long enough to keep him from being bored.

"The economy sucks…" he noted and turned the page, froze and lowered the newspaper.

"Neeeejiiiii…"

"What the hell…?" he stared at the figure in front of him, someone dressed up with a black cloak covering their eyes, in their left hand was a scythe; obviously plastic. "Hyuuga… Neji… I'm here… for your soul…"

"How scary."

"You're no fun!" Tenten gave up and threw the hood off and glared at him, "You were supposed to be scared!"

"I was. I said 'how scary.'"

"In the most totally un-scared way ever!" Tenten sat down in the chair across from him, laying the scythe down next to her. "R was for reaper costume but… you obviously weren't scared…"

"You want to know how to scare me?" Neji peered over the top of his newspaper at her.

"Yes."

He lowered his newspaper, smiling slightly, "Get yourself into a near death situation and I will be scared to death."

Tenten sighed, "Neji, is it possible for you to go a day without making my heart beat fast?"

He laughed. "Apparently not."

**-X-x-X-**

"Heeeey Lee!" Sakura leaned out the window, waving to the boy, "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Sakura-san!" Lee grinned, "I decided to go for a jog to preserve my youth! I'm on lap forty seven! Where are you and Ino-san heading, may I inquire?"

"Off to Neji and Tenten at the summerhouse!" Sakura answered, "Want me to pass a message onto them?"

"Yes, actually," he pulled out an envelope addressed to Neji, "I wanted to give him this before he left but I was lifting weights… when you give him this, please tell him to preserve his and Tenten-chan's youth!"

"Will do!" Sakura yelled as Ino started driving again, waving to him, "Bye Lee!"

"Hey, what's in the envelope?" Ino asked as Sakura opened the flap, apparently Lee had forgotten to glue it closed. She glanced inside and snorted helplessly, clapping a hand over her mouth. "I-I have to say, Lee's great at giving presents…"

"What? What's in it?? Tell me!" Ino whined, "Or I'll crash into a tree!"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"A _condom_."

"…Reach into my suitcase. I have some birth control pills in there too."

**-X-x-X-**

"Neji! Watch out! There's a poisonous… worm!"

"Is this necessary?"

"Yes it is!" Tenten adjusted the pot on her head, and switched the whisk in her hand to her other hand. "Play along! Or I'll make you wear a pot too!"

"I'm thinking about hitting myself with this frying pan…" he groaned, "I thought when we entered high school we gave up pretend adventure games…"

"Which is exactly why we're playing one right now! It's fun, no?"

"No."

"Hyuuga Neji! Come over here or I will cook dinner tonight! …No not through the quicksand! Now you're stuck… okay take the vine!" she handed him a spool of thread as he stared incredulous.

"A thin piece of thread is going to save my life?"

"Yes. It will," she answered confidently. When he reached the couch, holding the spool of thread gingerly, she reached behind the couch and pulled out a soft, dove grey rabbit. "Look! We found it! The Ruthless Raging Rivetting Rabbit Ruler of Ravioli!!"

"Where the hell did you get a rabbit from?!"

"I'm Tenten. I can make anything appear." She answered and stroked the rabbit, "Isn't he cute? I got him from the pound; they let me borrow him for a day. I wanted to adopt him but I couldn't so… I'll just make him the rabbit ruler."

Neji watched Tenten cuddle the rabbit for a few moments, before sighing wistfully.

"…I was born in the year of the rabbit…"

"…Do you want me to cuddle you?"

**-X-x-X-**

"Let's go camping!" Tenten threw herself onto the couch next to Neji, "Come on it'll be fun! We'll come back before it gets dark!"

"Then what's the point?" he looked up, one hand still on the rabbit. "When are we going to return him?"

"Along the way. Now come on!" she pouted and dragged him outside. "It took us… what three hours last time? Let's aim for two and a half this time!"

**-X-x-X-**

"Tenten, when you rented this boat, did you check for any holes?"

"Well… no…" Tenten admitted, jamming her sweater sleeve into a hold, "But who would put up for rent a boat with a hole?"

"Someone who's hoping that someone careless would come along," Neji chuckled and kept rowing, "It'll be fine though. We're not that far from shore and it's not as cold as it was last time… do you still believe in the Loch Ness monster?"

"…" Tenten peered over the edge of the boat into the crystal blue water, "…Is it really here?"

"No." She let out a sigh of relief.

"But there are water snakes here."

"Hyuuga Neji, YOU are going to kill me."

**-X-x-X-**

"Omigod. We're here?!"

"YES! WE ARE!" Sakura jumped out of the car and stretched. "THANK YOU LORD!"

Ino groaned, "Sakura…"

"Yeah?" the rosette stopped bouncing around and looked back at the car. "Something wrong?"

"You know what I realized?"

"What?"

"We're parked on the lawn…"

"…"

**-X-x-X-**

"It took such a long time to get here…" Tenten sighed and spread a blanket on the soft grass, sprayed some bug killer and laid down, leaving enough room for Neji to lay down next to her. "Look, the stars are out already… Did it take this long to get here last time?"

"Well, last time we tipped over in the lake. This time we didn't, which is an improvement," Neji pulled out another blanket from the backpack he was carrying and gave it to the brunette, "It's chilly."

"Don't you need it?" she asked as she tried to unfold it, then gave up and started kicking it with her feet, which unfolded it.

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't. Lying is bad. Buddha would not approve!" Tenten covered both of them with the blanket and curled up closer to him. "I'm cold."

"I t—"

"Hyuuga, I'm trying to flirt with you, so go along with it."

"…Oh…" Neji's voice trailed off as he pondered, and put his arm around Tenten which provided no warmth for her but at least made her feel safer. "Are we just going to lie here?"

"We're resting under the stars," she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes, "It's scary to think the universe is endless but when you have someone by you, it seems just a bit smaller…"

By this point, Neji had figured out how to read her well. What she just said could've been hinting towards liking him, but it also could've been hinting at something else.

"Your mother… cared for you. A lot."

"Yeah well," Tenten exhaled loudly, "I like to pretend that's true."

**-X-x-X-**

"Okay I have the dry sticks. I picked them up from the ground," she added when he opened his mouth.

"I'm sure you did, you wouldn't even hurt a fly. Only me…" he muttered as he piled the sticks inside the circle of rocks, struck a match and threw it in, watching a fire blaze up.

"Hey! I don't hurt you anymore!"

"I'm kidding," he chuckled, "So why did you want a fire?"

She produced in one hand a bag of marshmallows and in the other a box of graham crackers and chocolate, "Roasting marshmallows!"

Neji watched as the girl sat down on a log and rip open the bag of marshmallows, poke a stick through it and hold it over the fire. He grinned and sat down as she started swearing when it caught fire and started over with a new one.

"Give me the graham crackers."

**-X-x-X-**

"I told you it would be fun," Tenten hugged her knees to her chest and watched her marshmallow slowly turn a golden brown. "You don't like marshmallows, Neji?"

"Not too much, they're too sweet. Graham crackers are fine," he bit into one of the crackers, then looked up, "It's getting dark… we should go soon."

"One more thing," Tenten popped the marshmallow in her mouth, made a face of pain at the burning sensation then swallowed it. She picked up a s'more she had made earlier and set it down to cool and extended her hand to him. "Eat it."

He sighed and took it, and took a bite as she scrambled next to him and sat down, then looked up. "Nice moon, isn't it?"

"Yeah… just like…" Neji had finished the s'more, which he had to admit was pretty good.

Without warning, she cut him off and pressed her lips to his gently, her hand gently finding its way to his. She shifted her position, and felt tingles through her body as his other hand found its way to her waist and pulled her closer. He pulled back after a few more moments, and smiled slightly, "Can I guess what the activity is?"

"Go ahead," she answered, her heart still beating rapidly and still breathless.

"Re-enacting our first kiss," he paused then smiled again, "I have to say, you've gotten a lot better at kissing."

"Well," she answered, quite boldly in her opinion, "I learned from the best."

"Did you know?" before she had time to answer he leaned in and kissed her again, both hands pulling her face closer, but still kissing her gently and softly she almost wanted to cry.

**-X-x-X-**

"The bet's almost over…" Neji noted as he opened the door and let her in first, "Hope these last couple of days are amazing for you."

"What about you?" she asked, climbing the stairs and stopping at the top. She turned around and noticed he was holding something behind his back, making a crinkly sound. "Neji… what are you holding behind your back…"

Neji smirked, one that made him look hotter than ever and pulled a bouquet of eleven roses from behind his back and presented them to her. "Eleven roses, symbolizing everlasting love, my lady."

Tenten had to admit, the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach seemed a bit excessive for a very heavy infatuation as she took the roses. She smiled shyly and closed her eyes, inhaling the scent. "My knight in shining armor… doesn't need any shining armor," she joked opening her eyes and smiling at him. "Thank you… for making me always feel special and loved and helping me through a really hard time in my life. I don't think you know how important you really are to me."

Neji brushed his lips against her forehead, lingering there for the shortest of moments before heading off towards his bedroom, leaving Tenten standing in the hallway, still in a daze.

**-X-x-X-**

_Splash._

Tenten wiped the water off her face and shook her hair out, drying it with a towel as she walked back into her bedroom from the attached bathroom. She glanced at the roses she had put into a vase and smiled.

Throwing the towel on a chair and running her fingers through her brown locks she sat down on her bad and fingered a rose gently, gazing at it thoughtfully. She closed her eyes as she got up to turn off the lights then returned and crawled under her covers, closing her eyes.

**-X-x-X-**

"_Do you love him?"_

"_I… don't know…"_

**-X-x-X-**

_What kind of guy can say he loves me so seriously and sincerely with a straight face?_

_**Baby, a guy that really loves you.**_

**-X-x-X-**

"_Damn you Hyuuga," she breathed. "You're winning this bet already."_

**-X-x-X-**

_She knew she stopped liking him, but the way she was recently enjoying his company more than just a friend would, how that kiss yesterday was really something magical to her, how she wanted to do nothing wrong around him…_

…_Yes Neji. I like you._

**-X-x-X-**

"_She's unique, and she's not afraid to show it. She'll chew gum to church, wear a rainbow sweater to a funeral, and trip on her wedding day. But she can laugh it off, because she's just being herself, and she won't let anyone make her change that. She knows when to add humor, when to be serious, when to be a smartass, when to be laid back and stupid. She protects her friends and loved ones, and she'll do stupid things. She has too many flaws to count, but that just shows she's human, and not fake. She doesn't try to impress me like all the other girls. She doesn't wear tube tops and mini skirts, she doesn't put on pounds of makeup, she doesn't spent hours on her hair, she doesn't act fake around me. Just by being herself she made me fall in love with her."_

**-X-x-X-**

"Oh. My. Freaking. God." Tenten bolted upright, staring openly into the darkness. Unlike normal people, she thought deeply while going to sleep, and thought lightly while totally awake. She gripped her sheets tightly and fell back down onto her bed, groaning. She grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it, then threw a mini tantrum without waking Neji up in the other room.

**-X-x-X-**

_Tenten paused and looked up, meeting his lavender eyes. She could make out the faint outlines of his face and features, his eyes stood out prominently in the darkness. Her lips curled up into a soft smile; one of those that made his day perfect. "Happy birthday," she whispered and leaned up to present him with the 16th kiss. It was short, but it was sweet._

_Neji returned her smile as she pulled back and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. He could see her pretty eyes; and vaguely see her face. "Thank you."_

_Just spend time with him. That'll be the perfect birthday present for him._

**-X-x-X-**

"_Goodie bag?" she echoed. Her question was answered when he leaned down suddenly and covered her mouth with his. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt dizzy, her only support was the wall and his arm encircling her while the other was on the wall to support him as he leaned in. Tenten felt like she was in nirvana; or just achieved moksha. Her soul flew away from her body and into the heavens, and she just loved the way he felt to her and made her feel; strong and safe._

_He pulled back and smiled softly down at her._

"_One kiss."_

**-X-x-X-**

"_I'm here for you," he kissed the top of her head, gently interrupting her, "I'm here for you," he repeated, as she clung onto his shirt; he felt her eyes well up with tears, sobs shaking her body. "Now…" he whispered as she gently drifted off into sleep, "and forever."_

**-X-x-X-**

_Neji laughed, and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "You're unlike any girl I've ever met."_

**-X-x-X-**

_He smirked and leaned down, his cheek brushing hers, with his mouth next to her ear._ "_Te amo._"

**-X-x-X-**

"_Well… you're unique. You're insane. You're crazy. You're the last person I thought I'd actually fall for. But… you're sweet and caring, and you're not afraid to stand up for what you believe in, and I admire that about you. You'll do anything if it's to help someone you care about, and you're so generous every time I see you I just get reminded of how much of a bastard I am but… that's what I love about you."_

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten groaned again, uncovering her eyes with her pillow, and opened them slightly so they were still half lidded. She sighed, kicking herself mentally, then closed her eyes and let a blush crawl over her face. She gave up and let her heart beat uncontrollably in a soothing manner, and her pink lips curled up into a soft smile as she drifted off into oblivion, the last things she heard were the crickets in the night time sky and her own thoughts, one sentence repeating over and over again.

_I am in love with Hyuuga Neji._

**Author's Notes: There you go dear reviewers, what you were hoping for the entire story, I hope? I'd be pretty sad if you wanted Tenten to still not admit she loved Neji at the end of the bet…**

**I have an idea for the next chapter, S, but I don't know if it's too perverted… I'm thinking 'seduce' and THEY WILL KEEP THEIR CLOTHES ON. Think it'll be too perverted or suggestive?**

**If the Buddha or religion part was insulting in ANY way, please message me and I'll take it out. I'm not Buddhist nor Christian nor Catholic nor whatever. I'm atheist. :D**

**Suggestions for S appreciated! Review number… Um… 1234! :D I don't know, around that. I WANT to hold a contest of some sort… I don't know what yet… would a decent prize be dedicating one chapter to the winner and use all of their suggestions…? Sorry I suck at prizes. :D.**

** U****, PurplePanda1010, Mio Koigokoro, Fanfiction fan: weaponsmistressbunny: rabbits**

**PurplePanda1010, Mio Koigokoro, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, MewMew Pudding-Chan, Kiwipie, FrozenVoices, Nejitentenji10sasu10- roses**

**Kunoichi-of the-Leaf****: relaxation**

**PurplePanda1010****: railroad walking, rape, relax, review their experiences so far**

**Bonds Of Hatred****: roasting marshmallows**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only****: relaxing, roses, roasting marshmallows**

**xTsukimoonx****: R rated movie theatre hopping, re-enact their first kiss, roast marshmallows, rest under the stars, reaper costume, risking their lives on a pretend adventure**

**FrozenVoices: remembering –basically the same as reviewing their experiences-**

**NaruHinaxNejiTen: rowing a boat**

**appleslinky: Rock Lee**


	20. Day Nineteen Letter S

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Shippuden 100 made me kind of mad… where's Neji…**

**Chapter 20- Day Nineteen; Letter S**

Tenten frowned, glancing at the calendar. "Nineteen days. That's how long it took me to…"_ Fall in love with him._

She sighed and kicked her covers aside and opened her bedroom door, to see Neji standing there, leaning against her doorframe. "Good morning to you too," she smiled almost shyly. It was one thing to be in love but not realize it; it was another to be in love and realize it. Did Neji go through this every day?

"Good morning," he smirked at her, "Did you realize we messed up the order? Yesterday was supposed to be my turn."

Tenten paused and stared at her fingers, counting and murmuring the alphabet, folding her fingers as a sign that she was counting the days. "Omigod… you're right… I'm sorry!!"

"It's nothing," he laughed at her reaction, "Instead of taking turns… and since we've gotten closer, why not just both of us suggest any activities we want?"

"Okay, that work—"

"So I think we should shower together."

"WHAT?!"

**-X-x-X-**

"What is this?" Neji asked as he came downstairs, his hair still damp from his shower, alone, mind you.

"It's breakfast!"

"Salmon… sushi… salami… shishkabobs…"

"Looks good, right??"

"Tenten. These are just pieces of paper with words written on them."

"Shut up. It's the effort that counts."

Neji chuckled as he watched Tenten gather up the pieces of paper that were to be his breakfast, chuck them into the trash and take out a grapefruit and a knife. "Grapefruit? Are you trying to imply something, Tenten?"

"Yes Neji. I am. According to your BMI chart you are overweight." She rolled her eyes sarcastically, setting the grapefruit down in front of him, messily chopped. "Grapefruits are always good."

"I'm overweight because I have muscle," Neji stared at the grapefruit, "And I really do not like grapefruits."

"You don't have any muscle," she poked his upper arm, "You're like… like… a praying mantis!"

"Was that supposed to be a complement…?"

"I couldn't think of anything… but really, you, Hyuuga Neji, are not a muscle builder. You're too slender to be one."

Tenten squeaked softly as he pulled her down onto his lap, his right arm behind her shoulders to support her and his left hand, holding the hand away from her, her right one. "Just because I don't look strong… doesn't mean I'm not… I carried that freaking canoe, didn't I?"

"Yeah… I guess you did…" Tenten frowned thoughtfully, and rested her head against his shoulder. "What to do today…"

"I have an idea."

"Oh?" she looked up at him, "Do tell."

"Stay with me forever," he looked down and smiled softly, his lips brushing lightly against her cheek as he shifted his head. He could feel her lashes tickle his cheek as she closed her eyes, a serene smile spreading across her face. He closed his eyes and sighed, resting his chin on top of her head.

_Stay with me forever…_

"Hey Neji," Tenten tapped him on the shoulder lightly, waking up from her mini nap, "Since you like…"

"Love."

"Me," Tenten didn't bother to question how he knew what she was going to say, he could read her prettily easily at this point, "when you're around me… does your heart beat like really quickly?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't it annoy you to have a really fast heartbeat?"

"Of course. I have medication upstairs."

"WHAT?"

"I'm kidding. You're not giving me an illness," he laughed at her reaction as she grabbed his wrist and put her index and middle finger on his pulse, "I like being with you and I enjoy your company, so I can deal with it."

Tenten relaxed and closed her eyes, sighing. "Neji, any girl who gets you is really lucky."

"Of course."

"Any girl wants to get into your pants."

"Of course."

"So I'm going to get in them."

"Of--- WHAT?"

"So let's switch clothes!"

"…You crushed my hopes…"

**-X-x-X-**

"Neji… you'd make such a good girl…"

"Shut up."

"It's okay, it's a complement!" Tenten laughed and looked at her favorite dark wash jeans, frilly aquamarine spaghetti strap and, sadly she couldn't get him to put on the necklace, on Neji, "I like pretty boys."

"My clothes," Neji spoke, switching the subject to her, "Look very nice on you," he smirked and took her hand, leaning in, "I'd rather you wear only an oversized t-shirt but…"

"Pervert!" Tenten flushed, "How do you stand wearing such baggy clothes anyway?" Tenten tugged at the super loose and baggy jeans she was wearing, his navy shirt with the numbers '01' on the back went up to mid thigh. "These are huge…"

"You can take the pants off if you want."

"Oh yes. Yes, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Um," a new voice jerked the two out of their conversation as they looked to the entrance, seeing Mei stand there looking dumbfounded. Mei glanced at Tenten, then Neji, then back at Tenten again. "Do I want to know what's going on here?"

**-X-x-X-**

"So then I'm like, 'um, no' and then he's like 'what the hell are you talking about?' so then I'm like 'um, what are you doing with my bra?' and then he's like…"

"Wait. He had your bra?" Ino stared at Sakura, "When did that happen?"

"I don't know!" Sakura flushed as she ducked another branch, "Sasuke-kun is such a pervert… what the hell are we doing in a forest?"

"Eh. I planted a transmitter on Tenten's necklace—"

"When did you do that?"

"Oh I put on my super ninja suit and snuck in last night. Okay so I know what they're going to do…"

"…So why are we here? And what about the letter?"

"We'll give it to her later. I have it planned out… don't worry, dear Sakura. Ino the mastermind will take care of it all!"

"I'm terrified."

**-X-x-X-**

"You like this, don't you?"

"Tenten…"

"I know you do," she laughed, and winked at him, slipping his shirt off then kissing his cheek lightly, brushing her bare shoulder against him, "Like what you see?" she purred into his ear, sending chills down his spine.

"S is for striptease?"

"Clever boy, aren't you?" she laughed again, and hooked her thumbs through the jeans and shimmied them down a bit, just so he could catch a glimpse of the top of her panties, "You wanna see?"

"Yes," he answered bluntly, staring at her. He himself was already only in his boxers, not like she hadn't seen that before.

"You really wanna see?" she whispered, her lips hovering inches over his as she bent over to his level, shimmying her, or rather his, jeans down even more.

_White with pink hearts… not bad,_ he smirked to himself. Without a warning, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him, laughing. "You'd make a really good stripper. And yes, that's a compliment."

Tenten propped herself up, her elbows on either side of his head, as she stared at him, blinking with her large brown eyes. "Neji, I---"

"My, this is an awkward position," Mei stared at the two, a popsicle dangling from her lips. It wasn't everyday one saw a hot guy only in his boxers laying on the bed with the girl he was in love with laying on top of him wearing nothing except a bra, panties, and pants that were half off. "I think I deserve another popsicle," she muttered, closing the door and running downstairs.

"…She ruined the mood…"

"Yeah she really did…"

**-X-x-X-**

"That bitch has a barn! S is for sneaking in and sawing the friggen' doors off!" Tenten announced, storming around after Mei left.

"Aren't men supposed to stay out of cat fights?"

"Neji," Tenten turned around, and the look on her face gave him shivers, "That's _so_ old."

"Tenten," Neji sighed and grabbed her wrist and pulled her over the couch to land on his lap. "Calm down. We're not going to go vandalize someone's property by sawing barn doors off. High schoolers do not… well, we do not do that."

"But but…"

"We'll share secrets instead, okay?"

"What do I look like, five?"

"I lighted a match under Uzumaki's ass once. He actually sat on it."

Tenten snorted and clapped her hand over her mouth, laughing. "That's so mean! Clever… how did you manage?"

"Not hard. Put a bowl of ramen on the table, a candle in the seat, and videotape it. He never found out it was me though," Neji smirked, "He blamed Uchiha."

"Ingenious… just what is expected from the famed Hyuuga Neji," Tenten grinned. "I never imagined you as a prankster though…" she sighed and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to her chest.

"Hey what's for dinner… want to order pizza again?" Neji grabbed a nearby flyer from a pizza delivery place, scanning it.

"I've got a secret," Tenten whispered, beckoning him to come closer with her finger.

"Oh? A secret?" he glanced, slightly interested and abandoning the pizza. "What may that be?"

Tenten grinned and leaned in, and whispered into his ear, "_I kissed you while you were sleeping once._"

Neji blinked, trying not to show how surprised and pleased he was. She had kissed him? That was pretty good news for him… it showed he may have done something right. But, being a Hyuuga, he had face to keep.

He glanced at her, smirking. "Are you sure only once?"

"Believe what you want Hyuuga," the corners of her lips turned up into a smirk. "I could've done something much worse. Or actually in your case, it would've been better…"

Neji chuckled and smiled. "I'm honored that you don't find me repulsive and attractive enough to kiss."

"Neji," she rolled her eyes, sighing, "Out of all the guys, if I had to kiss one of them, it would most definitely be you."

"Well then," he took her hand, brushing his lips against it, "I'm honored."

**-X-x-X-**

"Let's send a letter to your dad!" Tenten burst into Neji's bedroom holding a piece of paper, an envelope, and a pen. "Okay! Shall I write it or should you write it?"

"Tenten," Neji's lips twitched slightly part of him upset she forgot that his father was deceased, since it was because of that that the moment that caused him to fall in love with her occurred, "My dad is…"

"I know," Tenten's voice got quieter, more serious as she made herself comfortable on the bed next to him, "I still remember the day he died, you were crying and I tried to cheer you up… I did a craptastic job."

"No you didn't," he felt his spirit rise when he knew she still remembered that and leaned over, kissing her forehead, "That's when I fell in love with you."

Tenten felt her heart skip a beat and closed her eyes when she felt his lips press against her forehead lightly and linger there for a few moments before pulling back. "Now, what's this about writing a letter to the deceased?"

"Today…" she glanced at the white rose on the night stand on top of a framed picture of, presumably, Hyuuga Hizashi, "Is the anniversary of his death. I want to commemorate it!"

"How did you know…"

She gestured towards the white flower, "I heard you leave really early this morning, and I remember the day I met a cute Hyuuga boy," she smiled lopsidedly, "I don't want to barge into your business so if you don't want to it's fine…"

"I do," he gently took the pen from her, pressing it to the paper, "My dad would like nothing better than for me to spend the anniversary of his death with the person I treasure the most."

Tenten sighed, and closed her eyes. "Neji, stop making my heart flutter. It's not a butterfly."

_I love you._

**-X-x-X-**

"Skinny dipping! …With clothes on!"

"…Doesn't that take away the point of skinny dipping…?" Neji looked up from yet another book he was reading, "Besides, who swims in clothes?"

"Come on Neji! It'll be fun! You get to see me in a bikini!"

"Let's go," Neji immediately got up and grabbed his keys, the small receiver on the inside of his collar gone totally unnoticed.

**-X-x-X-**

"Ino… why are we hiding in a _bush???_" Sakura demanded, making slight rustling noises as her head popped up from the green plant, which was quite itchy at the moment.

"I overheard Neji and Tenten! They're going _skinny-dipping._ The minute Tenten's completely submerged, we put these on…" Ino pulled out two pairs of shark fins, "And steal her bikini!"

"…How do we get the bottom off…?"

Ino smiled sickly, holding up a small knife. "Leave it to me. I have practice."

**-X-x-X-**

"Neji!" Tenten splashed around happily in the lake, and bounced deeper in until it was up to her chest. "Come on in! It feels great!"

"…" Neji rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. He watched the brunette splash around happily in the water, while he was sitting on nice dry land in his navy blue trunks and an opened checkered polo. He seemed to like that particular blue one. He paused and squinted, seeing two triangular shapes…

"TENTEN!" he yelled suddenly, standing up. He shrugged off his shirt and dove in, beginning to swim towards her.

Apparently the large splash and his yell caught her attention; she stopped splashing around and let out her own scream seeing two shark fins swimming around her.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL??? SINCE WHEN DID LAKES HAVE SHARKS?!"

**-X-x-X-**

"Oh… my… lord…" Tenten groaned, and bent down until she was completely submerged up to her chin. She heard water splashing and assumed Neji was swimming over to her. She pressed her back up against a huge boulder, the water up to her chin still. Neji was almost to her, and the two "sharks" had disappeared magically. The brunette shivered and covered her chest with her arms, her cheeks burning with humiliation.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked, floating in front of her. He looked around for the two sharks; his face portrayed confusion seeing nothing. "Come on let's…"

"I'm not wearing anything."

Neji felt his mouth go dry as his gaze riveted back to her. He glanced down at the surface of the water. Apparently Tenten noticed; she slapped him. "Stop staring, perv!"

Neji cleared his throat. "Well, I guess when you said skinny dipping, you really meant it."

"Shush! Okay, turn around and walk. And do NOT look back. I have a towel. If you look back… I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what."

"I'll… spend the whole evening talking about what a great boyfriend my last one was."

"Fine. No looking."

**-X-x-X-**

"Except for the me being naked part, I think that was really fun."

"Except for the you being naked part, that was really boring."

The two entered Tenten's room, not noticing the open window, wind blowing the curtains and a white envelope on Tenten's night stand with a rock on it.

"What now?" Neji asked, sitting on Tenten's bed, looking around. "What's for dinner…"

Tenten grinned slyly and leaned in, sitting next to him on the bed. "Seduce me."

Neji blinked in surprise before he smirked and put a hand on her waist and leaned in, his lips hovering inches away from hers. Tenten found herself regretting giving him that command.

"Tenten-_chan…_" Neji grinned, his other hand holding her ear gently, as their bodies pressed together unconsciously. "_How are you today?"_

Tenten's breath hitched and her eyes widened, an evident blush spreading across her cheeks. The room was suddenly incredibly hot, and her mind was hazy. At this point her eyes were half lidded as Neji let his lips brush against hers ever so gently, it was as if they hadn't met at all and it wasn't even a kiss.

He was teasing her.

"I've noticed you've been a bit tense lately…" he murmured, moving smoothly to her neck. The hand previously on her neck had moved down to her back, and she found she could relax without falling back. "Anything on your mind, my lady…?" his hot breath tickled her neck, and she squirmed, having a sudden desire to get closer to him and kiss him senseless but even if she had the courage to, her limbs were temporarily nonfunctional.

Suddenly, the room was even more unbearably hot, and her clothes were sticking to her a bit more than she wanted. She would've given anything to get out of here and pour cold water on herself to cool herself down, but remembering that he was holding her suddenly made the heat a lot more bearable.

"N-Neji…" she managed to whisper, her breathing unsteady. He pulled back to see the aftermath of what he had just did, and was quite pleased to see her face proudly displaying an evident red blush, and her brown eyes were half lidded and foggy, her mouth slightly agape, panting, those lips looking more inviting than ever.

He pulled her closer to him, and she didn't object; his previous actions had caused her to melt. She was as limp as a rag doll right now, and he was her last support.

The Hyuuga smirked and leaned in, pressing their lips together ever so gently. She kept pushing forward, but he'd pull back so their lips were brushing, and it infuriated her to no end. Her hands gently moved to his shoulders, and her fingers interlocked behind his neck, his hands now both on her waist. She could feel his lips curl up into that devious smirk she hated; he was enjoying how flustered she was getting.

Finally, just as she was about to give up and regain control of herself, he pushed forward roughly, and his hold on her tightened. Tenten jumped a tiny bit, the room becoming unbearably hot again and she thought she was going to overheat at last. Her lips were starting to hurt, it was so hot she couldn't stand it, her mind was getting dizzy, but she liked it.

Her mind was hazy, and she barely managed to register something wet running along her bottom lip. Realizing it was his tongue, she parted her lips and pressed against him, somewhat shy.

Tenten's blush deepened even further, officially creating a new shade of bright red as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. His right hand moved to her upper back, between her shoulder blades, and he pushed her down, lying on top of her but not crushing her.

He pulled back the moment she thought they were going to advance, a devilish smirk playing at his lips. "How's that for seduction?" he pushed himself off and ran his hand through his hair, giving her one last seductive smirk before turning around and leaving.

**-X-x-X-**

"Eh? What's this? Something Ino and Sakura left?" Tenten picked up an envelope, not noticing a note that slipped and fell on the ground. Neji picked it up, scanned it and smirked. "How'd you know it was them?"

"Who else would go and cut my bikini off me? Ino is the only one confident to do that anyway. Normal people don't do that," Tenten opened the letter, narrowed her eyes, and chucked it on her bed. "BS."

Neji picked it up, scanning the first line, only the first line, before he realized it was something personal and handed it to her. "C'mon Tenten. Read it. Think of it as a last favor for your mother."

"…Fine. But this is more for you, than her, okay?" she snatched the letter and climbed on her bed as she began to scan it. She felt Neji sit down next to her but not reading the letter, looking away.

"…Read it with me."

He laughed lightly. "Okay."

_To my darling daughter Tenten,_

_I'm so sorry for just leaving you suddenly… I took you to the zoo the day before because I wanted you to have a happy and memory filled day one last time. Nothing made me happier than you being happy, with your smiles and laughter. You truly are the joy of my life, my daughter._

_I hope you can find this letter and you will know what I wanted to tell you but I didn't have the courage too, and I thought you were too young. Hopefully when you find this letter you will understand things more. Your father's death obviously took a very heavy toll on both of us. I could barely support myself, much less support you. With the remaining energy I had, I decided to take you to the zoo, since you were so sad it hurt me to watch you, the once happy-go-lucky girl._

_I did the wrong thing by leaving, I know. But I didn't want you to grow up watching a mother fall to pieces, and I definitely didn't want you to try to pick up the pieces and put them together. It's not fair to put that kind of burden on a child. Please forgive me, Tenten. I left for the good for both of us, so I could go pick up the pieces myself and you wouldn't have to watch me fall apart. I knew you would probably find someone to stay with for a while, so I contacted your friends, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and told their parents if you stayed with them, to please contact me and tell me if you ever went back to living on your own. It's a secret, no one ever found out. That's how I knew when you went back to our home. The money that's been wired into your bank account was from me. I was worried you wouldn't have any money to support yourself, so I worked hard to make money and to send some to you._

_If you don't forgive me, I can understand. If you do, you will have my eternal gratitude. From a distance, I've watched you blossom into a beautiful young woman, and I'm so proud for all your achievements. I hope you can find your happy ending with the perfect soul mate to support you for the rest of your life. I truly, deeply care for you Tenten. I hope that by the time you read this, I will still be alive and hopefully with you. I don't need an answer, I just hope you will understand. I love you more than anything else in the world, Tenten._

Tenten bit her lip as she finished the letter, tears rolling down her cheeks and her hands shook. "St-stupid… w-woman… wh-why didn't sh-she just te-tell me hers-self…" she choked back her sobs, and wiped away her tears with the back of one of her hands. "H-had to go and g-get herself k-killed…"

"She loved you very much," Neji turned her around, wrapping an arm around her shaking shoulders, "Almost, if not more, than I do. You have people who care a lot about you… so don't push them away. Hinata-sama, Sakura, Ino, me, all of us will be here for you. You don't have to go through everything alone."

Tenten let out a loud sob and buried her face in his shirt as he leaned back hugging her closer to him. She pulled back a few moments later, her eyes glassy with tears. "N-Neji… thank you for always b-being here and never l-leaving me… you don't know how much I-I appreciate that…"

"S is for smiles," he smiled gently and brushed away a tear with his thumb, "I don't like it when you're crying… I like you the most when you're smiling."

Tenten hiccupped and wiped away few more tears, laughing shakily. "Neji… you don't know how much I really appreciate you…"

He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her towards him almost forcefully, wishing he could make her stop crying. It was like they were one, her pain was his pain.

"I'm always here for you."

**-X-x-X-**

"I wonder what was in that envelope…" Ino sighed, "I would've placed a transmitter there but… Tenten should have her privacy for that…"

"Yup… if she wants to tell us she probably will. Let's just hope that after reading that letter there was some Neji smooching action," Sakura frowned, playing with her Rubrik's cube. "Friggen' cube. Okay you know what I'm just taking off the stickers…"

"Cheater."

"You started it."

**-X-x-X-**

"Okay. Seriously. Tenten. It's six o'clock. What is for freaking dinner?!" Neji was getting aggravated. "A man needs his food, okay?"

Silence.

"…Tenten?" Neji peered around. He was still in Tenten's room, he had taken a liking to her bed and was previously laying down on it. "Oi, Tenten, if you're being held hostage, please scream or something…" his sentence was never finished when he saw Tenten come out of the bathroom. Words could not express how happy his hormones were.

"Neji-chan," Tenten grinned seductively, taking long, graceful strides towards him. Neji could barely hear her voice as his eyes wandered over her body, taking in the black corset, laced up tightly in the back, and the matching black garter, her long legs encased in fishnet stockings covered by killer knee high black stiletto boots. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight, he managed to think on his own, maybe he should wear looser ones around her.

"_It's my turn to seduce you…_" she whispered, her hot breath tickling him and driving him insane. She sat on his lap with her legs on either side of his hips, and put her hands on his face, grinning as she watched his face heat up through half lidded eyes. She closed them and kissed him gently, nibbling on his lower lip, feeling his hands on her hips.

She pressed herself against him, never breaking their lip lock. Her nimble fingers found their way to his shirt and she undid the top button, tracing small circles on the exposed skin, trying not to show how flustered she herself was getting.

The cool touch of his fingers on her back caused her to jump a bit, which in turn, caused him to smirk. He played with the laces gently, watching her turn red. "N-Neji you already had your turn to be dominant!"

"I can't help it if I like things at a faster pace…"

"Well then, slow down!" she scolded, then realized what she was doing, "Aw crap I ruined it."

"Yeah you did."

"Okay let's go get dinner then…"

"But but…"

"Sorry Neji," Tenten turned around, grinning, "Maybe another time?"

"…Damnit…"

**-X-x-X-**

"Let's go stargazing or something… it's nice out tonight!" Tenten pulled Neji into her room and opened her window, "How'd you like dinner anyway?"

"It'll suffice."

She opened the window, and clambered outside, motioning for Neji to follow her. "S is for songs! Let's see what the radio has in store for us, eh?" Tenten produced a radio out of nowhere and switched it on.

…_to pick you up on our very first date…_

"C'mere!" she patted the space next to her, motioning to Neji.

"Is it your hobby to sit outside on the roof at night?" he asked, slightly skeptical as he sat down beside her. "It is relaxing though. S is for stargazing as well…" he looked up at the twinkling stars.

"Shooting star!" she whispered suddenly in a hushed voice, grabbing his arm and pointing her finger up at the vast sky. "Make a wish!"

Tenten realized she didn't even have to say those words; before she even said it, she found her heart wishing away.

_I wish Neji can find his happy ending._

"I missed it," he laughed, "It's all right. I already have my wish anyway…" he leaned against the wall of the house as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Neji… what do you like?"

"I like you."

"Besides me. What do you like?"

"I like… it out here because… it's easy to think about stuff… like… stuff…" her voice trailed off gently as she glanced at the small distance between their hands, deciding if she should make a move to put her hand on his when he made it easier for her by taking her hand with his.

"I like it out here… because it's peaceful," he smiled at her, interlocking their fingers.

Tenten felt her breath hitch in her throat, moonlight could make anyone look a hundred times hotter, and moved closer to him until their shoulders were touching as the last verse started.

_Forever, and ever, let's make this…_

"Last forever," Tenten finished, whispering the lyrics as she grinned and leaned in, pressing her lips to his, once again in front of the bright moon.

**Author's Notes: Climax chapter is the next chapter! :D Excited, right? This chapter was a killer because there were so many activities my head was swimming LOL… anyway… 1285 to 1290 :D Now that I think about it these numbers are useless sometimes… but sometimes I DO update on time. I even updated early this time because I knew the number I proposed would not be hit…**

**Until next time, ciao!**

**A lot of people but I forgot to write this down and I don't feel like going back to find everyone who suggested it: smiles**

**Kristina: shower together**

**maybesai, nikijoshilove, Hikoru Aniki, Mao-neechan, Fire Valkyria, Mio Koigokoro- secrets**

**PurplePanda1010, xTsukimoonx, Fire Valkyria, Nichi Nara, SnowCharms, Kakureru No Kage, Mary.x.- skinny dipping**

**s0ul3ss-bl00dy-d3vil, sanaforever, Nichi Nara, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only - star gazing**

**PurplePanda1010- striptease**

**Claamchowder- sneaking into a barn and sawing the doors off**

**xTsukimoonx- switching clothes**

** U- send a letter to Neji's dad**

**Nichi Nara- staring up at the sky**

**Twilight Bliss- stay with me forever**


	21. Day Twenty: Letter T

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**First scene; idea from God's-girl4ever-and-always, with the ending of it tweaked by me…**

**I'm also very sorry for a significantly shorter chapter… Next letter WILL be longer. I think.**

**Chapter 21- Day Twenty; Letter T**

"Tenten… hey, Tenten wake up…" Neji nudged the sleeping brunette lightly, trying to wake her up without earning him a sharp slap in the face, "Oi… wake up…"

"Nn…" Tenten rolled over in her sleep, hugging her panda closer to her. Neji smiled to himself, thinking to himself how cute she was. "I love you…"

"Yeah, I'm aware you love your panda… I've never been so jealous of it before eith—"

"Neji…" she finished her sentence, leaving him with his mouth hanging, staring at her. He blinked a few times, comprehending what she just said._ Is she…_

"…You named your _panda_ after me?!" Neji twitched, seeing how one of its ears had been sewn back on. "I hope you don't go ripping my ear off… I like my ears, thank you very much, in fact—"

"Neji. Please. Shut up. I'm sleeping."

"…Okay…"

**-X-x-X-**

A sharp and sudden pain to his ankle caused Neji to jerk from his coffee. "What the he…"

"It says kick me on your back!" Tenten grinned as Neji reached for the paper and ripped it off, glancing at it. Indeed, it said in messy writing 'KICK ME.'

Neji's lips twitched. "Kick me, eh?"

"Y- huh?" Tenten felt him stick something on her back, and craned her neck trying to read it. Neji laughed at her, then pulled her close to him took the moment when she turned to him questioningly to kiss her.

"Can you guess what it says?" he murmured, his lips brushing hers, after pulling back.

"Umm… make me melt…?"

"Try again."

"Uhhh… t-tender kiss?"

"Closer," he pressed his lips to her again, enjoying the fact she wasn't guessing it right, "Try again."

After he kissed her again, Tenten laughed, finally getting it. "Kiss me, eh?"

**-X-x-X-**

"Does your ankle still hurt?" Tenten asked, switching the ice bags on his ankle, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kick you that hard…"

"It's okay. And guess what?" Neji sat up, looking at her.

"What?"

"My ankle doesn't hurt. I just wanted you to take care of me," Neji smirked as he got off the couch just in time to avoid being jumped on by her. "Anything else you'd like to do?"

"Yeah!" she got up and ran into the kitchen, pulling out some tea leaves, "Let's have a tea ceremony!"

"Tenten, do you know _how_ to have a tea ceremony?"

"No," she grinned, "But I'm sure _you_ do."

"We don't have any _matcha_. **1**"

"Okay let's improvise. Lemon tea!"

"We are so traditional…"

**-X-x-X-**

"So what style is this? I know there are different ones, I just don't know what they are and how to do any of them," Tenten watched Neji as he stared at the lemon tea, pouring it into two glasses.

"It would've been _hakobi temae_ **1,** but not only do we not have the right tea, we don't have the right equipment either."

"Right right. No mats, and you're not supposed to be sitting like that," she motioned at his position, one knee propped up, the other folded under.

"Here you go," he handed Tenten her glass, raising an eyebrow when she started giggling. "Something amusing?"

"This is more like a tea party…" she laughed, "Never thought I'd see Hyuuga Neji have a tea part with me…"

Neji's lips twitched, "If the school were here… oh God. If Hiashi were here…"

"Let's not think about that…"

Neji laughed, putting his glass down. "I'm going to go take a nap."

"Okay!"

He didn't like the look on her face after he told her he was going to take a nap, but he dismissed it. Tenten never did anything too weird…

**-X-x-X-**

"Okay since Neji's asleep I'm going to travel back in time and show him that I can be a genius too. …Okay, he never said I was stupid, but I bet he thinks it," Tenten muttered, crawling inside a cardboard box. "Let's see… okay if I sit in here for ten minutes, I should be able to go back an hour! Okay! I can do it!"

Unknown to her, Neji was silently doubling over in laughter at her, not stupidity, but immaturity. He sighed, still smirking. "May as well help her."

**-X-x-X-**

Ten minutes later, Tenten crawled out of her box, and looked around. The table she had set up for the tea ceremony slash party was gone… the glasses were gone, the lemon tea not on the counter… hell, even the sandwich she was half ate was a whole again.

"Ohhh… my God… I DID IT!" she squealed, and tripped on the way out of her little box, running around, looking around. "I am GENIUS… Ooooh my God this is amazing okay so if I remember some eighth grade math and do some proportions… ten over sixty equals x over… over…" Tenten looked down at her hands, "Sixty times twenty four is…"

Tenten paused for a moment, glancing at the clocks. True, they had been set back an hour… she walked towards the refrigerator and looked at the lemon tea. Her eye twitched, seeing the lemon tea half empty.

"…" She sighed, closing the refrigerator and opening the medicine cabinet. "Nice try Hyuuga. You're not going to make me look like an idiot again.

**-X-x-X-**

Neji awoke from his nap seeing a bottle of Tums.

He rolled over, and saw yet, another bottle of Tums.

Starting to get irritated, he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, seeing a bottle of Tums duct taped there.

"TENTEN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU UP TO??"

**X-x-X-**

"T is for Tums!" Tenten protested as she watched Neji chuck the bottles of the medicine into the trash can, "You don't like Tums? Tums make your tummy feel Tum-ful!"

"That makes no sense."

"It doesn't have to."

"You know what T is for?" he asked, swerving around and smirked as his arm encircled his waist, while his other hand cupped her cheek gently.

"U-u-u-u-um…"

"T is for true love," he whispered and closed his eyes, kissing her gently. Tenten thought she was going to explode from the heat and the happiness until he pulled back, a rush of cool air separating them. He chuckled at her reaction and let go of her, heading towards the sink.

Determined to not let this little romance session end suddenly, she spoke. "T is for ten reasons why you love me."

Neji turned around again and walked back towards her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, his other hand grabbed onto her wrist as he gazed down on her, smirking. "Ten reasons why I love you?"

"Y-yes," Tenten tried to keep her breathing steady as he chuckled. She really couldn't believe Neji's heart was beating this quickly every time they were close; how in the world did he manage?

"Reason one. You're real. Reason two. You can't cook to save your life. Reason three. You're one of the few people that don't just view me as God's gift to women. Reason four. You are an idiot," he kissed her gently when she opened her mouth to protest, and as he predicted, she didn't say anything. "Reason five. You've helped me through some of the toughest times of my life. Reason six. You are hopeless. Reason seven. When I'm with you, I don't have to worry about being what you expect me to be. Reason eight. You truly care about what I want. Reason nine. Your smile makes me forget all my worries. Reason ten…" he leaned and touched his forehead to hers, closing his eyes, "You're Tenten."

Without a second of hesitation, he kissed her gently again, this time though with more passion than he had ever let on. Although she probably never knew it, somewhere in his heart he was hurting since he knew she let him kiss her so easily probably out of pity or just because she thought of him as a good friend, not because she returned his feelings. When they kissed, he felt his world was complete, but at the same time it was falling apart.

_She doesn't love me back._

They pulled apart and Tenten grinned lopsidedly up at him, "I think I'm getting better at kissing… learning from the best helps, right?"

_But I'll be selfish…_

Neji laughed lightly. "Let's practice some more then, my young grasshopper."

"I always imagine myself as a butterfly…" she murmured as she leaned up and hooked her arm around his neck to pull him down.

_And take advantage of her kindness._

**-X-x-X-**

"Let's take a walk!"

"In the rain?" Neji asked dryly, looking up at her, "Are you crazy?"

"Nope!" she tugged at his wrist, holding an umbrella, "I'm Tenten."

Neji sighed and got up, grabbing one of his sweaters and throwing it towards her, giving her a half smile. "Don't catch a cold."

**-X-x-X-**

"I love the rain, don't you, Neji?" Tenten asked, chirping happily and holding the umbrella for both of them. He had been oddly silent while they were walking around, but he was an antisocial ice cube, so she wasn't that worried. "It's a great time to really think about something and… ponder…" her voice trailed off quietly.

Neji turned to her, knocking the umbrella out of her hand, surprising her and wrenching her out of her thoughts. "N-Neji! We're both going to catch colds!" Tenten scolded.

He glared at her. "Tenten." was the only word he had said before he grabbed both her arms, staring into her eyes, in all his wet glory.

Tenten's cheeks turned a pleasant rosy color. "N-Neji… are you okay…?" she asked gently reaching up and brushed wet strands of hair away from his gorgeous face, his pearl eyes piercing through her. His grip on her arms hurt her slightly, but she wasn't too worried. He'd never hurt her on purpose, or hurt her more than he was right now.

"Tenten. Tell me the truth, _do you like me or not_?"

Tenten's eyes widened, but he kept speaking.

"I don't know if you do, I know you didn't at first, but lately you've been acting strangely around me, blushing, asking me to seduce you, letting me kiss you, and this morning you said you loved me but I assumed you named you panda after me for some reason. Tell me the truth, I'll go insane if you don't." his voice was pleading, and so were his eyes. Tenten came back from her state of shock, smiling ever so gently, and gently stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Of course I don't like you." She said it softly, sweetly, her eyes softening and speaking in a 'of course' tone stabbed his heart. He couldn't believe he actually had his hopes up; it was futile. Forever this would just be an unrequited love.

His grip loosened to her shoulders, and he began to turn away, but for once she was too fast for him, her hand grabbed his wrist and whirled him around. She pressed their bodies together and gazed up at him; he was too surprised at her actions to do anything.

"_I'm in love you._" she breathed, and leaned up, enveloped his lips with hers, and closed her eyes, her finger tips just brushing his cheek.

Time stopped when the rain started.

**-X-x-X-**

Neji shot up in bed, cold sweat running down the side of his face, blinking in the dim light of the moon. _Was that a dream…?_

He glanced to the side, at the alarm clock. 10:46. He sighed and laid back down, before deciding he was thirsty. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, he swore when his ankle, the other one, collided with his nightstand, and limped his way into the kitchen, half surprised yet half expecting Tenten to be there.

"Tenten."

"Oh fri-" Tenten visibly jumped, then breathed a sigh of relief when the glass she was holding didn't fall to the floor and shatter. She turned around, smiling almost shyly at him, "What's keeping you up?"

Neji scrutinized her for a bit, looking for any signs to point him in the right direction. "…Thirsty."

"Here you go," she handed him her glass of water, "I didn't drink any of it yet." She smiled again, trying not to show her heart pounding in her chest, wondering if he was going to bring up the subject. But by the way he was looking at her before, as if he was trying to figure something out, she could safely assume he didn't know if it really happened.

If you just spent twenty days with the love of your life and they suddenly confessed, would you out rightly believe it?

"Thanks," he took a sip, then stared at her again. He glanced at her hair; it looked kind of wet. But that could've been from the shower. Her cheeks were flushed, which made her look embarrassed… But that could've been because she was flustered since he startled her. He could just ask her… no. That would be embarrassing and awkward.

"Tenten…"

"Yes?" she answered, almost too quickly.

"…Nevermind," he put the glass in the sink, and put his hand on the switch. "Let's go back to bed."

"Together?"

"I wish."

"The bet's almost over…" Tenten noted when they reached the top of the staircase. "You regret anything you've done?"

"Nothing." He still seemed deep in thought, amusing Tenten.

"Oh, and one more thing," she turned, grabbing his wrist before they separated ways. She grinned happily, "I know what was on your mind this entire night. It was pretty obvious."

"What're you…"

She leaned up and pressed her lips against his briefly, then pulled back, her face a bit pink and her smile a bit less confident and shyer. "That did happen."

He felt his heartbeat accelerate, but he couldn't let himself jump to conclusions. "What happened?" he asked, to confirm.

"I love you," a gentle smiled graced her pink lips, her hand brushing his lightly before she retreated to her bedroom. Before slipping through the crack, she turned around and curtsied, "Sir Hyuuga."

He froze, standing there and looked the stupidest he's ever looked in his life. He stared at her door and brushed his lips with his fingers slightly. His lips turned up into his trademark Hyuuga smirk and he turned around and headed into his room.

The last thing he remembered was lying down onto his bed, and closing his eyes, smiling and feeling the happiest he's been for a very long time.

**-X-x-X-**

Neji shot upright in bed; yet again. "…Did _that_ happen?"

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten opened her eyes and rolled over to lying on her back, staring up on the ceiling as she heard Neji pacing around in the hallway, muttering "Did that really happen…?"

She rolled her eyes, debating whether to assure him that it did happen; everything that night; everything that had happened in the past twenty days had come to what happened tonight.

"Damnit, did that happen?"

Tenten sighed, smiling as she listened to him walk around in the hallway, and stretched, hitting something soft. She blinked, and grabbed it, turning on the lights slightly to see what it was.

"Teddy bear…?" she murmured softly, then looked around her room, seeing teddy bears everywhere and a note on her nightstand.

_T is for teddy bears. Think of this as revenge for the Tums._

Tenten couldn't help but smile. "Neji, you moron… I _like_ teddy bears…"

"Did that happen…?"

"Yes Sir Hyuuga," she whispered, closing her eyes and shaking her hair loose from the bun it was up in, part of it still wet from the rain, the droplets wetting the pillows and sheets ever so slightly. She turned off the lights, smiling softly, serenely, and happily, her heart felt like a butterfly, and her mind was in cloud nine, remembering the kisses they shared. "It did happen."

_T is for true love._

**Author's Notes: Hm… the climax seemed better before I posted it…**

**Let's see, I'm going to ramble… is nevermind one word or two? I think it used to be fine Microsoft 2003 but ever since I got 2007 it's telling me nevermind is never mind not nevermind… and I don't like it…**

**I'm going to New York with the school so that's why I updated. So I can be at ease since I did make use of the break by updating… yay for band we get New York! Orchestra got Italy… oh well…**

**Tenten's hair is still wet from the rain not the shower. I know most people would have common sense and shower after getting soaked in a storm, but she didn't. And I needed some kind of a reference so everything did happen.**

**Ummm… I hit 1000 paper stars! My next goal is 10,000 but I don't have anywhere to put the stars… whatever I'll figure it out.**

**Okay, I'm going to reach into my brain and pick a random number. 1,350 :D I was going to say something else but I forgot...  
**

CONTEST?!

More like I want to see NejiTen pictures.

Yes, this will be in my profile. Okay here's how it goes: pick one scene from ANY story of mine, with NejiTen in them, which is all of them. Draw something pertaining to that one scene, and illustration, or whatnot. If you're feeling particularly amazing you can draw a doujin. It's your choice if you want to color it or not.

As for the prize, this is where I need your help… it's either one winner will have on chapter of this story dedicated to them, and I will use all of their suggestions, unless it's over twenty five then we'll figure something out, and second and third place winners will have one chapter dedicated to both of them, and I'll pick and choose from their suggestion lists. You can pick the letter you want, first place chooses first, second and third can pick one. And this might go without being mentioned, but it should be a letter I haven't done yet… I know it's lame but I really can't come up with anything else…

Another possibility is for first place, I will write one story, on any pairing you'd like. NejiTen would obviously be easiest, but I can write any pairing you'd like :D Well, there are exceptions, but those are found on my profile. Second place… I'm debating a short story or just a oneshot. Third place, a drabble in Neji and Tenten: 1000 Moments, which I totally forgot I had until this moment.

If you want to enter, send me a PM, and send a link to where the picture is. I think the URL needs to be seperated, otherwise Fanfiction just gets rid of it. -kicks FF-

I'm not sure about the deadline yet, I'm thinking… somewhere in May Or June.

**A lot of people- take a walk**

**weaponmistressbunny- tea ceremony, teddy bears**

**Boredwriters101- tea party**

**SnowCharms- tea party/ceremony, taping 'kick me' signs**

**xTsukimoonx- time traveling, tea **

**FrozenVoices- tums**

** U- twenty, totally out of ideas, true love**

**SASUKE'S #1 LOVER… ^.^- tea, tender kiss**

**Kunoichi-of-the-Leaf- tea party**

**CeruleanCypher- tea**

**I went on Wikipedia to see how tea ceremonies were done… and I found that but um… it didn't give me a very good description, at least not the section I read, so yeah.**


	22. Day Twenty One: Letter U

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Chapter 22- Day Twenty one; Letter U**

"You know," Tenten paused from drying her hair with the towel as she stared into the mirror at herself, another towel around her, "Since I did confess… technically I can do anything I want to him without feeling guilty… right? I can just have fun with him because he doesn't know that it was real… right? So…" Tenten shook her head and reached for the brush, then ran it through her chocolate locks, "I can just pounce on him and kiss him, right?"

"You could've always done that and I wouldn't have minded." A new voice interjected her thoughts and immediately out of reflex, she let go of the brush and it clattered to the bathroom tiled floor as she held the towel close against herself, "What the fri---"

Neji smirked and sauntered into the bathroom, fully clad in his pajamas which were basically the opposite of what Tenten had on. "How'd you sleep?" he asked as he pushed her up against the wall and put his hand on the back of her neck, then leaned down almost kissing her but not quite.

"Um… it was… fine… thanks for the uh… the um things… uh oh, teddy bears!" she remembered with a spark trying to keep her mind clear very early in the morning with a very hot guy seducing her very well.

"Anything out of the ordinary happen?" he asked as he brushed his lips against hers. The moment he said that sentence, something inside Tenten snapped and inwardly, she smiled. _Fishing for answers, eh? Well Hyuuga, you're not getting them._

"Not that I recall…" she purred, hooking her arms around his neck and pressing herself to him to one, seduce him back, and two, to keep the towel from falling. She giggled she felt him turn rigid for a moment before somewhat awkward putting his hands on her back. "Did anything out of the ordinary happen to you…?" she looked up at him with large, blinking, innocent eyes, as if daring him to say something.

"…Guess not," he half smirked before leaning in to kiss her roughly. Something inside Tenten felt bad for not telling him, she could tell he was upset but…

"Girls just wanna have fun," she whispered against him, knowing it didn't make sense to him but it made perfect sense to her.

**-X-x-X-**

"You're not supposed to skip breakfast Tenten," Neji passed by the girl and offered her a plate of pancakes, warm maple syrup drizzled over them, "Eat this."

"I'm losing weight," she looked the other direction, her nose in the air and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Skipping breakfast isn't the best way to do that."

"Bite me." Tenten glared at him, "So what're we doing today?"

_BAM._

Tenten literally jumped in her chair, and stared at Neji, her eyes wide and purposely not looking out the window as rain began to pour down heavily. "Um… U is for… for… oh I know!"

"Yes?" Neji raised an eyebrow as she got up and ran towards him. She stopped a few inches in front of him, grinning a very wide smile, pulling down on his collar, and kissed him. Very deeply.

"U is for unprecedented kisses," she whispered adoringly, smiling at him.

"I'm sorry to say but as much as I liked that kiss, it was not that unprecedented," he chuckled, "Try again later."

"You sound like an answering machine. 'This number is not in service. Please try again later.' You robot!"

Neji rolled his at her immaturity, as he took the opportunity with her mouth open to stuff a piece of pancake in. "Eat."

"U is for you're evil."

"You doesn't start with U Tenten."

**-X-x-X-**

"U is for unanswerable questions," Tenten turned onto her stomach on Neji's bed, and propped herself up with her elbows, "Why are you so perfect?"

"Because I was born that way. You see, every question is answerable."

"Oh yeah? You ask a question then."

Neji leaned back, resting his head against the headrest and gazed at the ceiling. "Do you… like me?"

"No," she answered softly and quietly as she fingered the bed sheets, "I…" _Love you._

"Never mind," evidently he hadn't heard her, "I shouldn't be asking. Anything you'd like to ask me?"

"Yeah. Could you live when your heart stopped beating?" she asked brightly, grinning. She wanted to get off the topic about feelings so she wouldn't have to see the pained expression on him. Expecting a scientific answer, his reply threw her off.

"Yes."

"…What?" she blinked as he leaned in. She found herself being pinned down on his bed, her wrists over her head and he was dangerously close to her, "N-Neji?" _He's done this so many times but I still can't get used to it…_

"My heart stopped beating when I met you."

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten came out of her bathroom, her face slightly wet from the water she splashed on it and closed her eyes, sighing. _I swear. Hyuuga Neji is the reason for stress. Not homework. Not parents. Not social issues. Not friends._

She took out her phone and slid it open, about to send a text to Ino when she heard piano music playing. She looked around and closed her phone, sliding it into her pocket as she opened her bedroom door. It seemed to be coming from downstairs, she concluded and headed down quietly.

After heading down a hallway, she poked her head around a corner and found Neji sitting in front of the shiniest grand piano she had ever seen, his fingers flying across the black and white keys, his eyes closed. With the sun from the windows in the room on him and the piano, he looked like the Piano God.

It took a few moments for her to concentrate on the music, but once she did, the notes flowed together and she recognized the piece.

"Fantasie Impromptu by Chopin?"

She regretted interrupting him; as soon as he stopped playing the silence that surrounded her saddened her. "Sorry, sorry!" she flushed and covered her mouth, "Keep playing! It was really really good!"

"You liked it?" he asked as she sat down on the piano bench next to him. Lifting a finger, she pressed middle C, and grinned at him. "You're amazing. If you were wearing a suit, this was an auditorium and this was a Steinway and Sons grand piano, you'd be a pianist."

"You play piano?"

"I used to. I quit though," she shrugged, "Looking at me I don't seem like a piano person, do I? I played for about two years then I quit because I felt it was a waste of my time… and I wasn't patient enough to practice."

He chuckled. "That's imaginable. I'm sure if you kept playing you'd significantly improve though. Want me to teach you?"

"Can you teach me the song you were playing?"

"In ten years, yes."

Tenten puffed out her cheeks, then glanced down, noticing how close their legs were. Her cheeks instantly flamed; she wondered how Neji could stay calm during all their rather… intimate moments. Which reminded her…

"Neji, I need to go shopping…"

"Okay."

"For underwear!"

"…No. Absolutely not." But Neji knew Tenten knew she would get it her way.

**-X-x-X-**

"Neji, do you want to see me in a thong or a g-string?"

"Um…"

"Pink or white?"

"Um…"

"Black or red?"

"Um…"

"Neji, it's not like… well actually I am asking you to help me pick out panties," she sighed, and put her hands on her hips. "Come on Hyuuga. You can say one word, yes?"

"Canweleave?"

"No, that's actually three words. Putting words together is not only cheating but bad grammar," Tenten frowned and picked up a pair of striped panties, "Do you like these?"

"Tenten… I really could care less what kind of p---"

"Don't lie to me Hyuuga. Those times when I'm asleep on the couch or my bed and my sweatpants are low I can sense you trying to see what kind of underwear I'm wearing."

Neji cringed, managing to fight down a flush. "…You can't blame me. I have testosterone."

"And I have estrogen," she muttered, waving a pair of flimsy but very lacy undies in his face, "You like?"

"Yes," he muttered, glancing on it, "Must you be so public?"

"Come on Neji. Can't you see how jealous all the other girls are?" she grinned and latched onto his arm, leaning towards him and kissing him on his cheek, "You have no idea how many girls would _die_ to be with you. Me included," she whispered the last part, and Neji wasn't even sure if he heard her correctly.

"Anyway!" she continued brightly and glanced over, "Oooh I've wanted a new bra for a while…"

Neji twitched as he was dragged into the bra section, Tenten's fingers tightly around his wrist determined not to let go. He looked away, trying not to look at all the _different_ ones and imagining what they would look like on her. _What… did I do to deserve this…?_

But in the back of his head, he was secretly enjoying it.

**-X-x-X-**

"Yay! U is for U-turn!" Tenten grinned, swerving the wheel and making a very dangerous U-turn. "Okay, that's out of the way. Anything you'd like to do?"

"Yes," Neji glanced up from his Blackberry at her, "I'd like to be undeniably in love with you."

Tenten could've sworn her entire body jumped with her heart; it was lucky she had parked the convertible in a nearby ditch. She closed her eyes and counted backwards from ten to calm herself, then opened her eyes and glanced at Neji, smiling. "Neji, whoever ends up with you is going to be _the_ luckiest girl in the _world_."

"Not as much," he intertwined their fingers, smirking at her, "As the guy who ends up with you."

**-X-x-X-**

"Tenten are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Of _course_ Neji, I'm not an idiot!"

"We're parked."

"By the house!"

"On the lawn."

Tenten glanced out the window and puffed her cheeks out at him, "Must you notice every detail?"

"Tenten. There's green. _Everywhere._ The sprinklers are going off. How could I _not_ notice that we're parked on the lawn?" he sighed exasperatedly, but amused. He heard her door slam shut and watched her as she grabbed an umbrella out of the trunk and then open his door. "Come on Hyuuga. We're going for a walk in the… the… sprinklers."

"Are we now?" Neji got out of the car and closed the door, deciding to get the lawn fixed later and find out where those other tracks came from. He took the umbrella, feeling Tenten's hands on his arm. "I have a feeling you were planning this," he murmured as they walked through the lawn holding an umbrella, which did nothing to keep them dry.

"Walking under an umbrella with a guy is really romantic. _Utterly_," she glanced up at him, grinning, "romantic. See, I even incorporated U into this!"

"Yes yes, you're a genius," Neji chuckled and closed the umbrella, "Satisfied? Was that the perfect walk under an umbrella for you?"

"Anything with you," he noticed she was looking away and maybe it was just him but her face seemed flushed, "Is perfect in my book."

"_I thought you didn't believe in falling in love, Neji-niisan!" Hanabi taunted the male Hyuuga, sticking her tongue out at him, "Is this Tenten-neesan so important?"_

_"Shut up Hanabi. It's like you and Konohamaru. You thought it could never happen but it did."_

_"First of all, Konohamaru and I are _dating._ You and Tenten-neesan aren't. Second of all, Tenten-neesan is a _girl_ in case you have kindly forgotten."_

_"I'm well aware of that," Neji glared at Hanabi as he zipped his suitcase. "But there's something or someone in the world that can change your view on everything. And Tenten is the one that can change my view on falling in love."_

Neji smiled slightly, and pulled her towards him, dropping the umbrella on the lush green grass to embrace her, which seemingly startled her.

"N-Neji? Not that I mind but um… we're getting…" Tenten stopped talking to close her eyes as the sprinkler hit them, "Wet."

"If I'm here with you," he muttered, closing his eyes, "I don't care."

**-X-x-X-**

"Does advil work for irregularly fast heart beats…" Tenten murmured, typing it into Google and clicking search. After getting her results, she made a face. "I don't have hypertension! Damnit!"

She let out a huff of breath. The minute Neji had embraced her she thought she was going to pass out; in fact she had gotten dizzy. But it was a good kind of dizzy. The kind he always gave her. She sighed, and crossed her legs Indian-style on her computer chair, then covered her face with her hands, contemplating about her life just as her cell phone began to ring.

"Aqui esta…" she murmured.

"Uhh… no… hablo… ingles!"

"Ingles is English Ino. Espanol is Spanish."

"I took French!" she heard Ino huff over the phone, "Anyway, how's it going? Is the romance starting up yet?"

"Thanks for cutting my bikini off. I really appreciate it." Tenten muttered, hoping her death glare would transfer over the phone effectively. "And you really scared Neji because he thought the lakes had sharks and…"

"Oh?" by the tone of Ino's voice Tenten realized she had said something wrong. "Worried about Neji being worried? What's this? Caring for him, Ten-chan?" the coyness in Ino's voice made Tenten shiver. "Falling for him? I knew it would eventually happen! I bet in a week you're going to be head over heels for him!"

"Wrong."

"…Eh?" she heard Ino's disappointment through the phone and vaguely heard Sakura scream 'NO WAY! SHE HAS TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!!' in the background.

"I've already fallen in love with him," she said softly. She had already admitted it to herself, but saying it out loud and actually admitting it felt so different. It felt… real. It felt final. Like she was one hundred percent positive that, yes, she had finally fallen in love and she knew Neji was the perfect guy for her to fall in love with.

Unfortunately, in Tenten's moment of happiness and sereneness, Ino's shrill scream cut that moment short.

"_I knew it!! I knew it!!!__** I freaking knew it!!!!!**_" Ino sounded ecstaticly happy, as well as Sakura in the background, yet again. "I'm so happy for you, Tenten! Neji loves you back and you can finally have a relationship where you'll be one hundred percent happy!!"

Tenten paused for a second; Ino seemed to realize her mistake. "…I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have put it that way…"

"No, it's okay Ino. You didn't do anything wrong," Tenten managed a laugh, "Besides, Neji's not like that."

"Did you tell him?" Ino asked, "If you didn't I'm going to…"

"I don't plan to," Tenten laughed slightly, "I mean I did, but he thought it was a dream. I was thinking about telling him again, but the more I think about it the more I realize I really don't deserve him. I mean, think about it. He's been so sweet to me ever since the beginning of this bet, and I've been a total _bitch_…"

"Remember Tenten. If he loves you, he loves you despite your flaws. So besides being a bitch, you must've done some things right."

"Besides, I don't know if I want to get myself into a committed relationship yet…"

**-X-x-X-**

Neji chose this moment to walk by the door. Right at the moment he heard Tenten say '…don't know if I want to get myself into a committed relationship yet…"

He stopped and stood by her door, hands in his pocket, listening. It wasn't eavesdropping if you were listening in because you were worried about the person.

Well, that's what Neji thought anyway.

**-X-x-X-**

"Because… Akai he's still…" Tenten sighed, "I mean, I haven't seen him since but…"

"Don't push yourself to forget him. I'm sorry to say this but I don't think you can just push this out of your memory. I mean, you guys were together for… eight months?" Ino ventured, "Yeah about that. You can't just push him out of your memory, Tenten. You just… have to wait until it doesn't hurt to think about him anymore."

"I suppose…" Tenten sighed, "Anyway, I'll call you guys later, okay? Oh and the letter from my mother… you and Sakura wanted to know about it, right?"

"HUH?!" Tenten heard Ino and Sakura whisper feverishly, and heard Sakura's voice, "Well uh, w-we're curious but we really don't have the right to intrude so you don't have to tell us!"

"She… just told me the truth why she left. Apparently she thought that me having a psychotic deranged mother was far worse than abandoning me." Tenten muttered, "…I guess she had some motherly instincts after all."

**-X-x-X-**

"She's in love!" Sakura and Ino gave each other high fives, "But…" Sakura paused for a moment, "About Akai…"

"I think that maybe Neji can be the one that'll help her ease the pain about it," Ino sighed, "I mean she blames herself so much for it but… he was the wrong hitting her. Slapping her. And verbally abusing her. Remember when she lost like 25 pounds while dating him? He kept calling her fat and told her to be 'sexier'," Ino made a disgusted face, "He was sick."

"But no matter how sick someone is… they shouldn't kill themselves over it…" Sakura said softly.

**-X-x-X-**

_"If you leave me, Tenten…" a red haired male stared at Tenten, "I will kill myself."_

_Tenten sighed, and looked away. She had been going out with this guy for a while now; was it eight months? He wasn't ugly; to be honest, he was pretty cute. With messy red hair, fiery deep red eyes and black rimmed rectangular classes that somehow worked on him and a slim, lean body, he was a girl magnet. Tenten had fallen for him because of his looks and his carefree and sweet personality._

_Well, she thought he was carefree and sweet._

_Ever since they had started to date, Tenten noticed he began to change. For one, he seemed a lot more short tempered and he seemed to be bossing her around in terms of what she wore, who she hung out with, and her weight. She remembered literally starving herself to get thinner so he would stop calling her fat and give her disgusted looks when she ate something._

_"I'm sorry, Akai," she breathed. She had tried to leave many times already; she was a smart girl, she knew she was in an abusive relationship. She never understood why it was so hard to leave until now. Every time she tried to, something stopped her. "I… I can't take this anymore." Her body was aching and bruised, her self esteem had dropped to zero a long time ago. Her mind had been twisted, and she desperately wanted to feel free again. "I'm sorry Akai, I really am," she turned and left; not knowing what he said next would be the last thing she'd ever hear from him._

_"You're going to regret this."_

Tenten jolted awake, covered in cold sweat. She looked around and found herself on her bed, and Neji sitting next to her, reading a book. He glanced over and saw she was awake. "Feeling better? I heard you fall from your chair so I came in and saw you passed out on the floor…"

"I-I'm fine…" she sat up, "Th-thanks."

"Are you all right?" he asked gently, "You were… talking in your sleep."

She felt her heart freeze. "Like… what?"

He looked away. "It… sounded like you were in an abusive relationship and trying to break up with your boyfriend."

Tenten suddenly felt cold. Of all things, she wanted desperately to keep this a secret from him. She had only told Sakura, Hinata, and Ino; only those three. No one else had any idea. She had pushed the memory of her mother abandoning her far back into her mind, but she had buried this much further down. It wasn't like she didn't want to tell him because she didn't trust him; she trusted him so much, probably more than her friends. She didn't want to tell him because she still felt that guilt and she didn't want him to view her differently.

"Do you… want to talk about it?"

Tenten bit her lip, clutching the bedsheets. "Actually… yes," she cleared her throat, "I mean, I've never talked about this. And… I really need… to talk about it, and try to move on. I've refused to talk about it because it's painful but…" she looked up, smiling a bit sadly, "I trust you."

He put his book down, smiling slightly, "I'm here to listen."

"Okay," she took a long, shaky breath. "I… yeah, I was in an abusive relationship. You remember… Hiroda Akai?"

How could one forget the famous Hiroda Akai? Piano prodigy, student council and math team president, friendly to everyone. "Yes."

"I… dated him. For eight months," Tenten fingered the bed sheets slightly, "I really liked him… but he… controlled me. He told me to lose weight, watch what I wear, I even stopped talking to Ino, Sakura, and Hinata once because he told me to. I really liked him so I guess I listened to him."

Neji clenched his fists. He remembered this; it was freshman year. Hinata had come home one day, depressed, saying Tenten wouldn't talk to her because of her boyfriend. He also noticed she was getting scarily thin and kept herself isolated, only talking to Akai. Now that he knew why, he wanted to punch the guy. Only… he couldn't.

"But I realized that I needed to get away from. So I tried to break up with. Multiple times, actually. But each time I chickened out," Tenten laughed shakily, "It's amazing how stupid I was. So… I finally did break up with him. As I was leaving, he said 'You'll regret this.' And so… the next day… h-he was found… dead. You… remember that, right?"

Of course he did. The school was in a commotion, and rumors swirled why he killed himself. Akai was found in his room, on his bed, gun in hand, bullet through head, pills on the nightstand. Police later declared he dried to overdose on drugs first, decided that was too slow, and just shot himself.

"He… left me a note. It… it said…" Tenten closed her eyes, feeling tears arise, "It… it said that it was… my fault. He said that i-if I hadn't broken up with him… he wouldn't have been driven to do it. A-and it _was_," she choked back a sob, tears flowing down her cheeks freely, "I could've_ stopped_ him if I stayed with him. I could've_ saved_ his life. I could've found an adult to step in and help him, _then_ leave…"

"It's not your fault," Neji murmured, pulling her between his legs, embracing the crying girl, "Someone that deranged could not have been saved by anyone. Even if you had gotten a counselor, if he knew, he would have killed himself. If he didn't, then you would have broken up with him later and he still would have killed himself. You did the right thing, Tenten," Neji said softly, "He would have killed himself eventually. You made the right choice by leaving before he took you with him."

"But…"

"You were the victim. You did nothing wrong. He was pushing the blame on you. _You did nothing wrong,_" he repeated almost forcefully, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You don't have to have any regret for that bastard. Anyone who hurts you doesn't deserve you."

Tenten chuckled weakly. "Neji… thank you," she laughed, "Somehow you always have a way of making me feel better…"

"I don't expect my speech to make you feel better. Something like this is going to take a lot more time. But just remember," Neji smiled, kissing her neck, earning a giggle, "You have a lot of people supporting you. Your friends, teachers, acquaintances, and me. I will always be here for you. You are Tenten. You're the daughter of a famous art critic---"

"Who's dead."

"—and that does not matter. She was proud of you. You're the happy, go-lucky girl who's strong and won't let anyone change her. You're definitely the most amazing person in the world."

"Why Hyuuga-san," she laughed, wiping the last of her tears away, "I believe that's biased of you to say!"

"It's not biased, he kissed her forehead lightly, "If it's true."

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten stretched, coming out of her shower, and going into her room. She managed to convince Neji that ordering pizza at 10 at night was normal and that, yes, if the doorbell rings, she will go with him to the door so that the pizza boy will not grab her and run off, then rape her and kill her.

She entered her bedroom, finding it strange that it was oddly dark. It was a romantic dark, not the totally dark room that Tenten thought a monster was going to jump out and scare her then eat her alive. It was lighted by candles, and she could see a bouquet of roses on her bed.

"U is for utterly romantic," Tenten read on the small card in the rose bouquet. She looked at the rose bouquet then the scattered red rose petals on her bed and she laughed, realizing there were vanilla scented candles there as well. The flames flickered, and the room had a soft glow to it. She jumped bit feeling someone's arms around her and relaxed when she realized it was Neji.

"I didn't know Hyuuga Neji would be romantic," she grinned at him, "Not too shabby. But if I recall correctly, I thought of this first."

"Does it really matter, Tenten?" he murmured and captured her lips in a kiss, pressing her body to his.

"I suppose not…" she muttered and he felt her smile against his lips as she hooked her arms around his neck, the roses tossed onto the bed.

"Mind informing me what you're doing?" Neji laughed, feeling her dainty fingers pulling at his shirt, "I don't mind but…"

She pushed him down onto the bed, her lips still not leaving his, "U is for undressing… do you object?"

"No, but Sakura and Ino watching through that camera may."

"WHAT?!"

**-X-x-X-**

"SHIT! SHE FOUND IT! RUN—I MEAN, DRIVE SAKURA, DRIVE! THAT GIRL PLACED SECOND AT NATIONALS FOR TRACK!!!"

**Author's Notes: Uhh… I know the abusive boyfriend thing was random but… yeah. Look I updated! Yay me! You're all going to throw something at me now, I just know it. Hip hip hooray for finals, yes? NO. Suggestions for V por favor! Yes, I am going to incorporate virgin. Somehow.**

**Many reviewers: umbrellas, undress, and underwear**

**Sorrel-Piedra- utterly romantic**

**NaruHinaxNejiTen- unprecedented kisses**

**SASUKE'S #1 LOVER… ^.^- unanswerable question, unprecedented kiss, unbreakable love**

**PurplePanda1010- undeniably in love**


	23. Day Twenty Two: Letter V

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Chapter 23- Day Twenty Two: Letter V**

"I'm going to KILL you, then BURN you, then CRUCIFY you then PUSH YOU OFF A DAMNED CLIFF, then find your remains and feed half of them to a DOG and then with the other half I'll rip it apart and reburn them and---"

"What are you doing?" Neji walked into Tenten's room, staring at the girl on the phone. It was early in the morning, nothing very spectacular happened last night after Tenten found the camera--actually he got to look down her nightgown by accident—but other than that, nothing very spectacular happened. He had to admit, seeing her screaming on the phone was odd though.

"V," Tenten covered the speaker portion of her cell phone, "Is for verbally abusing Sakura and Ino."

"Is it working?"

"Yeah," Tenten smiled slightly, then the serious expression returned and she continued to talk into the phone, "You bitch! How dare you spy on me! So you thought I lied to you, huh? Don't even trust your best friend anymore? And I called you my _friend._ Remember—that was _my_ Dior perfume _you_ used to _woo_ Shikamaru. And that was _my_ Chanel lipstick y_ou_, Sakura, used to impress _Sasuke._ _REMEMBER?!"_

"Sorry! Sorry! We're so sorry!" Neji heard their voices sounding very distressed, "We were just worried!! I mean, Hinata told us about Neji's, uh, _past_ so…"

"He's a changed person, morons! It's like you Ino, after you got together with Shikamaru you stopped flirting with every guy imaginable right? And Sakura, after you heard that Sasuke thinking about applying to Harvard, you stopped doing anything scandalous, except this, to keep your record clean for college! People can change; don't just assume they're still the same person!"

"Thank you," Neji muttered from the doorway.

"You're welcome."

"WE'RE SO SORRY!" even Neji cringed from the loudness of that apology, "It'll never ever… um…"

"…There are _more?_" the venom in Tenten's voice scared Neji. Suddenly the brunette hung up and chucked her phone on the pillow, then turned to Neji. "I need new friends."

**-X-x-X-**

"Have you checked the vases?"

"Yeah. This is quite disturbing but…" Neji held up a video camcorder, the cord brutally snapped, "This was in my bathroom."

Tenten's head jerked up from searching the couch, her eyes wide. "…Those bi---"

"And…" he coughed nervously, "It… was connected to the television… in your room…"

Tenten flushed and grabbed it out of his hand, "Um… well, to make you feel better, I don't think I ever found the channel to spy on you with…"

"Who said," Neji enjoyed how flustered she was with this, "I didn't want you looking?"

Tenten looked as if someone painted red paint on her. "N-Neji!" To be honest, she had found the channel once. He had just finished showering and had a towel around his waist, and Tenten knew she had to switch channels or turn the damned thing off, but she couldn't stop staring at his perfectly sculpted six pack, those sexy broad shoulders, his model like face, his gorgeous hair…

"A-anyway!" she continued, her voice squeaking, "V um… let's be… vegetarians for the day!" her eyes lighted up and she grinned, pulling him downstairs towards the kitchen, "I'll cook!"

"…You sure? I mean I don't want you to be tired out or anything…"

"It's fine! What harm can cooking do?" Tenten skipped into the kitchen, pulling Neji with her, obviously not getting the Hyuuga's silent plead to spare him.

_It can do a lot of harm…_ he thought dryly as he was handed a bowl and a whisk.

**-X-x-X-**

"I was close," Tenten looked at her eggplant stew, "Uh… let's leave this out. I've been hearing some stray cats meowing."

"How kind of you," Neji noted as she took a sip, made a face and proceeded to pour it down the kitchen sink. "Okay, I guess that didn't work. What else is for V?"

He glanced at her as she took off her apron. "Voluptous."

"Voluptuous?" Tenten made a face, "What can you think of that's voluptuous?"

Instantly, the Hyuuga's eyes trailed down to her chest.

"…PERVERT!" Tenten flushed from embarrassment, she should've seen it coming. She looked down, then at him again. "Really? You think so?"

"Er…" Neji wished he hadn't brought this up; it was one thing to make a perverted remark at her, but to have her actually think about it…

"I have a Victoria's Secrets lingerie set," she grabbed his arm and pulled him upstairs, grinning, "I think you'll like it."

Outwardly, his face was heating up from embarrassment and the normal part of his brain was thinking 'God save me.'

But the part controlled by testosterone was ecstatic.

_Score._

**-X-x-X-**

"Neeeji."

Neji heard his name and shivers went down his spine. His heart always skipped a beat when she said his name but hearing her say it in a sultry tone drove him insane. He turned around and almost fell off the bed.

Tenten was a very pretty girl; Neji would've beaten up anyone that said anything against that. She had let her hair down and brushed her bangs out, so they covered her eyes just a bit, and her long locks of brown hair contrasted against her silky looking skin. When she said lingerie; Neji hadn't even dared to hope for something. But now, looking at her, clad in an intricate black bodice and a black garter with fishnets, finished with black stiletto heels, he knew that even if he had dared to hope for anything he wouldn't have been able to imagine this.

"Do you like it?" she asked, walking over to him gracefully; he could tell she had been a model, that walk was definitely from a runway. Next thing he knew she pushed him down on the bed and had crawled on top of him. She leaned down, strands of her hair brushing his face and her hot breath almost making him dizzy.

He wished he could make her feel like this.

_So this is what Neji feels like when he's on top…_ Tenten mused thoughtfully. She felt good to be dominant for once; usually it was him. When she felt his hand on her back, her thoughts snapped back to the situation. That smirk on his face told her she had lost her dominant position.

"Actually, I do like it. Quite a bit," he kissed her cheek then felt butterfly kisses on her jaw and a hint of teeth on her ear for the slightest moment before he pulled back.

As Tenten found herself on the bottom on the bed again, and the room turned hot again, she decided being the non-dominant one wasn't that bad.

**-X-x-X-**

"…Mei?" Tenten quirked an eyebrow seeing the girl standing at the door. After their rather feisty make-out session, Tenten had changed back into a pair of shorts and a simple tank top. "Want something? Sorry, Neji's fully clothed today. But I saw him in his boxers last night."

"Great for you, now you can add him to the list of guys you've slept with," Mei smiled and pushed past her. "Hiii Neji!"

Tenten growled as she closed the door and went to the kitchen, where the two were. She made a face. "What do you want?"

"You guys still on that bet? It's V today, right? V is for video games! And since I'm totally bored and a master at video games I've decided to join you!" Mei made herself comfortable on the couch, grabbing a remote. "So, whose butt shall I kick first?"

"Relax Tenten," Tenten had been pretty fired up about this but as soon as she felt Neji's hand on her back and his hot breath on her ear, she melted, "It'll only be a few hours. I'll make it up to you tonight—dinner wherever you want. Please?"

Tenten knew that Neji didn't even have to say please; if he asked her to do something for him, she'd do it for him in a heartbeat. She knew that; he didn't. Tenten turned around and looked at him, feeling her heart melt. He was smiling softly; she would've said his expression was pleading but Hyuuga Neji doesn't plead, so she'll just say it was a very sexy expression, because that always works.

"All right. But it's for you. Not because I like her, okay?"

"Thank you," he kissed her cheek, brushed his hand against hers and went over to Mei. Tenten sighed blissfully. _I love stupid bets._

**-X-x-X-**

"Ike! I love Ike!" Mei's eyes lighted up and she looked at Tenten, "I have to say Tenten, not only are you pretty cool, you're pretty good at Brawl…"

Tenten laughed. "What can I say? Video games bring out the best in me." She wasn't lying; playing video games even made Mei seem pretty nice. Neji was watching them; he seemed impressed that two girls were more interested in the game than he was.

Tenten thought she had done a pretty good job; she hadn't thrown any insult towards Mei. Maybe they _could_ actually be friends, not that she would admit it to Neji.

Mei glanced at Tenten, smiling inwardly. _I saw that Tenten. You're falling for Neji, I know you are._ Tenten was incredibly stubborn, Mei had to admit. She had played matchmaker a couple of times before, but never was it this hard.

"Hey Neji," Mei sidled up next to Neji, a bit too close, "Want to play?" she whispered, offering him her control.

Tenten felt herself go rigid, but ignored it. She had done so well, why mess it up now? Of course Mei pressing herself up to Neji wasn't bothering her. Of course the fact her hand was on his thigh didn't irritate her. Of course the fact that she was basically breathing on him didn't piss her off. Of course the fact that Neji made no attempt to move away wasn't breaking her heart.

"No it's all right Mei-san," Neji declined politely, pushing Mei away, pleasing Tenten greatly, "I find it more amusing to watch the two of you scream at each other whilst killing each other on screen."

Mei tried to send Neji her best 'I'm trying to get Tenten jealous so she'll admit she's totally head over heels in love with you' glare, but evidently it failed. Partly because Neji's attention was no longer fixated on her; it was on Tenten instead.

Tenten let out a thin stream of breath, and closed her eyes. _Calm down. You're doing this for Neji. Calm down._

_Man Tenten's getting harder and harder to piss off…_ Mei thought wearily. _Desperate times call for desperate measures._ "Hey Neji!" Mei chirped up, "I got a new lip balm; do you like it?"

"Er…" Neji was about to say he didn't even notice when all of a sudden her arm was hooked around his neck and he found her crashing her lips onto his. Hearing Tenten's gaming controller clatter onto the floor told him that, yes, she had seen it too and, yes, she was pissed off.

"Slut!" Tenten pushed the two of them apart, "Stay _away_ from Neji, okay?! I thought you were actually getting nicer, but I guess that was just a trick, right? You thought you could make me let my guard down then you come in here and sweep him away, right?"

"Sorry he's one of the nicest guys I've ever met," Mei rolled her eyes, "And a pretty good kisser too."

Tenten clenched her fists. "Why can't you just leave him _alone?!_ I don't know about him, hell, he probably doesn't care that much, because he's such a nice guy he won't just tell you to piss off. But I _will_. I hate you. I've never LIKED you. You come in here and you try to steal another girl's guy---"

"Oh? He's yours?" Mei stood up, smirking. "I don't recall Neji saying you were his official girlfriend. Last time I checked, you hated him."

"Why would I hate him?" Tenten's eyes flashed and even Mei felt a twinge of fear, "Don't make stupid assumptions. I don't hate him. The only person I hate is _you_. Why don't you go living back in your little box. Maybe you'll find a banana peel for dinner tonight! Or, oh, maybe you'll have a feast on a rat!" Tenten rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"So why do you care so much?" Mei asked; Tenten's insults honestly weren't getting to her, she had tougher skin than that, "You like him? Why be so jealous? He's not your boyfriend, you're not dating. That means he's still totally open for everyone else. I can go after him, just like you. You don't have any right over him, so stop pretending you_ do. _Admit it Tenten. You're in love with him. You're totally in love with him. That's why you're getting in my face for this."

Tenten faltered; she could sense that Neji was waiting for her reply. She felt her face flame. She couldn't say no, it was a lie and it would hurt him. She couldn't say yes, she didn't want her confession to be because of some stupid argument. Her throat went dry suddenly, trying to rack her brain for an answer.

"D-don't… go assuming people just fall in love," Tenten managed, "I-I'll admit… Neji's one of the most amazing guys I've ever met, he's better than any of my boyfriends, I trust him above anyone else, and I really love to spend time with him."

"So do you love him? Or not? You haven't outrightedly stated either."

"I… why do you care so much?" Tenten tried to avoid the subject, "Can't you concentrate on your own freaking love life instead of mine?"

"I'm just curious," Mei shrugged, "Look at Neji. Just look at him. He's the perfect gentleman; it probably took him all he has to not just give up on you. He's managed to get you to like him as a friend at least. And you? You're just being an ungrateful little git. You take the fact that he cares so much for you for granted and exploiting it. This house. All those dinners. Everything he buys for you. Everything he does for you. Taking advantage of his social status and wealth. What a bitch."

Tenten snapped. She felt Neji try to hold her back but she broke loose, and next thing she knew, she found herself pinning Mei to the wall. "_I'm not exploiting him!_ I don't ASK him to do all that stuff! At least he doesn't mind spending time with me. At least people _like_ me unlike you. You run around, seduce guys, no wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

"My boyfriend," Mei turned serious, and shoved Tenten's hand away from her, "Died, thank you very much. He didn't leave me. I didn't leave him. I still love him. He… died in a car crash."

"Oh? You still love him? Then _stop flirting with other guys!_ Maybe he didn't die from that car crash. Maybe he killed himself because you _drove him to it_!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Tenten regretted it. She knew she had just crossed the line, the pained expression on Mei's face reached her. "…I-I'm so sorry I shouldn't have…"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it," Mei shoved past Tenten and marched out of the house, letting the door slam shut behind her.

"Tenten."

"N-Neji," Tenten spun around and felt her heart seize with fear. For the past 22 days, he had never really gotten angry with her. The expression he had now wasn't anger, it was more… disgust. It clawed her inside out; why had she said that? Even she knew that was going too far. "Neji I'm so sorry I…"

"Don't say anything," Neji took a step back from her, "I'm sorry Tenten, that was going too far. Mei's right; we're not dating. There's no need for you to say something like that to her because out of jealousy for a friend."

Tenten sank down on the couch, hearing the door slam again and grabbed a pillow hugging it to her chest. _Why am I so stupid?_ She knew she had disappointed him; he probably really hoped she would keep her tongue still, and she probably hurt him when she refused to answer if she loved him.

_Dear God,_ Tenten looked up, her eyes glassy with tears, _why can't I ever make him happy?_

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten sighed; it had been five hours and he still hadn't come back. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on them, then got up from the couch and slipped her sandals on. Neji was right—no matter how much she hated Mei, what she said was unacceptable. And the five hours alone felt like torture; she hadn't moved from the couch since. She used up both boxes of tissues on the coffee table, and she thought she had no more tears left. She wasn't thinking about where she was walking, until she realized she was in town. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the Hyuuga. "NEJI!"

She saw him glance in her direction then walk off, as if he never saw her. She felt her heart break for a moment, then determination took over her. She took off running through the crowd, trying to see the Hyuuga. Every once in a while she would catch a glimpse of him, but then he would vanish.

Finally, she stopped. She looked around; she had been so focused on finding him that she had gotten hopelessly lost. She definitely wasn't in town anymore—was she in the forest he had taken her to once? It seemed like it, there were trees everywhere. Her legs shaky and aching from running she sat down on a tree stump and covered her face with her hands, tears flowing down her cheeks.

What a moron. She had gotten hopelessly lost by herself by being stupid; why would Neji ever love her? She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, accidentally brushing the necklace he had given her. She glanced at it and closed her eyes.

_I'll make a bet. If he finds me, I won't give up on him. If he doesn't, it's a sign I'm not good enough for him._

No matter what Neji said, why he loved her, she didn't believe it. Not a word of it. She knew if Neji would really think about it, he'd realize she wasn't nearly good enough for him. Look at him; Hyuuga Neji. First of all, he's from the prestigious Hyuuga family. Second of all, he's a girl magnet. Third of all, he's the perfect gentleman; why would he waste it on her? The girl that doesn't even know her freaking last name, the girl who's obsessed with sports and could care less about makeup and stuff. There's nothing outstanding about her, everything about him is out of this world.

She let out a loud sob, wiping away more tears with the back of her hand. She heard a twig snap and looked up, her eyes widening when she saw Neji standing there. He looked out of breath, and relieved to see her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked gently, kneeling down besides her, "I saw you in town. I'm sorry about turning away; I realized I shouldn't have done that and I tried to find you but you disappeared…"

"Y-you were looking f-for me?" she asked faintly, her heart beating rapidly.

"Of course," he sounded incredulous, smiling slightly. "Why? Did you think…"

"I-I thought you didn't want me anymore," she sobbed and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. She felt him laugh and put his arms around her. "Stupid. Why would I not want you?"

"I-I'm not good enough for you," she admitted, pulling back slightly. "J-just look at us. You're a Hyuuga. You're Hyuuga Neji. You're the guy who's extraordinary and out of this world. Why would you waste yourself on me? I don't even know what my last name is, I'm invisible. I…"

"Loving someone," he interrupted her and brushed away her tears with his thumb, "Isn't loving them because they're perfect. It's loving them because they're not. Tenten, I _know_ you're not perfect," he laughed at the face she made at him, "It doesn't matter. If you were perfect, you would be _boring_. I love your quirkiness and your stupidity. You're _real_ and you're not afraid to be yourself and that's what matters. No one is not good enough for anyone else; there are just people with huge egos—"

"Like you."

"—who think that," he ignored her interruption, "Everyone is equal. Social status doesn't matter. Race doesn't. Gender doesn't. When you think about it, we're all human beings. We're all on the same level. You can't not be good enough for someone," he smiled slightly, "But you are too good for me."

"You're contradicting yourself!" she glared at him, "If you can't be not good enough for someone, you can't be too good for someone! Liar!"

"I'm not lying," Neji sighed and pulled her up, "You are the most perfect girl I've ever met."

"You just contradicted your whole speech," she glared at him again, "You just said I'm not perfect and you just said no one is not good enough! You hypocrite!"

"I made you feel better, didn't I?" Neji smiled in an amused manner seeing her get worked up over this.

"You're horrible!"

"I know," he laughed and picked her up, and kissed her. It looked like one of those movie scenes where the girl runs up to the guy and jumps onto him and he picks her up and they kiss; Tenten really thought she was flying. That feeling his kiss gave her would send her soaring, so did the feeling that her feet weren't on ground anymore. "But," he continued pulling back, "you're not."

Tenten smiled and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shirt. _I am so very much in love…_

**-X-x-X-**

"Tell me Neji," Tenten collapsed onto the couch the minute the two returned to the summer house, "What keeps you from realizing how horrible of a person I am and leaving me?"

"Didn't I answer that in my huge lecture?" Neji sat down beside her, "I love you for you and your flaws. Your flaws make you unique and… interesting."

"You don't want to be with someone who can't keep control of her tongue or her jealousy though," Tenten said softly, looking away, "If you want to leave, you can. I'll give you the chance right now. Maybe you're pretending that you still care for me, but deep down you've realized you don't anymore because you've gotten to know who I really am. If you leave right now, I promise to never bother you again."

Neji sighed. "It's not your fault you can't keep your tongue. Everyone said something they don't mean once in a while. Besides," he smirked, "Getting to know the real you has made me fall in love with you even more. I don't care if you're rejecting me; you've been doing that all summer. But I won't give up," he took her hand gently and kissed it, "My lady."

Tenten felt her vision turn blurry from the tears clouding her eyes and she sobbed, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. "S-stop it Neji. Stop being so nice to me. I don't deserve it. I still don't know what you see in me, and I'm not going to believe that until I can accept myself for who I am. You're too good for me, Neji, I…" she paused for a moment, "…Really_ really_ like you."

She couldn't bring herself to say she loved him; not quite yet. She felt it, but she didn't have the guts to say it; there was still a small part of her being worried he'd reject her.

"I know," she was surprised by his calmness; shouldn't he be ecstatic? There was a tiny undertone of slight pain in his voice, she almost missed it but caught it in the next sentence he said. "I'm like the brother you never had."

**-X-x-X-**

"V is for vacuum and vacuuming is fun! It is really…" Tenten paused from pushing the vacuum cleaner around and frowned, "Fun… run, lun, crun, mun, hun… it is really like a run!"

"That's a nice song Tenten."

"Yeah well, I have to do something to entertain myself," Tenten turned off the vacuum, "Doesn't the living room look so clean now?"

Neji took one look at the room she had just spend an hour running around in, pushing the vacuum. Before, it had been decently organized. Now, it looked like a hurricane had just gone through it. "Er…"

"Okay so except the whole everything's fallen down thing. The carpet is clean, right?" Tenten grinned at him, "I think I could be a maid! It's a pretty relaxing job, all you do is take a duster and kinda dust some little porcelain dogs… oh oh I saw some of those in your room! Maybe I'll go do that!"

Neji felt a twinge of fear imagining Tenten touching those porcelain dogs that were Hiashi's. "I… have a vespa," Neji came up with a sudden idea, "Let's go."

"A vespa?" he could tell she was thinking about having fun or trying to do something nice for him, "Well…"

"You can drive." Neji figured the vespa and the cost of a couple trees and a fence couldn't amount to too much.

"Deal!" Tenten grinned as she took Neji's hand and pulled him towards the door, slipping her shoes on. "I've already got an idea."

Neji stopped dead and slapped his forehead with his hand the minute they stepped outside and the door was closed.

"I'm an idiot."

**-X-x-X-**

"See? I saved your pride. Now how embarrassing would it have been if you were seen riding behind me? Huh?"

"Not as much as letting the public watch us get a ticket," Neji muttered then glanced at her, smirking, "V is for violating traffic laws. All you could think of was speeding?"

"Hey, it was the most convenient. And when this guy leaves I want to drive opposite on the lane…"

"No, that would be potentially dangerous. If you're with me," Neji paused and took out a few bills and handed them to the officer then got on the vespa, motioning for Tenten to get on behind him, "You're not doing anything that could result in a trip to the hospital for you."

"What about you?" she asked as the helmet was plonked onto her head, and in turn, she took it off to put it on his head, "Drivers need the most safety."

"I'm wearing padding under my clothes." he answered dryly, laughing as she hit him; he could feel her glare. "I'm kidding. I have semi-faith in you that you won't cause me to fly off this vehicle. Where to next?"

Tenten wrapped her arms around him and leaned against him, her ear against his back allowing her to hear his heartbeat.

"Anywhere with you is fine."

**-X-x-X-**

"OH. MY. GOD."

Tenten hugged Neji tighter to her, her body pressed against his as the vespa flew off the curb it was previously on and skidded to a half on the perfectly kept lawn of the Hyuuga summerhouse after a few circles. Tenten could feel the grass and dirt flying up and hitting her face. True, vandalizing the lawn was her idea.

But Neji seemed to be enjoying it far more than her.

At last they skidded to a halt and Tenten was frozen for a moment, panting before jumping off the scooter, running to the daisies and jumping on them. "There. I did something too."

Neji laughed as he got off the vespa and walked over to her, hands in his pockets. "I hope that was pleasantly enjoyable for me. Because it was for me."

"I'm surprised you enjoyed it this much," she commented dryly, "I was scared half to death. I thought you'd hate it since you're a perfectionist and most perfectionists don't like messing things up."

"I was never fond of this lawn. And only half scared to death?" he smirked and leaned in, leaning down to her height, "A scooter is nothing. I've got a motorcycle back home."

"_Really_?" her eyes lit up and she grinned, her hands clapping together, "I've always wanted a boyfriend with a motorcycle!!"

Tenten realized she had said the word 'boyfriend' in a conversation with Neji, and in context that she viewed him as one, in a way. She wouldn't mind having him as a boyfriend; why would she? Catch was: he wasn't supposed to know yet.

"Oh?" he didn't seem perturbed by her contextual use of the word 'boyfriend' and quirked an eyebrow as the sprinklers suddenly came on, and both teens found themselves wet within seconds. "I don't like wearing wet clothes. Namely," Neji pulled at his t-shirt, "Shirts that stick to me."

Tenten couldn't stop staring at the shirt; she liked shirts that would stick to him. It outlined his abdomen very nicely. One moment she was staring at the vague outlines of his six pack through his shirt; next thing she knew, she was staring at bare skin. Flustered she covered her eyes, unable to keep herself from peeking through her fingers in time to see Neji throw his shirt into some remote area that didn't matter.

"It's a hot day," Tenten was backed up against a tree, and he trapped her; his elbow on one side, his hand on the other. His eyes became sultry; Tenten was pretty sure he wasn't even trying to. "What else do you want your boyfriend to have?"

Tenten gulped, taking her hands down from covering her face. Her slender index finger trailed down his chest, feeling the toned body of his. She looked up at him, smiling lopsidedly. "A smokin' hot body."

"Done."

"Minty breath," she was surprised at her boldness as she put her hands on his bare shoulders and brushed her lips against his briefly.

"Done. Anything else?"

"Just one," her voice was light and airy as she pressed her body up to his, pushing herself off the tree. The momentum caused him to stumble and fall backwards onto the wet lawn. Tenten wondered if he was flustered about her being pressed to him; her tank top was soaking wet and they _were_ rather close. If he was; he sure did a good job of hiding it.

"And that is?" his voice was so deep it sent shivers down her spine hearing it. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "The most gentlemanly and kindest personality I have _ever_ seen."

"Well that's a matter of opinion," Neji laughed, "But hopefully… done." He put his hand on the back of her head, her hair was starting to come loose from the water and he could run his fingers through her silky hair, then he pulled her head down and joined their lips together.

"Hi there. Yeah, you guys. So you see, Hiashi sent me here. To make sure you're not making out in public in the mud under some sprinklers. Yeah. That's you guys. Break it up. Bed rooms were invented for a reason."

"Go _away_ Hidan."

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten came out of the shower, her hair loosely up in her signature buns and her bangs parted to the side, just because when they were long they tended to look more like side bangs. She could style them that way as well; she just didn't feel like it.

"Neji, do you have a hat with two horns sticking out the sides and some vodka?"

"…Why…?" Neji looked at her; he had just taken a shower as well. She could smell the cologne and it was _heavenly_; damn this man could pick out a scent to make women swoon.

"It's V-day!"

"…Is this still World War II?"

**-X-x-X-**

"AND I; VIKING…ESS TENTEN!" she paused to take a huge gulp of vodka, "HEREBY BETROTH THEE, HYUUGA VIKING, A NEJI!"

"…What?" Neji jumped slightly when he felt her makeshift Viking hat, a cone with two forks coming out the side, be plonked onto his head and he looked at her. Ten minutes, and almost a full bottle, she was officially intoxicated.

"Uh…" she hiccupped and peered into her empty cup, "You know what mean I."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say," Neji pried the empty glass from her fingers, smiling at her protesting noises, "I'm a Neji now. Wonderful."

Tenten hopped off the couch she was previously screaming on and for a moment, Neji could swear she wasn't drunk. Because the fluidity of her arm hooking around his neck and pulling him down to crash his lips onto hers was too smooth for someone drunk. He could taste the vodka, to be honest he actually tolerated the stuff, he just didn't appreciate having people think he was an alcoholic. The bitter sweet flavor was on her lips and when she pulled back, he caught a whiff of lemonade in her breath. He took a glance at the bottle in her hand and raised an eyebrow. Vodka with lemonade flavoring in it? He needed to try that soon. It tasted nice on Tenten though.

The Hyuuga returned his attention to the brunette, watching her set the bottle down perfectly fine, as if she absolutely weren't drunk. She looked at him, looking completely sober.

"Tenten are you---"

And then she fell asleep, falling straight into him.

"Yeah. You're drunk."

**-X-x-X-**

"I am never letting you drive again."

"Sor_ry_!" Sakura made a face and got out of the car, following Ino through Hyuuga manor. Hinata had given them a key, and Hiashi had given up managing them, primarily because of Ino.

"Hanabi! Where's your sister?" Ino high fived the younger Hyuuga.

"In Neji-niisan's room. She's tearing the damned thing apart I swear…" Hanabi mumbled, then put her headphones back on and walked off.

"Hinata? In Neji's room?" the two looked at each other and grinned.

"Looks like we came at the right time, forehead girl."

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten was safely in her bed; Neji had put pillows on the floor so if she fell it wouldn't hurt too much. He even thought ahead; he put her head where her feet were supposed to be so if she fell, her feet would collide with the nightstand. Better broken foot then a concussion.

He took a sip of the vodka, feeling the burning sensation in his throat, then the warm feeling arise in his body. It was flavorless, he had tried the lemonade flavored one and almost gagged. Tenten could have that; she seemed to like that. He'd stick to his hundred dollar bottle ones.

He heard a crash, but a soft dull one, and he guessed it was Tenten, falling onto some pillows. He then heard the slamming of a door and running; he was right. She had fallen off the bed and woken up. It saved him the trouble of waking her up later at least.

"Hyuuga Neji!"

"Yeah?"

"It's eight o'clock! Eight freaking of the clock! We missed dinner!"

"No we didn't."

"We didn't?" she tilted her head, which looked adorable to him, "What'd we have?"

He held up his glass. "Vodka."

"No! Really! The bet's almost over, we need a memorable activity at the end of each day! So I guess dinner has to be amazing! Let's have… something vegetarian. Salad!" she opened the refrigerator and took out a bag of salad and dressing, "It's makeshift. Tomorrow'll be better."

She watched the refrigerator be closed and blinked then turned around and saw Neji; he had her trapped again, and he was smirking. Again. "…Do you have an idea?"

"Yes."

"And it is?"

"I vow to love you forever," he smirked and leaned in to kiss her, catching the dressing and salad both with one hand and set them down on the nearby counter. As soon as he put them down he felt her pull him towards her, her fingers fumbling with his shirt.

"That," Tenten whispered, smiling shyly, "Sounds like a great activity to me."

**Author's Notes: Haha; for the vodka part, I actually googled 'what does vodka taste like' because I didn't want to say it tasted bitter when it was sweet or vice versa. I got a result saying that it was bitter sweet so that's what I used. If it's not right, I apologize. I have six years before I can try it first hand :D. The Hidan part; I know it seemed random, but I had him come in before, remember? He was sent by Hiashi to act as a guard so I guess I have to incorporate him in somehow. He'll appear more often and less random in later chapters. Please review; and please send in suggestions for letter W!**

**Popular suggestions: vacuum, video games, vodka**

**beckylovesgigs, oOoAleXandRiAoOo- Victoria's Secrets**

**theduckoverthere- vegetarian for a day**

**CrystalSak- very in love**

**Lanalisha-Thezii- violating traffic law**

**mistress akasha- verbally abusing Sakura and Ino**

**topacio- violating traffic laws**

**Chrissy614- vegetarian**

**Nejiten____3- vandalizing the lawn, vow to love**

**SnowCharms- Viking costumes**

**TailsPrower92- voluptuous**

**weaponmistressbunny- Vikings**

**totalnarutofangirl85- vespa riding**


	24. Day Twenty Three: Letter W

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Chapter 24- Day Twenty Three: Letter W**

"W!"

And a split second later, Neji felt a huge weight on him. He shot up in bed, and coughed, then saw Tenten next to him, holding a pillow and smiling brightly, "Is for waking up early!"

Neji groaned and sat up, looked at her, snatched the pillow and promptly returned to sleeping. He felt Tenten grab his shirt and start shaking him and smiled slightly, pretending not to notice. He was doing pretty well until she decided to start taking off his shirt.

"T-Tenten!"

"You weren't paying any attention to me!" she pouted as she watched him put his shirt back on; she had managed to get both his arms out. "Besides, you should be used to having women take off your shirt," she stuck her tongue out, "You womanizer you."

"You want me to be a womanizer?" he tilted his head, strands of his ebony hair falling over his pearly eyes. Tenten was only reminded that he did not need to be naked to be sexy.

"Try me."

He didn't even say anything, and Tenten was already blushing. He smirked and grabbed her wrist and next thing she knew, she was under the covers with him, and he was on top of her, pinning her down. His shirt was only half on, he had put one arm back into the sleeve before her command and she was grateful that it was only one arm.

He still hadn't uttered a word, he was smirking still, his eyes glinting with something. Tenten almost jumped when she felt his hand stroke her cheek gently. His touch was electrifying and tingles were sent all over her body as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

"Why…" Neji sounded amused, "did you brush your teeth already?"

Tenten's eyes snapped open, they were closed previously for the kiss, and she flushed. "Well if I'm going to talk to you I'm not going to have horrible morning breath! I'm not like you Neji, who has perfect minty breath all the time! Do you eat mints in your sleep or something?!"

"Perhaps. Or perhaps I wake up earlier than you to brush my teeth," he was amused and threw the covers away from the two, smiling slightly when he caught her annoyed expression. "I didn't ruin it."

"Yes you did!" she glared at him and turned away, "You owe me."

"A make out session is my debt?" Neji raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't mind paying it off. I wouldn't mind paying _more_…"

"Neji, no one has sex in the morning!" Tenten flushed, her cheeks turning a bright pink color, trying to stop her imagination from running wild.

"I was just hinting at more than one… but if you want _that…_ well, we can work something out…" Neji chuckled as she hit him on the arm lightly.

"No! I mean, well you are really hot I mean… let's… just get breakfast…" Tenten muttered and hopped off the bed, tugging at Neji's still half-off shirt.

"Yes, because the breakfast table is sturdy for---"

"Turn down the testosterone, buddy."

**-X-x-X-**

"Who has watermelon for _breakfast_?"

"People who are on a bet in an amazing summerhouse and are on the day W," Tenten replied as she set the bowl of watermelon, cubed, onto the table and handed him a piece of paper and a pencil. "W is for writing love letters!"

He picked up his pencil and glanced at her, smirking. "Is this your way of confessing to me?"

"Don't get a huge ego, Hyuuga," Tenten muttered as she sat down and picked up her own pencil, inwardly frazzled by how he guessed why she came up with this. _Freaking genius._

Silence ensued, except for the sound of pencils writing against paper. Tenten's heart pounded; this was the moment she was going to tell him.

_Neji,_

_You are an arrogant son of a cow. You're also very egoistic. But… you're also really kind and caring, which makes girls swoon for you; besides the fact you are God's gift to females and males, as disturbing as that is. If I could go back through this bet so far and erase any negative thing I've ever said or done to you, I would do it in a heartbeat. You've treated me better than anyone has; giving me more attention than I've ever received, and when I'm with you, I feel safe and happy. You're so kind to me and you're so selfless, sometimes it hurts because I know that if I go kill someone, you'd fight to take the blame so I wouldn't have to. You're a genius, but evidently, that's only academically. You know how the stakes of the bet was that if I didn't fall in love with you, you would leave me alone forever? Well… please don't leave me alone forever. I've fallen in love with you._

Tenten's heart was pounding furiously as she put down her pencil and folded it twice. She looked up and saw Neji looking at her, seemingly amused. "You seem flustered. Is that a confession letter?"

Tenten tried to glare at him despite her blush and handed him her neatly folded letter. "Okay. We'll go to our separate rooms, wait ten seconds and open them and read it. Okay?"

"All right," Neji stood up and headed upstairs, turned left and disappeared into his room. Tenten closed her eyes as she entered her own room, sat down on the bed and started counting to ten. _This is the moment._

She opened her eyes and looked down, already seeing words. _Must I repeat myself? Have you been listening to anything I've been saying these past twenty three days? _

Tenten glared at the folded piece of paper, then saw something written smaller on the edge in parentheses. _If I must… open this up._

She laughed quietly and opened up the letter, seeing his elegant script. She smiled slightly; even if Neji repeated him a thousand times why he loved her, the thousand and first time he'd say it she would still get butterflies in her stomach. She loved how he made her feel so special and worth his time.

_If you're going to be my competitor to be valedictorian, start paying attention. Twenty three reasons why I love you:_

_1. You are an idiot._

_2. You are also clumsy._

_3. You are not perfect._

_4. You are going to kill me with your cooking one day._

_5. But you try your hardest, and that's what matters. _

_6. You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, and when you're happy, it radiates and makes me happy._

_7. You've been through so much, and you're still strong, and I admire you for that._

_8. I don't care what you say. You are perfect._

_9. You are crazy, and sometimes during this bet, I'm afraid what you're going to come up with for an activity. But as long as we're doing it together, I don't mind._

_10. I have never met a girl who stands up for what she believes in more than you and defends people she loves to death._

_11. You deserve the best, but you don't realize it. _

_12. You're not stuck up and don't expect me to bow down to you because you know how I feel about you._

_13. You're pure. You believe in everything, no matter how stupid it may seem. You'll find something good in everything, and it's like nothing can corrupt or taint you._

_14. You're superstitious. You still believe that if you wish on 11:11 your dream will come true, if you "eat" 1000 planes, wish on a shooting star, folding 1000 origami stars or cranes will make wishes come true._

_15. You're childish._

_16. You're stubborn. Not to make people do what you want, but to make people do what's right for them and stand up for yourself. _

_17. You amuse me. Very frequently._

_18. You're adorable. I will never say that to you aloud. And this will be the only time I will write it down. You are. Just accept it. And don't tell me to tell you that._

_19. You have… interesting friends._

_20. Because of you, I've done things I never thought I would. Try broccoli cheddar soup, go cow milking, vandalize the lawn, and become a Viking._

_21. You make my life interesting._

_22. You know most of my secrets, and not once have you threatened to blackmail me._

_23. This is something I haven't told anyone, and this is the reason why I first started to love you. You were the first person to comfort me about my father's death, and the first person to tell me to look on the positive aspects of life. _

When she was finished reading the letter, she couldn't decide if she was happy or not. He had insulted her. _So. Many. Times._ But he had also complimented her and made her feel good about herself.

Should she tell him?

"Ten—" she heard the door open and immediately interrupted him.

"I amuse you easily, huh?"

He blinked and smirked, "Yes. You do," he sat down on her bed next to her and looked down slightly. "About… your letter…"

Tenten's heart quickened again. She knew he loved her, but it was like any confession. It wasn't easy. There was always a chance that they couldn't be together. Maybe Hiashi already found a hot bitch for him. It was imaginable, he was part of a prestigious family. It didn't matter, she realized suddenly, she just wanted him to know because that would, hopefully, make him happy.

"I… er…"

She felt her heart shatter. She knew it. They couldn't be together.

"Never got to read it…" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "A bird flew in, grabbed it, and flew off… I think it was that hawk you pissed off a while ago…"

And she fainted and fell off the bed.

**-X-x-X-**

"Tenten? Tenten!"

Neji put his hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly, feeling his worried feeling disappear when she made a face and swatted at him. He sighed and smiled slightly. "Looks like you're fine," he muttered, and sat down on the bed next to her, intertwining his hand with hers. "But I do wonder… what you wrote in that letter…"

He gazed at her gently, still not believing how this feisty tomboy could become so peaceful. The sun cast light on her face, her long lashes contrasted against her perfect complexion, her cherry red lips looked so inviting, and that natural blush never faded from her cheeks. He noticed she seemed to be waking up and sure enough, her eyes suddenly fluttered open.

They stared at each other for a few moments, then Tenten blinked a few times and grinned. Suddenly the Hyuuga was pulled over her and was laying down next to her on the bed as she proceeded to pile blankets over them.

"What are you doing?"

"W is for wrapping ourselves in blankets!" she grinned and snuggled up next to him, pressing her cheek against his shoulder, her hands on his arm.

"…Isn't that for winter?"

"Not when I'm around!" Tenten flopped over and laid, literally, on top of him, folding her arms on his chest and resting her chin on them, staring at him. "Am I too heavy?"

"No. You're fine," he wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked, "What does this have to do with W?"

"Nothing. I just felt like being closer to you." Tenten answered simply, smiling slightly.

"Tenten, saying things like that will mislead me," he sounded skeptical and, as usual, amused.

"What if I'm not misleading you?" she felt a bit braver and tilted her head up to look at him, blinking, "Maybe I'm falling for you, Hyuuga."

"Of course you are."

His answer surprised her; did he realize it?

"You have a strange obsession with killing Mei, and it seems even stronger if she's closer to me. You actually allow me to kiss you; you definitely wouldn't let someone you didn't like do that. You're much more comfortable with being closer to me; and you blush much more often around me. The activities you choose usually involve close contact, like this one, and if you didn't like someone you would pick things that could be done whilst maintaining a distance from one another," he smirked and sat up; causing her to get up and sit on his lap. "Now, will you admit that you've fallen for me?"

Tenten's jaw nearly dropped. He hit every single mark right on the spot. But then again, she wasn't surprised. He was a genius. He had to know there was something up with all that kissing they were doing.

"You egoistic Hyuuga. Fine, you're…" _Right. I've fallen in love with you._

But before she could finish her sentence, he spoke again.

"Now, if only everything I just said was true."

**-X-x-X-**

"Guys need like…" Tenten was waving her hand as she talked into her phone, "A brain enhancing pill… one to reduce denseness. I swear to God Neji is thick--- he just gave this whole speech about how he knew I'm in love with him and then he's like 'if only that were true'… I mean, everything he said WAS true! Freaking dense males…"

"Wait."

"…Oops."

"You're in _love_ with him?!"

"Er…" Tenten stopped pacing, "I… guess I… forgot to… mention it…" She could've sworn she…

_"Do you love him?"_

_"I… don't know."_

"…Oh. Guess I didn't tell you yet."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY IT SO CASUALLY?!"

Ino's screeching voice caused Tenten to hold the receiver a foot away from her ear, cringing from the noise. "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! …Well, yeah, we are. Where's Neji, anyway?"

"I told him to go buy watermelons."

There was silence on the other end, and Tenten could almost see Ino smiling softly. "You and your parents… used to be pros at smashing watermelons."

Tenten laughed. "Yeah… it's time to pass on the tradition."

**-X-x-X-**

"Watermelon watermelon watermelon SMASH!"

Neji immediately ducked behind a tree as Tenten dropped the poor watermelon from the top of the house. He came out from behind the tree after he heard it smash and looked at it. "It's not edible…"

"Everything is edible! Even I'm edible but that, my children, is cannibalism and frowned upon by most societies! Quote Willy Wonka!" Tenten jumped from the roof and Neji smoothly caught her and he smirked.

"Yeah well, Wonka wasn't thinking of the same kind of eating as I am."

"You _pervert_!" Tenten flushed darkly, trying not to let her mind wander too far. "Neji, are you such a pervert with every girl you talk to?"

"No. Only the ones I want to do it with."

"NEJI!" Tenten flushed as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, smirking as he brushed his lips over hers. "I'm kidding. But no, I'm not like that with everyone I meet."

Tenten smiled shyly, "You know Neji, if you keep making me feel this special, I might just have to fall in love with you."

_"So when should I tell him? I mean I did once but he… doesn't… remember…" Tenten trailed off and collapsed onto her bed._

_"Whenever you think it's right. Don't just bounce up to him and be like 'hey Neji I'm in love with you!' Because, although I know he'll like it, you want your first love confession to be special, yes? If I were you… I'd do it on the last day of the bet just to watch him still suffer. But then again, I'm not in love with him, therefore I have no problem being sadistic. But you are, and since you are, I know you want him to be as happy as possible. Do it soon. You'll both be happy. Ridiculously happy. And when you are… don't rub it in my face."_

Tenten reached down and picked up a piece of watermelon and held it up to his mouth, laughing when he took a bite.

_I can't imagine being any happier than this right now._

**-X-x-X-**

"Neji, do you believe in true love? Hey, give me that daisy over there."

"Not… particularly. Why?" he asked as he handed Tenten the daisy she had requested and sat down on the dirt next to her, watching her form a flower wreath.

"Just asking. If you did, what would you define it as?" she finished it and looked at it, smiling then plonked it onto his head.

"Well…" Neji paused for a moment, "If it's true love… it would be like loving someone forever without being unfaithful. So no even remotely liking someone else. Just that one person, being in love with them forever."

Tenten plucked another flower and put it behind his ear, grinning. "Now that you just gave me that definition, do you believe in true love?"

Neji blinked, then laughed. "Clever. I supposed I do then."

She put her hands on either side of his face and leaned in, kissing him. "Thank you."

**-X-x-X-**

"What was the point of that?"

"You got a kiss out of it, didn't you?" Tenten grinned as she ducked one of the branches in the forest. Neji had told her there was a beach nearby and the shortest path was through the forest and so, obviously, she decided to drag them there.

"True but we sat in a wild flower field for ten minutes, went back to the house, changed into swimsuits and now we're going to the beach?"

"Wild flower picking starts with W! And hey, you get to see me in a bikini. Do you want to go back to the house?"

"…No."

"Good!" she hopped onto the sand, relishing the feeling of the fine sand grains between her toes, "Neji, when we get married can we move here?"

Neji raised an eyebrow and laughed at her statement. "Sure; but we'll have to get married first, which may prove to be difficult."

"Difficult? How?" she turned around, smiling slightly.

"First of all, there is no way you would agree to be in an elegant flowing dress."

"HEY."

"Second of all, marriage symbolizes the mutual agreement of romantic feelings between two people."

"Leave it to you to make marriage sound like a contract," she muttered and pulled him closer to her, towards the water, "What if… our feelings were mutual?" she ventured, and smiled lopsidedly, feeling her heart beat uncontrollably.

Neji raised an eyebrow questioningly. He didn't like to be an optimist because things usually turned out bad but maybe this one time he could be one.

"Maybe… these past twenty three days, you have---" Tenten opened her mouth to finish her sentence, _made me fall in love with you,_ but before she had a chance to, the most gigantic wave came down upon the two.

How it reached that height; they would never know. All Tenten knew was that her confession had been _ruined_. By the freakin' _ocean_.

Tenten groaned, but sighed. Maybe it just wasn't the time to confess. Guess the water god was telling her to confess to him on nice dry land.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

"It was a cover up…" she looked at him skeptically as she took her dress off, and stretched, "I'm not going into the water with that on. C'mon, let's go into the water!"

Neji sighed as he shrugged off the t-shirt he was wearing and waded in after her. He turned around for a moment, and felt something wet explode against his bare back.

"What the…"

"W is for water balloon fight!"

"In the ocean. Yes, because getting hit with water balloons while already being waist deep in water is really going to affect me," Neji chuckled as Tenten realized that water balloons would float in the water and became preoccupied with that.

The Hyuuga shook his head, still smiling at her childish antics and glanced to his right. "Hey, Tenten. Come here. W is for watching."

"Watching what?" she abandoned the lone balloon and made her way over to him, feeling the mud under her feet. She noticed it was getting colder and looking where Neji was looking, she realized it was because the sun was setting. She was freezing cold, but that was a gorgeous sunset, and when Neji said watching, he meant watching the sunset.

The colors splashed against the sky like a watercolor painting; the reds, oranges, yellows, blues, purples all seemed to blend together, surrounding the bright yellow, almost blinding, orb. Colors were cast on the clouds making them colorful, some pink and some orange. Tenten had never been too big on art; more photography, she paid little attention to van Gogh, da Vinci and the sort, but she had to admit; if this scene was a painting, she'd buy it.

"Are you cold?" Neji asked suddenly, breaking the trance of watching the sunset.

She realized she was shivering against him and his gloriously bare abdomen. She heard him laugh and embrace her; she was surprised by how warm he was. "H-how are you so warm?"

"I'm a warm blooded mammal. I maintain a constant body temperature. It's all right; I'll warm you up."

"I hope you don't mean that in the way that I'm thinking…"

"I guess that just means you're a pervert."

**-X-x-X-**

"Sorry. I don't have anything to donate to the homeless today," was the first thing Mei said when she saw Tenten standing at her front door, "And how do you know where I live? Stalker."

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Tenten blurted out, "I get reckless and I can't control what I say and I talk before I think… I don't know anything about you; I just know you're my competition for Neji and I've been a total bitch to you about that, which I do not regret at all, but I'm sorry what I said yesterday. That was unnecessary."

"Your competition for Neji, eh? So you love him?" she leaned against the doorway and frowned, watching her.

Tenten faltered for a moment, then looked down, playing with her fingers. "…Yeah. I love him."

"Well then that makes everything easier," Mei rolled her eyes, "Go tell him. Where is he anyway?"

"Back at the summerhouse. I told him I was going to take a walk. I kind of did. And I'm just waiting for the right moment to tell him. I'm sorry for what I said about your boyfriend. I didn't know him and I have no right to say anything because if you loved him, then you have every right to hate me. But as for Neji…" she looked up at her, "I'm going to keep fighting you for him. Because I'm not letting you get him."

"Yeah well, he's not yours until you confess," Mei smirked and backed into her house, "So either you confess now, or I'll steal him," she slammed the door shut, then opened it again, "…And I accept your apology. Thanks for apologizing. But it's still war for that smokin' hot, fine piece of man Hyuuga."

Tenten flinched as the door slammed shut again then smirked.

"It's on girl."

**-X-x-X-**

"Did walking count as an activity? Because I just realized we've walked a lot today," Tenten whimpered and stopped in the middle of the path. "I'm tired."

Neji stopped and looked over his shoulder and smirked. "I'm not the one that wanted. Our school's best athlete? Tired? From walking?"

"Shush Hyuuga," Tenten crossed her arms and looked away. She might be a tomboy; but she knew how to flirt. In a way.

She was expecting it but couldn't help but yelp when she felt herself being lifted up by Neji. She glanced at him and flushed. "…I was kidding. I'm not that tired."

"I know. But let's pretend you are."

Tenten flushed as she hooked her arms around his neck, then smiled slightly and leaned up, whispering into his ear, "I think you're the most amazing guy I've ever met."

"Really now?" he chuckled and leaned down a bit, "I think you're the most perfect girl I've ever met."

Tenten laughed and swung her feet, burying her face into his shirt.

_I love you so much it hurts sometimes._

**-X-x-X-**

"But you know what would really suck? If I ended up liking him more than he liked me."

"First of all, you two love each other. Second of all," Sakura paused, "I am SO glad you're in love with him! You two make such a cute couple! And I'm glad you found someone else in your life!"

Tenten laughed, "Yeah but thing is… before, I just thought about telling him because then he'd be really happy, right? But now thinking about it; Hiashi wants him to inherit Hyuuga Electronics and he might make Neji marry someone else… so if I tell Neji how I really feel, it'll just make things more complicated. And I don't want to make life complicated for him."

"Aw… you're so in love it's adorable!" Sakura laughed, "Even if it doesn't work out… you should tell him. He has the right to know, right? Think if you were in his shoes; you'd want him to tell you he loved you if you loved him that much, right? I can't tell you what to do, but your bet is almost over. You can do it anytime you want; just make sure it's special and it's memorable. In a good way, mind you."

"All right. Maybe I'll do it when we get drunk tonight."

"…You have wine?"

"Hyuugas have connections. I'm getting the best of the best tonight."

**-X-x-X-**

"You wanted to be a sommelier?" Tenten's eyes widened and stared at Neji, "I mean, I could actually envision you doing that… all elegant and intellectual and stuff… hey, that would suit you."

"I did but I figured I should at least do something useful. It's just a hobby," Neji glanced at the wine, taking in the color and took a small sip, "Besides, I have a pretty high alcohol tolerance. Most Hyuugas have it. Except Hinata-sama. She's the exception."

Tenten laughed and took a small sip, "Has Hiashi-sama wanted to marry you out to anyone?"

"Yeah."

His casual response was extremely surprising to her. She had expected him to say yes, but not so casually. "…Really?" she felt her heart sinking; if he had said no, it would've been easier to tell him how she felt.

"I've told him no though. He knows you. He knows how I feel about you. He's persistent though, I'll give him that," Neji noted dryly, "Who knows, I'll probably end up marrying a suitor he picks out…"

"No."

Neji looked up; surprised at her quick response. "…What?"

"No. I'm not going to let Hiashi make you marry someone you don't like. I mean, there's not much I can do about the inheriting thing, but you should have a say in who you want to marry, right?"

Neji smiled in a slightly skeptical manner. "I don't have the last say in many of the matters, unfortunately. My only hope is that Hinata-sama will step up to take over the company, but I won't force her to…"

"Th… th-then marry me."

Neji's jaw dropped and so did his wine glass if it weren't for his lightning fast reflexes. "Wh-what?"

Tenten flushed. "I don't… want you to marry someone you don't love, because you deserve to be happy. A-and if I can make you happy, then…"

"Thing is though, would you be happy?"

Tenten faltered for a moment and looked down, blushing. "…Yeah. I would be."

"Thing is," he smirked, swirling the wine in its glass, "There's a difference between making a friend happy and making a loved one happy. And it wouldn't be fair… of me to get my happiness but chain you down with me."

"But you wouldn't be chaining me down," Tenten's eyes widened and she looked up, locking eyes with him, blushing madly. She played with her fingers, her heart pounding, "Y-you wouldn't be chaining me down because… because I…"

**Author's Notes: I finally decided to stop doing my AP European History assignment and update :D Of course; I update for the first time in weeks and you get a cliff hanger haha. Hopefully more updates underway… suggestions for the next letter are always greatly appreciated! **

**There's a poll in my profile; asking if you want a sequel. To be honest, I won't do it based on majority. I'll see how many people think this story will get destroyed if a sequel is added and make my decision.**

**Popular suggestions: watermelon, wet, walking, watching**

**ero-sama 8669- writing love letters**

**May-chan-Hyuuga-or-Nara- watch the sunset, warm each other**

**AyyMijalnc- water balloon, wine**

**Ice Goddess of the Night- wine, writing a love letter**

** U- womanizer, **

**Camilla-Mui-Shinigami- waking up early**

**iUchibi- waist deep, with you, wrapping yourself in blankets**

**Dragonrider47- wild flower picking**


	25. Day Twenty Four: Letter X

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Chapter 25- Day Twenty Four: Letter X**

_"But you wouldn't be chaining me down," Tenten's eyes widened and she looked up, locking eyes with him, blushing madly. She played with her fingers, her heart pounding, "Y-you wouldn't be chaining me down because… because I…"_

**-X-x-X-**

"Because I…" Tenten's voice faltered and her heart rate quickened rapidly. She was beginning to wonder if she even had a heart strong enough to confess to someone.

"Because you?" Neji urged her quietly. He wasn't that much of an idiot; oh no. He said he didn't believe she was falling for him simply because of his pessimism. But if one would be able to delve into his mind, they would see in a corner, he was collecting facts to prove that she was indeed falling for him. But he needed her to say it; otherwise he'd never believe it.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

The teen's heads jerked up at the sound of the fire alarm going off. Tenten caught a whiff of smoke and before she even had the time to register it, Neji had picked her up in his arms and was running out of the summerhouse at record speed.

"…It looks fine…" Tenten muttered; still in the Hyuuga's arms.

"Yeah… it does…" Neji was worried about the costs to repair the house and disappointed Tenten never got to finish her sentence.

"Sorry, sorry! I was having a bonfire!"

"…MEI?!"

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten sighed as she flopped onto bed and leaned over to turn the lights off. Once darkness settled into the room she pulled the covers over her, and her eyes closed.

_Freakin' Mei…_ she thought, _now I have to think of another way to confess to him._

Her eyes cracked open slightly and she smiled a bit, remembering how quickly Neji had picked her up and gotten both of them out of the house. It was nice and assuring to know someone cared that much for her and would risk his life too. It would've been a _lot_ easier to just run out by him.

Then she frowned.

_It would suck if he got hurt because of me though… he needs to learn to put himself first._

She sighed and pulled the covers over her head, preparing for a good night's sleep. After a moment, she propped herself up with an elbow and slid her cell phone open, squinting a bit from the brightness. She had forgotten her wallpaper was a picture of her and Neji from the beach. She smiled and lightly kissed his picture.

_I love you._

**-X-x-X-**

"Um, so today's letter 'X'… I think I'll leave it to you since I don't know many 'X' words…" Tenten pondered for a minute and crossed her legs, sitting on the king sized bed besides the Hyuuga, still laying down probably half asleep. Tenten wasn't even sure why she was up already sitting on his bed.

"Xanadu…"

"What's that?"

"Great place of luxury and content…" he muttered and rolled over, but failed, since Tenten was sitting on the sheets it prohibited him from pulling the sheets with him.

"Oh! That's a GREAT idea!"

"…What?"

**-X-x-X-**

Ten minutes later, Neji had been robbed of his precious sheets, which now hung over him and Tenten, acting as a tent. She had stuffed one end behind the headboard of the bed and the other end hung over chairs, pressing against the wall, preventing it from moving. The girl had also gathered all the pillows in the house, even some he didn't know were there and put them on the bed as well.

"I'm surprised the sheets reached," Tenten commented and put a bowl of grapes on the nightstand beside the bed as she crawled under with him, "These are long sheets…"

"I'm pretty tall."

"You're not _that_ tall."

Tenten reached over and took a bunch of grapes and plucked one off. "Open!"

"You're going to feed me?"

"Yes," she grinned and pushed it against his lips, "Eat!"

He shook his head.

"Fine!" she threw it into her own mouth.

He raised an eyebrow. "That's what you call feeding me?"

"No," she grinned, then grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, smashing their lips together. She ran her tongue against his bottom lip, and when his mouth opened, she slipped the grape in and pulled back unwillingly.

"That's," she grinned at his flushed expression, "What I call feeding you."

"…Can I have another grape?"

**-X-x-X-**

"Ooh it's so pretty here…"

"You say that every time we come here…"

"But we've never come here this early!" Tenten dropped to her knees in front of the tree, tracing her finger along it, "…But… why are we here?"

"Xylography," Neji answered simply as he sat down next to her and took out his keys and handed them to her, "Engraving on wood."

"Ahh," she murmured and took the keys frowning for a moment, "What should I write?"

"Whatever you feel like."

Tenten blinked for a moment, then grinned and scampered to the other side of the tree. "Don't look, okay?"

"All right."

Putting the edge of the key to the old tree, she carved a heart, going slowly to make sure it could be as perfect as possible, going back and making it thicker so it was more visible. Once satisfied with that, she engraved 'I love you' inside it, taking care to make sure it was legible and neat. As she finished the last 'u' she paused for a moment and frowned.

_What a lame way to confess._ She puffed her cheeks out, and scribbled it out, ending up making the heart whole, not just an outline.

"Tenten, don't kill the tree."

"I'm not! You're the one that suggested xy… xy…"

"Lography."

"Yeah that!" She crawled towards him and smiled slightly, "Huh. You finished my sentence for me. Maybe…" she leaned in until their noses brushed, "You _are_ the perfect guy for me."

Neji blinked in surprise. "Tenten…"

"I think…" Tenten's heart was starting to pound furiously in her chest, again she was doubting her heart was in healthy medical condition to confess, "That over these twenty four days… I've…"

"HIII GUYS!"

"…GOD DAMNIT MEI, CAN'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE?!"

**-X-x-X-**

"I was stalking you!" Mei grinned and sat down next to the two of them, "I had nothing better to do today, so I decided to follow my best friends…"

Tenten growled and glared at the other girl. "Go home you stupid cow."

"Hey! Who do you think you are to call me a stupid cow?"

"I think I'm better than you."

"Oh don't get cocky. But I bet you've gotten co---"

"SHUT UP!" Tenten flushed immediately, throwing a branch at Mei before she got to finish her sentence. Unfortunately, both Neji and Tenten could've finished the rest of it. "WE DIDN'T DO THAT."

"I bet you wanted to!" Mei chirped happily and skipped off into the forest, God knows where.

"…We should get back to the house… to uh. Rest."

"Yeah. Let's go back and… rest…"

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten pushed the shower curtain to one side and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her and held it closed with one hand as she wiped a spot in the mirror to look at herself.

"Hey, Tenten?" she heard Neji's voice after a couple of light knocks, "What do you want for lunch?"

"Umm… I… don't know…"

"How about curry?"

"All right."

"Can I come in?"

"NO."

He laughed and left, leaving Tenten to glare holes through the door as she dried herself and slipped into black Soffes and a baby blue tank top. She grabbed a brush and combed through her wet hair a few times and loosely braided it, and clipped her bangs to one side and headed downstairs.

"You look different."

"My bangs are to the side and my hair isn't in buns," she sat down at the table, resting her chin on her hand, "When is lunch going to be ready?"

"When I say so."

Tenten hopped up beside him and looked in the pan he was using, sniffing the aroma. "Smells good."

"Thank you."

She leaned towards him, sniffing again. "You smell good too."

He paused for a moment and smirked and leaned down towards her, his lips almost brushing her cheek. "As do you."

She closed her eyes and smiled slightly, "If there was one thing that I could do for you; anything, what would it be?"

"Get me plates."

Her eyes shot open, and an eyebrow quirked. "Huh?"

"Plates," he motioned towards the pan, "The curry is done."

As the brunette went to fetch the plates and forks, in her head she sighed. _Moron still doesn't get it._

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten frowned and tapped her fingers lightly, waiting for the printer to finish printing. Once done, she grinned and grabbed it, then ran into Neji's room, slamming the door open.

"NEJI! We're going on a treasure hunt!"

"We're _what_?"

Tenten jumped on the bed next to him, showing him her map. "See? We followed this route! And that X marks the spot! Get it? X? X marks the spot?"

"…Right…" Neji frowned and looked at the map closely, "The place where the X marks… isn't that…"

"Don't ruin it!" she jumped off the bed, "Get dressed, Hyuuga! We're going on a treasure hunt!"

**-X-x-X-**

"Ooh… why haven't we ever spent a day in town before?"

"Because we're busy milking cows, getting accordion lessons, and vandalizing lawns."

"Funny Hyuuga. Funny," Tenten rolled her eyes sarcastically, then glanced at his hand and shyly intertwined their fingers, moving closer to him. "But it'd be nice to spend a day in town sometime soon…"

"We can just spend time here today. Pretend we don't understand the map you probably found on google and added an 'X'." Neji laughed, as he felt her kick him lightly.

"Hey hey. That's an authentic map, all right?" she waved the folded up paper in her hand in front of his face, "You will respect it."

"You're talking about Capri Sun."

"What?"

"Respect. Respect the pouch."

"You want me to respect _your _pouch?" Tenten winked and smirked at his sudden blush, "Kidding. Speaking of which, I am thirsty…"

"Come on." Tenten suddenly felt Neji's hand grab hers and gently tug her towards the direction of a small café, "We can stop there for coffee and cake."

"You eat cake?"

"No. But you do."

**-X-x-X-**

Today Neji learned that Tenten's stomach was quite expandable. And she would always maintain that skinny frame of hers.

"Aren't you full?" he asked incredulously and sipped his latte as she took another slice of French Silk pie. That chocolate cake had been finished ages ago. Neji realized that the dark chocolate pieces had been piled onto the edge of the place. He glanced at her.

"It's for you," she answered simply as she took a bite of the pie, "I know you like dark chocolate."

He smirked and picked up a piece nimbly with his fingers and ate it, sipping his latte. "Do you want to sit around here all day?"

"Yea…" Tenten was interrupted when her cell phone began to rang. She put down her fork and answered. "Hello? …Is now the time?"

Neji ate another piece of dark chocolate and watched her, seeing an unusual frown beginning to take place. Tenten didn't frown that often. Or, when she did, it wasn't like this.

"I'm busy. …Faggot, I was her only kid. Yeah. No you cannot come stalk me. I have a super hot guy who's got karate moves with me, all right? If you come to me I will make him send you to the Sahara Desert."

Neji raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. This was kind of interesting.

"…FINE. Stop by tonight. See if I care." Tenten huffed and hung up, fuming, then met Neji's inquiring gaze. "It was the lawyer guy, talking about inheritance. He said he'd come by later to drop some stuff off."

"Do you want to be alone when he comes?"

"…No," she paused for a moment before answering and looked down, blushing red. "I want you to be there with me."

"All right," Neji stood up, "If we're going to make it back in time, we'll have to finish this excursion quickly."

"Ooh! Excursion! It starts with an X!"

"…No, actually it starts with an E."

**-X-x-X-**

"X is for Xerox!" Tenten jumped in front of the machine and wiggled her fingers, grinning. "Clever, aren't I?"

"Very," Neji noted dryly but smiled slightly at her childish antics.

"Oh come on; you got to spend a whole three hours with me!" she bounced over to him and softly intertwined their fingers, "Aren't you happy?"

He glanced at her and for a brief moment Tenten thought he was actually going to say no.

"Yes."

**-X-x-X-**

"I think we should just spend a whole day in bed together."

"I think we should spent a whole night in bed together…"

"Shut up you pervert," Tenten smacked him lightly on the arm, then resumed to hugging her pillow and stayed quiet for a few minutes and got up and opened the window.

"Was it getting stuffy in here?"

"Nah. I felt like doing something. And it's nice out," she answered and jumped on the bed. "Neji, how do you know you've fallen in love with the right person?" Tenten propped herself up on her elbows on, as usual, his bed and blinked at him with her pretty eyes.

He lowered the Sudoku puzzle he was previously doing. "What?"

"How do you know you've fallen in love with _The One_? Maybe you fell in love with someone but they're not the right one so you go and marry them then you have to divorce them because they were not _The One_ and then that leads to a whole lot of drama because you're still searching for _The One_ and…"

"First of all," Neji put his Sudoku puzzle down, "that's possible. Second of all, you are _The One_ for me."

"How do you know?" she sat up on her knees and leaned in, preparing the next words in her mind. "How do you know if the person you've fallen in love with is the one? Because…" _You're _The One_ for me._

She had even managed to utter the first syllable of 'you're' before he leaned in and kissed her, and of course, as always, her mind totally evaporated.

"You've fallen in love with _The One_," Neji murmured, pulling back a bit and smirking, "When a kiss feels that amazing."

**-X-x-X-**

"The day is almost friggen over!" Tenten complained as she glanced at the darkening skies. "Let's do short activities!"

"XX."

"…What's that?"

"Your name."

"…Clever. Real clever. My turn!" she smiled and motioned for him to get closer, which of course, he did.

"X," she kissed him lightly, "O," she threw her arms around him, "X," she kissed him again, "O!" she grinned and hugged him.

"…Can I have another X?"

"Don't be greedy." Tenten laughed at his soft glare and dragged him over to the couch and pushed him down, running into another room. Neji decided it was a good time to make himself comfortable.

"Let's play tic tac toe with all X's!"

Neji looked up as Tenten sat down on the couch with him. He had been leaning against an arm rest, relaxing on the couch. Tenten had come back and seated herself _between his legs_, holding a notepad and a pencil. "Won't we get confused?"

"Eh. We'll remember it." she drew a grid, "You want to go first?"

"Ladies first," he put his book down on the coffee table, and draped his arms over her shoulders.

"Okay!" she put an X in the middle of the grid, "Where do you want your X?"

"Top right corner."

"Okay…" she made another X and drew her own in the bottom row middle space, "'Kay, where do you want yours?"

"Bottom left corner."

"Okay… hey… did you just win?" she paused for a moment and frowned, "…No, one of those is mine."

"Middle one."

"…Right," she made another X in the second row, far right square, "Okay, your turn!"

"Middle left."

"…Did you just win again? …Are you doing this on purpose to screw with me?!"

"I find it entertaining to get you confused," he confessed and laughed when she growled softly, throwing the notepad and pencil away.

"Living with you will drive me insane," Tenten said without even thinking twice; slapping herself when she did.

"Oh? So you plan on marrying me then, hmm?" he laughed, "I guess I missed the memo that you've fallen in love with me."

"I----" Tenten turned around quickly; evidently too quickly, seeing as she slipped and her head would have gone crashing into the coffee table, but Neji, being the great hero he is, jerked her arm so she wouldn't fall and instead, fell and hit his head against the coffee table and blacked out.

Tenten groaned, covering her face with her hand at yet another ruined confession moment before getting up to get ice for him.

"…do love you," she murmured and finished her thought and smiled as she attempted to treat his injury.

**Author's Notes: There will be no sequel, sorry. This is one of those stories that get destroyed if I try to add anything. Sorry for the short chapter, but I really wanted to update… review please? :D**

**POLL FOR TWO NEW STORIES ON PROFILE. PLEASE VOTE. I added in a story and took one out.**

**So guys. Help me title 'sdaklj'? :D Summary is in profile.**

**Popular suggestions: xenography (Xerox), xylography (engraving in wood), X marks the spot, XOXO**

**theduckoverthere- X (roman numeral)**

**Aikroa- xanadu**

**xTsukimoonx- double X tic tac toe **


	26. Day Twenty Five: Letter Y

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Chapter 26- Day Twenty Five: Letter Y**

Neji had never been one to fear dying. It had always seemed relatively peaceful to him, the whole thought of falling asleep forever, no dreams, never waking up had appealed to him. Not that he was suicidal, he just didn't mind dying.

But evidently, Tenten did.

"NEJI! You stupid idiot! Don't die on me right now!!"

He had actually been conscious for a while now, just pretending to be asleep still. He figured he had passed out after banging his head against the coffee table last night, and regained consciousness this morning a few minutes before Tenten. When she stirred, he pretended to fall asleep again.

Tenten made an irritated sigh and bent down, until her lips brushed his ear gently…

"YOU STUPID IDIOT, WAKE UP!!!"

**-X-x-X-**

"For today's breakfast, in honor of day twenty five letter Y, I, Tenten, hereby present you, Hyuuga Neji, with an amazing, delectable, yummy, scrumptious, delicious, satisfying, amazing, filling… yogurt!"

"Are you serious?"

"And a yam!" Tenten set a plate with a yam in front of him, the yogurt next to it. "Look, the yogurt is even yellow! Banana flavored!"

Neji eyed the yam and picked it up. "Did you even cook this yet?"

"…Yams need to be cooked?"

Neji laughed as Tenten grabbed the yam from his hand and rushed over to the oven and threw it in, then randomly turned the oven on to a degree. "Do you know how to cook it?"

"Nah, but I think heating will make anything edible."

"Tenten, it's with that kind of logic that you end up burning things," Neji smiled slightly and tugged at her wrist gently, causing her to fall into his lap. "Do you know what else 'Y' is for?"

"Wh-what?" Tenten forgot how intoxicating his scent (which she had fallen in love with) was, how much she loved to be held in his arms, and how the world felt small and secure when she was this close to him.

"It also stands for yes, I love you."

Tenten's eyes widened for a moment then she smiled and settled herself against him, content with how warm she was and the peace and silence…

_Click._

"Yup, this picture's going on Facebook."

"…Jesus Christ Neji, did you give Mei a spare key or something?"

**-X-x-X-**

"Y… young love! How fitting!" Mei sighed, "So what're you two going today?"

"Yell at you…" Tenten muttered, drumming her fingers impatiently against the table, occasionally glaring at the other girl.

"Oh! You two can yap… just talk I guess… hmm… oh wait, why did I come here? Oh. Yeah," Mei reached into her bag and pulled out a flyer and smoothed it out on the table, showing it to the other two. "I was wandering around the fair the other day and I decided to spin one of those wheel things, you know? And hey, guess what, I actually won something! Two tickets for a yacht ride! Of course, I am only one person no matter how amazing I am, so I figured I might as well give them to love birds…"

Tenten frowned for a second. "This isn't some kind of plot, is it? You lie about the tickets, and then on the yacht you kill me and run off with Neji into the sunset or something…"

"First of all, if I ran off with Neji into the sunset we'd both melt because the sun is really hot. And no, sorry girl, you're not worth staining my permanent record for. I'll leave them here," Mei stood up, "Whether you use them is up to you."

Tenten tapped her fingers impatiently as the front door slammed shut and stared at the tickets. Gingerly, she reached out and took them, and looked at them with disgust. Neji glanced at her and smiled slightly. "We don't have to go."

"I really want to go since I've never been on a yacht but… I don't want her to run off into the sunset with you…"

"Trust me. I'm not going to." He stood up and walked around the table and smirked as he leaned down in front of her, his face hovering just inches away from hers.

Tenten could feel her heart rate quickening and her face heating up. She could never get used to this feeling of exhilaration, even though he had done this thousands of times before. She closed her eyes, unconsciously gripping the tickets…

"So let's go," he broke the atmosphere and pulled back.

As he was out of earshot, Tenten made a sound of irritation and stuck her tongue out after him.

"Jerk."

**-X-x-X-**

"Ahhh, this is so nice!"

Tenten ran to the edge, Neji was thankful for the railing, and spread her arms, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt Neji behind her put his hands on her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. She realized he could do this without being uncomfortable by bending down because she was standing on a raised platform.

"Heh? What're you doing?"_ I like the closeness though…_

"Recreating that Titanic scene," he murmured, "and making sure you don't fall over the railing."

"Hey. Speaking of recreating," Tenten turned around and with the added boost of the platform, she was about the same height as him and leaned her forehead against his, their noses touching, "let's do one of yesterday's activities. Something that we can do quickly and easily."

"All right. You can pick."

"XOXO," Tenten whispered, grinning, "Only, let's replace the O's with X's. So XXXX."

"…All hugs?" Tenten thought it was adorable that he looked slightly disappointed.

"No silly," she laughed and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his softly, "All kisses."

She leaned in again, but suddenly heard her phone go off. Growling, she reached into her pocket, and glared at the screen. "Jesus Ino, just because your last name starts with a Y doesn't mean you can call me…"

Neji laughed. "I'm going to go get us something to drink. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She waved to him as he walked off and hit the 'answer' key. "You disrupted us when we were about to kiss. I hope you're happy."

"AH I'M SORRY!" Ino wailed, "Damnit! I have the WORST timing! The other day I walked into Sakura and Sasuke while they were making out… they both looked kind of pissed off…"

"I wonder why."

"Anyway, how's it going? Have you told him yet?"'

"Nah… can't get the right timing…" Tenten sighed, leaning on the railing, "The thing is Ino… I'm actually kind of scared to tell him…"

"…Heh? Scared? Why?" she could tell Ino was really surprised by this because her voice had nothing but genuine curiosity and concern.

"I don't know it's like… I just have this little nagging feeling that he might reject me… or he'd accept me and then… it doesn't work out, you know? Then we break up… and I'm really scared to lose him…"

"I think…" Ino started quietly, "That's… the risk you have to take when you fall in love with someone. It's amazing to be in love with that person and to be together, but you take the risk of them being able to rip your heart in two. You just have to trust them enough."

"…Wow, are you really Ino? That sounded really philosophical."

"Shut up loser," Ino laughed, "But if you can say that, I think you really do love him. So go for it. The worst is that he'd reject you, right? If he does, hold your head up high. You're Tenten. If he's such an asshole, you can do better."

"Yeah I guess you're right…"

"_Boo._"

Tenten screamed when she heard Neji next to her and threw her phone up in the air. Both teens faces were priceless as they watched the phone, almost in slow motion, fall into the vast blue ocean.

"…FUCK, MY PHONE!"

**-X-x-X-**

"My phooooone…" Tenten wailed and covered her face with her hands, laying down on one of the lounge chairs, "My phoooone…"

"Here."

"…A yo-yo? A YO-YO?!" Tenten shot up and stared at him, "HOW THE HELL DO I CALL PEOPLE WITH A YO-YO?!"

"You don't." Neji took the yo-yo from her and began to play with it, "You just play with it. Think of it as a stress reliever."

"Stress reliever? STRESS RELIEVER?!" Tenten shrieked and grabbed it from him. She looped the hole at the end of the string on her finger and glared at him. "I'll show you how I relieve my stress, Hyuuga."

_BAM._

Neji stared at the mark Tenten had created by smashing the yo-yo onto the pool deck. Scared for his life, he managed to will himself to meet her gaze.

"Hyuuga Neji," she whispered as she got on her knees and crawled towards him, "You want to know how I relieve stress?"

"…B-by smashing yo-yos onto the floor?"

"No… by doing _this_." She grabbed his shirt collar and smashed their lips together. Neji was immensely startled that she hadn't whipped out another yo-yo and smashed his skull.

In fact, he was so startled that he fell into the pool, pulling Tenten in with him. But, he had to admit, making out while submerged in a pool was pretty cool. He smirked and closed his eyes, putting his hands on either side of her face.

Resurfacing, Tenten sputtered and laughed. "Well, now I can cross making out in a pool off my bucket list…"

Neji laughed, pretending girls weren't glaring daggers at Tenten and guys weren't staring at how her wet clothes clung to her. "If you wanted to make out in a pool you could've just told me…"

"Yeah but there's a slight problem…"

"What?"

"You keep staring at my chest, you pervert."

**-X-x-X-**

"Y is for yesterday's clothes!" Tenten slipped into the tank top and shorts she had worn yesterday and opened the door. "Aren't you glad I brought these?"

"Yes… but I have to wonder why you would bring the clothes I wore yesterday…"

"Because I was planning for the activity!" Tenten smiled and grabbed his arm, "Let's go to the café… I'm hungry."

"Are you ever not hungry?" he laughed as she playfully swatted his arm and pulled her into the elevator that just opened.

"Have any other Y activities we can do really quickly?"

He paused for a moment. "Just one."

"Oh?"

"You win."

Tenten tilted her head, and pulled the stop switch on the button panel of the elevator. Luckily, Neji didn't seem to notice. "Win what?"

"The bet." He smiled slightly, "I have today and one day left to sweep you off your feet. I haven't been able to do it for the past twenty four days, and I doubt I can pull it off in two. So, Tenten-san, I guess you win."

Tenten felt the familiar tug at her heart whenever she saw his disappointed expression and grabbed his shirt, pressing herself against him. She inhaled his scent, the man smelled like peppermint all the time, she swore, and smiled slightly, "No. I lost the bet."

"…What?" he seemed surprised at this as she pulled back, "Are you confessing to me?"

"Hyuuga Neji," Tenten started slowly and looked up at him, "I have…"

"HEY! ARE YOU KIDS OKAY? THE ELEVATOR STOPPED SO WE'RE GOING TO HELP YOU GUYS…"

"DAMNIT, IT'S LIKE IN THE MOVIES. WHEN THE GIRL MAKES THE ELEVATOR STOP THAT MEANS SHE'S TRYING TO TELL THE GUY SOMETHING!" Tenten kicked the elevator as it began moving, and glared at the speaker. "Damnit, why do things never work out like they do in the movies…"

Neji glanced at her in amusement. Without warning, he wrapped his arm around her waist and his other was by her ear. He leaned in, his eyes half lidded with his lips hovering over hers.

"…N-Neji?" It was like déjà vu again; she couldn't count the number of times that he had done this. The feeling of her stomach flipping around, her breath hitching in her throat, and the sudden increase of temperature in her body was something she knew she would never get used to the feeling.

As he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers, she let herself melt against him and barely heard the elevator doors open and people gasping, some giggling. She smiled slightly as she felt his hands on her waist and clutched his shirt.

_You win, Hyuuga. You win._

**-X-x-X-**

"Come _on_ Neji! We have like ten minutes left on this yacht!"

"Exactly why we shouldn't get ourselves kicked off when we could have lasted the entire time."

"This thing is huge! There _has_ to be a Y-shaped bed in here somewhere!" Tenten pouted and grabbed his arm and dragged him as she ran through the hallways. "It's like hide and seek!"

"With a bed."

"Yeah with a bed!"

Tenten threw open a door as Neji stood behind her, covering his face with his hands. Tenten bounced into the room happily, then stopped and frowned. "Well, I guess this bed is kind of C shaped…"

"Tenten… do you think they even manufacture Y-shaped beds?"

"…Maybe. They manufacture C shaped couches!"

"Tenten, those are called normal couches."

"Okay then," Tenten randomly opened the door to a suite and grabbed Neji and slammed the door shut. "Since we can't find a Y shaped bed, why don't we come up with things that are in the shapes of the letters?"

Neji raised an eyebrow and sat down on the large and soft king sized bed beside her. "Do you realize we may get into a lot of trouble for sneaking into a master suite?"

"Yeah…" Tenten sprawled out on the duvet covers, "But it's comfortable here so it doesn't matter. For now, anyway. So, what's in the shape of A?"

"The letter A."

"Don't be smart alecky with me, Hyuuga."

Neji laughed at her expression. "We really should get going."

"Noo!" she whined and latched onto his arm as he was about to stand up. With a jerk, he found that she had caused him to collapse backwards onto the bed. Next thing he knew, she had crawled on top of him and had her chin in her hands with her elbows on either side of his face. "So. Good evening, Hyuuga-san."

He smirked slightly, and shifted a bit to fold his hands behind his head. "Good evening, Tenten-san. How was your day today?"

"Well…" Tenten prepared to start rambling on and on about how perfect this day was, and how she didn't want the 26 days to be over, and then she would confess to him, but, as usual, Fate wanted to screw her over and suddenly the lights went out.

"…Heh?" Tenten pushed herself off Neji but made sure her hand was in contact with his, "…What happened?" She had to admit though, the moonlight streaming in through the open window was pretty romantic.

"I guess the ten minutes are up. They're probably starting to shut everything off…"

"But we're still here!"

"And we're not supposed to." Neji stood up and grabbed her wrist, gently hoisting her up and led her into the spot where the moonlight was most prominent. Smirking that Hyuuga smirk that made her knees buckle but also irritated her to death, he put his hand on her waist and continued to hold her hand with the other. "Care to dance?"

Tenten couldn't help but let herself smile a bit. "You know how some people have two left feet when they dance?" she piped up as he began to lead her.

"Yeah."

"I don't have any feet."

Right as she said that, she stepped on his foot and flushed, kicking herself when she heard him chuckle. "I can tell. Though your nonexistent feet do seem quite existent to me."

"Shut up!" she stepped on his foot lightly, then rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She never realized how good of a dancer he was… or how muscular his arms were… or how nice he smelled…

"Tenten, stop sniffing me like a dog."

"Why do you _always_ ruin moments?"

"HEY! YOU TWO KIDS!"

"…SHIT."

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten threw open the door to the summerhouse and immediately ran over to the nearest couch and collapsed onto it. "Home sweet home… stupid security guards…"

She heard Neji sit down next to her and laugh. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah… can't believe it's eleven already…" she pushed herself up. "Okay, we have an hour left of day Y… oh! I know! Let's pull an all nighter!"

"…None of those words started with the letter Y."

"…Yeah, well that's okay. See? Yeah started with the letter Y."

Neji laughed again. "All right, but you're going to be even more delusional than usual tomorrow."

"I am _never_ delusional, Hyuuga. I am the most down to earth---" Tenten could've sworn she jinxed herself because just as she said that, she rolled off the couch, landing face down on the floor.

"Yeah, you've got the down to earth part right."

"Can it, pretty boy."

**-X-x-X-**

"Oh! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!!"

"You sound like a monkey…" Neji commented under his breath as Tenten jumped on his bed and tugged on his arm, pointing at the digital clock on the night stand excitedly.

"It's 11:11!"

"…Yes. I can read numbers."

"Make a wish!" Abruptly, she let go of his arm, clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. Neji watched her in amusement as she opened her brown eyes and stared at him. "So? Did you make a wish?"

"No. I'm not superstitious."

"You're boring! So on Fridays you cross paths with black cats, walk under ladders, crack mirrors, step on cracks, and do stuff in thirteens?"

"…Well, not on purpose but if it happens then it happens."

Tenten puffed out her cheeks. "Then you'll die early and have seven years of bad luck!"

"Well, I won't have seven years of bad luck if I'm dead."

Tenten looked down and glanced away slightly, "…I don't want you to die."

"Good," Neji smiled and tilted his head, which caused a few strands of ebony hair to fall across his modelesque features, "I was worried you'd try to kill me."

"Shut up about that fish!" Tenten flushed and hit him with a pillow. "I'll use an octopus next time!"

"Oh I'm so scared," Neji tried feebly to defend himself but couldn't help but laugh at how frustrated she was getting. Luckily though, he was saved by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Tenten temporarily abandoned abusing Neji with the pillow to answer the phone, wondering who the hell would be calling at this hour.

"GOOD ALMOST MORNING MY DEAR FRIEND!"

"…Hey Lee." Neji had to cover his laugh at her facial expression with a fake cough.

"I have been informed that today is the day in which you two are on the letter Y of the glorious and magnificent alphabet! And so I have called you in order to assist the two of you with an activity!"

"Oh?" Tenten perked up. "You have an idea for an activity?"

"Oh yes! I will give you a sermon about youth!"

Tenten made a face at the receiver. "Actually, Lee, it's okay it's getting really late and Neji and I want to go to bed…"

And she realized that wording would be taken the wrong way by Lee.

"WHAT?" he exploded on the phone. "YOU TWO ARE SHARING A BED? TOGETHER? AT NIGHT? OH MY GOODNESS! GAI-SENSEI WILL BE DISPLEASED! I HAVE CALLED TO INFORM YOU TWO TO PRESERVE YOUR YOUTH, NOT CREATE ONE!!"

"LEE, SHUT UP!" Tenten heard her voice rise in pitch as she slammed down the receiver and couldn't look Neji in the eye.

Neji, however, found this entire situation to be extremely entertaining.

"Hey," he put his arm around her waist, smirking at her blushing face, "So you want to go to bed with me, hmm?"

Tenten turned to look at him and stared at him for a few seconds before smirking.

"As much as Satan loves the cold."

**Author's Notes: Yeah, it's a bit rusty since I've been so lazy and trying to figure out my life. Two chapters left… I'm looking forward to what you guys have as ideas for Z :D**

**Oh, the last sentence is like… Satan is in Hell, right? Hell is super hot, and so by saying how much he loves the cold it should be like, not at all. But the expression 'when Hell freezes over' is used when something kind of ironic I guess happens and that happened a lot so Neji gets that she's not being mean… she's saying 'yeah, but not really.' …Yeah.**

**Popular: Yes I love you, yacht, yellow, yell, yam, yo-yo, yogurt, yack/yap**

**Polka-Dotted Sunglasses- yummy, yesterday's clothes**

**Crusnik20- Yamanaka Ino**

**yugioash- young love**

**beckylovesgigs- you win**

**Ashikara-Chan- yesterday's activity**

**xTsukimoonx- Y-shaped bed searching**

**Nejiten____3- Lee calls Tenten to say something about youth**


	27. Day Twenty Six: Letter Z

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Chapter 27- Day Twenty-Six: Letter Z**

_It's… the last day of the bet…_ was the first thought running through Tenten's mind when she woke up. _Stupid prodigy. Haven't you figured it out?_

Tenten blinked and shot up in bed. _…Actually…_

Maybe he did figure it out. And he wasn't telling her that he knew.

Of course! That made sense! Tenten nodded to herself. The reason he kept kissing her… he wouldn't keep kissing a girl that he didn't know liked him back…

Tenten shivered a bit from splashing bone chilling water on her face and fumbled around blindly for the towel, then dried her face with it. She blinked at herself in the mirror then sighed.

"Tenten, if you don't confess by the end of today, you are banned from sushi for a month."

Tenten nodded to herself. That seemed like adequate punishment. Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard a knocking on her door. Heart pounding, she ran to the door and opened it to see an extended arm holding a bouquet of flowers.

"What're these?"

The extended arm still didn't budge. "Yellow zinnia flowers."

Tenten flushed.

_"Neji, does this color make me look fat?" Tenten kicked the door open to Neji's room and flipped on the light switch, tugging at her pale yellow shirt._

_"Dye it…" he grumbled and went back to bed._

_"…Diet? Are you telling me to DIET? HYUUGA---"_

_"NO, I MEAN DYE IT… YOU KNOW, CHANGE THE COLOR…" he realized she'd take it offensively and ducked under the covers as she jumped on the bed, trying to strangle him, "SINCE YOU THINK THE COLOR MAKES YOU LOOK FAT…"_

_"DON'T MAKE AN EXCUSE, YOU JUST TOLD ME TO GO ON A DIET."_

_ He still remembers…_ she couldn't help but feel touched but this was Neji they were talking about so honestly nothing should have surprised her.

"These flowers look fat."

"Yeah I tried to put them on a fertilizer diet but they almost died."

The corners of Tenten's lips were twitching into a smile as she accepted the flowers. "Well, it's okay. I like fat flowers."

Neji smirked. "I'll see you downstairs in a couple minutes then?"

"Uh huh."

"One more thing…"

"What?"

"Not that I mind but…" he glanced at Tenten's oversized T-shirt, "Where are your pants?"

"Oh, in your bed, honey! GET OUT YOU PERVERT!"

**-X-x-X-**

"Zucchinis for breakfast? Really?"

"Yeah, they start with Z!" Tenten grinned and nibbled on hers. "How about zero… zero what…"

"Zero hawks ever since that one incident."

Tenten glared at him playfully then resumed to her thinking pose. Suddenly, her eyes lit up.

"_Zai yi bian!_" Tenten grinned at him.

"…What? Sorry, I took English, not Chinese…"

"_Zai yi bian!_ Again!"

"You want to spend another 26 days here…?" Neji asked, incredulous as he stared at her. "I mean, I love spending time with you but… I really do have some homework to get back to…"

"No! Shorten it! 26 days in 26 minutes! Reverse turns; you get A. Something we can do in one minute… or just say an activity, we don't have to do it." Tenten waved her arms around. "Okay, I'll start. A… acting out… a scene…?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "I think we could actually do that."

"Okay!" Tenten laughed. "Romeo, oh Romeo… Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name…"

Neji laughed when she began to fumble, and took her hand, and pressed his lips to it gently. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet…"

Tenten smiled. "Okay if we spent this much time on each activity we're going to run out of time… go! Letter B!"

"Bear hunting."

"Canoeing!"

"Drag racing."

"Ooh! Can we—"

"NO."

Tenten pouted. "Fine! Elephant riding!"

Neji smirked. "French kissing."

Tenten blinked. "Oh, I don't mind giving up time to do _that_." She grinned naughtily as she leaned in and pushed him down onto the couch, pressing their lips together. She shivered as she felt his tongue on her bottom lip and opened her mouth obediently for him.

_Ding dong…_

"…" Tenten reluctantly pushed herself off Neji and glared sleepily at the door. "Damn door."

She hopped off of him and made her way to the door and opened it, trying her best to not immediately shoot the person a glare of death. But she was surprised to see a well dressed man standing there, holding a manila envelope?

"…Yeah?"

"Are you the daughter of the deceased Kiriko-san?"

Immediately, Tenten felt prickles of coldness all over her body and her knees felt weak. "Y-yeah."

He handed her an envelope. "Enclosed in this is her will. Everything she had owned was left to you. And… I'm sorry about your loss."

"Thanks."

Tenten stared at the envelope in her hands and closed her eyes, deciding if she should open it. The last thing she wanted to be reminded of right now was her mother's death…

"Tenten, is everything okay?"

The brunette opened her eyes and hid the envelope under one of the cushions on the couch by the door and made her way back to Neji, grinning happily. "Yeah, everything's fine! It was some salesperson selling… uh… vacuums…"

He raised an eyebrow. "I see…"

_If I tell him he'll just get worried…_ Tenten climbed over the couch again. _And I've made him worry enough this summer._ "Okay so… G! Ghirardelli's chocolate!"

Magically, Neji pulled out a bag of said chocolate from behind the couch and offered her one. He seemed amused at her shocked expression.

"Are you… magical?"

"Yes." _Thank you Sakura for telling me what Tenten would want._

"H is for harpooning," Tenten said as she finished a piece and stared at the bag greedily.

"I is for ionization energy."

"You nerd. K is for…"

"You skipped J."

"…J is for jump rope." Tenten stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed the bag.

"K is for kissing you even with a mouthful of chocolate."

Before Tenten found the time to protest to that, she felt his warm lips on her own briefly. When he pulled back, she saw a bit of the chocolate on his lips and she laughed. "Clever Hyuuga. Clever."

He licked the chocolate off with his tongue and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. Didn't taste as bad as I thought it would."

"Obviously because it was from me," Tenten laughed, "L is for lollipops!"

"M is for moon gazing."

Tenten blinked and smiled slightly. "It's cheating if you use an activity we did before."

"Don't you like being reminded of our _favorite_ memories?"

_"Yes," she closed her eyes and soon enough, she felt his lips press gently against hers. His right hand supported him as he leaned forward, his left was on her hip. She relaxed; and they just stayed like that for a while. He pulled back a few moments later, smirking. "You're not a very experienced kisser, are you?"_

_Tenten puffed her cheeks out, and moved closer to him. "Honestly, no. But…" she blushed, not believing she was going to say what she was about to say. "That felt… nice. Could you…"_

_"I'd be honored to," his eyes softened as he leaned in again, pressing their lips together in front of the full moon._

Tenten shook her head, but kept smiling. "You sure are a romantic though you may not seem like it, Hyuuga. N is for nachos."

"Nachos? Are you hungry? O is for obsession."

"Oh? Obsession with what? P is for pancakes."

"Didn't we have pancakes? Obsession with you, obviously. Q is for quetzal."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Did we? Oh well… R is for… remembering. So what was your favorite memory?"

Neji closed his eyes for a moment, then chuckled. Which erupted into fits of silent laughter for the Hyuuga. Flushing, Tenten kicked him. "Tell me!"

"When you thought you traveled back in time."

_Ten minutes later, Tenten crawled out of her box, and looked around. The table she had set up for the tea ceremony slash party was gone… the glasses were gone, the lemon tea not on the counter… hell, even the sandwich she was half ate was a whole again._

_"Ohhh… my God… I DID IT!" she squealed, and tripped on the way out of her little box, running around, looking around. "I am GENIUS… Ooooh my God this is amazing okay so if I remember some eighth grade math and do some proportions… ten over sixty equals x over… over…" Tenten looked down at her hands, "Sixty times twenty four is…"_

_Tenten paused for a moment, glancing at the clocks. True, they had been set back an hour… she walked towards the refrigerator and looked at the lemon tea. Her eye twitched, seeing the lemon tea half empty._

_"…" She sighed, closing the refrigerator and opening the medicine cabinet. "Nice try Hyuuga. You're not going to make me look like an idiot again._

Tenten couldn't help but cover her face and smile. "…I have to admit, that was good. But I got you back with those Tums, didn't I?"

"Yeah you did. What's yours?"

Tenten made a low humming sound and crossed her legs and tapped her chin, as if in deep thought. Then she looked at him and smiled softly. "Your letter."

_"All right," Neji stood up and headed upstairs, turned left and disappeared into his room. Tenten closed her eyes as she entered her own room, sat down on the bed and started counting to ten. __This is the moment._

_She opened her eyes and looked down, already seeing words_. Must I repeat myself? Have you been listening to anything I've been saying these past twenty three days?

_Tenten glared at the folded piece of paper, then saw something written smaller on the edge in parentheses. _If I must… open this up.

_She laughed quietly and opened up the letter, seeing his elegant script. She smiled slightly; even if Neji repeated him a thousand times why he loved her, the thousand and first time he'd say it she would still get butterflies in her stomach. She loved how he made her feel so special and worth his time._

_If you're going to be my competitor to be valedictorian, start paying attention. Twenty three reasons why I love you:_

_1. You are an idiot._

_2. You are also clumsy._

_3. You are not perfect._

_4. You are going to kill me with your cooking one day._

_5. But you try your hardest, and that's what matters. _

_6. You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, and when you're happy, it radiates and makes me happy._

_7. You've been through so much, and you're still strong, and I admire you for that._

_8. I don't care what you say. You are perfect._

_9. You are crazy, and sometimes during this bet, I'm afraid what you're going to come up with for an activity. But as long as we're doing it together, I don't mind._

_10. I have never met a girl who stands up for what she believes in more than you and defends people she loves to death._

_11. You deserve the best, but you don't realize it. _

_12. You're not stuck up and don't expect me to bow down to you because you know how I feel about you._

_13. You're pure. You believe in everything, no matter how stupid it may seem. You'll find something good in everything, and it's like nothing can corrupt or taint you._

_14. You're superstitious. You still believe that if you wish on 11:11 your dream will come true, if you "eat" 1000 planes, wish on a shooting star, folding 1000 origami stars or cranes will make wishes come true._

_15. You're childish._

_16. You're stubborn. Not to make people do what you want, but to make people do what's right for them and stand up for yourself. _

_17. You amuse me. Very frequently._

_18. You're adorable. I will never say that to you aloud. And this will be the only time I will write it down. You are. Just accept it. And don't tell me to tell you that._

_19. You have… interesting friends._

_20. Because of you, I've done things I never thought I would. Try broccoli cheddar soup, go cow milking, vandalize the lawn, and become a Viking._

_21. You make my life interesting._

_22. You know most of my secrets, and not once have you threatened to blackmail me._

_23. This is something I haven't told anyone, and this is the reason why I first started to love you. You were the first person to comfort me about my father's death, and the first person to tell me to look on the positive aspects of life. _

__"Oh so you like cheesy and corny letters?"

"Yes!"

"That's the only one you'll ever get from me." Neji laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him. "S is for safety pins. No we are not doing anything with any," he added in a rush when Tenten's eyes suddenly had a glint in them.

"T…" Tenten frowned then blinked and grinned slyly, "Tell me you love me in 26 languages."

"…Seriously?"

"Of course!"

"All right." Neji sighed and sat up, "Do I get to use a translator?"

"Sure. I'm not evil like you… make people lick salt…" she shuddered at the memory.

_"And as revenge for your mother…" he pulled out a salt shaker, handing it to her. "Lick salt."_

_"But… but but but…" Tenten tried protesting, staring at the salt shaker; she could only imagine what her face would be like, "But but…"_

_"Do it."_

_Tenten pouted, but took the salt shaker nonetheless. Neji was thoroughly enjoying putting the girl he was in love with through this torture; he even had a camera ready for her expression. Tenten closed her eyes, hoping for the best, and opened her mouth, tilting her head backwards and gently shook the salt into her open mouth._

_It was like licking a very sour lemon; the moment that salt touched her tongue, her eyes widened and it was like her throat closed up. She heard a vague click in the background, and she heard him chuckle, then felt something being poured down her throat._

_"Thank God for orange juice," she gasped, coughing and pounding her chest. "You're evil Neji. Very evil."_

Neji chuckled. "I feel it was worth it. Do you want me to list the languages too?" he glanced up from his iTouch, then put it away in his pocket. "All I needed was a refresher. I don't need any help for this."

"Yup. It'll be nice to know what I'm listening to." _Let's see if he can actually do this…_

"In English… I love you." _One._

"In Chinese… wo ai ni." _Two…_

"In Korean, saranghae." _Three…_

"In Spanish, te quiero." _Four…_

"In Italian, ti amo." _Five…_

"In French, je t'aime." _Six…_

"In Irish, i ngrá leat." _Seven…_

"In German… Ich liebe dich."_ Eight._

"In… Icelandic… ég elska þig." _Nine…_

"Starting to have issues, Hyuuga?" Tenten propped herself up with an elbow and watched him, smiling slightly.

"Of course not. In Galician, eu te amo."_ Ten… wow, he's holding up pretty well._

"In Indonesian, aku cinta kamu." _Eleven._

He paused for a moment. "In Catalan, t'estim molt." _Twelve…_

"In Danish… Jeg… elsker dig". _Thirteen. Almost messed up…_

"In Turkish, seni seviyorum." _Fourteen._

"In Slovenian, ljubim te." _Fifteen… wow… I'm impressed Hyuuga._

"In Romanian, te iubesc." _Sixteen._

"In Arabic, ana behibek." _Seventeen._

"In Dutch, ik hou van jou." _Eighteen._

"In Finnish, mina" rakastan sinua." _Nineteen._

"Lithuanian… Tave myliu."_ Twenty… holy cow. Hyuuga Neji, you are amazing._

"Six more. Can you do it?" Tenten teased him lightly, seeing that he seemed a bit mentally exhausted.

"Not giving up now. Sri Lankan, mama oyata arderyi." _Twenty one…_

"Vietnamese… Anh ye'u em." _Twenty two…_

"Serbian… Lubim te." _Twenty three…_

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Hungarian… Szeretlek." _Twenty four…_

"Bolivian… Quechua qanta munani." _Twenty five… I can't believe he actually made it this far…_

Neji paused and groaned. "I would get stuck on the last one."

Tenten laughed and sat up. "It's fine, I totally didn't expect you to actually put so much effort into this. You've impressed me, Hyuuga. Well done."

"No. I'm not giving up."

"You've covered just about…"

"Aishiteru. Twenty six." Neji looked up and smirked. "Of course I'd forget it in my native language."

Tenten laughed. "You, Hyuuga Neji, are amazing."

He smirked in return. "U is for ukulele."

"V is for victory," she paused and grinned childishly. "Your victory."

"My victory?" he raised an eyebrow in question. "For what?"

_You won the bet._ "Oh, nothing," she said airily, "You'll find out soon enough."

He stared at her for a moment then shrugged. "W is for wishing upon a star."

"X is for xenophobia!"

"Y is for yellow."

"Z is for… zigzags. Doodling zigzags with your finger," she grinned and gently drew a zigzag on his chest.

"And is this supposed to be entertaining?" he traced on one her cheek, then suddenly noticed how close they were. Gently, he cupped her face and brushed his lips against hers, then pulled back. "Tell me one thing."

"Anything," she breathed, still entranced.

Neji paused, with his question lingering on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to badly to ask it, but he didn't want the same response she always gave him or risk the honest one. _Have you fallen for me? If not… why do you keep letting me kiss you?_

He already had a hunch as to what the answer would be: _Because you're such a great guy… and I'm tired of hurting you._

"…What's for lunch?"

**-X-x-X-**

"Neji…"

"…Okay."

**-X-x-X-**

"I have never driven a zamboni before…This is _so_ cool!"

"…So zamboni driving and stealing were activities you had planned?" Neji looked around nervously; driving a zamboni wasn't the most inconspicuous thing he had ever done. Especially on the road.

"Chill Neji! Maybe people think it's an oversized tractor…"

"HEY. YOU KIDS AGAIN? FROM THE MOVIE THEATRE?"

"Look Neji! The movie man is a zamboni driver too!"

"Oh God…"

**-X-x-X-**

"That was so fun!" Tenten grinned as she collapsed into one of the chairs in the kitchen as she watched Neji move around.

"Hey Tenten…"

"Yeah?"

He turned around with two glasses and smirked. "Do you have a raisin?"

"…Let me just pull that out of my pocket… NO Neji. I don't randomly have a---"

"Do you have a date?"

Tenten blinked a couple of times before laughing. "Clever Hyuuga. Clever. I have to say, that's one pick up line that isn't too shabby…"

Neji smirked. "But seriously, do you know if we have raisins?"

**-X-x-X-**

"This is actually pretty good…"

"It's a zibib," Neji took another sip and finished his glass. "So, do you have any other wishes you'd like to fulfill before today ends?"

"Yes! Give me ten minutes!"

And so Tenten sprang up from her seat and ran upstairs. Neji blinked and sighed, smiling slightly. _I've learned to not even try to guess._

**-X-x-X-**

"…When you said zipping across the lawn I thought you meant running…"

"That's for normal people." Tenten waved her hand dismissively. "But we are amazing people. So that's why I bought a load of zippers the other day and somehow got them all linked together! So now as you see there are two of them across the lawn! Now we have a race and literally zip across the lawn!"

"…I can't believe you actually did this…" Neji stared at the long zipper across the fresh green grass.

"I know, I'm pretty amazing when I want to be. Okay, ready? One… two… three!"

No sooner had Tenten gone five inches before the zipper got stuck on the grass. And another five inches later, it got stuck again. "Mother…"

"I guess we should've had the lawn mowed prior to this activity…" Neji laughed. "How about we take a break from being amazing and just be normal?"

"…Sounds good to me." And she took off running across the lawn, with Neji right behind her. Tenten felt his hand grab her elbow and the two ended up rolling across the lawn.

Neji smirked and propped himself up with an elbow and hovered over her. "Was this what you expected for zipping across the lawn?"

"I've learned to never expect anything when I'm with you," she answered with a sly grin and pull him down by his shirt, and locked their lips together.

**-X-x-X-**

"Z is for zabuton!"

"And aching legs…" Neji muttered and switched his sitting position. "Much better."

Tenten stuck her tongue out and shuffled the deck of cards, then dealt them and put two cards in the middle. "One ace."

Neji looked up, his lips twitching. "BS."

Tenten blinked and groaned, covering her face with her hands. "Biggest fail ever…"

Neji laughed. "I think you're just tired of playing this. Any other ideas for Z?"

The brunette frowned for a moment, tapping her cards thoughtfully against her chin. "It's ze end! Zeee! Ende!" Tenten grinned. "This was such an amazing summer and…"

Tenten didn't have to finish her sentence. Both teens were thinking the same thing: _I don't want to leave you…_

Neji smiled slightly. "Hey, there's a zoo nearby. Want to go? It can be our last memory."

"Zoo? Sure!" Tenten grinned. "Let's meet back here in half an hour, okay?"

As she pulled her hand away from his, she felt a coldness wash over her. For the first time that day, she felt like she was going to cry; she didn't want this day to end. Never.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek softly. "I'll be waiting."

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten collapsed onto her bed, and pulled her knees to her chest. Neji's words still echoed in her head. He probably meant it as he'd be waiting for her downstairs but somehow… she felt that he had a deeper meaning behind it.

_I really love you._

**-X-x-X-**

Neji groaned, and slammed his head against his closet door. Damn that girl was making him go _crazy._

He sighed and opened his closet, pulling out a pair of khaki shorts and a navy T-shirt, then threw them on his bed. He knew he loved her, but he had no idea that she would drive him this crazy. He was already regretting waking up tomorrow in his own bed without her in the same house as him. The thought made him feel cold and he tried brushing it off.

_I really love you._

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten tried to smile at herself in the mirror but every time she tried, tears would spring to her eyes. Every time she thought about leaving this gorgeous summerhouse, memories sprang to her mind.

_He smiled slightly at her logic. "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes," she closed her eyes and soon enough, she felt his lips press gently against hers. His right hand supported him as he leaned forward, his left was on her hip. She relaxed; and they just stayed like that for a while. He pulled back a few moments later, smirking. "You're not a very experienced kisser, are you?"_

_Tenten puffed her cheeks out, and moved closer to him. "Honestly, no. But…" she blushed, not believing she was going to say what she was about to say. "That felt… nice. Could you…"_

"_I'd be honored to," his eyes softened as he leaned in again, pressing their lips together in front of the full moon._

**-X-x-X-**

_I want her to be happy and live life to the fullest._

"_Hey Neji…?" her muffled voice came through the covers, and he felt her shift positions._

"_Yeah?"_

"…_Thanks."_

_I love her._

**-X-x-X-**

_"I've liked you ever since the sixth grade," Neji said with a deadpan expression, ignoring random gasps and the gobsmacked look from Tenten, "That is exactly 5 years now. I will not take a simple 'no' for an answer," he said coolly, turning around, "Think about it, then tell me your answer."_

_Tenten stared after him as he opened the door to the staircase, and let it slam behind him. She tuned out all other sounds._

_The__ Hyuuga Neji liked __her__?_

_For __FIVE__ years?_

_Shit, the world's ending. "Goodie bag?" she echoed. Her question was answered when he leaned down suddenly and covered her mouth with his. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt dizzy, her only support was the wall and his arm encircling her while the other was on the wall to support him as he leaned in. Tenten felt like she was in nirvana; or just achieved moksha. Her soul flew away from her body and into the heavens, and she just loved the way he felt to her and made her feel; strong and safe._

_He pulled back and smiled softly down at her._

"_One kiss."_

**-X-x-X-**

"Hyuuga Neji…" she whispered and lifted her hand to the mirror, "Maybe it'll be better if you never know how much I love you."

**-X-x-X-**

_"Why do you love me?" she asked with a child's innocence and a 23 year old woman's slyness.  
Neji looked up without missing a beat. "You're kind, humane, and you're unlike any girl I've ever known."  
"There's more to that."  
"There is," he said simply, and glanced up and smirked. The smirk that was so seductive she could swear her heart melted and she'd die within ten seconds. "But until the time comes…" his eyes glazed over and she couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked. "It's a secret."_

_**-X-x-X-**_

_"HEEEEEELLOOOOOOOOO!"  
"Tenten. When a talking ice cream come comes out to greet you, it's a warning sign."  
"Neji, don't be silly!" she laughed it off, pulling him inside the store with her. "It's a man IN an ice cream suit!"_

_**-X-x-X-**_

_"Yeah… just like…" Neji had finished the s'more, which he had to admit was pretty good._

_Without warning, she cut him off and pressed her lips to his gently, her hand gently finding its way to his. She shifted her position, and felt tingles through her body as his other hand found its way to her waist and pulled her closer. He pulled back after a few more moments, and smiled slightly, "Can I guess what the activity is?"_

_"Go ahead," she answered, her heart still beating rapidly and still breathless._

_"Re-enacting our first kiss," he paused then smiled again, "I have to say, you've gotten a lot better at kissing."_

_"Well," she answered, quite boldly in her opinion, "I learned from the best."_

_**-X-x-X-**_

_"Hiashi's making you do something you don't want to do. You're a brilliant guy Neji, I know you'd make the company prosper more than it already is; you could take over the world if you wanted! But Hiashi's just taking advantage of that!" she looked up at him, "You don't __have__ to inherit the company, Hinata can do it! You can be whatever you want, a neurologist, neurosurgeon, oncologist, __whatever.__ Do what you want," her eyes softened, and her heart started speeding, "Because… if you're not happy I… I know I won't be either."_

_It was silent for a few moments. People passed them occasionally, some emitting jealous auras, some smiling, assuming they were a couple and one of them had just said something very sweet to the other._

_"Tenten." Neji closed his eyes and let out a thin stream of breath. She wasn't sure what it meant; was he going to thank her? Laugh? Yell? Either way, she was sure he was very amused. She seemed to amuse him a lot. "…Thank you."_

_**-X-x-X-**_

Neji chuckled at some of the memories that suddenly resurfaced. He was going to miss having her around, but he supposed the thousands of memories they made together would be worth it.

Neji blinked and covered his face with his hand. He was a good liar, but even he couldn't lie to himself. _I want you in my arms forever._

**-X-x-X-**

"Neji! Look! It's a panda!"

Neji looked in the direction that Tenten was pointing and smirked. "It likes you. And your ice cream is dripping."

Tenten blinked. "…Meow."

"…What?"

"Meow."

"Did you finally lose it?"

"No, I'm being a zoomimetic!"

"…No, I think you're just a zooanthropy…" Neji raised an eyebrow but smirked. "But I do like cats."

Tenten laughed. "Oooh! Look! Zebras! Perfect!"

"…Should I be scared?"

"Is the sun yellow?"

**-X-x-X-**

"Ha. I knew it. If I were blindfolded, and I were riding on something, I can't tell if I were riding a zebra or a horse."

"Tenten, where in the world would you ride a zebra besides here?" Neji asked incredulously as he leaned against the fence, watching Tenten be led around on a zebra by one of the animal keepers. Not that she knew, but he paid him a lot to let Tenten ride on that zebra.

"It's just like that time we went horseback riding!"

_"What kind of a shitty stable has one horse?"_

_The stable owner shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, people borrowed them to go on the trail. But if you two wanna share a horse, go ahead. He's pretty strong."_

_Neji glanced over to see Tenten petting the horse adoringly, feeding him a carrot. __I can't believe I wish I were a horse. __"No it's okay, she's the one that wants to ride. I'll wait here."_

_"Your choice dude but," the stable owner shrugged again, handing Neji reins for the horse. "The path can be pretty scary for a girl sometimes. There are rumors of drug dealers and murderers and bugs and stuff…"_

_"She's tough."_

_"And I heard the drug dealers drug the girl so they're all woozy and have sex with them."_

_"I'm going on that horse with her."_

"Oh yes. That was loads of fun," Neji muttered sarcastically. He looked up just in time to see Tenten hop off the zebra and bounce over to him. "So? What next?"

"Well there's a seal show and you seem the type to like those kinds of things…"

"WHOA. IF THE WORLD ISN'T TINY ALREADY…"

"Bitch…" Tenten muttered automatically under her breath as the two saw Mei prance over to them.

"Hi Tenten. Hey Neji!" Mei grinned widely and, much to Tenten's annoyance, grasped Neji's arm. "So I heard there was a seal show? And you two are going? Ooh, can I go too? I like seals too…"

"Er…"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Cling as much as you want. Earlier you start clinging, earlier you'll leave."

"Great!" Mei grinned as Tenten stomped off in the general direction of where the seal show was going to be at. The girl then dropped Neji's arm and looked at him, smirking. "Hyuuga, you do realize she's head over heels for you right?"

"I doubt it…"

"By the end of today, I guarantee she'll have confessed to you in some way. And if not, that means she finally killed me and is being taken to jail!"

Neji laughed. "Thanks Mei-san, but I think Tenten would just rather stay friends for now…"

Mei rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. Come on, let's go. Tenten'll get suspicious if we keep lingering…" _You idiot. Can you not tell she's completely in love with you?_

**-X-x-X-**

The seal show was excellent, but all Tenten was aware of was Mei's constant chattering with Neji. And how she kept moving closer to him. And trying to be in contact with him every single damn second of the day.

The three were now in the park area of the zoo for lunch. Families were milling around and little kids were running around playing and the older ones were playing with a Frisbee or something. And Mei was talking Neji's ear off.

_Okay Tenten. Chill. You already decided you're not going to tell Neji._

Listening to herself was much harder than she had anticipated. She was almost positive that although this would be hurting Neji, it would be the best way to go. But damn, that girl was pissing her off…

"So Neji…" Mei's voice was suddenly louder, "You say you've lost the bet? Man that sucks… Tenten's an idiot for not seeing how amazing you are… but that means you're single… right?"

_Okay. Screw not telling him._

Tenten stood up and slammed her hands on the table, startling Mei and Neji. After an intense five second death glare at Mei, the brunette stomped off to a nearby gazebo.

The girl huffed as she climbed on top of the gazebo, ignoring the security guard's yelling. She looked around and spotted a kid with a megaphone. Getting on her knees, she flailed her arms wildly. "HEY KID! Can I borrow that?"

The kid blinked and stared at her, then hugged the megaphone to his chest. "No."

Tenten groaned and covered her face with her left hand, then rummaged around in her pocket, fishing out a ten and handed it to him. "How about now?"

"Sure thing, lady."

Grabbing the megaphone, Tenten stood up and cleared her throat, then put it up to her lips.

"HYUUGA. FREAKING. NEJI."

Almost immediately, the entire carnival went silent. Tenten was suddenly aware of everyone's eyes on hers, but all she really cared about was that Neji was staring at her.

"So, to fill all of you in, Hyuuga Neji and I made a bet at the beginning of this summer. I spent 26 days with him at his summer house and today is the final day. The stakes were that if I fell in love with him, he'd win. If I didn't, I would win and he would leave me alone for the rest of my life." Tenten took a breath and noticed her hands were shaking. She hadn't been this nervous before but now she realized how nervous she really was. Tenten closed her eyes for a moment, then reopened them. Hell, she was already up here, so she had nothing more to lose.

"Over these 26 days, I've done things I never thought I'd do. I've gotten kicked off a yacht, I've become a Viking, I've milked a cow, I've painted with Q-tips… the list is endless. Also during this experience I've gone through something… that's really hard for me." Tenten swallowed before continuing, feeling Neji's eyes on her like lasers. "And every single moment, Neji was with me. Whether it was something stupid or he was making sure I didn't kill myself… and he helped me through my mother's death too. And…" Tenten paused for a moment and smiled softly, "I really can't imagine my life before this experience… my life without him. It's like all I can remember is him being with me now. He's never pushed me away because I've been too annoying… he's dealt with everything I've thrown at him… I've been such a nasty bitch to him and he's still been so nice to me. He's so understanding and he's never judged me. He always looks past my bad qualities… my very numerous bad qualities… and sees the good ones. …The very few good ones. He's… _such_ an amazing guy. I don't think I've ever met anyone as patient and tolerant as him… and as sweet as he is. Before I thought he was just an arrogant guy… and, well, yeah he is but I can over look that…" Tenten muttered under her breath. She paused again and lowered the megaphone. It was completely quiet and everyone was either looking at her or Neji, but she barely noticed this because all she could feel were Neji's eyes. Finally, she lifted the megaphone to her lips and looked straight at Neji.

"Hyuuga Neji, over these 26 days I've been on the adventure of a lifetime. Over these 26 days I've actually realized some things about myself. Over these 26 days I've learned how to be independent but also dependent at the same time." Tenten paused again, then frowned. "Screw the formality. HYUUGA NEJI, I LOVE YOU."

Gasps were heard through the crowd and Tenten's sarcastic side couldn't help but take over for a second—she just spent the last 10 minutes on a speech about how amazing Neji was, couldn't they figure out that she was confessing? Vaguely, she saw Neji walk towards the gazebo, and then stop and looked up at her, smirking. He held up a hand and motioned for her to come down.

Before, she would've said no way. But she had gotten used to trust him so much that she just jumped off the gazebo and she felt him catch her.

"Did you really mean what you said up there?"

Tenten felt him pull her closer to him and despite how many times he had done this to her, she still felt that familiar blush rising up and the dizzying feeling. "Every single word of it."

"So…" his voice was raspy with what she believed was disbelief, "You've fallen for me?"

Tenten closed her eyes and felt tears spring up. "Yes… As much as I almost hate admitting that I lost the bet, I've fallen in love with you."

Neji smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. Vaguely the two heard the clapping, the cheering, the wolf whistles, etc. But it was barely audible and it sounded like it was muted. All they could feel was each other and the familiar euphoria they felt.

They pulled back when they needed air and Tenten laughed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shirt. "I love you…"

He chuckled, hiding how ecstatic he was feeling as he hugged her back, his face in the crook of her neck. "I know."

"_Spend 26 days with me at the Hyuuga summer house. 26 letters, 26 days. One activity each day starting with a letter, in alphabetical order. By the end, I guarantee you will be falling hard for me."_

**Author's Notes: Thank you to Just Lovely for inspiring a confession in which Tenten would yell out that she loved him… my first one was probably a lot mushier and normal haha. To be honest, I could've updated this about a week ago… I just needed to connect two parts and I was too lazy to…**

**There's an epilogue! Who knows when it'll be out? But there is ONE more chapter to this story! Thank you for your patience with me throughout this story! :D**

**Some of the words, such as 'zoomimetic'… I tried using to see if it was a verb… or an adjective… or a noun… and I couldn't find it… so I'm sorry if I used it in a grammatically incorrect way…**

**Popular suggestions: zoo, zig-zag, zippers, zebras, zucchini, zero**

**xXbunnyholicXx- 'ze' end**

**theduckoverthere- yellow zinnia flowers**

**OxIzzyxO- zabuton (flat cushion for sitting on)**

**xTsukimoonx- zamboni driving or stealing, Zimbabwe map searching, zipping across the lawn**

**poochyyxx- zoomimetic (miming animals), zabuton**

**Amaranthyne- zibib (alcohol-less drink made from raisins), zoanthropy (delusion that one is an animal)**


	28. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Chapter 28- Epilogue**

_He loves me… he loves me not. He loves me… he loves me not._

Tenten plucked the soft white petals off a daisy gingerly, heart pounding. She knew it was stupid to do this; any person who had even caught a glimpse of them together would tell her "girl, he loves you." But she couldn't get that tiny doubt out of her head. She didn't want to be hurt; it had been quite a while since she had let her guard down and fully immersed herself in someone. Not that she didn't trust Neji; she trusted him more than she had trusted anyone else.

But falling in love is risky. And in the back of her head, she knew that. She knew if she let her guard down and fell in love, she may get hurt. Maybe not now. Maybe later. Maybe in the future. Or maybe never. But seventy five percent said she would. She hated being walked out on, being left, being replaced.

_He loves me… he loves me not._

Tenten stopped and sighed. After a few moments, she smiled, a faint red blush spreading over her pale cheeks as the one lone petal stood up proudly. _He loves me._

"Hey. Ready to leave?"

Tenten tilted her head back and grinned lopsidedly at Neji. He slammed the car trunk closed and approached her, smirking. "Don't fall into the lake. Because if you do, you'll make up some excuse to stay longer."

She laughed and pulled her feet out of the cool, pond water and slipped on her rubber flip flops. Turning around, she almost bumped head first into his chest and looked up, and grinned again. "Hi."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hey."

She suddenly caught him by surprise by grabbing his shirt with her hands and burying her face in his chest. "Don't ever leave me, okay? Never."

She felt his chest vibrate as he laughed, then felt his arms surround her, enveloping her in a hazy heaven. "Never."

**-X-x-X- Time skip to age 25**

Granted, no relationship is perfect. Especially with rather short tempered Neji who just hid his temper well and feisty, spontaneous Tenten. Obviously they got into conflicts; some of them were neutralized, others were not.

_"Neji! God, you pig!"_

_ "I'm the pig? I'm not the one that leaves stray clothes everywhere. God, Tenten. I was late to class because I spent an extra 30 minutes looking for my keys which were, of course, underneath a pile of your clothes that I thought was your bed."_

_ "Well then it's your damn fault for leaving your keys on the floor! Why did you eat my last piece of cake?"_

_ "Well, I don't know. Maybe because I was up to 3 A.M. trying to finish a paper that would determine my semester grade? I needed something to keep me focused and alive!"_

_ "Why the crap would that determine your grade? You're Hyuuga freaking Neji! You're supposed to have like a hundred fifty percent in every class! Forever! For the rest of your life! Besides, if your grade ever dipped below a blasted ninety, just freaking pay your way back to a ninety!"_

_ Tenten's eyes widened and her body immediately tensed up as she felt something whizz past her ear and hit the wall behind her. She knew she had pushed him too far; she didn't blame him for losing his temper. Immediately, she felt remorse wash over her. "N-Neji…"_

_ "Spending the night elsewhere." He stood up and stormed out of the house, letting the door slam shut and the sound resonate through the house._

_**-X-x-X-**_

___"And that's why I'm here." Neji finished plainly, standing at the doorstep of none other than Uchiha Sasuke. "Turn me away if you want, because you are an arrogant bastard. But you're also my closest friend. And I haven't done anything that deserves you sending me to Naruto's or Kiba's."_

_ "Fight with the girlfriend, hm?" Sasuke smirked, and stepped aside. "Come in. How long will you stay here?"_

_ Neji sighed. "Not long. Not only do I need to apologize, but all my books and clothes are still there. Maybe moving in with Tenten wasn't such a good idea… because this is just our first year of college…"_

_ "Don't say that," Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "It's not like your relationship is perfect. Nobody has a perfect relationship. You're just starting a long chain of fights."_

_ "Thanks for the optimism," Neji glared and collapsed on the couch. "I need clothes."_

_ "The ones you're wearing now cover you perfectly well."_

_ "Bastard, you're making me to sleep in these?"_

_**-X-x-X-**_

___"And so he stormed out!" Tenten wailed into the phone dramatically, collapsing onto her bed. "What am I going to do? Does this mean we've broken up?" she whispered harshly, her eyes widening._

_ "Okay Tenten. This is what you do," Ino said sternly on the other side, but the brunette could hear the smirk. "When he comes home…"_

_**-X-x-X-**_

___Neji was apprehensive as he approached the apartment he shared with Tenten. Of course he had been nervous returning home on occasions in the past, especially when Tenten was… well, for a whole week out of a month he would always be terrified of her. But this time he was really worried; he prepared himself for the worst: seeing all his stuff packed up by the door and Tenten telling him to get out._

_ "Hello?" he called as he opened the door. Receiving no blow to the head with a knife or seeing his stuff by the door, he closed said door and took off his shoes, when he felt a force push him back. After a moment's hesitation, he realized it was Tenten. "Tenten, if you're going to kill me, by the door isn't a great idea because the police see this area first."_

_ "I'm sorry baby," she whispered, pressing herself up against him and letting her fingers lightly drift over his jaw line, "I missed you… do you forgive me?"_

_ Neji's mouth opened but he found he couldn't speak; maybe he should piss his girlfriend off more often. Looking down, he realized she was in a skimpy black nightgown and what he saw under it…_

_ Well, he certainly didn't object."Not completely your fault, I suppose." He cleared his throat, managing to force words out. "I'm sorry for…"_

_ "Shhh…" she smiled, pressing her lips softly to his neck. "No need… we can talk later…"_

_ "Best idea you've had in a while…"_

_ "Don't push it babe." Tenten grabbed his shirt collar tightly for a moment, frowning. "…Sasuke's?"_

_ "…Yeah. Forgot to bring clothes with me."_

_ "Well," she licked her lips, enjoying his hungry look. "We'll have to take that off as soon as possible, won't we?"_

But what mattered was that they never gave up. Instead of breaking up, they would both cool off for a bit. They both knew of each other's pride. Though Neji's ego was obviously more well known, Tenten had quite a bit of pride as well; she just didn't make as big a deal about it. But because of their egos, they both knew better than to force each other to apologize. Because they were in love, they knew they would forgive each other just because they couldn't live without each other.

Neji bit his lip, pacing around the gazebo in the time nervously. Yes, they loved each other. They've been together for about eight years now; that had to mean something, right? He stopped pacing and sat down on a nearby bench, fiddling with his fuzzy box.

He remembered all the events they shared together; graduation, college, moving in together…

…First anniversary…

_"Neji!" The Hyuuga was glomped on by the brunette. He enjoyed the attention he was receiving; why was she particularly loving today? "I love you!"_

_ "I do too."_

_ "…Well?"_

_ "…Hn…?"_

_ Suddenly he felt her pull away and mentally slapped himself. _Shit. What day is it? Not her birthday… not her friend's birthday… wouldn't be my birthday I don't think… Mother's anniversary? Shit! Wait no. What am I forgetting…

_"Neji?" Tenten asked sweetly; she obviously decided to give Neji another chance to redeem himself; she knew of the memory of a male when it came to these things._

Is it Christmas? No it's sunny out… Is it Hanukkah? …We don't celebrate Hannukah…

_Obviously, Tenten was at the end of her tether. "Out. Now."_

_ "Tenten…"_

_ "Now."_

_ Neji sighed and obeyed; he figured he could ask Sakura or Ino or Hinata to get the answer. Hearing the door slam shut and the lock clicking shut, he winced. What could today possibly be? Being kicked out of his own house. This is depressing._

_**-X-x-X-**_

___"Valedictorian-san. Top-student-in-the-last-twenty-years-san." Ino shook her head pitifully, putting two fingers to her temple. "What could today possibly be?"_

_ "Yes. Indeed." Sakura nodded. "Only-student-smarter-than-me-san."_

_ "Please," Neji groaned. "Just tell me. I probably have enough time to settle things so she'll see me within two weeks."_

_ Ino and Sakura looked at each other and nodded, then looked at Neji menacingly. "It's your first anniversary with Tenten."_

_ "…Oh…"_

_**-X-x-X-**_

___"Tenten?" Neji banged at her door. "Tenten! I know you're in there! Open up!"_

_ Grudgingly, the door creaked open and Tenten peeked through the cracks, glaring at him. "Hyuuga."_

_ "Let me in."_

_ "No."_

_ "Ten minutes. If you still don't forgive me after that, you can ignore me for a month."_

_ The door was thrown open and Neji entered the house, closing the door behind him and walking over to the couch that Tenten had thrown herself upon. "What."_

_ He placed the carrier bag he had been lugging around with him, and reached in, throwing five things at her. Staring at them in confusion, Tenten looked up, asking for an explanation._

_ "A box of Godiva white chocolate stars with raspberry filling, because that's your favorite kind. Dried seaweed, because when you have nothing to eat but have some rice, you eat them together and claim it's sushi; the simplest it can get. Strawberry milk, because as disgusting as that stuff is, you love it. Chanel's No 5 perfume, because that's the kind you use for special occasions because it's your favorite. And finally, a notebook because I know you like to write your thoughts down when you're emotional."_

_ "H-how did you…" she looked at the items in disbelief, then back up at him. "How did you know…? I swear, I've never told you any of this…"_

_ "You haven't," he smirked and took out something else from the bag, hiding it behind his back as he walked towards her. "I pay attention. And here," he held a bouquet of white daisies in front of her, "Daisies… because that's the flower you gave me when we first met."_

_ "You remembered…?" Tenten took the bouquet and smiled shyly then resumed a stony expression. "I mean, you still aren't forgiven for forgetting…"_

_ "Our first anniversary," he smirked, kneeling down in front of her, "You have to cut me some slack. I'm not sure if our anniversary is the day you confessed to me from a gazebo or when you first started falling in love with me. Which would, obviously, be the second day of the bet."_

_ Tenten laughed and threw her arms around him, pressing her lips against his firmly. "You remembered… wrong about when I first fell in love with you, but you're forgiven," Tenten smiled at him. "Okay Hyuuga. I forgive you."_

Disaster averted; Neji felt relieved just thinking about it. From then on he made sure to never forget an anniversary or birthday. Tenten thought it was because he became the perfect boyfriend after that incident, but honestly, Neji had enlisted the help of Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. He also set alarms on his phone a year in advance so he wouldn't forget to set an alarm to avoid forgetting.

Well, every once in a while he'd leave his phone somewhere or the battery would die and the other three were gone and couldn't contact him. But Neji was getting better at earning her forgiveness.

"Neji!"

He looked up and felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Tenten approaching. Smiling softly, he stood up to greet her. "Hey," he whispered, gently kissing her, feeling his heart go out of control.

Tenten grinned; she was wearing a pair of dark jean shorts and a grey, v-neck t-shirt. "What'd you want to tell me?"

Neji smiled weakly, leading her to the edge of the pond. He knelt down, ignoring Tenten's soft gasp, not caring how much the maid would yell at him for getting his new khaki shorts dirty. The wind blew softly, and he felt his navy shirt move slightly. "Tenten… I have been in love with you for… God knows how long. I will never get over or understand your quirks, like laughing at the most random moments especially when I'm in pain or when it's deathly silent. You're the only person I know that eats ramen with a slice of cheese and tries to get others to eat it as well. I still don't understand you at times; especially your new found love for accordions, cows, and megaphones." Neji smiled slightly, taking her hand gently. "We may not have known each other since diapers and we haven't had the perfect relationship. I know the statistics of marriage at a young age, but I don't care. We're not a statistic. I can't promise you eternal loyalty or love. But I can promise you that if you're mine, I will do my best to try to make you happy for most of the time; I say most, because it's impossible to keep you satisfied forever. So Tenten," he took out his box and opened it, revealing a sparkling diamond ring, "marry me."

Tenten opened her mouth, staring at him. The song of the crickets seemed to intensify as if to enunciate how dire this situation was; when the song began to decrescendo, Tenten smiled and closed her eyes. "Neji…" she whispered softly. "You are, indeed, brilliant."

He raised an eyebrow as if to ask her what she meant. She knelt down in front of him, putting her hands on either side of his face. "You knew," she smiled, touching her forehead to his, "That you didn't even have to ask me to marry you. So I will obey your command. I will marry you." she grinned as he seemed to let out a sigh of relief and leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

"If you don't mind," she pulled back, grinning, "I have people in mind to plan this wedding…"

"…I'm beginning to regret already."

**-X-x-X- Few weeks later…**

"Neji! Stand up straight! Can't tell if a suit looks good on you if you're all slouched over like a hill!" Ino barked, while Sakura sat in the background, laughing. "Ino, to be honest, he looks good in basically everything."

"While that is true, even a man has a perfect suit. And I will find it!"

Neji sighed and straightened up. "I think this is it. It fits. Can I go home now?"

"No, try on…"

"Ino, the last five suits you had me try on all looked the same."

"Are you sure you tried on different suits?"

Neji narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Yes. I am positive. I'm not stupid."

Ino sighed. "Fine. You may leave. But know that it's only because we have to meet Tenten for her wedding dress fitting! I am certainly not giving you a suit that isn't good for you!"

Neji turned around and smirked right before entering his changing room. "As Sakura said, everything looks good on me. It is very difficult to make me look bad." He turned and closed the fitting room, oblivious to Ino's death glare.

"That cocky, arrogant bastard…"

**-X-x-X-**

"Food? Priest? Dance floor? Music? Cake? Food?" Ino called as she ran her finger down a list on a clipboard, looking around. Thanks to Hiashi, the wedding was to be held in The Sakura, one of the most prestigious hotels in Japan. Ino was standing in the hall where the ceremony would take place; the alter was covered in a red, lush carpet, and it extended all the way to the door like a red carpet over the clear glass. Looking through, there were flowers and, around the edges of the room, water. It gave the illusion of being outside without, as Ino would say, all the bugs, head, and humidity. On the altar at the two back edges were two Sakura trees, both vibrantly pink. The wall that everyone was facing was gold and covered with scrolls that Ino had specifically ordered reading "happiness, eternity, peace" and repeating over and over again.

"What's with you, Ino?" Sakura asked as she walked by holding a bunch of tablecloths. "Hungry? You mentioned food twice and cake counts as food."

Ino laughed. "Sakura, my dear friend. You should know as well as me what Tenten's primary concern about this wedding is."

Sakura gave a half hearted smile. "Can you believe it? Tenten's getting married in just a few hours… it feels like yesterday was the first day of freshman year. The four of us sitting together in English, introducing ourselves and sharing rumors we've heard about teachers… and Tenten was the first one to get in trouble. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Sleeping in the suite where we're eventually going to go and make her flawless," Ino nodded towards a general direction behind her. "Everything ready?"

"Hinata's checking out everything with the chefs right now and I just confirmed things with the band; they're ready to go and the dance floor looks pretty good. The priest said everything is on schedule, he'll be here on time."

"Sounds good so far." Ino commented as the two walked out of the current room into the lobby. The floors were a white porcelain and there was the dim sound of chatter; the check in area had a counter made of stainless steel and the employees all smiled politely as the two girls walked past. The wall with the revolving door leading outside was made of glass and outside Sakura could see it was a perfect sunny day. In the large lobby area were four square shaped red carpets, arranged at the corners of an imaginary square. Three leather couches rested on each one, and a different potted plant; the glass coffee tables all had the same crisp, clean magazines that people occasionally were reading.

Walking into another door, the two entered the hall where lunch would be served and the dance floor was. As Sakura opened the door, she smiled, hearing Ino's gasp. It wasn't often that the rosette could impress the blonde because of her work in aesthetics, but she did do an impressive job this time, directing the decoration of the room.

They both knew Neji and Tenten would hate a flashy wedding full of color, as much as Ino hated to admit it. The entire floor was a shiny, hardwood floor. There were tables to either side of a large empty space with only one circular table in the center, meant for the cake. White tablecloths were on most of the tables, and each table had six chairs, all evenly spaced. People were still setting up the silverware, and Ino could see the band setting up on the stage at the back of the room. This room was unique in the fact that it was almost completely separated from the rest of the hotel; three of the walls, excluding the wall that was attached to the hotel, were made completely of glass. The outside was a patio with stairs leading down to a lush garden, and a pond in the background where birds frequently spent their time. The wall that was attached to the wall was made of a mirror, so it reflected the window opposite it and occasionally the guests would mistake the mirror for another window.

"It's gorgeous. Perfect. Tenten will love it." Ino smiled confidently.

"The chef says everything is going according to plan," Hinata came through the door, smiling softly. "Everything looks delicious, and they're putting the finishing touches on the cake. He assured me that unless there was an earthquake that ruined all of Japan, everything would be ready in time."

"What about the people?" Ino blinked, suddenly realizing that the people, namely the people Neji chose, would be one of the hardest things to control.

"Oh, no worries! Sasuke assured me that Naruto and Kiba would definitely be here before the wedding started."

"And how did he manage that?"

"Hey guys! Ready for the wedding?" came a familiarly obnoxious voice. "Sasuke told us to come at 7 a.m! Well, we're an hour late. But hey, we're here!"

Ino turned to Sakura slowly, raising an eyebrow. "But… it starts at 1 p.m… oooh." Ino returned Sakura's grin. "Your man, my friend, is a keeper."

**-X-x-X-**

Tenten sleepily opened her eyes as there came a rapping at the door. She was relaxing in one of the suites of this hotel; she wasn't allowed to stay at home but also wasn't allowed to see anything pertaining to the wedding. When she thought all hope had been lost and she was going to be cast out like a hobo, Hinata gave her a key and smiled, saying she'd have no trouble passing the next couple of hours.

The royal suite was, indeed, fit for royalty. She had spent most of her morning in the soft king sized bed, snuggled up in the white duvet covers with golden embroidery. The pillows carried the same pattern and the longer she slept, the more she wondered if she was allowed to walk out with one. The headboard had a gold color to it and had the same intricate design as on the sheets. There was a flat screen television attached to the wall across the bed, but when Tenten saw how confusing the remote was, she decided to just sleep. In the corner was a deep, mahogany desk with a soft, black, leather chair.

The only time she had left the bed was to take a shower; the bathtub was in the center of the room on a raised platform. The entire bathroom floor was glass with rocks underneath; the glass was so clear that when Tenten first stepped foot in it, she was expecting her feet to step on the pointy rocks. In the back corner, to the left of the bathtub was a shower, and to the right was a counter with two sinks and a large mirror. As Tenten had prepared to turn on the water, she was pleasantly surprised to see that the bathtub was already filled with hot water and rose petals floating on the surface gently. She thought this was some kind of awkward greeting the hotel staff gave until she saw the note by the shampoo and conditioner written in a familiar flowing script: _I know you'd check out the bathroom first, so I trust the water doesn't get too cold._

Tenten wanted to live here. But she knew she couldn't; she accidentally saw the bill for this room and she could've sworn that it was more than for her college books. If it was for a week, she had a feeling her college tuition money would be all gone.

Walking over to the double doors, she opened them, she saw her best friends, also known as the trio of death when it came to romance, fashion, and academics. "God. Can't I be happy for a few more minutes?"

"Nope. We're moving in, Tenten." Ino said seriously. "Time to get down to work."

"Lord please help me stay alive."

**-X-x-X-**

"What if I trip?"

"You do your signature Tenten glare at everyone who laughs. Trust me, honey, you won't trip." Sakura reassured her friend as she fixed a few tendrils around her face. The rosette then stepped back and smiled approvingly. "If I do say myself, I'm extremely proud."

"Did I do nothing?"

"Of course not Ino. It wouldn't be the same without your amazing makeup. Or without Hinata's amazing hair skills."

Tenten turned around and looked at herself in the full length mirror. True, a tomboy at heart, she would usually never agree to having the three of them do her hair, makeup, and fix the dress. But Tenten had to admit, she did feel extremely pretty. Her naturally pink lips were glossy with lip gloss and her cheeks were a rosy pink. Her hazel eyes seemed to pop out even more with eyeliner and mascara, and her eyebrows were definitely worth the excruciating torture. Her hair had been curled and pinned up to the side, with curled tendrils cascading down onto her shoulder and a few framed her face.

Oh God. And the dress. Tenten would keep this dress forever.

The strapless dress was made of pure silk, in a creamy white color. There was a Queen Anne collar with a floral pattern; sequins and beads adorning each separate flower. The silver threads glinted as she turned in the mirror, looking at herself. It hugged her curves and then bloomed out into a draped, voluminous skirt. The long train trailed behind her on the ground softly as she walked, making a swishing sound whenever she turned.

"You look beautiful," Ino smiled and squeezed her friend's shoulders gently. "Now go. Your Prince Charming is waiting at the altar."

**-X-x-X-**

"All rise for the bride."

The sounds of hundreds of people getting to their feet echoed in the room as the doors opened, revealing Tenten. She clutched her nosegay tightly, and began walking forwards as the orchestra began to play. With each step, her skirt was kicked forward slightly and tiny Hyuuga children struggled to keep up with her steps, holding her train. She stopped and smiled slightly, offering Sasuke her arm. Odd, yes that the bride was to be escorted by the best man. But with no male relative that Tenten was willing to allow to walk her down the aisle, it seemed fitting that Sasuke should.

"Ready?"

She smiled again, wider this time, and the two made their way down the aisle. Looking straight ahead, her breath hitched in her throat as she saw Neji. The light that filtered through the windows enveloped him in a heavenly looking light, as he stood there in a crisp, black suit and tie that Tenten knew was worth more than her entire wardrobe. When he caught her eye, his silver eyes softened, a faint smile spreading across his lips. His bangs covered his eyes slightly, giving him the mysterious, alluring aura that drove girls crazy. And Tenten was definitely no exception.

Upon reaching the altar, Tenten and Sasuke stopped. Sasuke looked at Tenten, smiled at her, and gave her hand to Neji's as he took his place next to Kiba.

"Dearly beloved, today we gather to see the joining of a man and a woman…"

As the priest began speaking, Tenten felt her heartbeat increase at an exponential rate. She barely heard anything he was saying, until she saw Neji's lips moving and it registered to her that they were exchanging vows.

"Tenten," he paused, and smiled softly, "I have never had to fight for a girl as hard as I have had to fight for you. And trust me, it wasn't easy feeling my ego get chipped away with each passing day that I spent with you. To this day, I still can't pinpoint why I love you. It may be the way you laugh like a toddler or how angry you get when you get the hiccups. Or it might be how you're persistent and how you never let someone bully you. Maybe it's something as simple as your smile. I never believed in the concept of a true love; to me, it seemed highly unlikely that one day I would meet a person that I would fall so in love with that I would never love someone else the same way ever again. But meeting you," he tilted his head, smirking slightly, "let's just say you've changed my ways of thinking a bit."

"Tenten-san?"

"Neji." Tenten gulped, and looked up at him shyly. "You didn't believe in true love? Well, in a way, the concept of love in general seemed a bit foreign to me. Most of my life when growing up I felt distant from everyone. The idea of falling in love with someone and feeling secure and never alone seemed ridiculous. But even though my logic told me the love that everyone dreams about doesn't exist, a small part in me wanted it to exist. So," she looked down for a moment, then up again, smiling, "I'm so thankful that I met you. Because falling in love with you is the riskiest and probably one of the stupidest things I've ever done. I would've thought that you were the last person; me with cocky Hyuuga Neji? It sounded like blasphemy. But… I fell. You tripped me, and I fell, and you caught me. So… thank you."

Her heart still pounding, the priest's words became as clear as day as heard Neji say "I do" and she muttered an "I do" with a feeling of disbelief a few moments later. This was happening. She stared at her hand as she felt Neji slide a gorgeous diamond ring on her finger, a large diamond in the middle of a pattern that resembled an infinite sign that became a single, platinum silver band. Small diamonds were embedded on either side of the diamond; on the left side it was on the top and on the other it was on the bottom.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Neji smirked and leaned in, brushing a tendril away from her face and softly pressed his lips to hers. Her frail fingers clutched onto his suit, in fear that she would pass out and miss even a second of this moment. When they broke apart, Tenten opened her eyes and blushed crazily, smiling up at him. "We're stuck together now. Forever."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he breathed, kissing her forehead softly.

Suddenly, Tenten found herself in his arms bridal style, making their way towards the exit. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing as she heard all the clapping from the onlookers and seeing Sakura, Ino, and Hinata mouthing "reception" at her, and dabbing their eyes. "Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she whispered into his ear, and pulled back grinning.

He looked at her, the corners of his lips turning upwards into his signature smirk. "I know."

**-X-x-X-**

"We'll see you soon! Have fun at your honeymoon!" their friends waved as the newlyweds prepared to head towards a limo to whisk them off to the airport where they would then go on their honeymoon. Tenten grinned and waved, her other hand in Neji's as they began walking towards the exit, where a shiny limousine awaited them.

"Tenten-chan!"

Tenten stopped and her eyes widened, "Kasu-san! It's so nice to see you!"

The two embraced and when they separated, Neji nodded politely, started slightly when he was enveloped in a hug. "I am so glad," she said as she pulled back, smiling broadly, "that you've found your happiness." Standing in a cream colored dress with her sleek black hair with a few grey hairs pulled back into a bun, she looked at the two of them as a man, presumably her husband, came up behind her. "It feels like yesterday that I was taking you to the park and pushing you on the swings… you've grown up to be such a beautiful young woman," she smiled warmly at Tenten. "You two really remind me of my husband and me… we've been together for forty six years and I can sense that you two will be together for longer than that."

"Thank you Kasu-san," Neji smiled, a genuine smile from the heart that he rarely showed anyone, "I sincerely hope so."

"So how did you two meet?" she looked at the two of them, "How long did it take for you two to realize you were meant to be together?"

Neji and Tenten looked at each other, both smiling at the same time. Memories of that one summer flashed before their eyes; three words popping into their heads.

"_Well… you're unique. You're insane. You're crazy. You're the last person I thought I'd actually fall for. But… you're sweet and caring, and you're not afraid to stand up for what you believe in, and I admire that about you. You'll do anything if it's to help someone you care about, and you're so generous every time I see you I just get reminded of how much of a bastard I am but… that's what I love about you."_

"_Hyuuga Neji, over these 26 days I've been on the adventure of a lifetime. Over these 26 days I've actually realized some things about myself. Over these 26 days I've learned how to be independent but also dependent at the same time… Screw the formality. HYUUGA NEJI, I LOVE YOU."_

**"**_**Spend 26 days with me at the Hyuuga summer house. 26 letters, 26 days. One activity each day starting with a letter, in alphabetical order. By the end, I guarantee you will be falling hard for me."**_

"Twenty six days."

_**.:. End 26 Days .:.**_

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all the readers who put up with me and my lack of updates throughout this story. Seriously, **_**thank you so much.**_** You've all been so patient, your ideas for activities were hilarious to read, and your support helped me finish this story. Thank you, for the reviews and the private messages all regarding this story. I hope this final chapter was worth the wait; I had a particularly difficult time writing it. I tried three times, and the first two times just didn't feel right. But this one… I like it. And I hope you guys do too. Until next time, thank you for reading and sticking with me!**


End file.
